Velivam: Entre el Amor y el Deber
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Acusar a Harry del asesinato de un miembro del Clan Velivam, desencadena el deseo de venganza. Hans Lamarck es enviado a cumplir con la Vendetta ¿Pero que pasa cuando el asesino se enamora de su presa? ¿Podrá Potter sobrevivir a "solo una leyenda"? SLASH
1. Historia

**Hola n.n**

**Primero que nada debo advertirle que aunque al principio no lo parezca, la historia presenta contenido**_ SLASH _**(relación hombre/hombre) y quizas alguna mención **_FEMSLASH_** (mujer/mujer) por lo que si no te gusta, evita leer.**

**Aclarado eso, aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto en el que he estado trabajando ultimamente... espero que sea de su agrado ya que se ha vuelto algo así como un reto personal por todos los temas que trata.**

**ummm, como es obvio **_Harry Potter__, _**y todo lo que él implica es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no importa cuanto desee que ella me pase los derechos, eso no ha ocurrido u.u y el **_Conde Poulsen_** es un personaje propiedad de mi hermana que fue quien me dió la idea, los demas son totalmente mios =D**

**Este primer capi, es más como una introducción a la historia, pero no los entretengo más, ¡A leer! n.n**

**CAPITULO 1: **_**Historia**_

_Porque esta clase siempre es importante._

**_X.X.X.X_**

Discriminación_, es el trato desfavorable dirigido hacia una o varias personas a raíz de alguna diferencia entre ellas y los que la sociedad considera _"Gente Normal".

_Pero todo este concepto se puede reducir a una sola palabra: _Miedo

_Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, los seres humanos se han caracterizado por su espacial y casi inevitable temor a todo aquello que sea diferente a ellos. A partir del miedo, cada grupo de seres humanos se fue separando de aquellos que no eran _"iguales",_ primero se dividieron en _"Magos"_ y _"Muggle"_ siendo estos últimos aquellos que no poseían magia y por temor fueron expulsando a los otros de sus vidas hasta que solo quedó el mito de algo llamado Magia_

_Pero esto no terminó aquí, los Magos y los Muggle comenzaron a discriminarse entre ellos mismo, los primeros por la llamada _"Pureza de la sangre",_ Los segundos por aun más motivos: El color de piel, las creencias, la condición social, la preferencia sexual, entre muchos otros._

_Nada de esto hubiera tenido mayor importancia de haberse quedado como una simple división de grupos según sus características comunes, pero no fue así; el temor hacía lo diferente cada vez era mayor siendo esta vez las criaturas mágicas las víctimas de la discriminación de la sociedad; estando entre los primeros lugares Los Licántropos, mejor conocidos como Hombres Lobos, y los Vampiros; por ser estas las criaturas que a pesar de que pueden llegar a pasar desapercibidas entre la "_Gente Normal"_, llegaban a representar un verdadero _"peligro"_ para la sociedad._

_Lo que al principio fue solo un simple distanciamiento, se convirtió luego en una sangrienta persecución. A mediados del siglo XIX a.C, los Vampiros intentaron negociar una especie de acuerdo con los magos, exigiendo un trato no igual que al de las personas_ "normales" _pero si algo más cordial; pero los magos desde un principio se negaron alegando _"no podemos ser corteses con _bestias_ que en cualquier momento nos matarían"_._

_El tiempo y las persecuciones no se detuvieron; y las presiones se mantenían hasta que, en el siglo XVI a.C la guerra inició: Los magos habían asesinado a El Conde Adriano Maldini; quien para ese entonces dirigía a la mayoría de los Vampiros de Roma (actual territorio italiano), los detalles exactos no son conocidos, lo importante era el hecho; por lo que los seguidores del_ "Clan de Adriano_" comenzaron una cacería de Magos buscando vengar así a su líder._

_Con el tiempo, las cacerías cruzaron las fronteras, ya no era solo en Roma. Todo el mundo estaba inmerso en una guerra que había iniciado por culpa de_ la diferencia. _Los licántropos no formaron parte sino hasta el siglo XIV a.C cuando, ya artos de los malos tratos por parte de los magos, decidieron unirse a la guerra a favor de los vampiros aspirando lo mismo que ellos: un trato cortés por parte de sus rivales. Esta alianza desconcertó al mundo, ya que no solo representaba una considerable ayuda para los vampiros, sino también porque era sabido por todos que esas dos razas habían tenido rivalidades entre ellas no por lo que eran sino por simple instinto y es que debido a su composición genética, ambas razas son, por así decirlo,_ alérgicas _la una de la otra: Cualquier hombre lobo que fuera mordido por un vampiro moriría en el preciso momento en que el colmillo del vampiro tocara su sangre, y en caso del vampiro llegara a ingerir esa sangre, correría la misma suerte._

_En el año 1215 a.C. una nueva raza se unió a la guerra en contra de los "normales" y favoreciendo a los que discriminatoriamente eran denominados_ Bestias_. Estas eran _las Veelas _aquellos seres con apariencia de hermosas mujeres que estaban cansadas de ser utilizadas durante siglos como objetos sexuales debido a su enorme belleza._

_Durante doscientos años, la guerra no tuvo ninguna mejora para ninguno de los dos bandos, cada día eran más y más los magos, Licántropos, Veelas y Vampiros que morían; por lo que en el año 1001 a.C. el Consejo Internacional de Magos encabezado por Benjamin Polinskee se reunió con el líder de "_las bestias", _el actualmente conocido como_: Sir Carlos De Monterreal, _con quien se creó un acuerdo de paz denominado_: El Acuerdo de las Razas _en el que los magos se comprometían a respetar los derechos de los licántropos, los vampiros y las Veelas._

_Está de más decir que este tratado no fue respetado. Ambos bandos mantuvieron el resentimiento y la desconfianza; con el tiempo las Veelas volvieron a integrarse a la sociedad mágica como mujeres "_normales_". Los licántropos y Vampiros no contaron con un buen recibimiento y continuaron con su lucha por lograr que lo pactado en el tratado se cumpliera. Sin embargo poco a poco los magos fueron buscando la forma de controlarlos; comenzando por crear decretos, en especial contra los licántropos, como es el caso del Ministerio de Magia Ingles; en el cual se aprobó _ La Legislación Anti-Licántropos _en 1993, el Ministerio de Magia Sueco: _Prohibición de la inclusión a licántropos (1723), Ministerio de Magia_ Argentino:_ prohibición del matrimonio de especies no humana (1629)_, solo por nombrar algunos, además de la gran cantidad de pequeñas batallas habidas en cada país._

- -… Y, eso es todo lo que dice este libro al respecto – Culminó de hablar una dulce voz mientras que su joven dueña, Swada, cerraba cuidadosamente un enorme libro.

Sawda era una hermosa joven, veela de rasgos árabes, de veinte años de edad, estatura media, piel blanca, cabello liso, negro recogido en una floja trenza que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos que caían con gracia enmarcando sus dulces ojos castaños. La joven se encargaba desde hacía dos años de enseñar a todo el que quisiera aprender, sin dejar que nada fuera un obstáculo, y mucho menos los idiomas, y es que entre sus estudiante, por lo general niños, habían de diversas nacionalidades, pero para las clases, todos hablaban en francés y utilizaban una amplia habitación hecha en el interior de una cueva.

- -Pero, ¿Cómo fue que se formó nuestro clan? – Preguntó un niño de unos siete años, cabello rubio y abundante, ojos verde oliva y que se encontraba, al igual que otros veinte niños menores de diez años, sentados alrededor de Sawda escuchando el relato.

La joven cerró los ojos con clara expresión de estar pensando la respuesta que daría, luego los abrió y observó al niño rubio con mirada dulce.

- -Pues veras François, nuestro clan comenzó a formarse a partir del nacimiento de Sir Carlos De Monterreal, ya que los Licántropos, las Veelas y los Vampiros de ese tiempo, notaron la peculiar ascendencia de este, y decidieron unirse para proteger a quien sin duda sería un buen líder, escogido únicamente por el destino.

- -¿En qué año nació Sir Carlos De Monterreal? – Preguntó una niña de rasgos asiáticos, que debía tener unos nueve años, ojinegro, y cabello liso del mismo color, el cual parecía danzar con gracia a cada movimiento de la niña.

- -¿Alguno de ustedes le puede responder esa pregunta a Meiling? – De inmediato todos los niños alzaron las manos, entusiasmados. – A ver, Rafael dinos cuando nació nuestro fundador.

- -En el año 1017 a.C, en la entonces provincia de España – Respondió un niño de unos diez años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color, de piel excesivamente pálida además de que se le podían ver unos colmillos ligeramente más grandes de lo normal.

- -Correcto – Dijo la joven profesora con una sonrisa – ahora, desde su nacimiento Sir Carlos fue entrenado por Veelas, Licántropos y Vampiros con la finalidad de convertirlo en un gran guerrero y un excelente líder. A la edad de quince años fue…

Pero Sawda fue interrumpida por unos fuertes golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación.

- -Adelante – Exclamó Sawda. De inmediato la puerta doble se abrió de par en par, dándole paso a una mujer de rasgos españoles, por lo menos unos cuarenta años, ojos grises e inexpresivos, buen cuerpo, cabello rojo que bailaba con un brillo especial a cada paso que daba; y que al llegar frente a ella hizo una ligera reverencia. Sawda le hizo señas para que se enderezara- ¿Qué sucede Rebeca?

Rebeca era la encomendada por el Jefe del Clan para cuidar a la joven profesora y estar al tanto de su bienestar; pero según las palabras de la pelirroja, en realidad le habían encomendado hacer de niñera, cosa que en un principió no le había agradado, y que le creó cierta molestia y apatía para con Sawda; pero eso había sido hacía dos años, con el tiempo Rebeca se había hecho a la idea y desde hacía ya unos tres meses podía decirse que eran buenas amigas.

Rebeca observó de reojo a los niños, y con calma habló.

- -Señora, debe darse prisa con la clase – Un suspiro general cargado con resignación cubrió la habitación; Rebeca miró a los niños con reprobación y continuó - …le recuerdo que la Guardia de Honor sale rumbo a Inglaterra en una hora; y la reunión que tendrán con El Conde, comenzará en veinte minutos

- -Muy bien Rebeca, terminaré con la clase e iremos para allá –Dijo Sawda con una dulce sonrisa – Gracias por avisarnos.

Rebeca simplemente asintió, hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación de Sawda y su esposo, que hacía a su vez de aula de clases.

- -Bien niños, ya escucharon a Rebeca, así que démonos prisa – Dijo la joven profesora sonriéndole a los niños – Como les decía, a la edad de quince años, Sir Carlos fue mordido por un vampiro, y debido al hecho de ser Licántropo desde los siete e hijo de una Veela, pasó a la historia como la primera persona en portar los genes de las tres razas que representan al _Clan Velivam_

- -¿Cuándo le pusieron el nombre _Velivam_ a nuestro Clan? – Preguntó una niña de piel canela, ojos color miel y cabello liso color negro.

- -El mismo día que Sir Carlos fue mordido por el Vampiro, los líderes de cada Clan reinante entonces, le pidieron que tomara el liderato de sus grupos, jurándole lealtad plena. Lo primero que hizo Sir Carlos, fue ni más ni menos, colocarle un nombre al Clan que incluyera a las tres razas, así como un sello único; de ahí que nace el nombre _Velivam_.

- -Que original – Dijo François con sarcasmo; todos incluyendo la profesora rieron.

- -Si, tienes razón – Dijo la joven pelinegro – Pero a pesar de no haber sido muy imaginativo con el nombre, evitó cualquier discusión al respecto, al colocar las primeras letras de cada raza – Los niños asintieron dándole la razón- Bien chicos, creo que lo mejor será que dejemos la clase hasta aquí; si quieren saber un poco más sobre el tema; lo único que les puedo decir es que le pregunten a los _sabios_ ellos les contestaran cualquier duda al respecto – dijo poniéndose de pie y revisando un hermoso reloj de pared frente a ella – Tenemos diez minutos para llegar al claro… - los niños se pusieron de pie – … y como estoy segura que ninguno quiere dejar de ver a la guardia de honor, ¿Qué les parece una carrera? – preguntó con una sonrisa infantil.

Sin dar respuesta, todos los pequeños echaron a correr hacia el exterior de la habitación, dejándola a ella sola dentro; con tranquilidad salió de la habitación serrando la puerta tras ella; afuera Rebeca la esperaba, viendo con reprobación el túnel de la cueva por el que los niños se habían ido corriendo; al ver a Sawda, Rebeca aligeró su expresión.

- -Lista para ver a tu esposo por última vez… Antes de que marche a la misión – Agregó de inmediato ante la rara mirada de Sawda.

- -Claro – dijo esta con una sonrisa – Pero tendrás que alcanzarme primero – dijo con una divertida sonrisa, echando a correr por donde los niños se habían ido. Rebeca resopló molesta y luego con resignación, corrió tras la joven.

_OOO_OOO_

**Bueno, este capi es cortico porque, como ya dije, es una especie de introducción para darles una idea de que es **el Clan Velivam**, por eso es que no sale Harry y CIA, pero en el proximo capi: **_Traición_**, apareceran y comenzará la historia como tal n.n Como ya lo tengo listo, espero subirlo está misma semana todo depende de cuantos Reviews me dejen con su opinión.  
**

**Espero les haya guastado n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos =D**


	2. Traición

**Hola n.n **

**Bueno, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia; es un poco más largo y por fin veremos a Harry y compañía n.n**

**Umm, por cierto; cuando un dialogo comienza con UN guion (-) significa que hablan en ingles; cuando comienza con DOS guiones (- -) es porque hablan en francés.**

**CAPITULO 2: **_**Traición**_

_Hay que ver que los enemigos traicionan muy fino_

**X.X.X.X.**_  
_

_31 de Julio de 1997- En Algún Bosque Francés_

La luz de la luna menguante iluminaba tenuemente ese claro del bosque que se encontraba repleto de personas, algunas vestidas finamente y otra con sucios trapos, pero eso a nadie le importaba, todos esperaban expectantes frente a una cueva; cueva donde su líder descansaba y a la cual un grupo de tres hombres y dos mujeres se disponían a entrar con una finalidad: que El Conde Poulsen les diera su consentimiento para salir del bosque y, de una vez por todas, sellar un tratado de paz con los magos ingleses.

Por fin las puertas de la cueva se abrieron, y los cinco miembros de la guardia de honor del Conde entraron; a pesar de que por fuera se veía tosca, por dentro la cueva era muy acogedora y llena de lujos, alfombras, finos detalles al estilo de Luis XIV; una gran cantidad de cuadros reposaban en las paredes del pasillo por el que caminaban; algunos mostraban a forzudos hombres, otros a hermosos adolescentes, todos ellos con un denominador común: En alguna oportunidad fueron los líderes del Clan Velivam: un clan caracterizado desde sus inicios por la unión en perfecta armonía por las tres razas hibridas más fuertes y despreciadas por los magos de toda la historia: Los Licántropos, Los Vampiros y las Veelas.

El líder era sumamente poderoso, poseedor de todas las cualidades de las tres razas y era elegido solo por el destino, siendo siempre un hombre. Los miembros del Clan debían toda su lealtad a él; sin importar quien fuera o que decisiones tomase.

Al fin la Guardia de Honor llegó frente a una puerta doble de roble que alcanzaba hasta el techo de la cueva y en cuyo centro, se hallaba una pintura que representaba una rosa de color rojo sangre con espinas, tras la cual la luna llena con un ligero tono rojizo, se asomaba en todo su esplendor, en la luna habían tres letras, dos V de tamaño mediano, una junto a la otra, y una L un poco más grande, tras ellas. A cada lado de la puerta había dos mujeres sumamente hermosas, de aspecto dócil, vestidas con finas botas negras, pantalones del mismo color ligeramente ajustados y camisa blanca manga larga al parecer de seda, más que guardianas parecían ejecutivas o algo así; lo único que podía decir lo contrarió era la espada sujeta a la cintura de la que se hallaba a lado derecho, o el arco que sujetaba firmemente la chica de la izquierda.

Al ver a los miembros de la Guardia de Honor, las dos guardianas abrieron las puertas, haciendo que el dibujo en ella se dividiera a la mitad; dejando ver adentro una enorme habitación iluminada por decenas de antorchas flotantes; el piso estaba cubierto por completo por una alfombra negra en el que podía apreciarse el mismo símbolo de la puerta, solo que muchísimo más grande. Casi en el fondo de la habitación y exactamente frente a la puerta había una gran silla de oro blanco con un alto espaldar y cojines de color sangre; y tras ella una puerta que podía confundirse perfectamente con la pared.

Al lado izquierdo de la silla había un hombre mayor, debía tener como mínimo unos cincuenta y cinco años, de piel negra, calvo, ojos color negro y contextura musculosa. Los cinco miembros de la Guardia de Honor lo saludaron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que el hombre de piel negra contestó.

- -Reimond, ¿Dónde está el Conde? – Preguntó una de las mujeres con voz seria.

- -Me pidió que le avisara cuando ustedes llegaran; esta… ocupado – dijo caminando hacia la puerta tras la silla; alzó la mano y tocó tres veces, luego volvió a su lugar junto a la silla.

Cinco minutos después, salió un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta años, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello corto teñido de amarillo gracias a químicos muggle; ojos negros, pendientes en cada oreja y unos extraños moretones en el cuello; vestido con Jeans y camiseta sin manga, se detuvo junto a Reimond, saludando a los de la Guardia con gestos afeminados. Estos le respondieron el saludo de la misma forma que con Reimond; a la vez que de la puerta salían otros dos hombres; uno de ellos: de aparentes veintitrés años, pelirrojo con el cabello hasta los hombros recogido en una floja cola, ojos color miel, vestido de Blue Jean`s sin nada que cubriera su torso; junto a él, caminaba el otro, ataviado con una lujosa túnica color azul marino con capucha, pero que en ese momento no utilizaba.

El pelirrojo se detuvo al lado derecho de la silla central; mientras que el otro se detenía exactamente delante de la silla, de espaldas a esta. De inmediato, los cinco miembros de la Guardia hicieron una muy pronunciada reverencia, que solo dejaron con un gesto de la mano del chico de la túnica.

- -Conde Poulsen, estamos listos para partir, solo esperamos que nos dé la orden de marchar – Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de la guardia; un hombre musculoso, alto, de piel blanca, ojos grises y cabello castaño claro; debía rondar los cuarenta años, y que al igual que los otros dos hombres de la guardia, vestía con botas militares, pantalones de cuero, franela sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo, atada a su cintura del lado derecho llevaba una espada y del lado izquierdo una daga.

- -Lo sé, Jean Marcus – Dijo el Conde Poulsen con un tono que denotaba sabiduría, mientras se sentaba en su silla – Se irán veinte minutos; a pesar de que no estoy del todo de acuerdo con…

- -Señor – dijo con tono preventivo un joven que aparentaba diecisiete años, de cabello negro, ojos color castaño claro, cuerpo bien marcado y una expresión ligeramente arrogante; vestía igual que Jean Marcus, solo que atado del lado derecho de su cintura llevaba un puñal, y a la izquierda, una pistola – La mayoría de los miembros del Clan piensan que es lo mejor.

- -Estoy consciente de eso Patrick – dijo el Conde – Y no pienso cambiar la orden de hacer el acuerdo, lo que no me da buena espina es el que solo sea con los de La Orden del Fénix; el acuerdo debería hacerse con el Ministerio de Magia Ingles, pero como ya dije, no voy a cambiar mi mandato, ya que nuestro Clan así lo quiere.

- -Conde Poulsen – lo llamó una de las mujeres del grupo; de alrededor de treinta y cinco años, extremadamente pálida, cabello ligeramente ondulado, castaño, de ojos de color gris y que vestía con botas de cuero hasta las rodillas, pantalón y chaleco sin mangas también de cuero y bajo el chaleco, una camisa blanca de manga corta; y al igual que Patrick, llevaba atados a la cintura un puñal y una pistola - Perdone la pregunta pero ¿Por qué esperaremos veinte minutos si podemos irnos ya?

- -Veraz Johana, es que antes de irse tienen que despedirse – dijo sencillamente; hizo una pausa y continuó- El viaje a Inglaterra les puede durar varios días, y sé que, con todos los preparativos, hoy no han tenido chance de ver a sus familias, así que Reimond, Richard y Francesco, salgan y le dicen a Rebeca que ya pueden pasar

El hombre de piel negra, el de los gestos afeminados y el pelirrojo, se dirigieron hacia la salida de la habitación; el primero en salir fue Reimond, seguido por el pelirrojo; cuando el de piel ligeramente bronceada se disponía a cruzar la puerta, la voz del Conde lo detuvo.

- -Y Richard, lo que es mío, nadie más lo toca ¿está claro? – El tono que había usado era frío. Richard asintió algo tenso, mientras que Patrick y Jean Marcus ponían los ojos en blanco – Pues, haz que ha tu novio también le quede claro que mientras sigas siendo mío, eso… - señaló los moretones del cuello de Richard – …no se debe repetir ¿entendido? – Richard asintió nuevamente y salió de la habitación. Casi al instante, entró Rebeca, seguida por un grupo de doce personas, entre hombre, mujeres y niños, entre los que se encontraban Sawda, François y Meiling.

François corrió hasta Johana quien era su madre y la abrazó fuertemente, tras él iban su padre y sus dos hermanos. Meiling fue hasta su hermana Jazmín, una joven de alrededor de veinte años, pelirroja, de ojos azules y con una especial hermosura, y que vestía con un hermoso vestido color celeste, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y mangas hasta los codos, terminando en un lindo faralá; además de unas botas del mismo color que el vestido, hasta las rodilla con tacón de aguja; y si no fuera por el arco y el carjac lleno de flechas que llevaba a su espalda, nadie creería que era una guerrera. Junto a la niña, iban sus padres.

Sawda por su parte corrió hasta su marido: Jean Marcus y se le aferró al cuello cubriéndole el rostro con cientos de besos. Yuichiro, un hombre de unos veinticinco años, rasgos asiáticos, pelinegro, de ojos castaño, vestido de la misma forma que los otros dos de la guardia, y con las mismas armas que Jean Marcus, recibió a su hermano, a sus dos hijos y su esposa.

El Conde Poulsen veía a todos despedirse de los suyos, y pudo notar a Patrick un poco más alejado, observándolos a todos con algo de melancolía. Con sigilo se acercó hasta el pelinegro.

- -¿Qué haces aquí solo? – le preguntó haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- -Ah, eres tú – dijo Patrick reponiéndose del susto – ¿Con quién quieres que este? – Preguntó respondiendo así a la pregunta del Conde – No tengo padres, no tengo hermanos ni esposa y mucho menos hijos… No tengo a nadie – dijo más para él, pero eso no evitó que el Conde Poulsen lo escuchara.

- -Pues, creí que te gustaría despedirte de tu mejor amigo – Dijo el Conde – Pero si él es nadie para ti… - dijo disponiéndose a darle la espalda a Patrick y marcharse, pero antes de lograrlo, el líder del Clan Velivam se vio envuelto entre los brazos del pelinegro. De inmediato, Poulsen le correspondió el abrazo

- -Gracias, amigo – dijo Patrick en un susurró separándose de El Conde; este le sonrió sinceramente, él sabía lo mucho que le había gustado ese abrazo a Patrick, ya que él, El Conde Poulsen, era la única persona a la que el pelinegro consideraba algo parecido a una familia.

- -Oye, deberías dejar de darle advertencias a tus amantes estando en medio de una reunión con nosotros – Dijo Patrick luego de un silencio de dos minutos; El Conde Poulsen lo miró con una ceja arqueada – No es por mal, pero te aseguro que a ninguno… - con la mano señaló a todos en la habitación – … nos interesa tu vida privada.

- -¿Y si no les interesa, que les importa donde lo diga? – Preguntó el Conde fingiendo estar a la defensiva. Patrick no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros.

Ambos jóvenes, observaron el resto de la habitación; cada uno de los miembros de La Guardia de Honor estaba con sus respectivas familias. Rebeca los observaba a todos desde la puerta doble de roble con una sonrisa algo extraña en los labios. A lo lejos pudieron ver a Sawda, la joven profesora hablaba entre cuchicheos con su esposo y de vez en cuando le daba tiernos besos en los labios; ambos con radiantes sonrisas.

- -Me gustaría saber que se están diciendo – dijo Poulsen con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

- -Si quieres puedes hacerlo – dijo Patrick- eres el Líder del Clan Velivam, tu audición en mejor que la de un vampiro, una veela y un licántropo juntos.

- -Ya lo sé, pero sería una falta de educación enterarme de esa forma de las conversaciones ajenas – Contestó el chico caminando hacía Jean Marcus y Sawda. Patrick lo siguió – ¿De qué hablan, par de tortolos? – les preguntó sonriendo, una vez hubo llegado hasta ellos.

Jean Marcus y Sawda los miraron sonriendo; para luego ser el primero quien habló:

- -Cuando volvamos de la misión te lo cuento – le dijo.

- -Solo le podemos adelantar que es algo que le va a gustar muchísimo, Señor – Dijo Sawda. Poulsen la miró seriamente.

- -¿Qué te he dicho acerca de llamarme señor? – le preguntó con voz seria – El día que aceptantes ser mi nuera, perdiste el deber de llamarme señor ¿eh? – culminó con una sonrisa; la chica iba a decir algo pero Patrick la interrumpió.

- -Créeme, no te conviene discutirle, sino mírame a mí, tengo casi de veinte recibiendo el mismo discursito: "_El día que aceptaste ser mi mejor amigo, renunciaste al deber de llamarme señor" _– Dijo imitando la voz del Conde, para luego agregar - Pero ni modo, esta hombre además de viejo es necio.

- -¡Ey! – Exclamó el aludido fingiendo molestia – Sigo siendo tu superior, muestra algo de respeto.

- -Como Usted diga… Señor – Dijo Patrick con burla. Todos rieron, pero el conde se puso serio de inmediato, había sentido una fea opresión en el pecho, de esas que dan cuando presientes que algo saldrá mal.

- -¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Jean Marcus preocupado.

- -No, no te preocupes – Dijo él, luego observó su reloj, los veinte minutos ya habían pasado – Oigan todos, ya es hora de marchar – Los miembros de la Guardia se pusieron firmes esperando las últimas indicaciones de su líder- Recuerden, los primeros tres días son para cerciorarse de la seguridad del lugar donde se reunirán – Todos asintieron, los familiares de La Guardia de Honor los veían orgullosos - ¿Patrick, Jazmín, llevan sus varitas? – Inquirió, ambos asintieron, Patrick llevándose la mano derecha al interior de la camisa, donde la tenía escondida en un bolsillo especial; y Jazmín tomando un bolsillo escondido en su carjac donde se encontraba el artefacto mágico.

- -Escuchen – Continuó El Conde – Vamos en son de paz, por lo que no quiero que usen la magia a menos que la vida de alguno de ustedes este en peligro ¿Entendido?

- -Por supuesto señor – Respondieron Jazmín y Patrick a la vez.

- -En el claro los espera un traslador – Indicó el líder. – Que Sir Carlos los acompañe. – Culminó, los cinco guerreros hicieron una pronunciada reverencia y se dispusieron a salir, seguidos por sus familias. Patrick fue el último pero antes tuvo que detenerse al sentir la mano de El Conde Poulsen en su hombro.

El pelinegro se volteo y vio al Conde Poulsen con expresión sumamente preocupada.

- -¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó intrigado.

- -Patrick, tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esta misión – Dijo el Conde siendo sincero. El ojicastaño lo miró intrigado, por lo que su líder continuó – Quiero que protejas a mi hijo a como dé lugar.

- -Por supuesto, Señor – Dijo Patrick serio, luego hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala principal del Conde, dejando a este sentado en su silla con cara de profunda preocupación.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

_31 de julio de 1997- La madriguera_

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! – Exclamó Remus llegando a la Madriguera acompañado por Nymphadora Tonks, su joven esposa de veinticuatro años.

- Gracias Remus – Exclamó Harry, un chico de estatura baja, ojos de un resaltante color esmeralda, cabello color azabache extremadamente desordenado. Tonks abrazó fuertemente al chico a la vez que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, y luego entró a la casa, para saludar a los Weasley; dejando a Remus y Harry solos en la entrada.

- Esta noche vamos a…

- Harry, entiendo que quieras estar preparado por cualquier cosa, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños – lo cortó Remus – Te has estado escapando de aquí las ultimas quince noche, te mereces un descanso.

- Voldemort no descansa – masculló el chico.

- Quizás – Dijo Remus poniéndole la mano en el hombro – Pero no pienso enseñarte nada hoy, así que te recomiendo que disfrutes la velada – dijo sonriéndole y dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa; Harry se quedó de pie viendo al suelo. ¿Por qué Remus no entendía su deseo de estar preparado ante cualquier problema? – Harry – llamó el licántropo. El chico levantó la mirada – ¿Vienes? – El asintió a regañadientes; juntos atravesaron la casa de los Weasley en silencio y fueron hasta el patio donde ya habían puesto dos mesas juntas repletas de pasapalos, con un gran pastel en medio.

Alrededor de la mesa, hallaban todos los Weasley, a excepción de Percy; con quien la familia aun no se reconciliaba; además también estaban Hermione, Tonks (Que acababa de entrar) Kingsley Shalkebolt, Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody, Fleur D`Lacourt, Hadgrid, Neville y su abuela Augusta, Luna y su padre: Xenophillus Lovegood, Mundungus Fletcher, Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore; todos con el único propósito de celebrar la mayoría de edad de el-niño-que-vivió.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto para abrir la puerta? – Preguntó Ginny acercándose a ojiesmeralda y dándole un suave rose de labios que no sorprendió a nadie, después de todo, salían desde hacía un par de meses.

- Me quede hablando algo con Remus – Respondió él algo distraído. No quería quedarse ahí, quería ir a entrenarse tal como venía haciendo las últimas dos semanas, pero estaba seguro que con tanta gente pendiente de él en esos momentos, escaparse sería imposible.

Esa noche, las horas pasaron muy rápido, y antes de que Harry o alguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta, ya la Sra. Weasley había picado el pastel, y todos se estaban despidiendo del ojiesmeralda.

Harry se encaminó a la habitación que compartía con Ron, era más de media noche, y se sentía algo cansado. Al entrar, el peliazabache pudo ver a su amigo sentado en su cama intentando sacarle brillo a una, de por si brillante, espada de plata cuyo mango poseía unos rubí con un brillo como la sangre. Además, tenía grabado en la hoja un Fénix cuyo alcance de las alas cubría las iníciales R.B.W.

Esa espada, inspirada en la espada de Godric Gryffindor, aunque forjada por magos, representaba a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore se había encargado de darle una a cada miembro de la Orden, cada una con las iníciales de su respectivo dueño; y desde hacía un mes Harry, Ron y Hermione habían recibido la suya.

- ¿Otra vez sacándole brillo? – Preguntó Harry riendo – Si sigues así la vas a desgastar, y no precisamente por usarla.

- Por lo menos yo la saco de vez en cuando – Dijo Ron – La tuya no ha visto la luz del sol desde que te la dieron.

- Esas espadas no son para jugar Ron – Le reprendió Harry poniéndose el pijama – Además…-agregó con una sonrisa – Estoy seguro de que puedo vencerte con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿A si? – Inquirió el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie – Demuéstramelo Potter – Dijo con tono divertido empuñando la espada. Harry se acostó en su cama.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero herirte – Ron iba a replicar pero Harry agregó – Buenas noches – Y con un movimiento de varita apagó las luces de la habitación.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- -Estoy aburrido – Repitió Patrick por septuagésima vez en una hora. Ese era el tercer día de observación del claro donde se reunirían con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix al día siguiente, y hasta ese momento no había pasado absolutamente nada.

Cada uno de los miembros de La Guardia de Honor del Clan Velivam estaba colocada estratégicamente entre las ramas de algunos árboles que bordeaban el claro del bosque, y por ende, la cabaña donde se reunirían.

- -Ya cállate – Dijo Jean Marcus con tono cansino desde un roble a veinte metros a la derecha del pelinegro.

- -Todos estamos aburridos – Acotó Jazmín desde un abeto al otro lado del claro. Johana y Yuichiro asintieron pero Patrick no los observó, sino que saltando de árbol en árbol con gran agilidad llegó junto a Jazmín antes de que esta pudiera darse cuenta.

- -Si quieres puedo sacarte del aburrimiento. – Le dijo al oído con un susurro seductor.

- -Por tu bien, vuelve a tu árbol – Contestó la joven veela con un tono amenazante.

- -¿Por qué? – Inquirió el ojicastaño – Ambos sabemos que te mueres porque te haga gemir de placer – Dijo tomándola por la cintura y apretujándola contra él.

- -Diez galeones a que esta vez si cae – Dijo Marcus saltando hasta el árbol donde Yuichiro y Johana se habían reunido.

- -Veinte a que lo abofetea – Dijo Yuichiro de inmediato.

- -Treinta a que Jazmín sede al principio y luego hace lo de siempre – Dijo Johana observando a los dos que se hallaban a unos treinta metros.

- -Olvídalo – Contestó Jazmín dándose la vuelta para encarar al chico – Ni por qué fueras el ultimo ser sobre la tierra.

- -¿Estás segura? – Inquirió él acercando sus labios a los de la chica, rozándolos con los suyos. Jazmín se estremeció ante el contacto y casi de forma involuntaria, o eso quería pensar ella, convirtió ese roce en un apasionado beso.

Patrick no perdió el tiempo, se apresuró a bordearla con sus fuertes brazos y fue abriéndole paso a sus manos por la falda de la chica, quien al sentirla salió de ese éxtasis en el que se hallaba empujando al pelinegro para que se separara de ella.

- -Demonios, perdí – Se lamentó Marcus.

- -¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Gritó Jazmín – ¡Ya te dije que NO quiero estar contigo!

- -Tus labios dicen lo contrario – Dijo él. La chica frunció los labios y se dispuso a cachetearlo pero Patrick le sujetó la muñeca antes de que lo golpeara.

- -Rayos, perdí – Susurró Yuichiro desde lejos.

- -Suéltame o si no… - Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer o decir algo, ella sacó de su carjaj, con la mano libre, una flecha adornada con una plumilla blanca de aguila, que le clavó rápidamente en el muslo, a pocos centímetros de su miembro.

Patrick soltó a Jazmín quien, saltando de rama en rama, se marchó hacía otro árbol. El chico se sentó en la rama del árbol viendo como la sangre ensuciaba su pantalón.

- -¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Johana quien al ver que Jazmín se iba, se acercó a él.

- -Si – Dijo Patrick con una sonrisa. Johana lo reprendió con la mirada pero no dijo nada, solo se sentó frente a él y con un rápido movimiento le sacó la flecha del muslo del chico, la sangre brotó aun más, y la mujer la veía embelesada.

- -Recuerda que tengo genes licántropos – Dijo Patrick divertido – Sería una lástima que…

- -Lo sé – Dijo ella – Es solo que te ves apetitoso – Dijo, Patrick alzó una ceja divertido, ella lo ignoró y rajó el pantalón del chico dejándole ver su pierna que presentaba una hilera de cicatrices desde su rodilla hasta la actual herida todas muy similares. La vampira sacó de su túnica un frasquito de cuyo contenido vertió un poco sobre la herida, la cual brilló un poco para luego cerrar dejándole la cicatriz ahí. – Te recomiendo que no sigas intentando acostarte con ella, cada vez se acerca más a su objetivo.

- -Quizás tengas razón - Dijo él poniéndose de pie – Ahora tengo que coser el pantalón – dijo más para sí, luego vio a la mujer y preguntó - ¿Estas aburrida?

- -Si, algo pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Preguntó desconfiada.

- -Por nada – Dijo él – Pero si quieres puedo sacarte del aburrimiento. – Dijo acercándose a ella con tono insinuador.

- -Olvídalo – Dijo la mujer algo insegura – Soy mucho mayor que tu y… y no puedo hacerle eso a mi esposo y mis hijos.

- -No te preocupes, ninguno tiene porque enterarse – Susurró él, besándola con pasión, ella se mantuvo rígida unos segundos, para después dejarse llevar por el chico.

- -Creo que me debes cincuenta galeones y la cena – Dijo Yuichiro sonriendo mientras él y Marcus se iban a sus respectivos lugares, Marcus asintió sin muchas ganas, no volvería a apostar nunca contra Yuichiro.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Harry desenvainó su espada y observó su reflejo en la hoja, sus ojos mostraban sendas ojeras y su expresión se veía cansada; cuatro días habían pasado desde su cumpleaños, y sus respectivas cuatro noches se habían escapado a eso de la media noche de casa de los Weasley.

El chico bajó la espada y observó su reloj, marcaba las 12:35. Remus se estaba volviendo cada vez más impuntual y él se estaba cansando de esperar. Envainó nuevamente el arma y se sentó en el suelo a esperar, estaba en un prado a un par de kilómetros de la Madriguera.

Cinco minutos después escuchó una aparición, se puso rápidamente de pie empuñando su varita y dejando la espada tirada en el suelo, pero se relajó un poco al ver quien era:

- Al fin llegas Remus, creí que… ¡Tonks! – Exclamó sorprendido al ver a la pelirrosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Nymphadora lo saludó con un distraído gesto, y con la mirada comenzó a escrutar el prado como si buscara algo o a alguien.

- Tuve que traerla - Dijo Remus cansinamente, cuando su esposa se fue alejando mientras inspeccionaba cada arbusto.

- ¿Por qué? Creí que mantendríamos los entrenamientos en secreto.

- Ya lo sé Harry – Contestó el licántropo – Pero luego de casi mes y medio escapándome en las noches y volviendo entrada la mañana, cansado con golpes y rasguños…

- Harry, Remus – Escucharon la voz de Tonks que examinaba un arbusto

- Espera un momento – Dijo Harry sin voltear a verla, y luego le dijo al merodeador – Ya me imagino lo que pasa.

- Si, ella estaba empezando a suponerse cosas; hoy mismo me amenazó con dejarme, le dije que no la estaba engañando, que venía a enseñarte defensa, pero me exigió venir a comprobarlo.

- Tranquilo Remus, si es así no importa – Dijo Harry.

- Remus – Llamó Tonks de nuevo, esta vez su voz parecía algo desconfiada y retrocedía del arbusto alejándose de este

- Un minuto amor – Contestó este – De todas formas, Nym sabe mucho de defensa, ella pude ayudarnos en tu entrenamiento y…

- ¡REMUS! – Gritó la chica alarmada, ambos giraron a verla pero ya era tarde, estaban rodeados.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

El día y la hora pactado había llegado al fin, los miembros del Clan Velivam esperaban a las afuera de la cabaña a que la Orden del Fénix llegara, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, cuando el reloj marcó la 1:30 am, escucharon el sonido de seis apariciones a unos cien metros de distancia.

Yuichiro y Marcus tomaron con precaución el mango de sus respectivas espadas, Patrick y Johana prepararon sus pistolas, y Jazmín tomó una flecha de su carjac, lista para tensar el arco en cualquier momento.

Del bosque salieron seis figuras, diferentes siluetas pero con algo en común: llevaban una capa de viaje con la capucha puesta lo que impedía la visión de sus rostros.

- -Un traidor viene entre ellos – Susurró Patrick olfateando el aire.

- - Lo sé – Contestó Marcus casi sin mover los labios. Los seis de la Orden llegaron hasta ellos, colocándose en hilera de forma que cada uno quedase frente a uno de la Guardia de Honor, y el restante, quien parecía el líder, y a su vez ser el más joven, quedara tras los ingleses; de forma que frente a Yuichiro había un hombre encorvado con profundo olor a alcohol y tabaco, a su lado estaba Johana y de quien tenía al frente solo pudo distinguir dos cosas: Que era mujer, y un mechón de su cabello que salía de la capucha, el cual era rosa chicle.

Luego estaba Jean Marcus, y frente a él se hallaba un sujeto robusto, con una pata de metal; a mano derecha del líder de la Guardia estaba Patrick quien con una sonrisa de superioridad y asco observaba al hombre frente a sí; y por ultimo estaba Jazmín, frente a ella había un hombre musculoso de piel negra.

- Es un honog estar aquí frente a ustedes para buscag el cese a las difegencias entre mi Clan y su sociedad – Comenzó Jean Marcus en ingles, con un perfecto tono diplomático.

- Lo mismo digo – Dijo el joven que dirigía a la Orden del Fénix.

- Sin embargo quisiégamos sabeg ante quien estamos…

- Además del traidor Lupin por supues… – Dijo Patrick con ligero acento ruso y marcada mofa en su voz, interrumpiendo a Marcus.

- ¡Silencio! – Rugió Jean Marcus, Patrick lo obedeció sin chistar, luego se dirigió a los ingleses – Considegamos que sería una muestra de educación ver sus rostgos.

- Sin embargo yo no lo consideró así – Dijo el jefe de la Orden – O por lo menos no aquí, entremos a la cabaña.

- Me parece bien – Dijo el hombre de ojos grises – Después de ustedes – Dijo señalando la puerta de la cabaña; los miembros de la orden entraron en orden, luego lo hicieron los del Clan Velivam, Marcus retuvo a Patrick para que entrara con él y en un susurro retador le dijo - Yo no soy mi padre que te aguanta todo niño, que no se repita, o no respondo – Dijo refiriéndose a la interrupción del pelinegro; este asintió con los puños apretados; odiaba que se refirieran a él como _niño_; claro, como no tenía un siglo de vida...

- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí – Dijo Johana.

- Así es, pero es imperioso que su líder revise algunos detalles con el nuestro – Dijo la voz lenta y profunda del hombre musculoso de piel negra.

- Con eso no habrá ningún problema – Dijo Marcus.

- Pero queremos que sea en privado – Pidió la voz de la única mujer de la Orden – Para evitar que alguien… - Aunque por la capucha no se podía estar seguros, era obvio que miraba a Patrick – interrumpa.

- Esta bien, pego den la cara – Exigió Jean Marcus.

El joven que liderizaba la Orden del Fénix se dirigió a la habitación contigua pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos se quitó la capucha dejando caer al suelo, permitiendo que todos los demás vieran la parte trasera de su cabellera azabache y alborotada.

Como si esa hubiese sido la señal, el resto de los de la Orden se quitaron sus capuchas; Jean Marcus fijó su mirara en Remus por unos segundos y luego siguió al chico hasta la habitación de al lado, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Pero miren al traidor Lupin y sus amiguitos – Se burló Patrick, era evidente la aversión en su voz. Remus se mantuvo en silencio.

- Yo a ti te conozco – Dijo Yuichiro con acento chino, observando al hombre tosco de la pata de metal y un ojo mágico – Te he visto antes, pero no lecueldo tu nomble.

Moody gruñó sin decir palabra alguna, observó a sus compañeros, el hombre de piel negra, calvo y con un pendiente de oro en su oreja le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera la calma.

- Cre…creo que deberíamos pre… presentarnos – Dijo con voz miedosa el hombre bajo, encorvado, con sucio cabello rojizo y un imperioso olor a tabaco y alcohol.

- ¿Para qué? – Inquirió Patrick – Ya conozco a este traidor: Lupin, despreciado en nuestro Clan casi tanto como Greyback. – Remus apretó los puños e intentó abalanzarse sobre él, pero la mujer pelirrosa: Tonks lo evitó poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- No es el momento – Susurró ella.

- ¿El momento paga qué? – Preguntó Jazmín con desconfianza. Se hizo un profundo silencio en el que no se escuchaba nada, y cuando digo nada, quiero decir NADA.

- Algo pasa – Susurró Yuichiro en una frecuencia demasiado baja para que un ser humano común pudiera escucharlo, al perecer, además de los del Clan, solo Remus lo escuchó; pero antes de que se dijera algo más, un estruendoso golpe provino de la habitación contigua; La Orden sacó sus varitas, los del Clan sus armas comenzando de repente un feroz ataque.

- ¡Cúbreme! - Exclamó Patrick a Johana, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación donde Marcus estaba, a la vez que sacaba su varita: El Conde Poulsen le había pedido algo y él debía cumplirlo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

La Sra. Weasley despertó sobresaltada: había escuchado un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta principal de la casa. Se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos a ver si escuchaba los golpes nuevamente pero nada pasó; el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y se dispuso a acostarse nuevamente casi convencida de que había sido solo un sueño, cuando escuchó nuevamente: Era como si quisieran tumbarle la puerta a golpes.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur despierta! – Exclamó la mujer alarmada zarandeando a su esposo. El aludido despertó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, pero no fue necesario que le contestaran, los golpes seguían, aunque a una frecuencia e intensidad variable. Arthur tomó su varita de su mesita de noche, Molly lo imitó; ambos se pusieron de pie, y con precaución salieron de su habitación. Ginny y Hermione salieron de la habitación que compartían ambas con cara de sueño.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la pelirroja estrujándose los ojos.

- Vuelvan a su habitación- dijo el señor Weasley en un susurro; ambas chicas se vieron y se apresuraron a seguirlos.

Los cuatro llegaron por fin al rellano, el señor Weasley se acercó a la puerta mientras que su mujer apuntaba firmemente con su varita; las dos chicas veían con cierta preocupación.

Los golpes fueron disminuyendo, se escuchó un gemido de dolor, y otros dos golpes más. El Señor Weasley abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero un grito de sorpresa fue lo que salió de la boca de todos al ver a Harry, Remus y Tonks caer de bruces en el umbral de la puerta, los tres con feas heridas por doquier que sangraban a montón.

- ¡Vengan, ayúdenme! – Exclamó la Señora Weasley corriendo hacía ellos para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie. Arthur sirvió de apoyo a Remus quien parecía luchar por no entrar en la inconsciencia. Hermione y Ginny tomaron a una Tonks desmayada; y Molly gritó al intentar poner de pie a Harry justo cuando este votaba una arcada de sangre.

Ron bajó atraído por los gritos, y palideció al ver la escena ante sí, rápidamente ayudó a recostar a Tonks mientras sus padres se encargaban de los otros dos.

- Ron, llama al profesor Dumbledore – Gritó Ginny.

- Y sanadores – Agregó Hermione alarmada; el aludido no se hizo de rogar y se dirigió con prisa a la chimenea

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió el Sr. Weasley.

- Nos atacaron – Dijo Remus a duras penas.

- ¿Quién? – Inquirió Molly

- Mor… mortifagos – Dijo Harry para luego caer en la inconsciencia.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- -¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar esta noche a mi casa? – Inquirió Carolina, una de las Guardianas de la Cámara del Conde Poulsen; la chica era una hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

- -Está bien, siempre y cuando tu hermana sea el postre – Dijo con voz picara Georgette, una chica de pelicastaño de ojos de igual color.

- -Déjate de buscar algo con ella – Dijo Carolina con voz cansina – La novia de mi hermana es muy celosa, si se entera que le pusiste el ojo…

- -Tranquila, no va a pasarme nada – Dijo la castaña sonriente, sonrisa que desapareció al notar un brillo plateado salir por debajo de la puerta. - ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó empuñando su espada.

- -Entremos a ver – Exclamó Carolina preparando su arco, eso no le daba buena espina debido a que a esa hora el Conde estaba dormido. Con cierta precaución abrieron las puertas de roble, pero la escena que vieron ante ellas las hizo gritar.

- -¡CONDE POULSEN! – Gritó Georgette corriendo alrededor de quienes habían aparecido en el salón – ¡CONDE POULSEN! – Seguía gritando golpeando la puerta de detrás del trono con alarma. Carolina por su parte salió de la sala diciendo algo como "_Avisar a Swada"_

- -¿Qué sucede Georg…¡MARCUS! – Gritó el Conde alarmado al salir de su habitación y ver en el centro de la sala, justo sobre el dibujo del escudo del Clan estaban los miembros de la Guardia de Honor; pero no estaban bien: Yuichiro y Jazmín se mantenían de pie gracias a que se ayudaban mutuamente, Johana se tambaleaba de adelante hacia atrás como si estuviera a punto de caer.

Pero lo peor no era eso, en medio estaba Patrick aferrado al cuerpo de su líder Jean Marcus quien en el área del estomago tenía clavada una espada de plata y su rostro pálido tenía una clara expresión de desconcierto pero sus ojos abierto se mostraban totalmente vacios; sin duda estaba muerto. En menos de lo que tarda un pestañeo ya se hallaba junto a él, apartó a Patrick con un fuerte manotazo para ser él quien, llorando amarga y caudalosamente, callera de rodillas y se aferrara al cuerpo de Jean.

- -¡Marcus!¡Marcus! – Lo llamaba con un hilo de voz; sus manos estaban vueltas puños que se aferraban con fuerza y desespero a la camisa del occiso. – Marcus… - Su voz se quebró mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Jean Marcus; la sangre manchaba su lujosa túnica, pero a él no le importaba, en esos momentos nada, absolutamente NADA le importaba.

Un par de lagrimas surcaron las mejillas de Patrick quien con paso tambaleante se acerco a un par de metros del Conde Poulsen y se puso de rodillas, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacía la derecha y halándose el cuello de su camisa para dejar al descubierto el suyo propio.

- -No… Patrick – Gimió Jazmín al saber que pretendía hacer.

- -Señor, le he fallado – Comenzó en un susurro – No cuide a su hijo tal como lo pidió y estoy arrepentido; le ofrezco mi vida a cambio de mi error.

Los ojos del Conde Poulsen se alzaron rápidamente, tenían un peligroso brillo rojo y una ira infinita. Yuichiro y Jazmín se estremecieron ante lo que pasaría luego.

- -¿Tu vida? – Preguntó en un peligroso siseo mientras se ponía de pie y llegaba ante él - ¡TU VIDA NO ME SIRVE DE NADA! – Le gritó con ira golpeándolo en la mejilla con tal fuerza que el pelinegro voló por los aires deteniéndose únicamente ante el fuerte impacto de su cuerpo contra la pared de la habitación.

Yuichiro se estremeció y Jazmín tuvo que controlarse para no intervenir; Patrick por su parte se puso de pie con dificultad ayudándose con la pared, para luego acercarse con paso tambaleante al Conde; la boca le sangraba a cantidad; pero eso no evitó que volviera a arrodillarse ante su líder y ofreciera nuevamente su cuello. El Conde lo miró furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerse de pie?

- -Tu vida no es nada – Escupió golpeándolo nuevamente. Patrick volvió a volar por los aires y golpear con la misma pared, pero una vez más se colocó frente a su líder en la misma posición – No vales ni la milésima parte… - Lo golpeó nuevamente y la escena se repitió; todo el rostro del pelinegro sangraba cuando este le ofreció nuevamente su cuello al Conde- … De lo que vale… - Otro golpe - Jean Marcus – Culminó con un último golpe ten fuerte que dejó inconsciente al segundo al mando de la Guardia de Honor; el piso estaba siendo manchado por su sangre que fluía a raudales por las heridas de su cuerpo causadas por los golpes.

Georgette intentó dirigirse hacia él para intentar ayudarlo, o por lo menos llevarlo con un medico, pero la voz del Conde lo detuvo:

- -No des un paso más… Les prohíbo que lo ayuden – la ojicastaño se detuvo en el acto: Ni ella, ni ninguno de los presentes eran idiotas: no se debía desobedecer una orden directa.

El Conde Poulsen se dio media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente hacía Jean Marcus; pero un grito desgarrador los sobresaltó a todos:

- -¡JEAN! –Sawda había entrado junto a Carolina y Rebeca; estas últimas se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta abierta de par en par, mientras ella corría con lagrimas amargas en los ojos hacía el cuerpo de su marido.

Cayó de rodillas junto a Jean Marcus y se aferró a él, levantando su cabeza para abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho; el rio desbordante que surcaba desde sus ojos caía por su rostro para mezclarse luego con la sangre de su esposo a la vez que las palabras se atropellaban en sus labios para convertirse en sollozantes ruegos.

- -Jean… Jean – Sollozaba la joven con la respiración entrecortada – Amor… por favor… no me dejes – El Conde Poulsen se fue acercando a ella con extrema lentitud. Georgette, Rebeca, Jazmín, Yuichiro y Carolina los observaban con tristeza; hacía rato que Johana acompañaba a Patrick en la inconsciencia – Te… nec… te necesitamos… yo… tu hija… amor por…

El Conde Poulsen se detuvo en seco al escucharla ¿acaso había dicho "_tu hija_"?

- -Sawda – La llamó este.

- -Teníamos planes… amor por favor – Seguía sollozando la mujer separándolo de su pecho para acariciarle con un pulso tembloroso el rostro y luego rozarle los labios fríos con los suyos – Le diríamos… le diríamos a tu padre… y luego… - No pudo seguir hablando más, su llanto no se lo permitió; se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Jean Marcus llorando sin consuelo; el conde Poulsen se arrodilló junto a ella y acarició su espalda en un gesto de apoyo pero se detuvo cuando, por primera vez se fijó en la espada que aun se hallaba clavada en el estomago de Jean Marcus.

Con rapidez inhumana se puso de pie y sacó la espada de su cuerpo; luego de observarla por una fracción de segundo, susurró:

- -Un cazador… - Giró la espada y notó el grabado en la hoja con el Fénix cuyas alas abrazaban las iníciales H.J.P. – La Orden del Fénix no sabe con quién se metió, le daré casería a cada uno y matare al maldito dueño de esta espada y a quien se interponga en mi camino…

- -Yo lo ayudare – Susurró Sawda con odio y rencor en sus palabras; nadie en esa sala la había oído nunca hablar así, siempre había sido una joven amable y bondadosa – Mi señor, no le quitare el honor de matar al asesino de Jean, pero al menos permítame acabar con el primer desgraciado al que atrape…

El conde Poulsen asintió con decisión y preguntó

- -¿De quienes son estas iníciales? –la interrogante no iba dirigida a ninguno en particular.

Yuichiro y Jazmín se miraron; Rebeca se mostraba expectante y Carolina y Georgette algo intrigadas.

- -Pues vera señor – Comenzó Yuichiro – Los de la Orden nos engañaron, Dumbledore no estaba presente y no se lo valla a tomar a mal pero…

- -¡DI EL MALDITO NOMBRE! – Gritó el Conde con furia apretando fuertemente la espada; todos se sobresaltaron, incluso Sawda

El hombre de rasgos asiáticos mostraba una inseguridad que Jazmín no comprendía, por lo que fue ella quien, con voz clara, respondió.

- -Son de Harry James Potter

**_OOO_OOO_**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n el proximo capi se llama **_Venganza_**. **

**No se olviden de los reviews =D**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos =3**


	3. Venganza

**Hola... aquí traigo el tercer capi de esta historia... **

**Recuerden: cuando un dialogo comienza con UN guion (-) significa que hablan en ingles; cuando comienza con DOS guiones (- -) es porque hablan en francés.**

**Espero les guste n.n**

**Capitulo 3: **_**Venganza**_

_La cacería comienza_

_**X.X.X.X.**_

- - Son de Harry James Potter… él era quien comandaba a los de la Orden del Fénix y fue quien asesinó a Jean Marcus

Solo tres reacciones fueron dignas de apreciarse en ese momento: La de total indiferencia de Rebeca, la del odio de Sawda y la estupefacción del Conde

Pero en especial esta última fue la que más llamó la atención de Jazmín; el Conde había dejado caer la espada provocando un fuerte estruendo; su tez se veía más pálida de lo normal y su labio inferior temblaba mientras que negaba repetidamente.

- - No… no puede ser…- Susurraba el líder de Clan.

- - ¿Señor está bien? – Preguntó Carolina preocupada. El Conde asintió no muy seguro, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces pero cuando los abrió se mostraba decidido, con una llama de odio en la pupila de sus ojos.

- - Si – Contestó con tono frio y comenzaron las órdenes – Rebeca, dile a Reimond lo que ha sucedido, que informe a todo el clan... y que diga que partimos a Inglaterra en una semana: La cacería comienza cuanto antes. – La española hizo una reverencia y salió de prisa con un total acuerdo en las ordenes que recibió; el Conde Continuó – Carolina, anda a las mensajerías, envía una carta a Nicole explícale lo sucedido y dile que la quiero aquí a mas tardar en una semana, de lo contrario iré por ella; escríbele también a Elizabeth pero no menciones el nombre de Potter, se lo diré yo personalmente. Cuando hayas terminado ayuda a prepara todo para marcharnos a Inglaterra.

- - Enseguida Señor – Dijo la aludida haciendo una reverencia como la que hizo Rebeca, y luego se marchó a cumplir sus órdenes.

- - Georgette, escóltalos para que les curen las heridas y que nadie les haga preguntas - La pelicastaño asintió, se acercó a Jazmín y Yuichiro quienes llevaban entre los dos a Johana; y tomó a esta ultima entre sus brazos. Jazmín al verse libre corrió en dirección a un ensangrentado e inconsciente Patrick, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al recordar la orden del conde. Este al verla suspiró abatido y susurró – Pero sobre todo, encárgate de que Patrick este bien.

Jazmín miró agradecida al conde y con un rápido movimiento de su varita hizo que el cuerpo del pelinegro yaciera sobre una recién aparecida camilla; la pelirroja hizo una reverencia al igual que Yuichiro y Georgette y luego todos salieron de la habitación

El conde Poulsen se acercó a Sawda con precaución, la chica lo miraba sin soltar el cuerpo de su marido.

- - ¿Qué quisiste decir con "_tu hija_"? – Inquirió. El odio en los ojos de la joven maestra desapareció para que las lágrimas volvieran a surcarlos

- - Yo…yo estoy… estoy embarazada – Dijo ella. El conde no dijo nada, esperó a que continuara – Se… se suponía que Jean y yo se lo diríamos cuando el volviera, y luego… y luego nos iríamos… viajaríamos… unos años de vacaciones… pero ahora… - La mujer no pudo terminar; el conde se arrodilló a su altura y la abrazó fuertemente mientras él también lloraba: No solo lo habían dejado sin un hijo, habían dejado a una criatura sin padre.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, todo era borroso, solo distinguía una luz sobre él.

"_Genial, morí"-_ Pensó con ironía por eso de que "Cuando mueres vez una luz" intentó moverse, sintió un brazo vendado y adolorido posado sobre la cama en la que él se hallaba

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó, su voz era ronca, como si no la hubiese usado en algún tiempo

- ¡Harry! – Gritó alguien a un par de metros de él – ¡Hermione, Ron, ya despertó! – Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él cubriéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

De inmediato vio una mancha pelirroja que se arremolinaba alrededor de él. Alguien le tendió las gafas, él las tomó y se las colocó; distinguió una cabellera pelirroja y una castaña alrededor de su cama en una de las habitaciones de San Mungo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Inquirió confundido, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas.

- Estuviste inconsciente cinco días – le informó Hermione. – Apareciste en la madriguera hace cinco noches con Remus y Tonks, estaban heridos – Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comenzaba a recordar.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió, Compañero? – Inquirió Ron – Tonks despertó anoche y Dumbledore la interrogó, no quisieron contarnos nada pero por lo que escuchamos los atacaron. – Harry asintió soltándose un poco de Ginny; esta se sentó a un lado de su cama.

- ¿Y Remus? – Preguntó Potter.

- Esta bien, inconsciente pero bien; ayer estuvo consiente, pero esta noche fue luna llena y eso lo debilito muchísimo – Explicó Hermione, Harry pareció algo aliviado – Pero dinos Harry ¿Qué pasó?

- Remus me está enseñando a defenderme – dijo el chico al fin- Desde hace varias semanas; esa noche en particular llevó a Tonks, él y yo nos pusimos a hablar y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos rodeados por decena de mortifagos, nos desarmaron y atacaron.

- Pero si los desarmaron… ¿Cómo es que no están muertos? – Inquirió Ginny – No es que me queje de que los dejaran vivir, pero no parece su estilo ¿no?

- Tienes razón – Concordó Hermione - ¿Qué más recuerdas Harry? Es obvio que querían algo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo al respecto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y por ella entró un medimago mayor seguido por Dumbledore; Harry suspiró, estaba seguro que el interrogatorio apenas comenzaba.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Había un enorme revuelo frente al árbol sobre el cual el Conde Poulsen, vestido con una lujosa túnica negra del siglo XX daba su discurso; todos los miembros del Clan se mostraban indignados por lo que había sucedido hacía ya cinco días y por eso estaban ahí, para escuchar al Conde por primera vez desde el asesinato de su hijo.

- - …Lo que hizo la Orden fue un acto de vil traición que yo, ni como padre, y mucho menos como líder de este clan, puedo permitir quede impune – Los oyentes gritaron palabras de apoyo. El Conde Poulsen los miró por unos segundos fijando su mirada en una persona apartada de los demás, cubierta con una capa de viaje y que lo escuchaba recostado a un árbol al otro lado del claro con la mirada de culpabilidad puesta en el suelo.

Patrick al sentir su mirada puesta en él alzó la vista, pero el Conde continuaba su discurso observando al resto del Clan.

- -… Es por esto que he tomado la decisión: Viajare a Londres y acabare con aquellos de la Orden del Fénix que hayan participado en esto y con todo aquel que intente evitarlo; por lo que le pido a todos que me acompañen – Más gritos, aplausos y silbidos de aprobación que el Conde calló con un movimiento de su mano – Por supuesto, no puedo obligarles a acompañarme y quienes decidan quedarse no serán cuestionados – Se escucharon algunos murmullos pero él continuó - Mientras estemos allá, es probable que me ausente de vez en cuando – El Conde le hizo una seña a Johana quien, junto a Yuichiro, Jazmín, Sawda y Rebeca, se encontraban en la base del árbol; todos vestidos totalmente de negro. La guardiana tomó a la profesora por la cintura, esta no se inmutó.- Por lo que nombro a mi nuera, Sawda Abigail Jalif – Johana abrazó a Sawda con una mano y saltó hasta la rama del árbol para que la joven quedara junto al Conde - Como la encargada al mando, con facultad de tomar cualquier decisión y resolver cualquier problema en mi ausencia.

Murmullos de sorpresa invadieron todo el claro; se suponía que esa función la tenía la persona de mayor confianza para el líder, es decir el Jefe de la Guardia de Honor, y al este no estar, hubieran esperado que fuese Patrick el escogido. Sawda también parecía sorprendida por la decisión que la había tomado por sorpresa.

- - Oh… no señor… yo…-Intentó refutar la joven.

- - Esta decisión es inapelable – Continuó el Conde observando a Patrick quien al oír el nombramiento se dio media vuelta bufando y se marchó del claro. – Y espero que todos, sin excepción, la acaten. – Los del Clan asintieron, algunos incluso aplaudieron – Entonces vallan todos a terminar de alistarse, porque en un par de día le diremos hasta luego a Francia.

Licántropos, Veelas y Vampiros por igual comenzaron a esparcirse; el Conde tomó a Sawda de la cintura la bajó junto a él de un salto.

- - Señor, no creo que yo este… - Comenzó ella.

- - Espérame en mi habitación – dijo él, ella asintió y continuó el camino hacia el lugar indicado, Rebeca la siguió. Él por su parte le hizo señas a los tres miembros que le quedaban de su guardia, estos se acercaron y el susurró.

- - Patrick se fue en esa dirección, no permitan que salga del bosque – Los tres se estremecieron – Búsquenlo y llévenlo ante mi – Los tres asintieron y se marcharon luego de una reverencia, pero con cierto temor en sus ojos, temor por el pelinegro que hasta hacía cinco días había sido su compañero de lucha.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¿Le duele algo, Señor Potter? – Inquirió el medimago luego de haberle hecho un exhaustivo chequeo a Harry.

- Solo la cabeza señor – Dijo el peliazabache observando a Dumbledore quien a su vez lo veía con ojos escrutadores.

- Eso es normal, debes sentir alguna molestia y me atrevería a decir, mareo – Comentó el medimago.

- Descuide, estoy bien – Corroboró el chico.

- En ese caso, es necesario hablar a solas con Harry – Dijo el director de Hogwarts observando significativamente a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y el medimago quienes entendieron perfectamente y se retiraron de la habitación.

Dumbledore miraba a Harry como si esperara algo, el chico intentó mantenerle la mirada por unos instantes, pero luego la desvió a su cama, por alguna razón no podía mantenérsela, quizás el haberle desobedecido las últimas semanas y alejarse de la madriguera por las noches influía en esa vergüenza que sentía.

- Tengo entendido, Harry... – Comenzó el viejo, el chico alzó la mirada – que has estado escapándote de la seguridad de la madriguera durante las últimas dos semanas con Remus…

- Señor, él no tiene la culpa – Se apresuró a excusarse aunque no había tono de reproche en la voz del director – Yo… yo lo convencí y…

- No te estoy pidiendo que te excuses Harry – Lo interrumpió el viejo – Tonks me ha hablado al respecto, me dijo que Remus te ha estado entrenando para mejorar tu táctica de defensa – El chico asintió – Me parece razonable querer estar preparado ante un ataque, sin embargo debieron haber hablado conmigo, yo podía haberles planificado clases a una hora más prudente, o por lo menos, debieron haber buscado un lugar más seguro.

- Señor, no esperábamos que los mortifagos nos atacaran de noche – Se excusó Harry.

- Los mortifagos no tienen horario – Dijo Albus con un suspiro para luego agregar – Y ahora que tocamos el tema de los aliados de Voldemort… ¿Estás seguro que fueron ellos quienes los atacaron?

- Por supuesto – Dijo el chico algo ofendido ¡Él no estaba loco! – Los vimos perfectamente, eran Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Macnair, Rookwood, Mulcilber, Avery y Peter Pettigrew

- Tonks me dijo lo mismo – Dijo el anciano con voz cansada.

- Entonces porque…

- ¿No había nadie más? ¿No lucharon contra nadie más antes o después? – El chico hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, no tenía claro lo que pasó luego del ataque, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a la Madriguera; luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza; Dumbledore suspiró – Hace 5 noches, cuando Ron me llamó para que fuera a atenderlos porque habían aparecido de repente en la madriguera, yo me estaba encargando de investigaciones con respecto a los ataques que ocurrieron alrededor de las 11 de la noche en las casas de Alastor y Kingsley.

- ¿Fueron atacados ese día? - Preguntó Harry atónito.

- No solo ellos – Dijo Albus con voz cansada – También Mundungus, pero él aun no aparece… Alastor apareció el mismo día y Kingsley hace dos noches, y todos coincidieron en que fueron los mortifagos quienes les atacaron, sin embargo todos y cuando digo todos me refiero también a Remus, Tonks y tú, Harry, aparecieron con la ropa ensangrentada, pero esa sangre no pertenece a los mortifagos, ni a ustedes.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible, profesor? – Inquirió Harry sorprendido.

- Eso es lo que trato de averiguar – Dijo el viejo dando un suspiro – En fin Harry, debo retirarme, eso era todo lo que quería tratar contigo, sin embargo es importante que, por favor, me comentes cualquier cosa que recuerdes de esa noche, cualquier detalle.

- Por supuesto, profesor – dijo el chico mientras que el hombre de barba salía de la habitación.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Jazmín se deslizaba por el bosque con total sigilo; ella, Yuichiro y Johana habían decidido separarse para dar más rápidamente con Patrick, aunque sabía que en realidad ninguno quería encontrarlo; todos tenían miedo de que el Conde le hiciera algún daño.

La pelirroja creyó ver una silueta que caminaba arrastrando los pies a unos pocos metros. Cerró los ojos y rezó a Sir Carlos porque ese no fuera Patrick; abrió nuevamente los ojos y exclamó:

- - ¡Detente! – La persona se detuvo y giró a verla y en efecto era Patrick. La Guardiana corrió hacía él que la esperaba con impaciencia.

- - ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó el pelinegro

- - ¿A dónde vas? – Inquirió ella al notar que llevaba una pequeña mochila al hombro.

- - Me largo – Dijo simplemente – pero no me has contestado ¿Qué sucede? No creo que me hayas detenido solo para despedirte de mí.

- - No… yo… este – La chica se mordió el labio: nadie tenía porque enterarse si lo dejaba ir, ella podía decir que no lo encontró, pero… - El Conde quiere verte – Dijo al fin.

- - ¿Lo dices enserio? – Preguntó él con el atisbo de una sonrisa.

- - Si, pero no te alegres – Dijo Jazmín con la mirada gacha – Nos ordenó a llevarte ante él luego que te fuiste… no parecía muy alegre… y… ¡Mejor no vallas! – Estalló antes de que ella misma pudiera darse cuenta – Se que sería traición al Conde, pero no puedo permitir que te haga algo…

Él la miró totalmente agradecido, quizás porque no esperaba eso; la chica sollozaba mientras una solitaria lágrima surcaba su rostro, él lo tomó entre sus manos con suavidad y exclamó.

- - En serio, aprecio lo que haces pequeña… pero llévame con el Conde.

- - ¡Te pondrá la marca! – Chilló ella.

- - Prefiero irme de aquí siendo él quien me corra que siendo yo quien huya – dijo con tono decidido ella asintió y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se abalanzó sobre él uniendo sus labios con los del pelinegro en un suave y acompasado beso.

- - ¡Jazmín, Patrick! – Exclamó Yuichiro sorprendido, tras él caminaba Johana quien los veía sumamente seria. Ambos se separaron, la pelirroja lloraba por el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, los otros dos también lo reflejaban en sus ojos, y con estos le decían que se fuera, pero el negó.

- - Llévenme con el Conde – Ordenó con voz decidida

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¿Entonces nos vamos de luna de miel a Francia? – Preguntó un pelirrojo de cabello sumamente largo.

- ¡No! – Exclamó su rubia prometida – Bill ¿Qué gracia tiene que me valla de luna de miel al país donde ha vivido casi toda mi vida?

- Supongo que tienes razón – Dijo él pensativo; estaban en la sala de _La Madriguera _aprovechando que no había nadie en casa para culminar los preparativos de su boda, que se realizaría en dos semana - ¿A dónde te gustaría ir, Fleur? – Inquirió él rozándole los labios con los suyos.

- Ummm, no se – Dijo ella contestándole el roce de labios con un suave beso – Tiene que ser un lugar hegmoso como yo.

- Eso va a ser imposible, nada se compara con tu belleza – La chica rió tontamente mientras por la ventana ingresaba un búho con un sobre que dejó caer junto a la joven pareja. Ambos vieron el sobre y luego al animal que había planeado hasta posarse sobre la chimenea, obviamente esperando una respuesta.

- Es para ti – Dijo Bill tomando el sobre, ella lo miró interrogativamente – Está en francés – se explicó.

La chica veela tomó el sobre y lo abrió rápidamente al ver que era de su madre, de seguro para arreglar algún detalle de la boda; pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al leerlo.

Bill notó como su futura esposa fruncía los labios mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por las líneas de la carta; como su piel se fue tornando con un peligroso brillo plateado, de sus manos y brazos en general comenzaron a brotar pequeñas plumas como si se convirtieran poco a poco en alas… era evidente que estaba muy enojada.

- ¿Fleur que…? – Comenzó.

-¡ILS SONT UNES IDIOTS! (N/A:¡son unos idiotas!) – Grito la chica arrugando la nota bruscamente.

- Amor tranquila – Intento calmarla Bill abrazándola, la chica, literalmente, estaba a punto de exhalar fuego por la nariz. La francesa cerró los ojos intentando calmarse pero su respiración era fuerte. - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Mis padges – Dijo mientras un par de lagrimas de rabia salían de sus azules ojos.

- ¿Les pasó algo? – Preguntó el algo pálido temiendo por la seguridad de sus suegros, y claro, de la realización de su futuro matrimonio.

- ¡Me quieren agguinag la vida! – Dijo dolida – No quiegen que me case contigo

- Pero… si ellos estaban felices – La noticia tomó a Bill por sorpresa – Se suponía que mañana venían para ayudar con los preparativos ¿No? ¿Que los hizo cambiar de idea?

- ¡No lo sé! – Gritó ella – Dicen que no vendgán, que no me dagán su bendición y me exigen que me sepage de ti y tu familia ¡Quiegen que vuelva a _France_!

- Pero…- Antes de que Bill pudiera intentar decir algo, la chimenea se encendió, un fuego esmeralda apareció en ella y de repente apareció una cabeza; pero no cualquiera, sino la de una niña de once años, rubia ojos azules.

- ¡Gabrielle! – Exclamó Fleur sorprendida, pero luego se mostró verdaderamente enojada – Piegdes tu tiempo, no pienso volveg a _France_

- No vine a pedigte que vuelva Fleur – Dijo la niña, parecía temerosa – No tengo mucho tiempo, mamá y papá no saben que estoy aquí – Bill no decía nada, por lo menos agradecía que hablaran en ingles para saber que sucedía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la mayor dejando de lado su enojo al escuchar eso.

- No estoy seguga, mamá salió hace unos días y volvió altegada quiegue que vuelvas…

- Ya lo sé – Dijo ella fríamente – y no lo voy a haceg.

- Fleur, creo que no deberías interrumpirla –dijo Bill.

- Mamá mencionó a papá algo sobge un asesinato pego dijo que no se le pegmitía decig nada al gespecto… y la abuela vino, estaba muy pgeocupada... decía que ega indispensable que te alejagas de los Weasley y de Haggy Potteg ahoga que puedes… - Todo lo había dicho con prisa, casi ni había respirado.

- ¡No! – Se negó Fleur – ¡Voy a casagme en dos semanas! ¡NO VOY A DEJAG A BILL!

- Lo sé – Susurró Gabrielle reprimiendo un sollozo – Fleur… yo solo quiego que estes bien… pgometeme que lo estagas – las lagrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo.

- Lo estagé – aseguró la chica en un susurro.

- Gabrielle, te prometo que cuidare de Fleur de cualquier peligro – Aseguró Bill.

- ¿Y si el peliggo egges tu? – Preguntó la pequeña de forma mordaz; los jóvenes comprometidos abrieron los ojos de par en par, pero antes de poder decir algo Gabrielle agregó – Tengo que igme, alguien viene – Y con prisa su cabeza desapareció de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué significó eso? – Fleur parecía confundida pero Bill observaba fijamente hacía la chimenea; él amaba a Fleur por sobre todas las cosas, y si su seguridad dependía de que se alejara de ella, no dudaría en hacerlo; gracias a Merlín que no había ningún indicio de que él fuera un peligro para su novia a pesar de haber sido mordido hacía unas semanas por Fenrnir Greyback en su forma humana durante un ataque de los Mortifagos a Hogwarts donde se había librado una feroz batalla entre ambos bandos; los seguidores de Voldemort buscaban asesinar a Dumbledore a través de Draco Malfoy; por suerte la Orden había estado alerta y había evitado siquiera que el rubio Slythering o cualquier otro mortifagos se acercaran al director cuando este volvió al castillo junto con Harry; y no sin su debido esfuerzo, los sacaron del castillo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Kingsley, Moody y Mundungus fueron atacados? – Preguntó Harry con cierto reproche; Ginny, Ron y Hermione lo miraron como si quisieran pedirle disculpas.

- No creímos que… - Comenzó Ron

- … Fuera buena idea – Continuó Hermione.

- Además amor, estuviste inconsciente, cuando despertaste te vimos solo por diez minutos, ¿Cómo te lo íbamos a decir? – Preguntó Ginny acercándose a él para besarlo en los labios; Harry no opuso resistencia a ese beso pero tampoco le puso interés; desde hacía semanas que no se sentía tan atraído por la pelirroja; de hecho, en ocasiones pensaba que nunca lo había estado.

- Si, supongo que tienen razón – Contestó el ojiverde recostándose en su cama de San Mungo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

El Conde Poulsen ingresó a su salón en silencio, su rostro se descompuso mientras rodeaba el emblema del clan, no quería pisarlo, el recuerdo de Jean Marcus tirado en ese lugar, muerto no lo dejaba en paz; con una lentitud inusitada se dirigió hacia la puerta detrás de su silla de alto espaldar; no tenía manilla pero solo bastó con que él pusiera un dedo en ella para que esta se abriera dejándole ver una enorme habitación que bien sería la envidia de la de cualquier rey.

A un lado de la puerta había una mesa de trabajo con pergaminos, plumas y frascos de tinta debidamente ordenados; toda la pared oeste estaba ocupada por un estante repleto de libros, el cual servía a su vez como puerta para el pasadizo secreto por el que se podía salir de la habitación; en la pared del este había un enorme ventanal que gracias a la magia, le mostraba el paisaje que había fuera de la caverna. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto por un tapete con el emblema del Clan; en el techo, justo en el medio de la habitación había una enorme y lujosa lámpara de araña, de oro con piedras preciosas que colgaban con estilo de ella, y donde seis llamas iluminaban la habitación.

La pared Norte estaba cubierta, al igual que las otras tres, con un tapiz de color Champagne en ella había una puerta doble, bien ornamentada, y a su lado estaba la cama doble con dosel cuyas sabanas de Seda se hallaban debidamente tendidas bajo el cubrecama a juego con la decoración, pero sobre ella ya había alguien.

Sawda, con lagrimas en su rostro, miraba fijamente en dirección a la Puerta ubicada en la pared sur, pero el Conde sabía que no lo veía a él, sino a uno de los muchos cuadros que, formando una franja por todas las paredes, completaba la decoración del lugar.

El Conde Poulsen cerró la puerta con suavidad, y se acercó a la cama, sentándose junto a la Veela.

- - No sabe cuánto lo extraño – Gimoteó la pelinegro aferrando sus puños en el edredón y sin apartar la mirada del cuadro.

- - Ayer pensé en quitar ese cuadro – Susurró él observando dicho objeto; un retrato antiguo hecho a carboncillo y enmarcado en una moldura de plata; en el cual aparecía Jean Marcus con aparentemente treinta años. Sawda lo miró escandalizada.

- - No puede… - Comenzó en un intento de reclamo.

- - Tranquila, no lo hare – Suspiró él bajando la mirada – Me duele verlo y saber que no volverá a estar con nosotros, pero más me dolería no volver a verlo, aunque sea en estos retratos… ¿Sabes? – Preguntó con una triste sonrisa – He cavilado y ya va siendo hora de que abra espacio para situar tu imagen en esta pared, después de todo, eres parte de mi familia…

- - No es necesario señor…- Comenzó ella sin saber cómo sentirse.

- - Bueno – Continuó el Conde esta vez con una sonrisa más amplia – A ti y a la pequeña que viene en camino – Sawda se estremeció cuando sus frías manos se posaron sobre su vientre, el sonrió y se acercó para posar sus helados labios sobre el vientre de ella – No tienes una idea de cuantas veces desee hacer esto cuando Nicole iba a nacer – Ella le sonrió con timidez mientras él se separaba y tocaban a la puerta.

- - Señor, llegaron las respuestas de Lady Nicole y la Condesa Elizabeth – Era la voz de Carolina la que se escuchaba.

- - Pasa – Fue la escueta respuesta del Conde poniéndose de pie. Carolina abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación haciendo una rápida reverencia, para luego entregarle los dos sobres a su líder.

- - El de la Condesa llegó antes del funeral; el de Mi Lady solo hace unos minutos – Explicó la rubia, el asintió y con un gesto le indicó que se retirara, ella obedeció. Con calma abrió el primer sobre y leyó pero no era una carta, solo una nota.

_**Esa maldita Orden del Fénix no sabe con quién se metió, ahora no puedo, pero juro que iré a Inglaterra **_ _**y se arrepentirá de haberse metido con nuestra familia.**_

_**Elizabeth **_

- - Quisiera saber quien le dijo que necesitaba que viniera – Dijo él en un susurro cansado – Va a complicar las cosas.

- - No puede culparla señor – Dijo Sawda – Yo misma estoy ansiando el momento de encontrarme con uno de esos malditos de la Orden del Fénix.

- - Lo sé - Dijo sencillamente para luego abrir el próximo sobre pero la tinta de la carta estaba emborronada, como si quien la escribía no hubiese podido contener las lagrimas; y de inmediato, al ver la letra, supo que no era la de Nicole.

**"**_**No puedo creerlo… es…es imposible que el Tío Jean… Cuando leí la carta… ¡¿CÓMO PUDO LA ORDEN ATREVERSE?**_

_**Mamá está muy afectada, pero no puede viajar en **_**su condición**_**, se que exigiste que estuviéramos allá cuanto antes y espero que entiendas, aunque ella me prohibió decirte porque no podemos viajar.**_

_**Eh escuchado rumores acerca de que mi padre apoyó a Potter ¿Es cierto? ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho tal cosa contra nosotros? Te juro que si es así no lo perdonare nunca, es más, espero encontrármelo pronto, yo mismo hare que pague todas sus traiciones al Clan.**_

_**Thiago**_

_**P.D.: Creo que para Diciembre estaremos en Inglaterra.**_

- - Señor – lo llamó Sawda de pronto dándose cuenta de algo.

- - Te he dicho que no me llames "señor" – La reprendió, la pelinegro lo ignoró.

- - ¿Por qué me tomó como la encargada del Clan en su ausencia?... es decir, entendería si no quiere que Patrick se encargue, pero tiene a Thiago, Elizabeth y Nicole ¿Por qué no ellos?

- - Porque uno es muy joven e inexperto, una demasiado precipitada y la otra muy inmadura – Contestó él con una sonrisa.

- - No sé si yo pue…

- - Si podrás con esto – La cortó – Confió ciegamente en que darás la talla del compromiso.

Una vez más llamaron a la puerta, pero esta vez la voz que se escuchó del otro lado era la de Reimond.

- - Señor, la Guardia ha traído a Patrick.

- - De inmediato salgo – Dijo el Conde con voz potente; su nuera lo miró con intriga – Tranquila, no pasara nada… Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato más.

- - No, prefiero irme, gracias – Dijo ella encaminándose al librero y tras tocar una combinación de libros, este se hizo a un lado dejándole libre el pasadizo. La joven ingresó a él mientras que el librero recuperaba su lugar.

El Conde Poulsen salió de su habitación; Reimond realizó una reverencia al verlo la cual solo culminó cuando el Conde se hubo sentado en su silla.

- - Déjalo entrar - Ordenó. Reimond asintió y abrió las grandes puertas; por la que entró Jazmín seguida de Patrick quien llevaba a ambos lados a Yuichiro y Johana. – Retírense – Su tono había sido tan serio que ni Reimond, ni los tres de la Guardia se atrevieron a discutirla. Patrick hizo una reverencia una vez que se quedaron solos y sin levantarse comenzó:

- - Señor, perdóneme, se que le fallé, y lo lamento – Alzó un poco la mirada para verlo - por eso no pondré objeción ante cualquier castigo que usted… - Pero se calló ante un gesto con la mano de Conde. Patrick lo miró a la expectativa mientras el Conde se ponía de pie lentamente; el pelinegro esperó una reacción, un grito, un golpe, quizás su líder no se había desahogado lo suficiente la vez que lo golpeó hasta la inconsciencia, pero lo que nunca se espero fue que se dejara caer de rodillas frente a él sollozando y abrazándolo con fuerza

- - Quien debe pedir perdón soy yo – Sollozó el Conde sin soltar al ojicastaño – No debí golpearte… ¡Por Sir Carlos! Eres mi mejor amigo…

- - Pero te falle…-Susurró Patrick

- - No lo hiciste – lo contradijo – Se que hiciste hasta lo imposible por evitar que Marcus resultara herido, no pudiste, pero no es tu culpa… en cambio yo… el jefe de guerra y el padre sobrepasaron al amigo; un buen líder debe saber mantener esas tres partes de él en equilibrio; y un buen amigo no debe dejarse cegar tan fácilmente por las otras dos partes.

- - Un buen padre tiene derecho a ser cegado debido a las circunstancias – Exclamó Patrick de pronto sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin soltarse hasta que el Conde se puso de pie, Patrick iba a imitarlo pero él se lo impidió colocándole la mano en el hombro.

- - No te levantes – Dijo, para luego con voz solemne exclamar – Yo, el Conde Poulsen, XIV líder del Clan Velivam, te nombro a ti, Patrick _Patrickovich Zargorianski_ como el Jefe de mi Guardia de Honor; desde hoy y hasta el fin de tus días.

El pelinegro lo miró asombrado; y esta vez sí se puso de pie; en su rostro podía verse su sorpresa e incomprensión.

- - ¿Qué? – No pudo evitar gritar.

- - Ya has escuchado, no creo que te hayas vuelto sordo en tan solo cinco días – Dijo con tono burlón sentándose en su silla.

- - Pero… pero… ¡no entiendo! – Exclamó – Nombraste a Sawda en un puesto que debería ser del Jefe de la Guardia de Honor... – En su voz había reproche e incomprensión.

- - Lo sé, pero mi Jefe de Guardia estará demasiado ocupado por esos días como para encargarse del Clan durante mi ausencia.

- - ¿Ocupado? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó más calmado

- - Por lo pronto necesito que me acompañes a Paris; Harry Potter no sabe con quién se metió

- - ¿Piensas vengarte? – Si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba anonadado, el Conde asintió - Te vengaras… ¿de él? ¿Cómo?

- - ¿Sabes? – Preguntó pensativo – Lo curioso de aquello a lo que se le considera leyenda es que cuanta con la imprecisión de las personas ya que nadie puede concretar si existe o no, y por ende no tienen idea de cómo es.

- - Estas insinuando que…

- - Ya he dicho, necesito que me acompañes a Paris… Debemos hacer una pequeña pero apremiante visita a los Lamarck

_OOOO_OOO_

**ummm, yo se que de todas las que he subido, este fics no es precisamente el más leido, pero no costaría nada que dejaran un Review diciendo lo que les ha parecido u.u no estoy pidiendo mil reviews por cap, pero es alentador ver lo que los lectores piensan de la historia.**

**Solo para aclarar: **_France _**significa **Francia** en francés. **

**(.-. eso pareció un trabalengua x.x)**

_Maqii_**, amiga, gracias por tus comentarios, me suben los animos n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos =D**


	4. Rechazo

**Hola ^^**

**Recuerden: cuando un dialogo comienza con **_UN guión (-)_** es porque los personajes hablan en**_ inglés,_** y cuando comienza con **_DOS guiones (- -)_** es porque hablan en **_francés._

**Pongo mucho énfasis en eso, porque partir de aquí los franceses llegan a Inglaterra; así que habrán momentos en que se hable en un idioma u otro; aunque lo aclarare el cambio mediante la narración.**

**Ahora si, a leer =D**

**Capitulo 4: **_**Rechazo**_

_Un rechazo justificado: ahora entiendo porque_

_**X.X.X.X.**  
_

Dos días habían pasado desde que Harry despertó en San Mungo; y ya el ojiverde se hallaba totalmente tranquilo en La Madriguera; si bien el ataque no había dejado ninguna consecuencia lamentable, Harry se sentía culpable de que Tonks y Remus hubiesen resultado heridos; por eso no había sido capaz de mirarlos a la cara cuando los vio el día anterior; sabía que ellos no lo culpaban, pero él sí y eso había hecho que desistiera por completo a la idea de seguir entrenándose; de hecho, Remus no le había mencionado nada al respecto, y él no iba a proponerle continuar.

Pero había una cosa que le preocupaba: Su espada ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba donde la había dejado antes del ataque de los mortifagos; de hecho, no recordaba nada antes del ataque, solo que había ido a entrenarse con Remus y que Tonks había asistido de imprevisto. Pero en fin, ahí estaba él, poniendo patas arriba la habitación que compartía con Ron en La Madriguera; el pelirrojo estaba en el jardín junto a Hermione y Ginny desgnomizandolo; por suerte la Sra. Weasley había dicho que Harry aun debía guardar algo de reposo.

Con total frustración volteó todo el contenido de su baúl, pero nada, ahí no estaba la dichosa arma, solo sus libros de Hogwarts, basura y el regalo que Ginny le dio en su cumpleaños… Ginny, ella era otro tema en el que no quería pensar en ese momento, no tenía cabeza para ponerse a descifrar lo que sentía por la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó Ron entrando a la habitación viendo el desastre, cojeando y con aparente cansancio

- Nada – No había terminado de decir eso cuando Ginny y Hermione ambas algo sudadas y llenas de tierra entraron a la habitación.

- Tus cosas sí que están ordenadas Harry – Se mofó Ginny, el ojiverde sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó esta vez Hermione sentándose en la cama de Ron antes que este.

- ¿Sabes? Yo me iba a sentar ahí – Le reclamó el ojiazul. Hermione lo ignoró.

- Nada, se me voltearon las cosas nada más. – Mintió. Ron se sentó junto a la castaña, mientras que Ginny se recostaba en el pecho de Harry, quien a su vez estaba semi acostado en su cama.- ¿Cómo estuvo la desgnomización? – Preguntó con burla.

- Esos gnomos son unos diablillos – Masculló Ron - ¡Me mordieron los dedos de los pies! – Semi gritó enfadado.

- Eso te pasa por querer hacerlo sin zapatos, Ronald – Le aclaró Hermione.

- Mírenme, soy Ron y los gnomos no se me acercan porque mis pies huelen feo – Se burló Ginny sacando su pie derecho del zapato y alzándolo para que todos lo vieran. Las risas no se hicieron de esperar, mientras que el rostro de Ron enrojecía notoriamente.

- ¡Cállate! – Le ordenó el pelirrojo.

- Ven tu y cállame – Lo retó su hermana; Ron izo un ademan de levantarse pero Hermione lo sujetó del antebrazo para evitar una pelea.

- Te reto a un duelo – masculló Ron – De espadas – agregó.

- ¡Ron! – Le reprendió Hermy.

- Acepto – Dijo Ginny separándose de Harry para ponerse de pie. – ¡Dame tu espada Hermione!

- Esas espadas nos las dio Dumbledore para casos específicos de amenazas, no para duelos estúpidos… ¡Harry ayúdame! – Exclamó la castaña al ver a Ron buscando su arma mientras que Ginny reía burlona.

- Si perdiéramos las espadas ¿Creen que Dumbledore nos daría otra? – Preguntó el peliazabache pensativo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los otros tres confundidos, los hermanos olvidando el asunto de su "duelo"

- ¿Perdiste la espada de la Orden? – Le recriminó Hermione alarmada.

- ¡No! – Mintió él de inmediato.

- ¿Entonces? – Inquirió Ron - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Solo fue curiosidad - Se justificó el peliazabache -… Una pregunta que me vino a la mente, no más - En ese momento la Sra. Weasley los llamó para tomar el almuerzo; Hermione y Ron salieron de la habitación el segundo anunciando todo el hambre que tenía. Ginny por su parte mantuvo la vista fija en su novio quien luego de un par de minutos comenzó a sentirse muy incomodo.

- ¿Qué…?

- No la tienes ¿Verdad? – Lo cuestionó. Él bajó la mirada y con resignación suspiró

- Solo no se lo digas a Hermione

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

El barrio Montmartre ocupado por artistas y pintores desde el siglo XIX fue considerado un mito desde entonces; muchos turistas visitantes de parís, al subir por sus calles recostadas en las colinas, en busca de la Basílica del Sacre Coeur; eran interceptados por algunos pintores ofreciendo sus servicios para crear retratos de los visitantes.

El sol naciente comenzaba a iluminar las calles empedradas por donde las personas se dirigían a sus lugares de trabajo y los viajeros a los sitios de interés turísticos; tal como sucedía a diario. Pero, a diario no se veía a dos individuos, andando por esas antiguas calles cubiertos de pies a cabeza con una especie de túnica con capucha que impedía que se les viera el rostro o cualquier parte de su cuerpo…los transeúntes que bajaban por la calle principal del barrio Montmartre observaban con desconfianza a esos dos extraños que a su vez dirigían su mirada de un lugar a otro, como cerciorándose de que nadie los siguiera.

Siguieron su camino en dirección a la Basílica del Sacre Coeur pero no entraron a esta, siguieron hasta la Place du Tertre donde sin fin de artistas trabajaban; se mezclaron con el resto de la gente sin evitar llamar la atención; pero ellos no lo notaron y si lo hicieron no prestaron atención; estaban ocupados intentando identificar a alguien en especial, y lo vieron.

Un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta y cinco años, su rostro con unas pocas arrugas, cabello rojo con profundas entradas y ojos castaño claro, se sentaba en un banco frente a un lienzo en blanco y colocando un maletín sobre su regazo, comenzaba a sacar pinceles, pinturas y una paleta; pero al sentir a los dos extraños frente a él observándolo, preguntó sin alzar la mirada.

- - Puedo pintarles un retrato por un buen precio y…

- - Buscamos a Constantine Lamarck – Dijo uno de los encapuchados

- - Soy yo – Dijo el hombre subiendo la mirada y frunciendo el ceño al notar a los misteriosos desconocidos - ¿Se les ofrece algo, señores?

- - Queremos hablar contigo… en privado – Dijo el otro hombre. El pintor se puso de pie de inmediato.

- - ¿Conde Poulsen? – Preguntó sonriendo, el aludido asintió – Haberlo dicho antes, vamos, vamos a mi casa – Agregó guardando todas sus cosas, tomando su banquito y el lienzo. El Conde Poulsen y su acompañante lo ayudaron con los objetos y lo siguieron calle abajo hasta una casa a un par de cuadras; esta era antigua, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ella; era como entrar en un paréntesis del barrio, como si por unos momentos se volviera al barrio Montmartre del siglo pasado.

Constantine abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que los otros dos pasaran; cuando estuvieron adentro, cerró la puerta tras él.

- - ¿Dónde quieres que dejemos esto? – Preguntó el acompañante alzando las cosas.

- - ¿Patrick? – Preguntó Lamarck con una sonrisa, este asintió – Déjalo por ahí, no importa, mejor pasen, pasen… ¡Amor, tenemos visitas! – Exclamó con voz potente para que se escuchara en el piso superior.

Los tres hombres pasaron al salón; Patrick sacó su varita de debajo de su túnica, y con un movimiento de esta, las ventanas se cerraron y las cortinas se corrieron. De inmediato el Conde Poulsen se bajó la capucha dejando ver su hermoso rostro; Patrick lo imitó, sentándose sin que le ofrecieran silla.

- - ¿Puedo tomar asiento? – Inquirió el Conde, y miró a Patrick con reprobación – Aunque veo que el maleducado de Patrick se adelantó.- El aludido rodó los ojos

- - Descuide… siéntese por favor, siéntese. – El Conde se sentó en un sofá de dos plazas junto a Patrick, Constantine se sentó en uno de una plaza frente a ellos, pero no estuvieron ni un segundo así; una mujer de poco más de cuarenta años, cabello negro como el carbón y ojos de igual color, se dio lugar en la sala, tomada de la mano de un niño de casi dos años, cabello negro y ojos grises. El Conde Poulsen se colocó de pie de inmediato.

- - ¡Conde Poulsen! – Exclamó la mujer al verlo – Que agradable placer.

- - El placer es mío Madame – Aseguró él haciendo una reverencia ligera y tomando su mano para depositar sus labios en ella. La mujer asintió sonriendo y se sentó junto a Constantine y montando al niño en sus piernas; el Conde la imitó.

- - ¿Y este bebe? – Inquirió Patrick extrañado – No me digan que ustedes…

- - Patrick por favor, no seas indiscreto - Le reprendió el Conde.

- - Descuide – Dijo la mujer dejando que el pequeño, quien había mantenido una pequeña guerra para soltarse de ella, se bajara de sus piernas, él con paso firme se dirigió hacía el Conde, quien no dudó en cargarlo y sentarlo en su regazo.

- - Es el hijo de Hans y Mariette - Dijo Constantine respondiendo a la pregunta del pelinegro. El Conde comenzó a jugar con el niño distraídamente mientras respondía.

- - ¿A si? Creí que ella no quería nada con ustedes tras lo que él le hizo.

- - Si, bueno; la traición de Hans fue dura para ella, pero la hemos convencido de que nos deje cuidarlo de vez en cuando; nosotros somos sus abuelos y no tenemos la culpa de los problemas que ellos hubieran tenido

- - Valla, dos años sin venir a verlos nos ha dejado desactualizado en cuanto a ustedes – Dijo Patrick; miró al niño y continuó - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- - Malcus - El Conde se enserió de golpe y una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos.

- - ¿Marcus? – Preguntó con la garganta seca.

- - Si, Mariette quiso que se llamara así ya que ese es el nombre del padre de ella –Comentó Constantine.

- - ¿Hay algún problema? – Inquirió la única mujer del grupo.

- - Veras Odette - Comenzó Patrick también serio – Jean Marcus murió hace una semana – La mujer ahogó un grito y se llevó la mano a la boca totalmente horrorizada, Constantine en cambio se puso de pie de un salto.

- - ¿Qué? – Semi gritó.

- - Decir que murió es una forma sutil de suavizar el hecho… Marcus fue asesinado a traición – Le corrigió el Conde.

- - ¿Co…como sucedió? – Preguntó Odette horrorizada mientras su marido volvía a sentarse. El Conde suspiró y continuó jugando con el niño, haciéndole cosquillas y haciéndolo saltar en sus piernas como si fuera un caballito. Patrick miró a su líder y luego al matrimonio para proseguir en contar lo ocurrido durante la "negociación" con la Orden del Fénix.

Si bien el Conde Poulsen no intervino durante el relato, los Lamarck sí que lo hicieron: eran irrepetibles la cantidad de improperios que exclamaban contra la Orden del Fénix; cuando Patrick hubo terminado, se creó un incomodo silencio solo roto por las risas del pequeño Marcus. El Conde dejó de jugar con él y con suavidad lo sentó en el sofá, entre Patrick y él; observó fijamente al matrimonio, suspiró y exclamó.

- - Nadie mejor que ustedes para entender el dolor que embarga mi alma con el asesinato de Marcus... por eso quiero que me ayuden a vengarme

- - ¿Cómo? – Indagó Constantine decidido - ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?

- - Solo necesito que me _presten…_ a Hans – El matrimonio se tensó de inmediato

- - ¿Cómo? – Odette estaba anonadada - ¿Cómo que prestarle a mi hijo? – preguntó exaltada

- - Se que es difícil para ustedes; y de verdad se los agradecería infinitamente, pero si no lo consideran apropiado, no hay ningún problema – Se apresuró a decir el Conde – Solo les pido que me escuche y lo piensen.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Dumbledore se sentó en su silla observando con interrogación hacia la chimenea de su despacho. Los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts prestaron atención al hombre calvo de piel negra y el hombre robusto, con cabello sucio y entrecano y un ojo mágico, que salían de la chimenea.

- Alastor, Kingley – Saludó el director.

- Albus – Masculló Moody – Veo que nos esperabas.

- Recibí la carta que enviaron – Se limitó a contestar – Por favor, tomen asiento – Los dos recién llegados le obedecieron - ¿A qué se debe la visita?

- En realidad, yo solo vengo por orden del Ministro – Dijo Kingsley con un dejo de hastío en su profunda voz - Rufus quiere que te recuerde, aunque yo diría más bien que te exija, que Draco Malfoy no puede volver a Hogwarts este año.

- Creo que una vez más el Ministerio olvida que no tiene poder sobre las decisiones que se toman en Hogwarts – Dijo Albus observando con melancolía su mano marchita – Draco Malfoy volverá a Hogwarts, es mi última palabra.

- Le dije a Rufus que dirías eso – Se limitó a contestar el de piel negra. Alastor que no dejaba de golpear impacientemente el brazo de su silla, cambió el tema apenas tuvo oportunidad, y con un rápido movimiento sacó un ejemplar del profeta que lanzó sobre el escritorio del director.

Albus lo miró y leyó la fecha en él: _18 de Agosto de 1997_

- Es de hoy – Se limitó a decir. Luego, con la calma típica de él tomó el ejemplar y lo desdobló.

- Deberías leer el pequeño artículo de la esquina inferior derecha de la pagina quince – Dijo Alastor. Dumbledore abrió el diario en la página indicada, en efecto había un pequeño artículo en la esquina inferior derecha, el cual ocupaba menos de una cuartilla.

_**Descomunal Migración de Híbridos a Gran Bretaña**_

_A pesar de la negativa del Ministerio a hablar del asunto, durante los últimos siete días un desproporcionado número de criaturas hibridas (Veelas, Hombres Lobos y Vampiros), han emigrado al país, utilizando toda clase de métodos Muggles y mágicos. Recordemos que según las creencias de la comunidad mundial, tal movimiento hibrido no es presagio de que algo bueno se acerque._

-¿Qué opinas, Albus? – Inquirió Alastor al percatarse que había terminado de leer, y se mantenía en silencio

- Si he de serte sincero, no sé qué pensar.

- ¿Cómo? – Kingsley no parecía darle créditos a sus oídos.

- Mi padre, como la mayoría del Mundo Mágico creció pensando, tal como dice el artículo, que ese movimiento no traería nada bueno –Comenzó a explicarse Albus – Mi madre en cambio vivió con la firme convicción de que eso no era más que un mito absurdo; y ambos se encargaron de inculcarnos sus creencias a sus hijos. Con los años eh intentado comprobar cuál de los dos tenía razón, pero no he conseguido pruebas que aseguren o desmientan cualquiera de las creencias acerca del mito del Clan Velivam.

- Si tú no sabes qué posición tomar ante este hecho, ¿Qué quedara para el Ministerio, Albus? – Cuestionó Moody. Cuando el director se dispuso a contestar eso, la puerta del despacho sonó.

- Adelante – Dijo Dumbledore. Por la puerta del despacho se dio paso la profesora Mcgonagall, quien fruncía los labios ligeramente, y se llevó una ligera sorpresa al notar a los dos visitantes.

- No sabía que estabas ocupado, Albus – Se disculpó la profesora.

- Descuida Minerva, yo ya me iba – Dijo Kingsley poniéndose de pie.

- Albus, hay una familia que te anda buscando, dicen que tienen cita contigo, pero los deje junto a la gárgola mientras lo comprobaba.

- Oh, claro – Dijo Dumbledore – Por favor Minerva, hazlos subir. – La subdirectora asintió salió del despacho. El viejo se dirigió a los otros dos – Temo que había olvidado que tengo una entrevista con los señores Lamark.

- Descuida Albus – Tras eso Kingsley se metió en la chimenea y desapareció tras llamas esmeraldas. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una pareja junto a Mcgonagall.

- Solo piensa en lo que leíste – Dijo Moody de forma escueta mientras que su ojo mágico inspeccionaba a los recién llegados, tras lo cual él también se marchó vía chimenea.

- Disculpen eso, tenía una importante reunión previa a su llegada – Se disculpó Dumbledore.

- Ummm… des…. Descuigue…. Estge…. Pgofesog –Dijo el hombre recién llegado intentado elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente ya que no dominaba el ingles.

- - Creo que sería mucho más conveniente si platicamos en francés – Dijo Dumbledore en ese idioma.

- - Se lo gradecemos, no dominamos el ingles en lo más mínimo- Exclamó la mujer francesa.

- - No hay nada que agradecer, por favor siéntense… Tu también Minerva – Dijo el profesor haciendo aparecer una cómoda butaca. Los tres tomaron asiento – Si no me equivoco, y estoy seguro de que no, ustedes son los Lamark.

- - En efecto, yo soy Constantine Lamark y ella es mi esposa Odette – Dijo este.

- - ¿Y a que se debe su visita? – Preguntó Mcgonagall en francés, con un muy marcado acento ingles.

- - Eh… - El hombre miró a su mujer, esta por su parte sacó un pequeño trozo de papel que desdobló y leyó en voz alta.

- _- "Estamos interesados en el colegio, tenemos conocimientos de que es de los mejores y más seguros del mundo _– Dumbledore arqueó una ceja – _Es por eso que quisiéramos que nuestro hijo y su amigo terminaran sus estudios aquí"_

- - ¿Para decir eso era necesario leerlo? – Preguntó Minerva con desconfianza.

- - Desde que nos acercamos a este castillo olvidamos constantemente a que vinimos - Se explicó Odette.

- - No somos magos como ustedes, y nuestro hijo nos escribió que debíamos decirle mientras nos dirigíamos hacia acá – Dijo Constantine.

- - ¿Están aquí? – Preguntó Albus, la mujer francesa asintió – ¿Minerva podrías decirles que suban?

- - Por supuesto – La mujer salió y el silencio calló sobre el despacho, hasta que un par de minutos después alguien tocó a la puerta. Luego de que Albus dijera _"adelante"_ la puerta se abrió, dándoles paso a dos jóvenes.

El primero tenía un muy buen cuerpo cubierto con una túnica sencilla color negro la cual hacía juego con su cabello; sus ojos castaños claro recorrían el despacho mientras se abría paso por él. El segundo de los chicos, tenía un rostro angelical y perfecto pero al mismo tiempo su expresión era ruda, enmarcada por su rubio cabello revuelto, con unos reflejos naturales que lo hacía ver, cuando le pegaba la luz, como el color de la miel; el chico era tan guapo como ningún otro sobre la faz de la tierra, y sus ojos grises profundos, se posaron en Dumbledore apenas puso un pie en el despacho: parecía examinarlo minuciosamente poniendo especial atención en su mano marchita, el joven sonrió misteriosamente. El anciano se removió: su mirada tenía algo que le incomodaba.

- - ¿Y la profesora Mcgonagall? – Inquirió el profesor.

- - La mujer que nos dijo que subiéramos, nos pidió el favor de indicarles que debía discutir algo con la enfermera, que por eso no volvería a subir – Respondió el pelinegro con un ligero acento ruso. Albus asintió mientras hacía aparecer otro par de butacas; los dos chicos tomaron asiento.

- - Aquí los Sres. Lamarck me dicen que quieren terminar sus estudios aquí… ¿Dónde estudiaban antes?

- - En Beubaxton – Contestó el pelinegro.

- - ¿Y que los ha hecho querer cambiar de colegio? – Inquirió el director.

- - Mi madre murió hace aproximadamente un mes – Volvió a contestar el pelinegro –Estoy solo y quiero cambiar de ambiente, y él, que es mi mejor amigo, ha querido acompañarme.

- - ¿Y cuáles son sus nombres? – Preguntó el viejo, y agregó amablemente – Desearía que fuese su amigo quien contestara.

El rubio lo miró con aun más intensidad y susurró como si le estuvieran obligando a hablar; pero aun así con la voz más hermosa que el director había escuchado jamás, una tan angelical como fría, igual que su rostro.

- - Él es Patrick Zargorianski – Dijo – Yo en cambio me llamo Hans Piere Lamarck.

- - Curioso nombre ¿no cree? – Preguntó Albus.

- - Solo si usted cree en tonterías – Contestó Hans, Patrick tuvo que contener una risa burlona.

- - Hans – Le reprendió Odette aunque también sonreía sutilmente.

- - Descuide, solo es su opinión acerca de la leyenda – Dijo Dumbledore - ¿A qué año entraran?

- - Él a séptimo – dijo Patrick – y yo a sexto… y si no le importa queremos ser Gryffindors.

- - Me temo que eso lo decidirá el Sombrero Seleccionador – Dijo el Director.

- - Creo que ambos tenemos lo necesario para ser de Gryffindor – Dijo Hans con el mismo tono anterior. Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho; pero por más que lo intentó no pudo separar la mirada de esos ojos grises; los otros tres presentes sonrieron significativamente.

- -Si… eh… supongo que Gryffindor está bien – Aceptó el viejo al fin, apartando la mirada del chico.

- - Una cosa más antes de oficializar la inscripción de los chicos profesor – Agregó Constantine – ellos se incorporaran el dos de septiembre a la hora de la cena.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Todo, absolutamente todo estaba listo para el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur: los invitados sentados frente al altar, esperaban junto al novio a que llegara la novia; todo estaba dispuesto para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo después del acto.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar de la varita de Charlie cuando Fleur se apareció con su hermoso vestido blanco con una cola larguísima que era sostenida por Ginny; quien no tenía cara de sentir el mayor agrado; al contrario, la menor de los Weasley había esperado que se cancelara la boda cuando se enteró sobre la opinión de los Delacourt al respecto.

La ceremonia fue sencilla pero muy bonita y durante la fiesta los novios, ahora esposos, no se separaron ni un segundo; Ginny no dudó ni un segundo en irse con Ron, Hermione y Harry.

- Ni modo, ahora soy la cuñada de Fleur – Se lamentó Ginny dejándose caer con excesivo dramatismo junto a Harry; el chico la abrazó por los hombros mientras reía burlonamente.

- No puede ser tan malo Gin – Aseguró el peliazabache tomando una copa de Wiskey de Fuego.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Exclamó Dean Thomas acercándose a ellos; Harry bajó de inmediato el brazo de los hombros de Ginny, rompiendo cualquier contacto entre ellos

- ¿Deán, que haces aquí? – Preguntó Ron sorprendido.

- Pues, resulta que salgo con la hermana de la mejor amiga que tuvo Bill durante Hogwarts, y la estoy acompañando – Contestó él. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose en pedazos sobresaltó a todos.

- ¡Maldición! – rugió Harry con la mano ensangrentada.

- ¿Cómo se te rompió la copa? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Te ayudo, Harry – Se ofreció Dean, el oji esmeralda separó su mano de la del piel oscura antes de que este pudiera tocarlo. Dean lo miró sin comprender

- Mamá debe tener algo en la casa, vamos Harry - Dijo Ginny halándolo por el brazo. El chico se dejó llevar apretando su mano para evitar la hemorragia.

- ¿Qué sucedió, amor? – Preguntó ella.

- No lo sé… creo que me distraje y apreté la copa muy fuerte.

Ambo ingresaron a la cocina de la Madriguera y se dirigieron hacía la sala; el chico se sentó en el sofá, ella también.

- ¿Podrías…? – Inquirió tendiéndole la mano; la chica tocó la cortada con su varita y esta se cerró de inmediato.

- No sé como Hermione no recordó que con este simple hechizo no necesitábamos entrar a la casa.

- No importa, mejor así – Dijo Harry distraídamente, Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

- Entonces esto es lo que querías ¿eh? – Le susurró ella al oido con tono provocativo, para luego mordisquear su lóbulo lentamente.

- No… Ginny… - La chica lo calló besándolo salvajemente en los labios; él no le correspondió pero ella decidió prestarle atención a ese detalle; con un rápido movimiento ya estaba sobre su regazo, con las rodillas a cada lado de la cintura de él. Harry se estremeció ante la perspectiva de tener que darle a Ginny lo que ella deseaba en ese momento: él no quería acostarse con la pelirroja; nunca había sentido ese deseo por hacerla suya, y ahora entendía perfectamente el porqué…

- ¡Ginny detente! – Exclamó con voz sería obligándola a separar sus labios de su cuello.

- ¿Que pasa amor? – Preguntó ella sin interés, mientras comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa. Harry la detuvo de inmediato, y de forma algo brusca, la obligó a bajarse de su regazo.

- No quiero que hagamos esto – Se explicó Harry. Ginny lo miró extrañada pero luego puso cara de entendimiento.

- ¡Ah…claro!¡Aquí podría vernos alguien! – La pelirroja sonrió pícaramente – Descuida Harry, mejor vayamos a mi ha…

- ¡NO! – Negó el chico levantándose del sofá para que ella no pudiera _atraparlo_ de nuevo – Escucha Gin… - Comenzó con tono apesadumbrado, pensando seriamente como continuar – Independientemente de que este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado, yo… no… no me quiero… ¿qué digo? No me puedo acostar contigo – Intentó corregirse, según él para no herirla tanto.

El rostro de Ginny se convirtió en una fea mueca de incredulidad y rabia. Ella también se puso de pie.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Potter?

- Lo siento Gin, pero no puedo – Se disculpó.

- Bien – La voz de Ginny demostraba su orgullo herido – Perfecto… Creo que hasta aquí llega todo… Eh… dile a Ron que no voy a bajar… no me siento bien.

La pelirroja salió aprisa rumbo a su habitación; el ojiverde se dejó caer en el sofá, no tenía ganas de volver a la fiesta y ver con fingida alegría como Dean Thomas andaba de la mano de su novia.

_OO_OO_OO_

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

_Violett_ **me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.**

**Y el tuyo **_Macarena_**; ambas me subieron el ánimo ^^**

**Espero comentarios :P teorías, tortazos, opiniones, criticas, todo es bien recibido n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :3**


	5. Destino

**Hola... **

**Bueno, aquí traigo el 5to capi de esta historia que a medida que agarra forma, se enreda más…**

**Insisto (Aunque en este capi no sea necesario ya que es 100% del lado de Harry): cuando un dialogo comienza con **_UN guión (-)_** es porque los personajes hablan en**_ inglés,_** y cuando comienza con **_DOS guiones (- -)_** es porque hablan en **_francés_

**Capitulo 5: **_**Destino**_

_El destino baraja las cartas, nosotros solo las jugamos..._

_**X.X.X.X.**_

No estaba seguro si la fiesta por la boda de Bill y Fleur había terminado, lo cierto es que Ron no había vuelto a la habitación, y él tenía largas horas sin cambiar de posición: recostado en su cama observando fijamente al techo mientras gruesas lágrimas cubrían su rostro sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

Hacía tiempo que se sentía confundido… sin razón se había distanciado de Ginny y hacía tan solo horas se había dado cuenta del porque, y no estaba seguro de querer aceptar que nunca estuvo enamorado de ella, que ese monstruo que sintió en su estomago hacía varios meses no había sido porque Ginny se besara con Dean, sino porque este estaba besando a otra persona que no fuera él; solo que había intentado justificarse pensando en la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero con eso solo logró, de seguro, perder a una gran amiga.

Incluso pensarlo era extraño, él saliendo con otro chico; se sentía como si de repente se viera en el espejo y no reconociera totalmente su reflejo, era como si luego de diecisiete años se estuviera conociendo, y no estaba seguro de si se lo contaría a alguien, ya que el miedo era quien lo gobernaba en ese momento y regía cada una de las lágrimas de sus ojos; temía por las reacciones que Ron, Hermione y la propia Ginny pudieran tener; sin mencionar a Remus, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, y el resto de la Comunidad Mágica… si, genial… ya podía ver el titular del Profeta: "_Harry Potter es Gay" _eso claro si el articulo no lo escribía Rita Skeeter, esa arpía de seguro hallaría la forma de insultarlo, descalificarlo y minimizarlo tan solo con el título, ni hablar del contenido.

- ¿Por qué no volviste a la fiesta? – Preguntó Ron entrando a la habitación parecía alegre; Harry pegó un respingo y se dio vuelta en la cama para esconder su rostro, no quería que el pelirrojo lo viera e hiciera preguntas que luego no contestaría. - ¿Harry? – El pelirrojo se mostró preocupado; escuchaba los débiles sollozos de su amigo - ¿Harry, que pasó?

El pelinegro como pudo negó con la cabeza, pero no despegó el rostro de la almohada; Ron ignoró eso y se acercó a la cama de Harry, pero este exclamó con voz quebrada.

- No… no quiero… no quiero hablar con… nadie, Ron

El pelirrojo se detuvo y rehízo su camino hacia su cama sin entender que podría pasarle a su mejor amigo; pero pensó en dejarlo tranquilo, hablaría con él en la mañana.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Hermione tarareaba alegremente mientras subía a la habitación que compartía con Ginny; era poco más de media noche, y ella sí que había disfrutado la fiesta: luego de que Ginny y Harry entraran a la casa (y quienes, por cierto, no volvieron) Viktor Krum la había invitado a bailar ella había aceptado sonriente, pero eso no fue lo mejor. Ron se había interpuesto entre ella y el búlgaro durante la segunda canción; cuando le preguntó molesta porque lo había hecho, él se puso rojo como su cabello y dijo que quería bailar con ella. Eso, tratándose de Ron, era un gran avance.

Ambos habían bailado prácticamente toda la noche, y en dos oportunidades un beso fue impedido por personas que interrumpían sin querer; sin embargo a la tercera fue la vencida: una canción suave casi al final de la fiesta, pocas parejas alrededor… y fue ella quien tuvo que atreverse, fue ella quien eliminó la distancia entre los dos porque Ron se había intimidado después de los dos intentos fallidos.

Tuvo que reprimir un sonoro suspiro…Ahora era la novia de Ron, al fin, después de tantos años de espera había cumplido su sueño, ahora podía tenerlo de la mano sin ningún problema, y besarlo cada vez que quisiera… incluso ahora podríamos salir en parejas con Ginny y Harry.

Sonrió ante la idea mientras estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con la hermana de Ron, respiró profundo intentando contener su emoción para no despertarla si estaba dormida, aunque dudaba seriamente que lo estuviera, para ella que Ginny estaba todavía con Harry. Abrió la puerta y entró con sigilo pero pegó un respigo por la sorpresa, Ginny estaba despierta, en su cama, frente a la ventana mirando la luna con tristeza; se fijó en ella: sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados y el rastro de lagrimas era visible en por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – preguntó la castaña con preocupación. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se estrujó los ojos para luego balbucear.

- Ha… Harry y yo terminamos – Dijo. Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa no se había esperado eso por nada del mundo. La castaña se apresuró a ir con su amiga y abrazarla Ginny le contestó el abrazo.

- ¿Que fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó – Hace unas horas se veían bien los dos.

- No se – Contestó la pelirroja – Cuando entramos, después de curarle la mano, le propuse que tuviéramos relaciones y él…. Él se negó… dijo que no podía, pero estuvo a punto de decir que no quería… me sentí tan humillada Hermione…

- Te entiendo – susurró la castaña

- Y luego le dije hasta ahí llegaba todo, él no me dijo nada, no me llevo la contraria ni nada, lo aceptó así como así Herms…

- Quizás todo fue un mal entendido

- No creo – Contestó la chica Weasley con pesadez.

Hermione la volvió a abrazar, y ella que había pensado que ese sería el momento para que ambas celebraran que al fin salía con Ron, y para que entre las dos se pusieran a hacer planes para los cuatro…ahora veía que el destino sí que tiene sus mañas.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Hogwarts estaba sumida en una tranquilidad total, el sol apenas se vislumbraba a través de las nubes, y los pocos profesores que pasaban el verano ahí aun dormían; todos menos uno: Albus Dumbledore.

Fawkes cantaba suavemente para intentar relajar a su dueño, pero la preocupación de Dumbledore no disminuía, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, su mente no se lo permitía, no mientras no entendiera lo que había sucedido el día anterior durante la entrevista de los Lamark, no comprendía como lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a la casa de los jóvenes:

Primero estaba decidido: esos jóvenes no serían diferente al resto, debían colocarse el sombrero seleccionador; luego miró al chico rubio, a Hans a los ojos y durante ese tiempo se sintió vacio de otra voluntad que no fuese la de cumplir los deseos de Hans, complacerlo en todo lo que este quisiera; y entonces, apenas consciente de lo que hacía, firmó el acta de inscripción de los dos extranjeros, aceptando todas sus condiciones pero lo peor era que, el deseo de querer llevarle la contraría llegó solo cuando hubo salido de ese sopor en el que se vio sumergido, cuando se hizo plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía; y eso no ocurrió hasta que los Lamark estuvieron fuera de los límites del castillo.

- ¿Todavía pensando en eso, Albus? – Preguntó el retrato de Armando Dippet preocupado por su sucesor. Albus lo miró desde su silla, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos.

- No puedo evitarlo Armando – Contestó con pesadez – No sé que me ocurrió y no puedo permitir que ocurra de nuevo.

- Todos tenemos deslices – Terció Dilys intentando ser comprensiva. Albus iba a contestarle pero la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Qué sucede Minerva? – Preguntó de inmediato poniéndose de pie; la subdirectora aun llevaba su bata de dormir y una redecilla en el pelo, estaba algo sobresaltada y no era su estilo ese de entrar sin tocar ante.

- ¡Albus!- Exclamó con la respiración entrecortada – Mundungus apareció… está en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Dumbledore no esperó más, con paso rápido y decidido se dirigió hacía la vivienda de su guardabosque; el misterio de los secuestros y ataques de Kingsley, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Harry y el del propio Mundungus, no estaba cercano a esclarecerse; y conservaba la esperanza de que su viejo amigo le proporcionara alguna pista clara que le hiciera descubrir de una vez a quien le pertenecía la sangre en la ropa de todos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Eran las diez y media de la mañana y aun no se paraba de la cama, seguía sin grandes ánimos de hacer nada, y la perspectiva de salir y ver a Harry hacía que se le retorcieran las tripas por la tristeza. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto de la noche, no se apartaban del techo; ese era uno de los motivos por el que no quería verlo: para que no supiera que había estado llorando.

Giró un poco la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, el sol ya estaba alto e iluminaba su habitación; sintió el estomago rugirle por el hambre, no comía nada desde que terminó con Harry en medio de la celebración de su hermano.

Ginny se giró nuevamente sobre la cama esta vez para darle la espalda a la ventana y ver hacía la puerta; Hermione había salido a desayunar hacía media hora, mientras ella se hacía la dormida para no seguir hablando de lo sucedido; ya habían pasado toda la noche en eso y no le quedaban ganas, ni corazón para continuar.

Se sopesó durante varios minutos las posibilidades: quizás si bajaba rápido nadie la notaría, podría robar algo de la cocina y volver a su habitación antes de que su madre hiciera preguntas; estuvo a punto de desechar la idea, pero otro rugido de su estomago la hizo aceptarla.

Se levantó con pesadez y se calzó las pantuflas, no iba a ponerse la bata sobre el pijama ¿Para qué? Si se supone que nadie la vería pero no siempre lo que se supone es lo que sucede.

Apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación con sumo cuidado y se hubo dado media vuelta, lo primero que vio fue a Harry bajando las escaleras de frente a ella. Pensó en meterse de inmediato a su habitación pero era muy tarde: él la había visto.

Ambos se quedaron uno frente al otro mirándose sin hacerlo realmente, rehuyéndose a los ojos del otro, sin decir palabra alguna sumiéndose en un silencio la mar de incomodo; ella pensando en que hacer: no iba a huir ahora que lo tenía al frente, su orgullo Gryffindor no la dejaría demostrar lo mucho que le afectaba su rompimiento, pero tampoco sabía cómo hacer para fingir que nada había ocurrido.

Por otra parte estaba Harry; el peliazabache tenía una pinta que daba pena; las ojeras enmarcaban unos ojos hinchados por el llanto de esa noche, uno con un motivo muy diferente al de su ex novia, pero relacionado al fin y al cabo. El chico había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando en su recién descubierta situación y en lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Eh… vas… vas a desayunar? – Susurró Ginny de forma casi inaudible, aun viendo al suelo.

- Si… supongo que tú igual – Contestó él de la misma forma: en voz baja sin mirarla. La pelirroja no respondió, no quería estar todo el desayuno junto a Harry, no cabía en incomodidad en ese momento, así que no se imaginaba como se sentirían los dos sentados a la mesa.

Ginny sopeso la posibilidad de mentir y decir que ya había desayunado, y que debía irse a algún lugar a hacer alguna cosa; pero su madre acabó con cualquier plan de escape al llamarlos desde el pie de la escalera.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¿Qué no piensan bajar a desayunar?

- ¡Ya bajamos Sra. Weasley!- Exclamó Harry apenas lo suficientemente audible para que la mujer pelirroja lo escuchara; luego miró a Ginny y forzó una sonrisa - ¿Vamos?

La chica asintió para que ambos se dirigieran a la cocina sin mediar palabra alguna o cruzar miradas; pero si pensaban que eso era estar incómodos, no fue nada comparado a cuando bajaban las escaleras rumbo a tomar el desayuno:

Ron y Hermione estaban conversando entre sí, y a pasar de qué hablaban en voz baja para que no los escuchara la Sra. Weasley, ellos sí que lo hicieron.

"_-¿Estás seguro de que no sabes porque pudieron haber terminado Ginny y Harry? – _Preguntaba Hermione entre susurros.

_- No – _le respondía Ron de igual manera_ - Ayer Harry pasó toda la noche llorando, pero no imagine que fuera por eso – _Harry abrió los ojos, así que su amigo si lo había notado; miró a Ginny, no quería que esta malinterpretara eso y creyera que era porque se arrepentía de haber terminado con ella; la pelirroja lo miraba entre confundida y sorprendida.

_- Ginny también – _Seguía Hermione_ - No sé qué diablos pasó, pero está totalmente destrozada…"_

Antes de que alguno pudiera notar lo que sucedía, Ginny salió hecha una fiera en dirección a su hermano y su cuñada, y con enojo golpeó la palma de la mano en medio de la mesa.

- ¡Lo que pasó entre Harry y yo no es su maldito problema! – Incluso la Sra. Weasley que pelaba papas tranquilamente en el fregadero, se sobresaltó ante tal grito; la menor de las pelirrojas echaba chispas por los ojos, furiosa porque estuviesen hablando de ella a sus espaldas.

- Ginny…- Habló Harry para intentar calmarla, a él también le molestaba lo que Ron y Hermione hacían, pero no iba a ponerse a pegar gritos. La pelirroja volteó a verlo enojada – No es necesario que te enojes…

- Claro… no es necesario…- Dijo la chica aun con rabia contenida – Tampoco era necesario que me cortaras para que luego te fueras a hacer la víctima llorando en tu habitación.

- Ginny… - Intentó intervenir su madre.

- No tienes derecho a hablar de lo que no sabes – Dijo Harry mortalmente serio. ¿Qué se creía Ginny? ¿Qué él estaba muy feliz? ¿Qué era sencillo para él aceptar de una vez por todas lo que había intentado negarse durante años?

- Entonces dime que es lo que no se… - Exclamó Ginny; el ojiverde se quedó en silencio haciendo que su ex novia resoplara – ¡No tengo hambre! – Exclamó a su madre, marchándose de la cocina rumbo al jardín.

El chico Potter se sentó en una silla restregándose el rostro; la Sra. Weasley se apresuró en servirle huevos con tocinos, pero él no prestó atención a eso, el poco apetito con el que había despertado, había desaparecido.

- ¿Harry que está sucediendo? – Se apresuró preguntar Ron; Hermione miró feo a su novio, sabiendo que no era el momento para preguntas, Potter suspiró y se puso de pie.

- Ginny tiene razón, no es su problema – y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación; prefería estar ahí, solo y pensar…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Los ladridos de Fang ensordecían todo el terreno de Hogwarts, Hadgrid iba de acá para allá preocupado por lo que sucedía, sin saber qué hacer ante la situación, solo agradecía que Mcgonagall se hubiese despertado temprano y observado por la ventana esa mañana, y que Dumbledore hubiese acudido de inmediato a su cabaña luego que ella le avisara, de lo contrario, seguramente Mundungus estaría muerto; aunque como no lo estaba aun era algo que no entendía del todo.

- Maldito… san…gre…no…déjenme… - Deliraba el viejo Dung recostado en la cama del semigigante, mientras Dumbledore susurraba hechizos aun lado de este, con las palmas unidas frente a su rostro.- ¡DEJENME! – Convulsionó abruptamente, Dumbledore aceleró la velocidad de sus murmuraciones, Mundungus se calmó un poco Vam…vampiros… no quiero… ir…- El anciano con olor a tabaco cayó dormido de repente, Dumbledore suspiró y relajó su postura.

- Me temo que Mundungus tiene serias heridas mentales, sus delirios me preocupan mucho.

- ¿Pero estará bien Albus? – No pudo evitar preguntar Mcgonagall; Fang continuaba ladrando como si lamentara el estado de Mundungus.

- Eso espero, por lo pronto lo llevare a San Mungo para curar esos cortes.

- Si, parecen infectados profesor – Dijo Hadgrid observando – Debe tener al menos dos semanas herido – El profesor observó al guardabosque pensativamente, luego a Mundungus.

- ¿Como lo encontraste?

- El llego hasta mi puerta señor, se arrastraba, decía que era el fin de la Orden y de Harry Potter.

Dumbledore pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de tomar su varita y hacer levitar al miembro de la Orden, se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña, pero antes de salir se volvió hacía Minerva y Rubeus

- Volveré en unas horas, Minerva, asegúrate que los escudos del colegio estén funcionando correctamente, Hadgrid, te pido por favor que peines el bosque, no me fio de la facilidad de Mundungus por entrar.

- Esto ya es absurdo – Suspiró Hermione sentada a la mesa de la cocina de Granmould Place observando a Harry y Ginny, quienes cada uno a un lado de la mesa, tenía la mente y la mirada en puntos diferentes.

La castaña se resignó a no obtener respuesta alguna e intercambió miradas con Ron, quien se encogió de hombros; ya eran tres días en eso, tres días en los que Ginny se malhumoraba por todo y Harry parecía estar en una galaxia diferente, tres días en los que esos dos se esquivaban las miradas incomodando a todos cuantos estuvieran cerca. Y lo peor era que por más que lo intentaran, ni ella ni Ron lograban descubrir lo que había ocurrido, no entendían como una relación que _aparentaba_ ser tan solida se había desmoronado en solo unos minutos.

- ¿Están listos chicos? – Preguntó la Sra. Weasley entrando a la cocina con una bolsita de color oscuro; la pelirroja y el pelinegro se sobresaltaron mientras que Hermione asentía.

- Tenemos como un siglo esperándote – Se quejó Ron – Aun no entiendo porque no podemos ir solos, ¡somos mayores de edad!

- Si, y siguen siendo tan imprudentes como cuando fueron por primera vez al callejón Diagon - Dijo la mujer seria – Harry, cariño, ¿quieres ir tu primero?

- Si claro – Dijo el chico con voz monocorde; había pasado casi setenta y dos hora pensando sobre su homosexualidad, no iba a negarlo, ni decir que estaba confundido, muchos habían sido los pensamientos que había reprimido por negárselo durante meses, pero sin embargo no sabía aun como afrontarlo ante los Weasley, no tenía claro cuál sería su reacción y era eso lo que le preocupaba.

Tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y se introdujo en la chimenea, soltándolos al exclamar claramente: _Caldero Chorreante, Londres_. La cocina desapareció ante sus ojos gracias a un vertiginoso remolino de colores, cerró los ojos esperando que la sensación, en su opinión desagradable, culminara; al abrirlos su visión había cambiado, la sala principal del Caldero Chorreante se encontraba frente a él, alegre, con los murmullos y conversaciones de aquellos que se alojaban, o deseaban pasar un rato agradable allí.

El pelinegro salió de la zona de la chimenea justo a tiempo para darle el paso a Ron, quien parecía algo refunfuñón por la insistencia de su madre a acompañarlos, un par de minutos después Hermione, Ginny y Molly se dieron paso por el medio mágico.

- Vamos, no tenemos todo el día – Los apremió Molly – Arthur nos alcanzara en un par de horas

- Si tenemos tanta prisa deberíamos separarnos – Propuso Ginny sin mucho ánimo.

- No, no – Dijo la Sra. Weasley de inmediato – Estoy más tranquila si estamos juntos – Ron suspiró – Vallamos por los ingredientes de sus pociones primero, y camino a Flurits&Blotts pasamos a saludar a los gemelos y luego vamos por las túnicas.

- Por mi está bien Sra. Weasley

alegre, con los murmullos y conversaciones dsagfwerr – Dijo Harry mientras se dirigían a la parte trasera del pub, Hermione hizo los honores de abrir la entrada al callejón para los luego los cinco dirigirse a la farmacia, Ron rezongando a cada segundo por tener que ir acompañados de su madre. Harry lo miraba con el seño fruncido, si bien al pelirrojo nunca le ha gustado tener encima a su madre, a él le parecía muy lindo por parte de la Sra. Weasley querer acompañarlos incluso ahora que eran mayores, y daría hasta su varita y más, porque su madre pudiese hacer lo mismo por él.

No duraron más que diez mi minutos en la farmacia, Ron se burlaba de las muecas de Hermione por el olor a estiércol de dragón, y de paso le amenazó a él con meterlo de cabeza en un barril de no quitar esa cara de "Zombie" por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería esperar alejado de su amigo y los barriles.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamaron Fred y George apenas lo vieron entrar a la tienda de bromas, ambos se le acercaron y lo tomaron cada uno por un brazo, no parecían muy alegres.

- Nos han llegado rumores…- Comenzó Fred.

- Rumores tristes…

- Si, muy tristes…

- Y no nos agradan – Continuaba George

- ¿Terminaste con Ginny?

- ¿Con nuestra pequeñita y soñadora hermana?

- ¡CALLENSE! – Gritó Ginny con el rostro tan rojo de furia como su cabello.

- Chicos compórtense – Los riñó su madre, los gemelos rieron.

- Voy a ver las escobas al frente - Informó Harry incomodo sabiendo perfectamente que a la primera oportunidad, los gemelos no dejarían de insistir con el tema de Ginny.

- Te acompaño – Se ofreció Ron

- No, ya vuelvo – Negó el chico

- No lo sé Harry, no deberías alejarte – Dijo la Sra. Weasley; el pelinegro le sonrió.

- Tranquila Sra. Weasley, estaré bien, solo voy al frente – El chico salió de Sortilegios Weasley antes de una nueva replica.

- Me parece que nuestro ex cuñadito anda algo extraño – Exclamó George ganándose que su hermana le aventara una bolsa de polvo peruano que Fred tomó antes de que estallara y los dejara a todos en medio de una profunda oscuridad.

- Deberían dejar a Ginny y Harry tranquilos – Los retó Hermione cuando la joven Weasley se alejó de ellos – Lo que ocurrió no es asunto de ninguno.

- Pues mío si – La contradijo Ron – Porque ellos son mi hermana y mi mejor amigo – Hermione bufó, pero Fred y George rieron

- ¿Sabes Fred? A mí me llegaron otros rumores…

- No vallan a comenzar – Saltó Hermione

- Si, sobre un par de tortolitos que aprovecharon la boda de nuestro hermano. – El rostro de Ron se volvió más rojo que su cabello.

- Ronnie y Hermy sentados en un árbol, besándose – Estallaron los gemelos llamando la atención de todos en la tienda.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Miró sin observar la Saeta 3000 que se visualizaba desde el mostrador. Habría sido estúpido pensar que los gemelos no lo molestarían por su rompimiento con Ginny, así que mejor esperar afuera a que la Sra. Weasley hablara con ellos, para luego irse todos a Flurits&Blotts.

No tenía ni dos minutos cuando sintió unos ojos clavados en su espalda, fingió interesarse por unos guantes para cazador mientras que realmente buscó el reflejo en el vidrio de alguien tras él, pero no captó a nadie en particular. Tomó su varita solo por si acaso, mientras decidía volver a Sortilegios Weasley, pero al darse media vuelta chocó de frente con alguien que parecía ir despistado.

- ¿Harry? – Preguntó sorprendido, el ojiverde lo observó confundido al chico, pero de inmediato reconoció su cabello crespo y claro, sus ojos azul grisáceos y su cuerpo musculoso.

- ¿McLaggen? – Preguntó a modo de saludo, sin poder evitar cierto resentimiento en su voz al recordar el segundo partido de quidditch del año anterior donde Cormac mandó a Harry a la enfermería. El chico asintió y sonrió de medio lado observando a Harry de arriba abajo, aunque no de forma despectiva, parecía más bien que admiraba al moreno.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – El de cabello claro sonrió, mientras que el pelinegro soltaba en su bolsillo la varita – Bueno, supongo que veías las escobas.

- Así es – Contestó el moreno fríamente, la sonrisa del castaño disminuyó al notarlo. – Debo irme.

- No, espera – Exclamó Cormac tomándolo del brazo cuando se dispuso a pasarle por un lado. Harry lo observó, el chico parecía algo avergonzado – Creo que nunca me disculpe por haberte dejado inconsciente tras aquel partido de Quidditch.

- ¿Te estás disculpando? – Preguntó sorprendido. El ojigrisaceos sonrió.

- Si, algo así – Aceptó – Y para que veas que es enserio, te invito un helado.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de observar a su interlocutor, solo que con una ceja enarcada por la incredulidad ¿había oído bien? ¿Cormac lo estaba invitando a tomar un helado? ¿En qué momento el infierno se había congelado?

- ¿Qué te pasa McLaggen? – Cuestionó el pelinegro soltándose de él – No es propio de ti.

- Lo sé, al año pasado fui todo un idiota – Aceptó, Harry no pudo evitar darle la razón al asentir – Supongo que estaba celoso… por no ser capitán, y que encima fueses menor que yo.

- ¿En serio? – Cuestionó el chico sorprendido - ¿Estabas celoso?

- Si, más de lo que crees – Dijo lacónico, luego sonrió y exclamó – Vamos por ese helado.

Harry miró en dirección a Sortilegios Weasley algo indeciso; esta nueva faceta del castaño no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, se mostraba muy agradable con él, era… diferente.

- Está bien – Aceptó al fin no muy seguro de porque lo hacía – Dame un segundo.

Cormac asintió mientras Harry sacaba del bolsillo de su túnica un trozo de pergamino, como no tenía tinta, susurró un hechizo para que su varita le sirviera de pluma y así escribir una nota para que la Señora Weasley no se preocupara.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Cormac al verlo intentar hacer complicados dobleces en el pergamino.

- Dejo una nota.

- Sí, claro – El castaño se la arrebató de las manos y echó a correr al interior del callejón, Harry bufó enojado persiguiéndolo; ya le parecía muy raro el comportamiento amable de Cormac.

- ¡McLaggen! – Lo llamó molestó, el aludido se giró sonriente; deteniéndose frente a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, tendiéndole una perfecta grulla de origami.

- ¿Qué…?

- Para que envíes la nota, solo la hechizas y ella vuela - Le informó haciendo un movimiento con la varita, la figura de papel se elevó en el aire; Harry la observó maravillado, sonriendo por primera vez en varios días y exclamó "Señora Weasley" de forma clara, tras lo cual se alejó de ellos – Ahora entremos por los halados

Se sentía extraño entrando a ese lugar con Cormac; subieron hasta las terrazas donde el mismos Florean los atendió. Era extraño conversar y reír con quien en una época había despreciado; sin duda Cormac había cambiado este verano, o como decía él: esta vez si podía mostrarse tal cual era.

- ¿Una fiesta intima? Como pudo el gran Harry Potter hacer pasar su mayoría de edad por debajo de la mesa… ¡Tenias que haber tirado la casa por la ventana!

- Bueno, con un loco maniaco tras de mí, no puedo darme ciertos lujos – La sonrisa de Cormac disminuyó un poco ante la referencia a Voldemort, pero supo disimularlo casi de inmediato con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Coincidió – Sin embargo, deberías hacer algo más; cuando yo cumplí la mayoría de edad, hice una fiesta impresionante, claro no tengo tus problemas, pero creo que estaría bien que te diviertas con tus amigos.

- Supongo, quizás lo piense – Dijo el pelinegro solo por darle la razón.

Estuvieron hablando muy animados durante las próxima dos horas; cuando se dirigían a Flurits&Blotts a buscar a los Weasley, Harry apenas podía creer que habían sido 120 minutos realmente agradables, que se le olvidaron cuando encontró a la Señora Weasley angustiada por su tardanza en la puerta de la librería; se despidió de Cormac prometiendo que mantendrían contacto vía lechuza, para luego deshacerse en disculpas con la mamá de su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo agradecer mentalmente porque solo la señora Weasley estuviera afuera y por ende solo ella vio a Cormac: no le apetecía dar grandes explicaciones a sus amigos, en especial a Ron.

Al volver a casa no pudo evitar sorprenderse: en la habitación de Ron, una lechuza parda esperaba con una carta atada a la pata. Se acercó para tomarla confundido, aprovechando que su amigo estaba abajo _picando_ algo de la cocina, la lechuza simplemente ululó y se marchó dando por cumplida su tarea.

El chico abrió la carta al ver su nombre escrito en el sobre con una caligrafía corrida pero desigual. Leyó lo que decía adentro, no era tampoco una nota muy larga.

_Hola Harry._

_Eh… bueno, realmente no sé porque te escribo esto. Bueno, si sé, me pareció que la madre de Weasley te estuvo regañando por mi culpa, lamento haberte causado problemas._

_Me divertí mucho esta tarde, espero podamos repetirlo._

_Cormac_

No pudo evitar sorprenderse por la preocupación de su ¿nuevo amigo? Tomó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino para contestarle pidiendo que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, y asegurando que él también se había divertido muchísimo. Apenas hubo terminado la carta Ron entró en la habitación.

- ¿Paa quen e? – Preguntó con la boca llena de pan.

- ummm para… Neville – Mintió, Ron detestaba a Cormac; además, tampoco es que iba a estar carteándose con él.

Pero se equivocó: el resto de la tarde y la noche el ojiverde se vio envuelto en una agradable plática por carta. Hedwig y Mopsus (el cárabo de Cormac) no paraban de ir y venir, interrumpiendo pláticas de los Weasley, la cena, quehaceres e incluso el desayuno del día siguiente.

- Harry deberías esperar a terminar de comer – Dijo la Señora Weasley cuando Mopsus volteó un par de vasos con jugo de arándano.

- Lo siento - Se disculpo mientras la lechuza se marchaba.

- ¿Quién te envía tantas cartas? – Preguntó Hermione perspicaz, el chico sonrió de lado.

- Nadie importante.

- ¿Nadie importante? – Cuestionó Ron – Eso deje de creértelo hace veinte cartas atrás. ¡No pude dormir en toda la noche!

- En serio, no es nadie – Aseguró el ojiverde recogiendo su plato para llevarlo al fregadero y luego marcharse para leer la carta con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué crees…? – Comenzó Hermione a su novio, pero fue Ginny quien hasta entonces había estado desayunando en silencio quien habló.

- Me parece que a Harry no le tomó más que cinco días olvidarse de mi – Dijo con amargura poniéndose de pie – Genial, quien lo necesita – Dijo marchándose.

- Si Harry hubiese conocido a otra chica te lo habría contado ¿no? – Preguntó la castaña preocupada por su amiga.

- S… sí, eso creo – Contestó el pelirrojo, Harry es su mejor amigo ¿no? debía contárselo.

**_OOO_OOOO_**

**¿Qué les ha parecido este cap?**

**¿Qué tal la aptitud que ha tomado Harry?**

**¿Y qué les parece Cormac?**

**¿Qué le estará pasando a Mundungus?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos =D**


	6. El Extraño

**Hola n.n**

**Aquí un nuevo capi**

**Espero les guste...**

**Capitulo 6: **_**El Extraño**_

Saludó a un sanador con el que se cruzó camino a la cuarta planta del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. La luz del ocaso se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas de los pasillos, dando un tono rojizo a la barba de Albus Dumbledore cuando este pasaba por delante de ellas. El sanador Augustus Pye lo esperaba en la entrada de la sala para casos temporales.

- Buenas tardes Dumbledore – Saludó

- Buenas tardes Pye. – Devolvió el director de Hogwarts y fue directo al punto - El señor Fletcher ya ha despertado ¿o me equivoco?

- Como siempre, no lo hace – Dijo el sanador abriendo la puerta – Intente no tardar mucho ni alterarlo por favor.

Asintió entrando en la sala donde solo había tres camas ocupadas, con las cortinas corridas, se dirigió a la que, hacía dos días, había ocupado Mundungus, consiguiéndolo recostado observando el techo con mirada perdida.

- Veo que conseguiste con que entretenerte – Comentó sonriendo, Mundungus se sobresaltó.

- Albus – Dijo – Ni pienses que voy a pagar el hospital ¿eh? Yo no pedí que me trajeran aquí.

- Descuida, no fue de eso que vine a hablar – Dijo sentándose en una silla a su lado

- ¿Ah no?

- No – El mayor de los dos hombres se enserió y exclamó – Cuando Hagrid te encontró decías cosas, estabas delirando claro, pero avece los delirios son verdades que estando cuerdo tememos decir.

- Ve al punto Albus, no estoy de ánimos.

- ¿Cómo resultaste herido? – Dung lo miró un segundo como si intentara recordar algo, luego suspiró.

- No estoy seguro – Dijo – Creo fueron Mortífagos.

- ¿Mortífagos? – Cuestionó – El miércoles hablabas de vampiros. – Dumbledore alzó una ceja cuando su viejo amigo se tensó ante la pronunciación de la especie hibrida.

- ¿Va… vam…vampiros? – Rió con nerviosismo – La… la vejez te ha de haber puesto sor…do… fueron mortifagos, querían mi ropa.

- ¿Tu ropa?

- Sí, estoy seguro.

- Pero acabas de decir que no lo estabas – Le contradijo el profesor.

- ¿Me llamas mentiroso? – Preguntó enfadado.

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo Albus con una afable sonrisa – Solo digo que puedes estar confundido Dung – Se puso de pie – Será mejor que hablemos cuando estés más descansado.

El profesor me retiró de la sala dirigiéndole sonrisas de ánimo a un hombre que había asomado la cabeza por la cortina de su cama. Había algo sumamente raro en Mundungus ¿Qué lo habría herido? ¿Mortífagos? ¿Vampiros? Y en cualquiera de los dos casos ¿Por qué? Y como es que sigue vivo.

Albus suspiró frustrado, bajando las escaleras buscando el cuadro de Dylis Derwent; cuando al fin lo encontró se detuvo.

- Buenas tardes Dylis.

- Buenas tardes Albus – Le sonrió el retrato - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Quisiera me hicieras un favor – Pidió, la sanadora del retrato asintió – Necesito que mantengas vigilado todo lo que ocurre alrededor de Mungungus Fletcher, cualquier cosa sospechosa, por favor, avísame.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

-…Deben tener cuidado al salir de caza: estamos en territorio de Hogwarts y por sobre todo no queremos atraer las sospechas de Dumbledore ni de ningún profesor indiscreto.

- Por supuesto que no Conde Poulsen – Coincidió Yuichiro quien junto al resto de la Guardia se hallaban en la cámara del Conde en su nueva vivienda.

- De inmediato se lo comunicaremos al Clan – Aseguró Johana. El Conde asintió concediéndoles la salida, Johana y Yuichiro se marcharon tras una reverencia, Jazmín en cambio se despidió de Patrick con un rápido beso en los labios luego se reverenció hacia el Conde y se dispuso a irse.

- Por favor Jazmín, dile a Sawda que quiero verle – Le pidió el líder del Clan.

- De inmediato Señor – Respondió marchándose, dejando al Líder con su nuevo Jefe de Guardia.

- ¿Todavía Jazmín y tu…?

- Si – Afirmó el pelinegro – Es una niña inmadura, ya no la soporto pero no me parece bien terminarle de inmediato.

- Eres un canalla – Dijo el Conde con reproche.

- Soy sincero – Alegó Patrick sentándose - Siempre le dije que quería acostarme con ella, y cedió cometiendo la estupidez de enamorarse, pero como te dije, es una niña. - El Conde suspiró no queriendo discutir bajo ese motivo.

- ¿No ha llegado, por casualidad, alguna carta de Nicole?

- Solo una, agradeciendo por tus regalos de cumpleaños – El Conde alzó una ceja.

- ¿Hay entonces una buena razón por la que tu las has leído antes que yo? – Antes que el pelinegro respondiera la puerta sonó un par de veces – Adelante – Sawda ingresó a la cámara, vestía totalmente de negro, aun con el dolor de la perdida en sus ojos.

- ¿Mandó a llamarme?

- Así es – Dijo el Conde acercándose a ella para agacharse a besar su vientre – Debo salir esta noche.

- ¿Debes? – Interrumpió Patrick

- Si, debo y quiero salir - Dijo cortante – Iré al suroeste, y es mi deseo que te hagas cargo del Clan mientras dure la ausencia.

- ¿Piensa ausentarse mucho?

- Quizás solo hasta la media noche - Aclaró – Pero nunca se sabe que pueda ocurrir acá, alguien debe tomar las decisiones del Clan.

- Muy bien - Aceptó ella, esta sería su primera vez como la encargada del Clan, no pudo evitar sentir nervios – Haré lo mejor que pueda.

- No lo dudo, eres una jovencita muy capaz – Le sonrió dándole animo – Patrick, necesito que te encargues de supervisar que todo esté en orden puesto que mañana inicia Hogwarts, y todo debe estar dispuesto para la llegada del joven Lamarck – Patrick sonrió con burla, pero asintió.

- Todo estará listo, aunque técnicamente ya estamos en Hogwarts ¿no? digo, este bosque es parte del castillo – El Conde también rio tomando una capa de viaje que se colocó encima

- No veremos en unas horas; y cuando vuelva, quiero esas cartas.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Los días transcurrieron en la Madriguera con aparente normalidad, si se omitía el mal humor de Ginny y la inusitada alegría de Harry. No es que el pelinegro estuviese todo el día con una sonrisa en los labios, pero su humor se mostraba siempre agradable, aun más cuando recibía una carta de _la chica misteriosa_ como había apodado Ron al remitente de las cartas.

Con respecto al niño que vivió, jamás pensó que podría ser amigo de alguien a quien había detestado tanto, pero realmente se alegraba de haberse equivocado. Cormac seguía siendo algo arrogante pero ya no era desagradable, al contrario, ambos pasaban horas carteándose, sin aburrirse; incluso a eso del miércoles cuando acompañó al señor Weasley al Londres Muggle para comprar unas cosas para el trabajo de Kingsley como guardaespaldas del Primer Ministro, consiguió escaparse durante media hora en la que había cuadrado verse con Cormac en un café; ambos habían hablado aun más animados que la vez en la heladería; y aunque la reprimenda del Señor y la Señora Weasley luego fue magistral, no podía dejar de pensar que había valido la pena.

Y así, el ultimo día del mes de agosto se escurría ante él, en solo quince horas estaría en el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a cursar el último año de colegio y en lo único que pensaba mientras observaba el crepúsculo era en la última carta de Cormac, que llevaba en sus manos.

_Me da pesar ya pensar que en Hogwarts será más difícil que podamos vernos, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con las salidas a Hogsmeade. Pero no vayas a sentirte mal por eso (siempre te sientes mal por todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor así no sea tu culpa) disfruta tu ultimo año que quizás (todo depende de lo que ocurra hoy) te daré una sorpresa y nos veamos pronto._

_Cormac_

Era extraño, al menos para él, sentir tristeza por el pesar de Cormac, pero quizás se debía precisamente a que él también lo sentía. Apenas y podía creer que realmente se había encariñado a Cormac en tan solo diez días, pero a pesar de la expectativa de este nuevo año que se aproximaba, lamentaba tener que alejarse aun más de él.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde el miércoles Cormac le había besado a modo despedida, había sido algo extraño, la primera vez que mantenía un contacto tan cercano con él, pero que le producía una sonrisa inmediato solo de acordarse. ¿Sería posible…?

- ¡Eh Harry! – Exclamó Ron desde su cama, sacándolo de su nube, al parecer tenía un rato llamándolo – Deja de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pareces enamorado colega. – El pelinegro rió guardándose la carta en un bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros.

- ¿Ya terminaste con tu equipaje? - Indagó.

- Claro – Exclamó el pelirrojo, algo en su tono le aseguró a Harry que era todo lo contrario – Solo me falta la espada.

- ¿La espada?

- Dumbledore dijo que los miembros de la orden no deben separarse de ella; Hermione supone que es como una clase de insignia o algo así.

- Claro – Dijo el chico lacónico – Voy… voy a buscarla luego, no sea que la deje – Mintió; a estas alturas no podía estar seguro de lo que había ocurrido con su espada, no recordaba donde la había perdido o si los Mortífagos se la habrían robado.

- Harry baja un momento, por favor – Le pidió la Sra. Weasley desde el pie de la escalera; el pelinegro miró a su amigo con interrogación, esta se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía para que quería verlo.

Bajó las escaleras algo confundido; Molly le sonrió al verlo, y le indicó que fuese a la cocina donde lo estaban esperando; se encaminó hacía allí, Remus y Tonks conversaban sobre algo que el primero haría esta noche, pero al irrumpir en el lugar, Remus se puso de pie.

- Harry – Le saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de arrugas prematuras. Él chico le sonrió tímidamente, desde que el día siguiente a haber despertado en San Mungo, esta era la primera vez que veía al profesor o a su joven esposa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Inquirió Tonks poniéndose de pie y casi estampando el rostro con el suelo al enredar sus pies con las patas de la silla.

- Bien, gracias – Respondió - ¿Ustedes me llamaron? – No pudo evitarse preguntar.

- En realidad fui yo – Dijo Remus, observó un segundo a su esposa y luego le puso una mano en el hombro al chico – Quisiera llevarte a un lugar antes que entres a Hogwarts… Por su puesto, ya le he pedido la autorización a Albus para sacarte de acá.

- ¿A un lugar? Claro, vamos – El licántropo negó sonriendo tristemente.

- Preferiría que cenes primero, no sé a qué hora volvamos.

A pesar de intentar refutar Remus se negó a partir junto a él sino hasta que el chico hubo cenado; prácticamente se atragantó con la comida pero aun así no salió de _La Madriguera_ sino hasta marcadas las ocho de la noche.

Remus lo guió por el sendero hasta la verja de la casa, y al ver de Tonks no los seguía no pudo evitar cuestionarlo.

- No cree apropiado venir con nosotros – Respondió, encaminándose por la ladera de la montaña hasta un punto donde pudieran aparecerse. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el castaño comentó – Molly me ha comentado que has estado muy solicitado por cartas.

- ¿Ah sí? – No pudo evitar agradecer que estuviese oscuro para que Remus no notara su sonrojo – No es nada, he estado intercambiando un par de opiniones con un amigo.

- Debes tener cuidado con las lechuzas Harry, recuerda que pueden ser rastreadas – El chico agradeció que no intentara ahondar en el tema. Se detuvieron, pues, un kilometro más allá donde Remus le tomó el brazo y giró sobre sí mismo, sumergiéndolo en una oscuridad asfixiante que tan solo duró unos pocos segundos pero que le hizo sentir como si todo él se comprimía; una sensación por demás desagradable.

Al desaparecerse esa incomoda sensación, se encontraron en el callejón de un pueblo. Miro a Remus confundido, quien con la cabeza le indicó que debían Salir. El callejón, por demás oscuro, los condujo a la calle principal de lo que, en efecto, era un pequeño pueblo con realmente pocas casitas separadas por jardines. Harry miró a ambos lados de la calle a la que habían salido: Hacía la derecha le dirigía a lo que parecía ser una plaza, y hacía la izquierda a la salida del pueblo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Indagó, pero Remus solo se limitó a mirarle y seguir caminando tomando dirección hacía los campos que marcaban la salida del valle. El chico lo siguió – Remus…

- Me pareció justo traerte acá, después de todo fue aquí donde todo comenzó – Dijo deteniéndose frente a una casa en particular, Harry la observó. Estaba parcialmente destruida y de inmediato la reconoció, no supo cómo, pero lo sabía, sentía un nudo en la garganta formársele.

- ¿Es… la casa… d…de mis padres?- Preguntó haciendo acopió de fuerzas internas; Remus asintió. Se acercó con paso trémulo para tocar la verja, para sentir la prueba tangible de que Lily y James existieron, vivieron y fueron asesinados allí. De inmediato un cartel emergió del monte que le llegaba a la cintura, Harry lo observó por un segundo, pero desvió luego la mirada hacía la casa como tal, detallándola. Remus se acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Quieres entrar? – Negó con la cabeza; no quería entrar ahí y sentir el terror que Voldemort había causado.

- Quiero ver la tumba de mis padres – Dijo con voz ronca, como si hiciese mucho que no la usaba.

- Vamos – Aceptó el licántropo; Harry pasó una última vez la mano por la verja, como despidiéndose de aquel funesto lugar donde había quedado huérfano. Caminaron con lentitud, en silencio desandando sus pasos y una vez llegados al punto de inicio continuar hasta la plaza del pueblo en medio de la cual se encontraba un obelisco con nombre de los caídos de la guerra. A su alrededor había una oficina de correo cerrada, un pub medianamente lleno y una iglesia en la que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo una boda.

Atravesaron la plaza dirigiéndose a la iglesia, al acercarse al obelisco, Harry lo observó con curiosidad ganándose una sorpresa al verlo cambiar, al ver como el obelisco se transformaba en tres figuras de mármol: un hombre de cabello alborotado y una mujer muy hermosa que llevaba en brazos a un bebe.

- No es visible para los Muggle – Dijo Remus deteniéndose a verlo al ver que él lo había hecho – Un homenaje para Lily, James y para ti.

- Jamás pensé…

- Eres famoso Harry, un héroe por salvar al mundo mágico de Quien-tu-sabes durante trece años, los magos recuerdan eso, y recuerdan que a causa de esto tú quedaste huérfano.

El chico asintió y aun conmocionado por la idea de tener un monumento en su honor y el de su familia, siguió junto al ex profesor a un lateral de la pequeña iglesia, donde una vieja puertilla representaba la entrada de un cementerio.

- Quisiera haber traído flores – Se lamentó.

- Descuida Harry – Le sonrió Remus guiándolo por entra las tumbas – Ellos estarían felices solo con saber que viniste – Le vio fruncir el ceño al chico por lo que agregó – Pero si tanto te mortifica… - Una floritura con su varita bastó para hacer aparecer una corona de flores muy bonita; Harry la tomó y estuvo a punto de agradecerle, cuando el profesor asió la varita haciéndole señas para que mantuviera el silencio y observara un punto especifico: A unos quince o veinte metros, sobre un pequeño relieve donde se hallaban un par de tumbas de mármol blanco, se encontraba una silueta rodillada. La casi inexistente luz no les permitió identificarlas, Harry le hizo señas y se acercó unos pasos, Remus lo sujetó del brazo deteniéndolo.

- Debemos tener cuidado Harry, son las tumbas de tus padres, pueden ser Mortífagos – Le susurró apenas audible para el joven. El sujeto de la silueta giró en su dirección, pero parecía portar una capa con capucha colocada ya que no pudieron distinguirle el rostro.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Interrogó Remus acercándose con la varita a ristre. Harry le apuntaba con firmeza, no había soltado las flores y caminaba con suma precaución, sintiendo una repentina opresión en el pecho, algo así como miedo, un miedo irracional producido por su instinto. Notó a Remus estremecerse más y más a cada centímetro que se acercaban. El extraño se puso de pie con calma volviendo el rostro a las tumbas,

- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – Gritó Harry corriendo.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó el licántropo corriendo también tras el chico.

"_Realmente lo siento, pero no podre cumplirte"_ Escucharon ambos antes que el individuo desapareciera frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Se ha desaparecido? – Cuestionó Harry deteniéndose, mirando con cautela en toda dirección.

- No – Negó – Las desapariciones producen un sonido, esto fue silencioso.

Ninguno de los dos bajó la guardia precaviendo cualquier situación, observando de un lugar a otro en busca de ese extraño sujeto; hasta que algo atrajo la atención de Harry… una flor de Lily.

El chico bajó la varita observando mejor la flor puesta en el suelo frente a la tumba de su madre, recordó entonces lo que había ido a hacer allí; Remus también bajó la varita observando al chico colocar con sumo cuidado la corona de flores entre ambas tumbas, captando algo en particular: una rosa blanca.

La flor de Lily era realmente bonita, pero la rosa era sinceramente hermosa: no tenía espinas y sus pétalos, su color eran perfectos, estaba colocada con cuidado sobre la lapida de su padre junto a su nombre. El chico estiró la mano disponiéndose a tomarla, pero un rayo azul que no supo de donde vino le hizo retirar la mano de inmediato.

Remus lanzó un contra hechizo en dirección que había provenido el rayo a la vez que tomaba a Harry del brazo y giraba sobre si mismo desapareciendo con un "Paff"

El cementerio quedó sumido en total silencio, un segundo tras el cual una figura que corría a velocidad mayor que la captada por cualquier ojo humano se plantó frente a las tumba de los Potter. Se quitó la capucha y con un suspiro de pesar arregló la rosa que se había movido por el paso del hechizo.

- Por más odio que siento, jamás lo haría frente a tu tumba.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

_El ruido al parecer lejano le hizo moverse incomodo entre su cama, le había costado agarrar el sueño con los sucesos de los últimos dos días por lo que no quería despertar, no todavía._

_- Confringo._

_- Avada Kedavra. – Una risa se escuchó tras la pronunciación de esa maldición, pero no era malvada sino burlona._

_- ¿Quieres matar a un muerto, Weasley? _

_Y entonces lo comprendió, el ruido que escuchaba era un duelo, las voces a su alrededor eran tan conocidas como desconocidas y aun así ninguna la identificaba; se apresuró a ponerse de pie para ayudar, los Mortífagos debieron de haber hecho algún ataque._

_Pero no pudo separarse ni un poco de la cama, una mano lo había sujetado del cuello aferrándolo a la cama, impidiéndole levantarse. Enfocó la vista, se había quedado dormido con las gafas por lo que podía vislumbrar fácilmente su alrededor._

_Y entonces lo notó, junto a esa silueta habían más, la mayoría era sujetada por otro grupo; y no dejaban de gritarse unos a otros, amenazas para soltarse o evitarlo._

_- ¡Harry! – Gritaron con angustia._

_- Cállate Black – Exclamaron tras lo cual se oyó un golpe sordo._

_- ¡DEJA A HARRY MALDITO!- Rugió una voz tras la figura que tenía encima de él, Harry pudo visualizar a una silueta intentando acercarse y otra sujetándolo fuertemente por el cuello._

_- Acércate un paso más McLaggen y créeme, yo mismo te partiré el cuello- Dijo la figura que sujetaba al elegido, volviéndose hacia las siluetas de atrás, la que había gritado intentó soltarse de su captor – Ganas nunca me han faltado – Susurró volviendo el rostro hacía su presa._

_- ¿Q…que quieres? – Preguntó Harry mirando a los ojos a su apresador; sintió una gota de un liquido helado caer sobre su rostro.- H…_

_- La diversión ac…acabó – Alzó su mano libre, Harry miró con horror el objeto que se cernía sobre él: una espada que apuntaba el filo directamente a su cuello. Otra gota helada cayó sobre su rostro antes que el captor bajara la espada con un único fin._

-¡HARRY!

El ojiverde despertó sobresaltado ante este último grito, no habían sido las voces de antes, sino la bien definida de Ron quien lo zarandeaba para que despertara.

El pelinegro se incorporó con prisa, tomando sus gafas para visualizar a su amigo, se sentía sudar frio y temblar, y Ron estaba pálido como la cera.

- ¿Ah sido… quien tu sabes? – Preguntó preocupado.

- N… no lo sé – Dijo el chico – No vi el rostro de ninguno pero iban a ma… - Se calló, no quería preocuparlo por una pesadilla que ni siquiera tenía que ver con Voldemort.

**_OOO_OOO_OOO_**

**Si, es algo corto, pero muy importante para la historia.**

**¿Quien será el extraño? Y el sueño ¿Es solo eso?**

**Espero les haya gustado, y cualquier duda, critica o comentario ya saben que hacer.**

**Así que simplemente me voy deseandoles una **_FELIZ NAVIDAD_** y un **_GRAN AÑO 2011_** n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :3**


	7. Regresando a Hogwarts

**Holaaa...**

**Aquí un nuevo capi. Espero les guste.**

**Capitulo 7: **_**Regresando a Hogwarts**_

La mañana del primero de septiembre, como de costumbre los jóvenes en edad escolar se dirigían al Anden 9 ¾ para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts e iniciar un nuevo año de enseñanzas mágicas; y tal como todos lo hacían, un grupo de cuatro Gryffindors custodiados por otros cuatro magos ingresaban al andén llamando la atención no solo por su guardia sino porque uno de ellos era el joven al que se le consideraba como _"El Elegido"_ como el único capaz de acabar con el reinado de terror del innombrable.

Junto a Harry llevaban sus baúles Ron, Hermione y Ginny que eran acompañados por el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, Moody y Kingsley; Remus no había podido acompañarlos por la cercanía de la luna llena, esa noche sería y los síntomas se le presentaban muy fuertes en esta ocasión, por lo que Tonks se había quedado a cuidarlo.

El ojos esmeralda no había comentado nada de su pesadilla a ninguno de sus amigos, a pesar de que Ron le había contado a Hermione y esta no había tardado en preguntar, pero él se excusaba con no recordar de que trataba; después de todo, no tiene ningún sentido mortificar a la castaña por una pesadilla en la que nadie tenía rostros.

Vamos por un compartimiento vacío – Propuso Ron, los tres entraron al tren, Ginny se había excusado con buscar a Luna y Neville; tuvieron que recorrer todo el vagón para encontrar el compartimiento donde dejaron todo el equipaje y volvieron donde sus padres, Moody y Kingsley los esperaban.

- Deben portarse bien chicos - Comenzó la Sra. Weasley – Es su ultimo año, no se metan en problemas.

- Nosotros nunca nos metemos en problemas – Dijo Ron indignado – Los problemas se meten con nosotros – La mujer rodó los ojos y le besó el cabello.

- Cuídalos Hermione – Le dijo a la chica abrazándola, luego siguió con Harry a quien abrazó y besó con mucho cariño, el chico le devolvió el gesto – Cuídate mucho Harry.

- Igual usted Sra. Weasley – Dijo el chico, se despidió de los tres hombres que la acompañaran justo cuando Ginny volvía con Luna a quien saludaron felices de verla.

Sonó el primer pitazo del expreso, los chicos se apresuraron a subirse corriendo hacía una de las ventanas para despedirse de sus padres por la ventana, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a su compartimiento, pero al pasar por el compartimiento de unos Ravenclaw el pelinegro observó a alguien que no se habría esperado ver allí: Cormac.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Indagó Hermione al verlo detenerse a la vez que el segundo silbido del expreso se hacía oír.

- Nada – Mintió volviendo sobre sus pasos sin apartar la vista del punto donde McLaggen parecía buscar a alguien. – Ya vuelvo.

- ¿Harry a donde…? – El chico ignoró a Ron, se apresuró a escabullirse entre la mar de personas que buscaban un lugar y las cuales le sirvieron de cortina para que no le vieran bajar del tren y no lo siguieran.

Se apresuró a mezclarse entre la gente que se despedía de sus hijos, pensando en caerle de sorpresa pero su idea se vino abajo, Cormac con el cuello mas estirado de lo que puede ser normal, lo visualizó esbozando una sonrisa.

- No debiste bajarte, te va a dejar el tren.

- Vine a despedirme – Alegó Harry – Pero si no quieres, bien me voy – Dijo en broma. El pelo castaño le alborotó el cabelló aun más de lo que es natural.

- Créeme no será necesario una despedida muy larga – Le sonrió – Aunque he de admitir que te buscaba, quería verte antes que llegaras a Hogwarts.

- ¿No será muy larga? ¿A qué…? – El resto de su voz fue acallada por el tercer silbato, el más prolongado y que por ende significaba que el tren se pondría en marcha.

- Sube que te deja el tren Harry – Le apresuró Cormac empujándolo hacía el tren que comenzaba a moverse muy lentamente. El pelinegro dio un paso hacía él, pero tan rápido como sintió un impulso, se giró sobre sí mismo y se abalanzó sobre Cormac abrazándolo a modo de despedida.

Jamás se perdonaría haberse marchado al colegio sin haberlo hecho, porque en esos días Cormac se había vuelto una persona muy importante, entre carta y carta cada uno había logrado verter una parte de si mismo que el otro conocía ya a la perfección: sus anécdotas divertidas, sus logros, derrotas, problemas y soluciones, se habían conocido demasiado como para no despedirse como Merlín mandaba.

Cormac no tardó ni medio segundo en corresponder el abrazo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos con mucho cariño visible ante cualquier que los viera y sin embargo no duró mucho, Cormac separó de si a Harry y lo empujó hacía el tren, el ojiverde se despidió con la mano apresurándose a montar el vagón ya en marcha; él expreso iba tomando algo de velocidad, pero al girarse nuevamente hacía su amigo, notó que este ya no estaba allí.

Volvió hacia el frente dispuesto a buscar a sus amigos de toda la vida pero no pudo más que pegar un respingo al encontrarse con Luna a pocos centímetros de él, con los ojos abiertos en extremo

- Ho…hola Luna – La saludó incomodo por la cercanía de la rubia.

- Hola Harry – Le sonrió – Por un segundo mis ojos se llenaron de _wirdweg_ que nublan la visión – Sonrió aun más ampliamente como si quisiera darle entender algo.

- ¿Ah sí? Debes tener cuidado entonces – Dijo el chico con la firme proposición de no preguntar que es un _wiedweg_. Estaba por preguntar cómo había sido su verano cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione

- ¡Harry! – Parecía preocupada - ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te habías bajado del tren.

- Hola Luna – Le saludó Ron que venía tras la castaña, quien se avergonzó al ver que había ignorado por completo a su amiga.

- Le comentaba a Harry sobre los efectos de los _wiedweg_ en la vista, es realmente terrible – Culminó Luna apenada, el ojiverde asintió con una sonrisa cómplice. Hermione suspiró y luego los cuatro fueron hacía el compartimiento que habían apartado antes.

Conversaron durante un largo rato, a eso del medio día se les unió Neville y Ginny quien hacía un estupendo trabajo ignorando a Harry por completo. Platicaron acerca de lo que habían hecho ese verano, el ojiverde aprovechó para comentarles a todos sobre su incursión al cementerio. Hermione no hizo más que alarmarse, pero al no estar seguros si había sido o no un Mortífago, no pudieron más que llegar a la conclusión de que era peligroso volver, por ahora, a la tumba de sus padres.

Aunque Ginny no mantuvo dialogo directo con él y a pesar de eso el viaje habría sido totalmente agradable de no ser por Ron: el pelirrojo apenas tuvo oportunidad sacó de su baúl la espada de la Orden para alardearla frente a Luna quien la miraba con algo de admiración ya que solo ella y Ginny (de los presentes) no habían ingresado oficialmente a la Orden por ser menores de edad.

- ¿Y la tuya Harry? – Preguntó Luna - ¿Por qué a todos le dieron no?

- A mi no – Dijo Ginny; aunque por primera vez veía a Harry con curiosidad.

- La tengo en mi baúl – Dijo el chico algo nervioso – Esas espadas son un arma de defensa no un juguete – El chico observó como la pelirroja le enarcaba una ceja; tragó saliva suplicándole con la mirada para que no dijese nada. Él estaba seguro de que no había podido perderla así como así, pero se le caería la cara de vergüenza decirle a Dumbledore que no sabía dónde estaba.

- Harry tiene razón – le apoyó Hermione – Puedes sacarle un ojo a alguien.

- Guárdala Ron – Le pidió Neville, el chico aceptó a regañadientes pero Luna solo se limitó a observar por la ventanilla antes de exclamar:

- ¿Escucharon lo de las migraciones?

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Neville de inmediato – Ciertamente me aterra pensar que sea posible, es decir ¿Qué tantas posibilidades tendríamos de combatirles?

- En mi opinión esas noticias son solo publicidad mediática - Intervino Ginny.

- Mi madre dice que no es más que una leyenda. – Alegó Ron

- Tu madre es tan cerrada como Hermione – Dijo Luna. La aludida interrumpió el intercambio de miradas desconcertadas que mantenía con Harry por no entender nada, para ver con el ceño fruncido a la rubia.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Harry antes que Hermione le discutiera.

- Del _Clan Velivam – _Dijo Neville como si fuese lo más obvio.

- ¿El qué? – El peliazabache no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione sorprendido porque su amiga no supiera del tema, fuese lo que fuese.

- El _Clan Velivam_ – Repitió Ginny al parecer sin darse cuenta que había sido él quien habló – El Clan más sanguinario y brutal que pueda existir.

- Dicen… - Comenzó Ron – Que esta liderizado por un ser demoniaco, sin escrúpulos o sentimientos, un ser que mata a sus víctimas, se hidrata de su sangre y alimenta de su carne.

- También cuentan – Continuó Neville – Que es capaz de controlar a su antojo a cualquier vampiro, hombre lobo o veela para que comentan crímenes en su nombre, y ellos no pueden negarse ya que desde su nacimiento están "atados" contra su voluntad a ese clan. – Se creó un profundo silencio por lo que el chico se apresuró a agregar - Claro, es una leyenda, un cuento para asustar a los niños, que dicen fue inventado a partir de la _Batalla del Desconcierto_

- ¿La que inició en el Siglo XVI antes de nuestra era? – Preguntó Hermione, los demás asintieron mientras que Harry los veía perplejo ¿les habían hablado de esa batalla en Historia de la Magia? – ¿Pero porque entonces no he visto que mencionen el clan en los libros?

- Ya dijimos – Exclamó Ginny – Es solo un mito; si compras _Mitos de Muerte_ conseguirás la historia.

- Mi padre dice que ese libro dista de la realidad – Dijo Luna con su habitual tono soñador – El _Clan Velivam_ sin duda es tan real como los Snorcklas de Cuerno Arrugado, pero no es como lo pintan.

- ¿Entonces como? – Cuestionó Harry interesado, la rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Solo alguien del clan podría saberlo.

- El caso es – Intervino la pelirroja – Que no existe, de lo contrario Fleur o Lupin se lo habrían dicho a Dumbledore.

Cambiaron de tema tras ese razonamiento y platicaron un par de horas más hasta que el ojiverde salió del compartimiento alegando que iría al baño, cosa que no era mentira.

La verdad es que toda esa historia del _Clan Velivam _le parecía algo rebuscada para su gusto, pero si era cierta y su líder podía controlar a todo hombre lobo, vampiro o veela sobre la tierra, no podía dejarse de preguntar al igual que Neville: ¿_Qué posibilidades tenían, entonces, los magos para combatirle y salir airosos?_

No pudo responderse, pero todo eso salió de su mente al ver unos metros más allá una cabellera rubia blanquecina ¿Draco Malfoy? Se cuestionó ¿Entonces era cierto que Dumbledore lo había admitido nuevamente? ¡¿QUE EL DIRECTOR ESTABA LOCO? Aunque realmente siempre lo sospechó; no pudo evitar el pensamiento sarcástico.

Observó al rubio Slytherin durante un segundo mientras entraba a un compartimiento junto a Blaise Zabini; el rubio apresuraba al de piel negra halándolo del brazo y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Algo debían estar tramando, a Harry no se le olvidaba que gracias a Malfoy, los Mortífagos habían entrado hacía unos pocos meses a Hogwarts para matar a Dumbledore, y si el director seguía vivo fue porque Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna habían notado algo raro en el rubio ese día y habían alertado a tiempo a la Orden para evitar que algún mortífago llegara hasta el director, quien débil como se hallaba por haber buscado el Horrocrux falso esa noche, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para plantarle frente. Así que no entendía a Dumbledore, no entendía su empeño en dar siempre segundas oportunidades, lo había hecho con Snape (quien tras el ataque estaba abiertamente bajo mandos del Señor Tenebroso), y ahora también con Malfoy.

Sintió el impulso de investigar, pero había dejado la capa invisible en el compartimiento, sopeso la posibilidad de volver por ella pero sinceramente el baño le llamaba con urgencia.

Se dio prisa sin sacarse de la cabeza que algo se tramaba Malfoy, por lo que salió con prisa disponiéndose a buscar su capa, atravesó el vagón apenas fijándose en lo que tenía al frente llegándose a tropezar con Dean que iba igual de distraído intercambiando cromos de rana de chocolate con Seamus.

- Eh Harry lo siento, no te vi – Se disculpó el de piel negra. El ojiverde solo asintió mirándolo: estaba realmente guapo ¿Qué guapo? ¡Buenisimo! De seguro había estado practicando Quidditch este verano porque se le habían marcado aun más los músculos por sobre la ropa, ¿o sería que era la primera vez que le permitía a sus ojos explorarlo sin culpa o remordimiento?

- Descuida, yo tampoco los vi – Dijo el Elegido sonriendo.

- Nos vemos luego Harry – Despidió Seamus intentando arrebatarle un cromo de _Wilfred Elphick_ a su amigo. El peliazabache reanudó su camino hacía su compartimiento sintiéndose de pronto demasiado extraño para ir a ver que hacía Malfoy: El corazón no se le había volcado al ver a Dean como había hecho el día de la fiesta; era como si después de todo el mismo se hubiese dado cuenta de que Dean Thomas es solo un chico mas, y que ese lugar especial lo había abarcado otro ya, pero ¿Quién?

El rostro sonriente y sincero de Cormac se plantó de inmediato en su mente; negó con la cabeza: no tenía sentido que lo quisiera cuando prácticamente ahora es que lo estaba conociendo, cuando acababa de dejarlo en Londres; pero así era: lo quería; sin embargo de allí a estar enamorado había un gran trecho.

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza y entró en el compartimiento sentándose junto a la ventana llevándose inconscientemente la mano a la mejilla que en una oportunidad el ojicastaño le besó, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder verlo pronto.

El resto del viaje fue relativamente normal, al llegar al castillo la luna llena se escondía tras la torre de astronomía, los seis jóvenes compartieron un carruaje tirado por _Thestrals_ que los llevaría desde Hogmeade hasta el castillo. Pudieron ver la silueta de la luna reflejada en el lago, y el resto de los carruajes ir a su propio paso algunos más adelantados, otros atrasados.

- Hogwarts tiene algo diferente – Comentó Luna con su voz de ensueño observando fijamente en dirección al bosque prohibido.

- ¿Será porque hace dos meses hubo una batalla? – Cuestionó Ron

- Pero Dumbledore lo ha reconstruido perfectamente – Alegó Hermione.

- Yo lo veo igual – Comentó Harry, la edificación seguía tan majestuosa como siempre.

- No, está diferente – Siguió la rubia aun sin quitar la mirada del bosque – Escuchen.

Los seis hicieron silencio, escuchando el traqueteo de los carruajes, el croar de sapos y ranas, algunos grillos y aullidos.

- No escucho nada fuera de lo común – Intervino Neville.

- Estas paranoica Luna – La acusó Ginny, la rubia giró a verla y sonrió

- Si tu lo dices… ¡Qué bonita luna! – Exclamó – Las criaturas nocturnas siempre duplican sus fuerzas en luna llena, mi padre dice que los_ Heliopath_…

La rubia se enzarzó un amplió monologo que duró el resto del camino, en ocasiones Neville y Ron reían divertidos por sus palabras mientras Hermione resoplaba mascullando cosas que echarían por tierra lo que el viejo Xenophillus pudiera decir sobre criaturas de dudosa existencia.

El vestíbulo del castillo tenía como cada primero de septiembre, el barullo de personas que querían entrar al Gran Comedor para ver la selección de casas y comer una buena cena. Luna se separó de ellos dirigiéndose a la mesa de Ravenclaw pero apenas puso un pie en la puerta del gran salón volvió el rostro a Harry y le sonrió enigmáticamente haciéndole una seña con la cabeza hacia adelante.

- Luna está loca de remate – Se burló Ron, Hermione lo miró con reprobación.

- Hazme un favor, recuérdame porque somos novios – Le pidió la castaña, el pelirrojo la besó ganándose que ella se ruborizara por las exclamaciones asombradas de todos los que los veían.

- Ese que está ahí, no es… ¿Cormac McLaggen? – Preguntó Ginny que se había adelantado junto a Neville y estaban los dos de pie en la entrada del Comedor.

- ¿Qué? – Saltaron Harry, Hermione y Ron, estos últimos separándose de golpe. El pelinegro intentó entrar al comedor con paso normal aunque no podía evitar darse prisa para ver que fuese cierto, y en efecto, ahí estaba Cormac conversando sonrientemente con Horace Slughorn en la mesa de los profesores

- ¿Qué diablos hace ahí? – Rugió Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano, el ojiverde lo miró y luego a Cormac sintiendo una decepción en el pecho: él había estado enamorado de Hermione, a Cormac le gustaban las chicas y él no lo era ¿Qué posibilidades tendría entonces?

- Parece que es profesor – Comentó Neville. - ¿Será el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

- No lo creo, no hace ni dos meses que salió de Hogwarts – Alegó Hermione, los chicos se fueron dirigiendo a su mesa sin poder evitar su desconcierto.

- ¿Y qué? Para ese cargo este colegió acepta a cualquiera – Exclamó Ginny – Un poseído por Voldemort, un fraude, un hombre lobo, dos Mortífagos y la asquerosa de Umbridge.

- Te apuesto que Cormac sabe más de defensa que Lockhart – Exclamó Neville. Harry no rió, veía al castaño fijamente ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho en ninguna de sus conversaciones de los últimos días? Esa misma mañana, cuando se despidieron ¿Por qué no le mencionó nada? Durante una fracción de segundo, él lo miró conectando sus miradas. Intentó preguntarle con los ojos porque no se lo había dicho, pero el chico solo sonrió y continuó su conversación con el profesor de pociones.

La profesora Mcgonagall hizo su entrada como de costumbre con los chicos de primer año, se veían muy asustados.

- ¡Esos niños se encogen más cada año! – Exclamó Ron, Hermione lo reprendió con la mirada logrando callarlo al menos mientras se llevaba a cabo la selección, tras la cual el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie observándolos a todos con benevolencia.

- Mis queridos estudiantes, otro año más inicia – Comenzó el profesor – Otro año para aprender, pero sobre todo para crecer, para conocernos mejor y hacernos fuerte a lo que nos depara el destino, así que les doy la bienvenida – El hombre estiró ambos brazos como si intentara abarcar al gran salón con ellos, nadie pudo evitar notar que aun su mano se veía dañada, de hecho, parecía peor. – Y como no quiero privarlos más del delicioso banquete que nos espera, solo les pediré que antes le den la bienvenida a Fiódor Zargorianski – Un hombre robusto de cabello liso, entrecano, una mirada realmente severa que podía llegar a dar miedo, se puso de pie. Estaba lleno de cicatrices en el rostro y los brazos pero aun así sonrió con agradecimiento al recibir aplausos corteses – Él será el maestro encargado de impartir la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Y Cormac qué? – Susurró Hermione.

- Así mismo, el joven Cormac McLaggen ha accedido al reto de hacerle la suplencia a Madame Hooch como profesor de vuelo y arbitro de los partidos de Quidditch mientras esta siga siendo solicitada por la Liga de Árbitros de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch. – Muchos aplaudieron y obviamente Ron no estuvo entre ellos – Sin más rodeos, ¡A comer!

Cientos de manjares aparecieron en las cuatro mesas del castillo que se llenó de alegría mientras todos conversaban; los jóvenes no dejaban de conversar amenamente contando sus andanzas en el verano, reencontrándose con amigos que hacían semanas no veían.

Pero el desconcierto de Harry seguía presente incluso cuando se dispuso a irse a su habitación tras la cena. Hermione había sido nombrada Premio Anual y ahora tenía más responsabilidades por lo que se había ido junto a Ron que era prefecto, para encargarse de los de primer año. Neville ya se había ido con Dean y Seamun así que salió del Gran Comedor solo.

- ¡Eh Potter! – Lo llamaron desde atrás, sabía perfectamente quien era por lo que se giró intentando parecer distante, si lo llamaba por su apellido, él también lo haría.

- ¿Qué quieres McLaggen?

- Profesor McLaggen - Le corrigió este con una ligera sonrisa – Mcgonagall me dijo que sigues siendo el Capitán del equipo y quiero dejarte claro algunos cambios que he hecho. – Dijo dándose la vuelta, Harry se desconcertó por tal cambio de conducta y se dispuso a volverse hacía su Sala Común pero decidió seguirlo y preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba.

El castaño sonrió al ver que lo seguía pero no detuvo el paso, el pelinegro frunció el ceño con enojo y corrió tras él; el mayor también corrió pero Harry le dio alcance fácilmente.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Le espetó.

- Nada - Sonrió Cormac – No estaba muy seguro si le dijiste a tus amigos que somos… ¿amigos? –El chico bufó.

- ¿Amigos? – Repitió – Debiste decirme que estarías aquí ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Digamos que era una sorpresa - Le sonrió, Harry bufó de nuevo – Madame Hooch es mi madrina, me lo propuso apenas recibió el requerimiento, pero acepte ayer.

- Me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras al menos esta tarde, me habría ahorrado la despedida pensando que no te iba a ver al menos en dos meses. – El chico se ruborizó al ser plenamente consciente de lo que había dicho, su expresión enojada desapareció – Quiero decir…yo…

- ¿Y haberme perdido el abrazo emotivo? – Sonrió el castaño – Aunque debo admitir que por eso casi pierdo el tren – Dijo fingiendo seriedad. El ojiverde volvió a bufar pero esta vez divertido – Me parece que a Weasley no le agradó mi llegada.

Sintió como un puñetazo en el estomago, ambos siguieron caminando al ver a un Hufflepuff de segundo que parecía algo perdido; y se metieron en un aula vacía junto a las escaleras que van a las mazmorras; el castaño se sentó sobre el escritorio montando los pies sobre la silla.

- ¿Cómo quieres que le agrade? Él sale con Hermione y tu vas tras ella – No pudo evitarlo, eso ultimó le salió algo resentido mientras se recargaba sobre uno de los mesones. Cormac rió socarronamente negando con la cabeza.

- Realmente no voy tras Hermione – Aclaró. Harry enarcó la ceja enderezándose.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, no es mi tipo – Aseguró – Digamos que solo quería llamar la atención de alguien y termine ganándome el enojo de Weasley – Rió con burla – Él me quitó el puesto en el equipo, y yo a "su chica"

- No entiendo para que querías llamar la atención – Dijo Harry sentándose también en el escritorio del profesor, Cormac lo miró un segundo, pero al ver que él pelinegro lo veía volvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

- Te lo digo si prometes no armar un escándalo luego.

- Te doy mi palabra de _Boy Scout _– Aseguró solemne.

- ¿De qué?

- Olvídalo – Dio el ojiverde con interés – Cuéntame porque querías llamar la atención.

- No quería llamar la atención – Aseguró Cormac aun con la mirada al suelo; giró a verlo con algo de duda y quizás miedo en los ojos. Harry le mantuvo la mirada ¿De qué tenía miedo? Pero la respuesta le llegó solo unos segundos más.

Mirar a esos ojos azul grisáceo le hicieron sentir realmente bien, era una sensación como si tuviera un centenar de Snidget en el estomago y realmente distaba de ser desagradable, al contrario, los Snidget se alborotaron aun más por la emoción ver sus rostros acercándose con lentitud, sentir el roce de su nariz con su mejilla y probar al fin los labios del castaño entre los suyos, Cormac estaba temeroso y los movía con suma precaución esperando el momento del rechazo, un rechazo que por parte del moreno jamás llegaría.

Apenas fue consciente de lo que ocurría, se dio a la tarea de responderle con suavidad; sintiendo una explosión de alegría que no había experimentado antes, ni con Cho, ni Ginny, ellas no eran lo que él quería, era Cormac, y por lo visto él también lo quería.

Fue un beso realmente corto pero que los dejó a ambos alucinados mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro con una sonrisa tan amplia que apenas le cabía en el rostro.

- Quería llamar TU atención – Le explicó Cormac en un susurro como si temiera romper la magia con su voz – Yo pensaba que Hermione Granger te gustaba, y pensé…

El ojiverde lo cayó besándolo, ya luego tendría tiempo de exigirle explicaciones por sus comportamientos anteriores. Ahora solo quería sentir sus labios entre los suyos, moviéndose a un mismo compas. El castaño enredó sus manos entre su cabello azabache profundizando aun más el beso que esta vez sí duró lo que debía durar.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

_[…]- ¡DEJA A HARRY, MALDITO!- Rugió una voz tras la figura que tenía encima de él, Harry pudo visualizar a Cormac con mirada fiera intentando acercarse pero una silueta le sujetó fuertemente por el cuello inmovilizándolo con una mano, y con la otra arrebatándole la varita. Sus ojos azul grisáceo reflejaron miedo, pero no era miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a sí mismo, sino miedo por él, por Harry_

_- Acércate un paso más Mclaggen y créeme, yo mismo te partiré el cuello […]_

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido el mismo sueño de la noche anterior, pero esta vez Cormac estaba en él, ya no era solo su nombre, no, era su voz, su imagen; lo había reconocido entre las siluetas, una de su estatura era la que lo había sujetado.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? – Preguntó Neville medio dormido, el ojiverde se secó el sudor, no tenía sentido ese sueño, pero ¿Por qué se le repetía?

- Si Neville – Aseguró volviéndose a acostar, mirando la luna llena por la ventana, debían ser más de las doce, pero a pesar de intentarlo no pudo retomar el sueño; en el fondo le aterraba repetir ese sueño y ver más rostros conocidos.

Las horas pasaron y a la mañana siguiente Harry se dio cuenta que no había notado cuanto extrañaba Hogwarts hasta que casi cae en el escalón falso de las escaleras mientras bajaba junto a Ron y Hermione al Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno y recibir sus horarios.

La noche anterior llegó a su habitación cerca de las once de la noche, se había quedado un buen rato conversando con Cormac, su novio. Sonrió al recordar esto último ¿Quién diría que de todas las personas, de todos los chicos en el mundo, sería Cormac Mclaggen quien le hiciera suspirar tan solo con pensar en él?

- Ahí está Malfoy - Escupió Ron bajando por las escaleras, observando con desprecio al rubio Slytherin que ingresaba al comedor junto a sus dos _amigotes_.

- Aun no puedo creer que Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore debe tener sus razones – Le interrumpió Hermione, aunque no podía evitar ver al rubio con desconfianza.

- Por supuesto – Exclamó Ron con sarcasmo – Dumbledore esta loc…

- Buenos días señor Weasley – Dijo desde atrás las voz amable del director. El rostro del pelirrojo se tiñó del mismo color de su cabello girándose los tres avergonzados a ver al director quien les sonreía amablemente.

- Pr…profesor – Comenzó avergonzado.

- Les suplicaría que no se detengan frente a la puerta; no dejan que pasemos a disfrutar de un magnifico desayuno – Dijo el director haciéndoles ver que estaban atravesados, los chicos se movieron de inmediato permitiendo el paso al director y a un par de alumnas de Ravenclaw.

- Lo sentimos – Se disculpó Harry.

- También les agradecería dejen de comentar contra el joven Malfoy, ya de por si le será difícil reincorporarse con normalidad al colegio – Los tres asintieron demasiado avergonzados como para decir algo más.

- Cierra el pico Ron – Exclamó Harry al ver que el director se dirigía a la mesa de profesores. Los tres chicos se encaminaron a la mesa de los leones, el ojieverde fijó su mirada en Cormac durante un segundo a lo que este le sonrió para luego continuar con su desayuno.

- Potter, Weasley, Granger – Los llamó la profesora Mcgonagall apenas se hubieron sentado en la mesa; los tres subieron la mirada – Aquí tengo sus horarios – Dijo tendiéndoselos – Potter seguirás como capitán del equipo.

- Por supuesto profesora – Exclamó él de inmediato.

- Perfecto, el Sr. Mclaggen me pidió que te avisara que después de la cena habrá una reunión con todos los capitanes de los equipo en el aula 26 – El chico asintió sin evitar sonrojarse ante la mención de Cormac y el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La mujer continuó con su labor repartiendo los horarios.

Como de costumbre, Ron comía con más de lo que su boca aceptaba, mientras Hermione lo miraba con reprobación; Harry ojeó el pergamino que acababan de darle y comentó aliviado.

- Tenemos la primera hora libre.

- ¡_Eial!_ – Exclamó Ron.

- Yo tengo Aritmancia – Comentó Hermione - Luego nos veremos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Sus dos amigos asintieron y siguieron comentando acerca de cosas sin importancia mientras terminaban el desayuno; cuando la castaña se marchó para no llegar tarde a clases, Ron se apresuró a tragar y preguntar:

- ¿Crees que ese Mclaggen quiera quitarme a Hermione? – Gruñó Ron; Harry observó fijamente a su amigo quien miraba con resentimiento al castaño que leía el profeta mientras desayunaba.

- No – Dijo con seguridad, el pelirrojo lo miró confundido – No me parece que Hermione sea su tipo.

- Pero ya sabes… el año pasado él…

- No sé Ron, si fuese tras ella ya la hubiese buscado ¿No? – Estaba algo exasperado. Miró a Cormac y una vez más sus miradas cómplices se encontraron – Además, lo veo más maduro.

- Yo lo veo igual de…- Harry agradeció que Neville hubiese llegado interrumpiéndole la frase al pelirrojo porque no sabía si se quedaría callado si la próxima palabra fuese un insulto.

El chico Longbottom les comentó sobre lo extrañado que estaba por ver que Dumbledore siguiera teniendo una mano herida, cosa de la que el ojiverde se agarró para cambiar de tema y así comenzar lo que sería la próxima hora de relajación para ellos en la que los tres leones subieron a su Sala Común en donde Ron y Harry se enzarzaron en una batalla de ajedrez mágico mientras Neville les platicaba alegremente sobre los efectos del _Alihotsy_, y de vez en cuando aconsejaba al peliazabache, aunque eso no evitó que perdiera cinco partidas consecutivas.

A las diez y cuarenta los chicos se reunieron con Hermione frente a la entrada del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La mayoría de sus compañeros esperaban a que les abrieran las puertas para ver la clase doble. Al esto ocurrir, se dieron paso Potter, Weasley y Granger fueron juntos a sentarse hacía la mitad del aula; el profesor que había estado de espaldas escribiendo algo en la pizarra, se giró cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta.

- Bienvenidos a mi clase, en la pizarra mis datos - Dijo con marcado acento ruso. Todos se apresuraron a leer.

**Fiódor Zargorianski**

**Miembro de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

**Caballero Warlock en 1era Clase**

**Graduado en la Academia Internacional de Aurores**

**Escolta de Honor de la Confederación Internacional de Magos**

**Cazador**

Una expresión de asombro emitieron Ron y Hermione al leer la última línea, Harry lo miró pero se dio cuenta que no fueron ellos los únicos: muchos veían al profesor sorprendidos. Fiódor se aclaró la garganta y habló, pero su voz no era ruda como su expresión, al contrario, estaba apacible casi relajada.

- Como ven, estoy perfectamente capacitado para instruirles en la materia; pero no he sido contratado solo por eso: Dumbledore quiere experiencia ante situaciones que puedan presentarse en un futuro, y sin duda yo pienso que algunos de ustedes necesita vigilancia – Sus ojos se clavaron en el fondo del aula, todos giraron a ver: Malfoy sentado junto a Blaise y Pansy se removió incomodo – Mis métodos pueden ser perfectamente cuestionados: Cada uno de ustedes piensa diferente a mí, pero no por eso cambiare mi manera; les enseñare tal y como me enseñaron. Si una de mis clases no les gusta, simple y sencillamente todos ustedes son mayores de edad, saben lo que hacen y son libres de marcharse pero no interrumpan mi clase ¿Fui claro?

Un asentimiento general recorrió el aula, el profesor continuó.

- Estoy al tanto de lo que ocurrió en este colegio hace dos meses – Nuevamente su mirada se posó en Malfoy quien parecía querer esconderse bajo la mesa – Sé también que estuvo presente un hombre lobo y que por falta de conocimientos en defensa, un joven resultó herido; por lo que comenzaremos por estas criaturas oscuras: los Hombres Lobos – La mano de Hermione se alzó de inmediato - ¿sí?

- Profesor, los licántropos no son criaturas oscuras, son personas con una condición diferente de la cual no tienen culpa.

- Son criaturas oscuras – Repitió Fiódor con calma – Seres de la noche, malditos por la luna desde hace 6 ó 7 mil años

- Dudo que haya un hombre lobo con 6 ó 7 mil años de vida – Fiódor miró con rudeza a Ron quien lo había interrumpido con algo de sorna, pero de inmediato fijó su mirada en Harry que estaba a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

- Oh, Sr. Potter – Dijo en un susurro, volvió su mirada sobre Ron y Hermione y exclamó – Se me ha informado que usted y sus amigos frecuentan a un licántropo, no me extraña que lo defiendan, un grave error, debo añadir. – Harry bufó apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa – En mi opinión "_Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres"_ – Rezó – Andas con mortífagos, eres un mortífago – Miró nuevamente a Malfoy de reojo, y no fue el único – Anda con licántropos, eres escoria.

- Escoria son las personar que piensan de esa manera – Saltó Harry poniéndose de pie. Zargorianski sacó su varita, el chico empuñó la suya pero tras un movimiento del mayor solo se abrió la puerta.

- La salida está por allí para usted y para quien no quiera ver esta clase – Dijo con simpleza – Pero sean escoria o no (como usted dice), Quien-Ustedes-Saben los tiene entre sus filas por los que les conviene aprender a defenderse de ellos – El chico se dispuso a marcharse pero Hermione lo tomó de la muñeca.

- Tiene razón Harry, no podemos ir por ahí sin saber defendernos – Murmuró. _El elegido_ resopló con brusquedad sin la más mínima gracia en tener que quedarse, pero lo hizo.

- Por cierto, 10 puntos menos para ustedes tres, he dicho que odio las interrupciones

El resto de la clase nadie habló, quizás porque ese tono tan afable intimidaba más que un grito enojado lo cierto es que los jóvenes solo observaban, la mayoría estremeciéndose cuando se detenía a contar alguna experiencia en la que por poco no se salvaba de los Hombres Lobo. Fiódor describía los patrones de ataque de los licántropos con precisión y para cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo había comenzado a hablar sobre la plata.

- Próxima clase: un pergamino, escriban "_La Plata como Arma"_, pueden irse – El primero en salir fue Malfoy que había tenido que soportar ser el blanco de claras indirectas durante las dos horas. Harry también se apresuró: no soportaba un segundo más cerca de ese profesor.

- Es un… racista… discriminador – Escupió un pasillo más allá.

- Si, pero el hombre sabe ¿no? – Exclamó Ron fascinado, ganándose una fea mirada de los otros dos – ¡Digo la verdad! – Se defendió - Ha estado en todo, se veía que hablaba en su elemento.

- Es un cazador – Dijo Hermione consternada.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Harry recordando el término.

- Un cazador – Dijo Ron sencillamente como si eso lo explicara todo, al ver que el chico quedó igual Hermione suspiró.

- Lo es en el sentido literal de la palabra, solo que no son animales precisamente sus presas.

- Te refieres a…

- Semi humanos - Dijo Ron – Los cazadores los odian. Se reconocen entre sí por sus armas: una espada con ciertas características, no se cuales – Puntualizó – Para trabajar aquí, supongo que Dumbledore debió prohibirle ponerle una mano encima a los centauros y la gente del agua… aunque según sé, no son sus presas favoritas.

El ojiverde asintió consternado, de por sí ya era extraño que fuese Ron y no Hermione quien le explicara algo: entonces sus presas debían ser hombres lobos, semigigantes, banshees, arpías, vampiros, hechiceras…

- ¿Y Hagrid? – Preguntó alarmado cayendo en cuenta – Corre peligro ¿no?

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore le permitiría hacerle daño? – Cuestionó Hermione. Luego suspiró – Lo peor del caso es que necesitamos aprender de él y sus atrocidades.

Los chicos entraron a almorzar, Hermione tenía razón pero aunque lo necesitara, no podía olvidar el desprecio en los ojos de ese hombre siempre que mencionaba hombres lobos ¿Por qué Dumbledore creía que necesitaría su experiencia como cazador? ¿Temería por lo de las migraciones? Miró al director mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor: siempre pensó que Dumbledore sería capaz de hacerle frente a lo que fuera, quizás no era así.

**_OOO_OO_**

**Por ahora es todo :P**

**No sé ustedes, pero me encantan Harry y Cormac *w***

**En el proximo capitulo, por fin: Harry y Hans se conocen :P**

**Espero que me digan que les pareció  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


	8. Modales

**Holaa n.n**

**ummm parece mentira, pero el capi anterior tuvo más visitas su primera semana, que mi otro fics; y aun así ni un review u.u estoy empezando a deprimirme :(**

**En fin, a leer:**

**Capitulo 8: **_**Modales**_

_Eso ya no se usa_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X  
**_

- ¿Donde está Patrick? – Preguntó el Conde Poulsen mientras veía como algunos de los miembros de su ejército arreglaban con sumo cuidado dos baúles con instrumentos escolares, túnicas y libros.

- Se está recuperando – Dijo el Francesco acercándose al Conde – La transformación le pegó fuerte esta vez.

- Comprendo, dale _solución fortificante_, con eso debería bastar.

- Ya lo he hecho Señor, solo falta que le haga efecto, lo he dejado en manos de mis hombres – Dijo. El Conde asintió poniéndose de pie para acercarse a observar los equipajes; el pelirrojo lo seguía emitiendo algunos comentarios sobre ciertos ingredientes que los colocaban de forma errónea.

- Deja de darle ordenes a mis hombres Francesco – Le riñó en broma.

- Lo lamento señor – Se disculpó de inmediato deteniéndose, el líder del Clan sonrió.

- No lo lamentes, tus sugerencias son útiles y acertadas, pero se me ocurren mejores cosas que puedes hacer con esa boca que estar dando órdenes - Francesco asintió esperando que el Conde diera el primer paso uniendo sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos eran unos críos inexpertos, ambos sabían cómo mover sus labios, sus lenguas para estremecer al otro y era eso precisamente lo que hacía al Conde preferir a Jefe de Curadores por encima de cualquiera de sus amantes, y este a él.

- Eh… Señor, ¿y la espada? – Preguntó una mujer avergonzada por interrumpir la escena. El Conde se separó del pelirrojo.

- Yo luego me encargare de empacarla personalmente – Dijo – Cuando Patrick esté bien encárguense de arreglarlo, por lo demás, estaré ocupado hasta la hora en que se deba ir a Hogwarts – Culminó

- ¿Ocupado? – Susurró Francesco.

- Contigo – Sonrió el Conde besándole el cuello. Uno de sus colmillos hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello que le arrancó un gemido de placer – Vamos a mi recamara.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Estar en séptimo curso era realmente una bendición: tras el almuerzo estuvieron afuera con herbologia y luego encantamientos. Sin embargo los chicos estaban llenos de horas libres, incluso Hermione que tomaba más materias que cualquier otro, podría disfrutar de varios descansos a la semana.

Esa tarde habían practicado el _hechizo lengua de cuerno_, solo Hermione lo había logrado al primer intento; haciendo que Harry se pinchase con su lengua quien al intentar el hechizo en Ron provocó que la lengua del pelirrojo se volviera bífida, causando risas de toda la clase que escuchaba como el pelirrojo intentaba hablar.

- ¿Y vieron a Neville? – Preguntó Ron riendo mientras bajaban por la escalera principal hacía el Gran Comedor para tomar la cena, el profesor había restaurado su lengua. Se toparon con Fiódor quien subía al parecer hacía su despacho, pero lo ignoraron y él a ellos.

- Si – Harry intentaba no reírse al recordarlo dado que Neville era su amigo, pero lo cierto es que había sido gracioso, y estaba fallando patéticamente en su empresa – Le salieron lenguas por toda la cabeza.

- No es gracioso – Dijo Hermione aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Se perderá la cena.

- Lo cual es una lástima – Intervino Ron – Con tantas lenguas podría degustar mejor ¿no? – Los otros dos no pudieron evitarlo, rieron por el comentario terminando de bajar las escaleras; más delante de ellos iban un rubio y un pelinegro de espaldas a ellos escoltados por la profesora Mcgonagall.

- No se rían – Intentó detenerlos Hermione – ¡Ron!, ¡Harry! - Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera detenerse, el rubio de adelante se giró a verlos.

Los tres amigos se paralizaron de inmediato, jamás habían visto a ese que los veían con los ojos entrecerrados y que ojos; eran de color gris profundos, algo en su mirada perturbaba a quien mirase. A pesar de que su rostro perfecto era como el de un ángel, su expresión era ruda estando enmarcada con mechones de cabello rubio que parecía tener un brillo especial, de hecho todo él lo parecía.

El otro muchacho, el pelinegro de ojos castaños, no era tan atractivo como su compañero, y al notar que el rubio se había detenido, volvió la mirada y le susurró algo para luego obligarle a seguir caminando tras la profesora, dejando a los tres Gryffindor perplejos.

- ¿Es mi impresión o ese tipo parecía que nos odiaba? – Preguntó Ron confuso.

- Es…- Comenzó Harry apenas en un susurro.

- El hombre más guapo sobre la tierra – Lo cortó Hermione con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué? – Rugió Ron enojado; el ojiverde meneó la cabeza confundido, para ver a su amiga que estaba ruborizada.

- Lo siento Ron – Se disculpó la castaña de inmediato – No… no sé que me pasó.

- ¿Te gusta ese imbécil? – Rugió él.

- No, solo… es atractivo – Dijo ella, Harry los miró no estando de acuerdo, ese chico era más que atractivo.

- Mejor vamos a cenar – Propuso intentando evitar una discusión entre sus dos amigos. Los leones se dirigieron hacía su mesa y poco después llegó Ginny emocionada.

- ¿Han visto a los chicos guapos? – Preguntó acalorada, Ron bufó y Hermione hundió la mirada en su cena, Harry miró hacía la mesa de profesores buscando a Cormac, no había tenido oportunidad de verlo a solas en todo el día y en ese momento el castaño le dirigía una enorme sonrisa que él se apresuró en responderle.

- Queridos estudiantes – Exclamó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie ganándose miradas de todos – Me es grato darles la noticia de que esta noche, se unen a nuestro cuerpo estudiantil dos jóvenes que vienen de Francia para terminar sus estudios; está demás decir que espero estos jóvenes puedan integrarse fácilmente en la familia que es Hogwarts – De la puerta que hay detrás de la mesa de profesores salió Mcgonagall seguida de los dos jóvenes de antes – Por favor denle la bienvenida a Hans Lamarck y a Patrick Zargorianski.

Hubieron aplausos, pero en un principio no fueron tantos como se esperaba: casi todas las chicas y algunos hombres también se habían quedado perplejos mirando al rubio de nombre Hans como si no fuese real tanta perfección en una persona; poco a poco los aplausos fueron incrementándose pero no por eso dejaban de verlo.

- No entiendo porque tanto alboroto – Masculló Ron con los brazos fuertemente cruzados.

- Estas celoso – Lo acusó Harry divertido; aunque en el fondo lo entendía: él también lo estaría si Cormac comenzara a aplaudir con el mismo entusiasmo que lo hacía Hermione, por el contrario, el castaño veía con el ceño fruncido a los nuevos, aunque aplaudía por cortesía.

- Estos jóvenes ya han sido seleccionados – Comenzó Dumbledore - El Sr. Zargorianski… –justo entonces cayeron en cuenta de que era ese el mismo apellido del profesor de Defensa, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar; Hans frunció el ceño. – Asistirá a la casa de Gryffindor para cursar el 6to curso.

- ¡SI! – Exclamó Ginny emocionada aplaudiendo aun más fuerte, igual que sus compañeras de sexto.

-… y el Sr. Lamarck, cursara 7mo igualmente en Gryffindor – Ron vociferó una palabrota al escuchar esto y ver como ambos jóvenes se encaminaban a la mesa – Continúen su cena.

- Hola linda – Saludó el pelinegro: Patrick, a Ginny con un ligero acento ruso, sentándose junto a ella; el rubio rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Es que tu nunca cambiagas? – Le reprochó. Más de una persona a su alrededor suspiró al oír su voz, era casi celestial y ese acento francés lo volvía sencillamente irresistible.

- ¡Eres francés! – Exclamó Harry algo sorprendido.

- No me digas – Exclamó Hans con sarcasmo haciendo aparecer de su varita una servilleta de tela que colocó en su regazo antes de comenzar a servirse algo de la cena.

- Intenta ser amable – Exclamó Patrick divertido, girándose luego hacía Ginny y Hermione – Y ustedes, lindas, son…

- Hermione Granger

- Ginny Weasley

- Y yo soy el novio de la castaña y hermano de la pelirroja – Bramó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. Hans chasqueó la lengua con reprobación para luego llevarse el tenedor a la boca, en cambio Patrick reía nuevamente, al parecer a él todo le parecía divertido.

- Él es Ron Weasley y yo Harry, Harry Potter – Intervino este intentando parecer educado. Nuevamente Hans chasqueó la lengua, solo que esta vez susurró como si no fuese consciente de que lo oían, aunque lo era.

- Que mal educado, nadie se ha digigido a él.

- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó Harry algo más alto, todo el encanto que el rubio había traído iba desapareciendo cada vez que abría la boca.

-… Y encima gritas en la cena – Está vez si se dirigió expresamente al ojiverde - ¿Qué tu familia no te enseñagon modales Potterg? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Modales? – Intervino Patrick muerto de risa – Eso ya no se usa Hans

- ¡Cállate Patrick! – Le cortó este.

- No tienes ningún derecho a llegar aquí a hablarnos de esa manera, _fgancesito_ – Escupió Ron, Hans rió con socarronería.

- Apgende a ceggar la bocota cuando no se te habla, pelirrojo – Exclamó el rubio, tomó otro bocado de comida, tragó y luego se limpió con la servilleta en la comisura de los labios, antes de lamentar – Ay, estos ingleses tienen los mogales por el suelo.

- Y tú los tienes muy elevados insultándonos así como así. – Intervino Harry con sarcasmo.

- _Touché _– Susurró Patrick sin esconder esa molesta risita, Hans giró a verlo con el rostro mortalmente serio.

- Te escuche Patrick – Siseó – Ustedes dos… - Se dirigió al peliazabache y el pelirrojo – No vagen mi tiempo – Sentenció con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa burlona – Solo… - Negó con la cabeza, Harry bufó enojado al igual que Ron mientras reñía a Ginny y Hermione porque no dejaban de ver a Hans, como si no hubiesen visto la discusión.

El rubio en cambio siguió su cena en silencio haciendo gala de sus _excesivos modales_ mientras Patrick por el contrario, parecía estar en un concurso de "_coma todo lo que pueda en 5 minutos"_ mientras entablaba conversación con Ginny

Harry y Ron comieron con prisa, ninguno de los dos quería pasar más tiempo con esos nuevos, y pensar que debían compartir habitación con el francesito; además el ojiverde debía darse prisa para no llegar tarde a la reunión con Cormac y los demás capitanes de las casas.

A las siete menos diez, Harry se puso de pie despidiéndose de Ron y Hermione; el pelirrojo le había pedido a la castaña que dieran un paseo, aunque no se veía muy feliz. Ginny en cambio se quedó en la mesa con los extranjeros conversando entre risas con Patrick. Realmente era obvio que no le molestaba tener que compartir su tiempo con ellos.

El buscador y capital del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se dirigió al segundo piso en busca del aula 26 que por lo general se mantenía sin utilidad; cuando se encaminó por el pasillo, coincidió con el capitán de Hufflepuff: Zacharias Smith. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada un tanto desagradable mientras esperaban que les abrieran la puerta del aula, donde ya se encontraban Blaise Zabini y Lisa Turpin, capitanes de Slytherin y Ravenclaw respectivamente, además de Cormac quien se hallaba sentado despreocupadamente sobre el escritorio del profesor, con los pies en una silla

- Al fin llegan chicos - Exclamó Cormac – No es mi intención retenerlos aquí mucho tiempo, solo quiero dejarle claras algunas pautas ahora que estoy a cargo del Quidditch en este colegio.

- ¿Tu, a cargo del quidditch? – Se burló Blaise enarcando una ceja.

- Si, y también puedo encargarme de hacer perder a Slytherin todos los puntos que se me antojen si no te comportas Zabini – Respondió el castaño como quien no quiere la cosa. Lisa, Harry y Zacharias rieron por lo bajo – En fin, a lo que vinimos, como saben yo seré el arbitro de los partidos, pero no solo me limitare a eso, cuento con demasiado tiempo libre para mi salud mental, por lo que supervisare todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Smith indignado – Le darás nuestras tácticas a Potter.

- ¿A mí? – El pelinegro no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

- Vamos Mclaggen, fuiste Gryffindor, apoyaras a tu casa – Saltó Zabini.

- Me parece una medida innecesaria – Exclamó Lisa.

- El asunto es que no les estoy preguntando – Estaba tranquilo y Harry no supo que imponía más: ese tono apacible que usaba o si gritara enojado a todo lo que diera su garganta.- Veré sus prácticas, los supervisare y corregiré de ser necesario.

- ¿Solo para eso nos hiciste venir? – Preguntó Lisa.

- No – Respondió con tranquilidad. – Realmente lo que quiero estipular son los horarios de utilización del campo.

- ¿Quieres que nos pongamos de acuerdo ahora? – Preguntó Harry.

- Si – Dijo – Verán, el campo se utilizara únicamente de lunes a sábado, los domingo se reservará para partidos y para que hagan sus tareas.

- Pero Hufflepuff siempre entrena los domingos – Saltó Zacharias enojado.

- Entrenaba – Lo corrigió Cormac – Por eso les estoy avisando con tiempo. Distribúyanse los seis días de la semana de forma que todos puedan entrenar la misma cantidad de horas. No quiero problemas de que unos entrenan más que otros.

- Slytherin tomara los sábados y…

- A Ravenclaw le convienen más los sábados.

- Si como no, Gryffindor entrenara el sábado, es más…

- ¿A si? Pues no, Hufflepuff…

Los cuatro capitanes estallaron en una discusión por el derecho a utilizar el campo los días sábado que siempre ha sido el favorito para los entrenamientos, pues no había presiones de trabajos para el día siguiente. Cormac rió y con calma sacó un pergamino con una tabla, en la primera fila decían los días de la semana del lunes al sábado, y la primera Columna mostraba el nombre de las cuatro casas.

Mientras los otros cuatros se mantenían ocupados en pelear entre sí, tomó una pluma escribiendo algo en el pergamino.

- Perfecto, el sábado ya está ocupado – Dijo Cormac al terminar, subiendo la voz por encima de los gritos.

- ¿Qué?

- No nos hemos puesto de acuerdo – Saltaron Lisa y Harry.

- Por lo mismo – Aseguró él – De siete treinta a nueve treinta Hufflepuff, de diez a doce lo tendrá Slytherin, una a tres Ravenclaw y de tres treinta a cinco treinta Gryffindor

- ¿Quieres que lo usemos los cuatro el mismo días?

- Lo harán si quieren usar los sábados – Cortó a Lisa.

- Pero le diste a Gryffindor la mejor hora – Saltó Zacharias.

- Es obvio porque lo hizo – Escupió Blaise.

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Harry nervioso, pero Cormac sonreía con autosuficiencia.

- No quiero darle ventajas a Gryffindor por más que haya sido mi casa – interrumpió – Si les molesta el sol, entonces les pondré a entrenar de noche, pero dado que el resto de la semana todos tendrán que resolverse en la noche para entrenar, me parece mejor para todos que los sábados lo hagan a de día para que la luz del sol y el calor no les moleste en un partido.

- Tiene razón – Exclamó Lisa.

- No lo había visto desde esa perspectiva – Admitió Harry pensativo, Zacharias y Blaise asintieron aunque estaban algo reacios.

A partir de entonces, la discusión se centró en distribuir los otros cinco días, todos querían un día para ellos solo, pero de ser así el entrenamiento se vería limitado a dos veces por semanas, y en ocasiones debían entrenar muy duro, pero tampoco querían compartir la cancha, lo cual era totalmente comprensible.

Al final se acordó que de siete a diez serían horas de entrenamiento, dos equipos por día tocándoles hora y media a cada uno, de esta forma; Gryffindor y Hufflepuff entrenarían martes y jueves, mientras que Slytherin y Ravenclaw los lunes y miércoles; los viernes se los rotarían dos equipos cada semana. De igual forma, la semana antes de cada partido el campo solo lo utilizarían los equipos involucrados, salvo un par de horas que se dispondrían para que los otros dos no enfriaran los ánimos.

- Perfecto, dos horas y al fin conseguimos un acuerdo – Exclamó Cormac – Hablare con Dumbledore hoy para hablarle de la extensión del toque de queda para los equipos. – Los cuatro capitanes asintieron algo satisfecho por el acuerdo que le costó un par de gritos e insultos – Bien, váyanse a sus habitaciones, ya son casi las nueve.

Las sillas se removieron mientras se ponían de pie, Harry se despidió de Lisa y Cormac mientras que Blaise y Zacharias se marcharon de inmediato; aunque le hubiese gustado quedarse un rato a solas con el castaño, Lisa se atrasó para preguntarle algo a Cormac, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que salir, aunque, ahora que recordaba…

Cormac observó a Harry marcharse con cierta desilusión y suspiró antes de girarse hacía Lisa que le interrogaba acerca de la posibilidad de que sus golpeadores utilicen el _Dopplebeater Defence_ en un partido.

- Aunque no estamos ante un juego profesional, no veo por qué no puedan realizarlo, siempre y cuando no lo realicen de forma que quebrante las normas, es decir, nada de lanzárselo al público, o al guardián cuando no está habilitado.

- No, claro que no – Contestó Lisa – Pero no le vallas a dar el dato a Gryffindor. – Dijo seria – O hablare con el profesor Flitwick

- No es necesario – Dijo él serio – Vete a dormir – Le ordenó, la chica se marchó y él salió tras ella mirando el pasillo a la expectativa esperando ver a Harry allí pero no estaba.

Algo desilusionado se dirigió a las escaleras hacía el tercer piso en donde estaba su despacho.

- Psss… psss – Volteó a ver, no había nadie. Siguió caminando, de seguro era una broma de Peeves.

Volteó nuevamente el rostro aunque sin dejar de caminar, sentía que lo seguían pero no veía nada a su alrededor. Nuevamente volvió la vista al frente solo que esta vez sacó la varita por si acaso. Casi al instante escuchó como si alguien intentara reprimir la risa, y ese sonido le parecía algo familiar; frunció el ceño.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Quién más pensabas que era? – Cuestionó el pelinegro sacando la cabeza por debajo de su capa de invisibilidad – Te veías gracioso asustado – Agregó riendo.

- ¡Bah! Solo porque no pensé que trajeras la capa – Contestó él tomándole de la mano. Ya antes, en una de sus cartas, el ojiverde le había comentado de una capa invisible que heredó de su padre – Podrías quitártela – Sugirió – Es raro para mi sujetar la mano de una cabeza flotante.

- Vamos a dar un paseo – Propuso Harry haciéndole caso y guardándola en el bolsillo de su túnica. Cormac se mordió el labio inferior - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es que no deben vernos juntos – La sonrisa de Harry desapareció, cayendo en cuenta de lo que él decía: ambos eran chicos y si alguien los veía los comentarios se regarían como pólvora, y él… no estaba preparado para aceptar que todos supieran de sus preferencias sabiendo lo que esto acarrearía. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Cormac estaban encaminados en otro sentido, y se lo hizo saber – Ahora soy profesor Harry, si me ven contigo, me botaran y posiblemente a ti te expulsen.

- No…había pensado en eso – Confesó sintiéndose de repente muy egoísta.

- Terminemos de llegar a mi despacho y te invito una cerveza de mantequilla – le propuso el ojiazul robándole un beso que el ojiverde atrapó. El pasillo estaba desierto y nadie tenía que ir por allí, aunque si lo hacían, solo verían a dos personas queriéndose.

- Bien, vamos - Aceptó colocándose nuevamente la capa para caminar a la par de Mclaggen a lo largo de un tramo de escaleras y un par de pasillos. Se apresuró a entrar al despacho cuando Cormac abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para darle paso.

Al entrar, se quitó la capa mirando con curiosidad las paredes, en ellas se exhibían afiches de la selección peruana de Quidditch, la tercera mejor del mundo, así como del _Orgullo de Portree_, en el que los jugadores volaban por el campo de Quidditch luciendo sus túnicas purpura con una estrella dorada en el pecho. Y por supuesto, no podían faltar los afiches de la _Twigger 2000_ la nueva escoba de carrera salida al mercado profesional hacía solo un par de meses.

- Es algo chico porque mi puesto no es realmente… - Comenzó.

- ¡Es genial! – Exclamó Harry, el castaño se ruborizó.

- Siéntate – Le ofreció una silla para luego buscar un par de cervezas y enfriándolas mediante magia. Se sentó junto a una mesa llena de papeles, Cormac tomó otra sentándose frente a él, tendiéndole una de las botellas - ¿Qué tal te fue hoy, Harry?

- Normal, supongo – Dijo dándole un trago a su botella y luego comentó alegremente – Tengo un montón de horas libres.

- Si, esa fue una de las cosas que más ame de mi último curso.

- Hablas como si lo hubieses terminado hace siglos – Se burló Harry, el otro sonrió de lado. – Creo que lo único malo fue el profesor Zargorianski, es un racista – Escupió.

- Algo noté – Dijo lacónico – Pero comparto algunas de sus ideas.

- ¿Qué? – Lo miró Harry alarmado.

-… Por supuesto, alguna se exceden… es un fanático. – Agregó de inmediato, Harry aligeró un poco su expresión.

- En cualquier caso, el tipo no me agrada en lo más mínimo – Le contó el pequeño incidente en la clase de Defensa que indignó al castaño cuando supo que el profesor le había insinuado que era escoria. - ¿Y a ti como te fue?

- Aburrido por completo – Lamentó – No tengo nada que hacer mientras no comiencen las clases o los entrenamientos, por eso tenía prisa en organizarlos. Hoy estuve leyendo todo el día… y deseando verte – Agregó, Harry sonrió avergonzado.

- Yo también quise verte todo el día, pero durante las horas libres estuve _secuestrado_ en la sa… - El castaño lo cortó con un suave rose de labios.

- Lo importante es que ya estamos juntos – Susurró, el ojiverde asintió devolviéndole el roce que de inmediato convirtió en un beso dulce que Cormac cortó poco después, sin verle a la cara.

- Emp… por cierto, en la cena… - Se calló arrepentido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le picó a Harry la curiosidad.

- Nada… yo… - El rostro del ojiazul se sonrojo– Te vi… con tus amigos… hablando con los nuevos – Bajó la mirada, Harry en cambió lo miró boquiabierto – Esos dos son… atractivos ¿no?

- ¿Hablas en serio? – No pudo evitar reír mientras hablaba - ¿Estas celoso y no más tenemos un día?

- ¡No estoy celoso! – Exclamó, pero solo hizo reír un poco más a Harry. El ligero color rosa de sus mejillas se volvió escarlata.

- Sí, claro – Comentó con escepticismo besándolo nuevamente pero cortándolo casi al instante – Pero para que estés tranquilo – Agregó con una risita – Si, son atractivos, pero para nada son mi tipo. – Cormac sonrió - ¡Aun no creo que estés celoso!

- ¡Bah! Olvídalo – Fanfarroneó devolviéndole el beso anterior que Harry correspondió a un incrédulo: él que había temido que Cormac se fijara en alguno de los extranjeros, y resultaba que este temía lo mismo. Y en cierta forma, le avergonzaba pensarlo, ese temor le hacía sentir feliz… querido.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¿Entonces se marchó, Dilys? – Dumbledore hablaba con una de sus antecesoras con mucha curiosidad.

- Si Albus, Mundungus aprovechó el cambio de guardia para escaparse de San Mungo; cuando pasó por mi retrato susurraba que ningún lugar era seguro, y que no pagaría la cuenta.

Dumbledore rió por lo bajo ante esto último, ya le parecía a él que su viejo amigo haría algo como eso, sin embargo no podía negar que le preocupaba en cierta medida eso de _ningún lugar es seguro_.

- Supongo que lo están buscando.

- Si, se ha encomendado a algunos sanadores para encontrarlo.

- Perfecto, me apersonare allá, espero poder ayudar.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¿Entonces no escuchaste los comentarios de las personas? – La voz de Hans era realmente baja, apenas y movía los labios sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor que daba al bosque prohibido. El chico observaba con fijeza la luna que comenzaba a menguar; y a la vista de cualquiera, era solo eso lo que hacía.

- No – Le contestó Patrick desde su habitación en el piso inferior, con un susurro tan bajo como el suyo. – Estaba pendiente de la pelirroja, _Ginger_ creo que es su nombre.

- Ginny – Contestó rodando los ojos – Es la hermana de Ronald Weasley. – Escuchó un distraído "_claro"_ de parte de su amigo. – No deberías apegarte demasiado a ella.

- No quiero apegarme, solo acostarme – Le contesto con burla, Hans bufó – Potter es su novio ¿no? Eso le da chiste a todo.

- Los informes así lo dicen, sin embargo, los veo distante, supongo que habrán terminado – Contestó Hans distraídamente.

- Así no tiene gracia – Se quejó Patrick, luego rió y exclamó pensativo - Quizás si hago que Jazmín me vea con ella, ya no quiera verme y ahorre tener que decirle que me deje en paz.

- Sinceramente, el diccionario debería agregar una nueva definición: _Canalla: Dícese de Patrick Zargorianski_.

- El burro hablando de orejas.

- La principal diferencia entre tú y yo, es que tú engañas niñas pudiendo causarles traumas a futuro; las personas con quien yo me acuesto, son lo suficientemente maduras para entender que no me interesan para nada más.

- Bien, pero hablábamos de los rumores – Lo cortó Patrick - ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

- Es sobre el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, piensan que es tu padre. – Patrick rió socarronamente – Es Fiódor – La risa se detuvo de inmediato. Hans escuchó un ruido como si su amigo hubiese estado a punto de caerse, por lo que por primera vez se movió un poco hacía afuera asegurándose de que no se hubiera caído los siete pisos. - ¿Estás bien?

- Malditamente bien – La voz del pelinegro se había vuelto fría y sarcástica. – Tengo que irme Hans, marcharme de aquí… el plan se arruinara… o yo lo terminare arruinando.

- Confío en que no lo harás, ya tendrás oportunidad de ajustar cuentas.

- Pues date prisa con Potter porque no se cuanto pueda esperar esa "oportunidad".

- Hay un plan que seguir – Dijo con simpleza.

- Te tengo uno mejor: toma la espada de Potter, córtale la cabeza mientras duerme y nos largamos de aquí cuanto antes.

- No debo apresurar las cosas, la _vendetta_ es un plato que debe cocerse a fuego lento y servirse frio para ser degustada por completo – Dijo con seriedad – Y en cualquier caso, tú tienes su espada.

- ¿Yo?

- Está guardada entre tus cosas para evitarme la… tentación.

- Debiste avisarme eso, debo ponerle un hechizo a mi baúl no sea que alguien lo registre… Alguien va subiendo.

- Si lo oigo – Le contestó sin inmutarse – Entonces resuelve lo de tu baúl, mañana hablaremos de Fiódor… Potter – Susurró con odio cuando la puerta se abrió con lentitud y silencio dándole paso a Harry que caminaba con cuidado como si no quisiera despertar a nadie.

Hans lo miró sin moverse ni un centímetro, Harry en cambio se dirigió a su cama ignorando que era observado; el ojiverde se apresuró al baño con el pijama en la mano, pero una ráfaga de viento le provocó un escalofrío; giró hacía la ventana que daba al Bosque Prohibido, estaba abierta, pero vacía.

_**_OOOO_OOOO_**_

_**¿Que tal?**_

_**Diganme que les parece =D ¿Que tal la actitud de Hans?**_

_**¿Y Cormac y Harry?**_

_**Por cierto, si alguien lee **Cuando la Sangre Llama**; entre hoy y mañana actualizo ese fics :P**_

_**Nos leemos pronto **_

_**Besos n.n**_


	9. Hans Lamarck

**Holaa n.n**

**Awww. lamento la tardanza: he estado muy ocupada ultimamente :S**

**Espero les guste este capitulo n.n**

**Recuerden, ****cuando un dialogo comienza con UN guion (-) significa que hablan en ingles; cuando comienza con DOS guiones (- -) es porque hablan en francés.**  


**Capitulo 9: **_**Hans Lamarck**_

_Odiad a vuestros enemigos, como si un día debierais amarlos. _

**X.X.X.X.**_  
_

La luz mañanera se filtraba por los doseles de la cama, incomodándole el sueño a Harry. Se removió incomodo pero en la habitación se escuchaban pasos de sus compañeros ¿Por qué se habrían despertado tan temprano? Abrió los ojos viendo solo una mancha roja y borrosa, estiró la mano para tomar sus anteojos de la mesita de noche, se los colocó viendo sus cortinas escarlata que lo ocultaban del resto de la habitación, las abrió bostezando.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están despiertos tan temprano? – Cuestionó. Al parecer Dean estaba en el baño, Neville bostezando medio adormilado recostado a la puerta esperando turno. Ron y Seamus gruñían malhumorados y ante la pregunta del ojiesmeralda, señalaron hacía el único que parecía totalmente despierto: Hans, que de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero se aseguraba que su túnica negra estuviese impecable, tarareando el himno de Francia.

- Alguien se ha despertado muy cantarín – Bramó Ron desagradablemente.

- Son las seis trgeinta, ya es hora que todos se leganten – Exclamó Hans sonriente; Harry lo miró extrañado por su renovado humor, aunque a la luz del sol se veía más pálido - _¡Marchons, marchons!_

El rubio se marchó dejando a los ingleses solos, Dean abrió la puerta del baño causando que Neville se callera entre las risas de los demás.

- No lo soporto – Rugió Ron refiriéndose a Lamarck – Se la da de _muy muy_.

- Es un tonto gefinado – Se burló Seamus, los demás rieron.

- Por cierto Harry – Susurró Ron acercándosele - ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues que yo salí con Hermione a dar una vuelta y volví tarde pero tu cama estaba vacía... ¿Con quién estabas? – Preguntó con tono insinuante dándole un golpecito juguetón.

- Con nadie – Mintió - Cuando salí del despacho de Mclaggen me fui a las cocinas, estuve un largo rato allí, se me fue el tiempo. – Estaba seguro que su amigo no le había creído nada pero no preguntó más y Harry se lo agradeció.

Como ya estaban todos despiertos, no les quedó más remedio que vestirse y bajar al Gran Comedor, los cinco insultando a Hans por haberlos despertado tan _de madrugada._

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Se encaminó con calma a la habitación de los muchachos de 6to curso, tocó a la puerta pero nadie le respondió, así que la abrió. Suspiró al ver a todos durmiendo, pero se dirigió directamente a la cama de Patrick quien tenía la mitad del cuerpo por encima de la cobija.

- Despierta – Lo zarandeó, el pelinegro se removió – Patrick aggiba.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tienes que ponegte al día por las clases que pegdiste ayer antes de tu clase a las diez, despiegta – El pelinegro se limitó a darse la vuelta, por lo que el rubio se acomodó a un lado de la cama tomando el colchón y volteándolo con demasiada facilidad para ser creíble.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Rugió Patrick en un enredo de sabanas y colcha, despertando a un par de sus compañeros.

- Alístate para las clases – Exclamó Hans simplemente marchándose.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó medio dormido un chico de cabello arena.

- Me caí – Contestó de mal humor metiéndose a la ducha; le tomó veinte minutos formarse su look descuidado. Mientras bajaba a la Sala Común, se iba atando el nudo de la corbata.

- ¡Ginny! – Llamó a la pelirroja al verla a punto de salir, esta se dio media vuelta y sonrió al verla.

- ¿Vas a desayunar? - Le preguntó

- Si – Afirmó él – ¿Podrías llevarme? No estoy muy seguro de recordar el camino.

- Claro, vamos – Esperó a que la alcanzara en el hueco del retrato para ambos encaminarse al Gran Comedor - ¿Qué clases tomas?

- Hoy, Pociones y… Defensa – Masticó la última palabra.

- Ambas las compartimos – Patrick le sonrió abiertamente. – Por cierto, el profesor de Defensa se apellida igual que tú, ¿no será…?

- ¿Familia mía? – Completó – No, toda mi familia está muerta.

- Oh… lo siento – Se disculpó, él le restó importancia y sonrió.

- Te propongo algo Ginny – Dijo – ¿Por qué no me enseñas el castillo?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

A las nueve en punto los jóvenes de séptimo estaban ya en sus asientos en el aula de Transformaciones; Harry se había sentado con Hermione y Ron con Seamus ambas parejas hacía el medio del aula. Malfoy se sentó al final junto a Zabini mientras que Lamarck fue hasta el primer asiento junto a una Hufflepuff que no dejaba de suspirar mirándolo. La profesora Mcgonagall los miró a todos de pie junto a su escritorio antes de comenzar.

- Este año, jóvenes, tendremos que trabajar aun más duro de lo que hemos venido haciéndolo, ya que en Junio deberán enfrentarse a los _EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas_ ó EXTASIS como comúnmente son llamados entre los estudiantes; y está de más decirles que espero más de un Extraordinario en esta clase. – Hermione asintió frenéticamente pero fue la única – Este año nos dedicaremos a transformaciones de alto nivel, por lo que se requerirá que todos y cada uno de ustedes presten toda la atención de la que sean capaz. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar?

Hubo una negación general, la profesora asintió y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra, pero antes de lograrlo, una mano se alzó entre las demás.

- ¿Hay algo que no entendió señor Lamarck? – Preguntó la profesora evidentemente preocupada porque el chico no hubiese entendido alguna palabra, pero Hans negó con la cabeza.

- No pgofesora – Negó – La pregunta es sobge el toque de queda en el colegio… ¿Podría decigme hasta que hora está pegmitido salir de la Sala Común? – Mcgonagall se mostró algo descolocada, pero Harry supuso que el ser la Jefa de Gryffindor la impulsó a responder inmediatamente, para evitar que la casa perdiese puntos a causa del desconocimiento.

- Hasta las nueve de la noche - Contestó.

- Ahh – Hans asintió, la profesora se dispuso a darse media vuelta para escribir las instrucciones en la pizarra, pero nuevamente la mano de Hans se alzó; esta vez Minerva frunció los labios para nada contenta.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Y si necesito salig más tarde?

- Está totalmente prohibido hacerlo a menos que cuente con permiso de un profesor… ahora, comencemos con la clase – Dijo cortante, esta vez sí se volvió a la pizarra y con un movimiento de varita las instrucciones aparecieron. Las plumas comenzaron a rasgar el pergamino cuando sus dueños anotaban las indicaciones, cuando la profesora se disponía a anotar la segunda parte, el rubio francés volvió a hablar esta vez sin levantar la mano.

- Supongo entonces que Potteg tenía permiso paga llegar después de las once – La clase entera se quedó en silencio, las miradas se dirigían de Hans a Harry quien había abierto los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Sr. Lamarck? – Mcgonagall estaba totalmente seria, su mirada severa combinaba con sus labios tan fruncidos que parecían una débil línea. - ¿Potter?

- No te atrevas – Masculló Ron desde su asiento dirigiéndose al rubio con enojo.

- Yo… - Harry miró a Hermione como esperando que esta le diera una buena mentira pero la castaña solo lo miraba desconcertada, y él tenía la mente en blanco. – Y…no…

- Hablaremos de esto después de clase Sr. Potter – Dijo Mcgonagall cortante moviendo su varita y las indicaciones cambiaron.

La clase no fue agradable en absoluto, Mcgonagall andaba de muy mal humor por lo que fue muy dura a la hora de juzgar sus transformaciones. Ni siquiera Hermione logró cambiar por completo su escritorio en un cerdo (le había quedado la cola ensortijada cuando intentó devolverlo a su forma original) por la indignación que sentía: Si bien Harry había faltado al reglamento, nunca ningún Gryfffindor había echado de cabeza a otro de una forma tan descarada; y no era la única que lo pensaba, al menos la mitad de la clase estaba indignada, pero Hans parecía no notarlo y si lo hacía fingía muy bien que no.

El francés leía, releía y practicaba el movimiento de varita una y otra vez; sin embargo, al pasar al frente para convertir el escritorio de la profesora, este tomó la forma de un cerdo de madera, muchos se rieron, pero aun más cuando al deshacer el hechizo, el escritorio echó a correr con sus patitas de cerdo. Harry no tuvo ningún reparo en reírse de él, como una especie de venganza.

Sin embargo al salir el resto de la clase a las diez y veinte, tanto el rubio como el peliazabache debieron quedarse. La profesora se sentó tras su escritorio.

- Explíquenme – Ordenó.

- Vi a Potteg volver después de dadas las once pgofesora – Dijo Hans con simpleza – Solo supongo que ha debido de teneg un pegmiso.

- Potter – Él dejó de matar a Hans con la mirada para ver a la profesora.

- Yo… salí del despacho de Mclaggen…

- Profesor Maclaggen, Potter – Lo cortó. El asintió, buscando una excusa creíble.

- Y fui a las cocinas a tomar un aperitivo… se me fue el tiempo – Mintió.

- Bien, estarás castigado Potter, limpiaras el cuarto piso esta noche, y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, pueden retirarse. – Ambos salieron, la sonrisa en los labios de Hans era visible, obviamente no le importaba que Harry lo viera.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Saltó el ojiverde apenas pusieron un pie fuera. Ron y Hermione que se habían quedado a esperarlo se apresuraron a ellos.

- Tengo prisa Potteg – Dijo Hans con despreocupación intentando marcharse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Saltó Ron tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

- Suéltame – La sonrisa de Hans desapareció al instante.

- No tenías ningún derecho de acusar a Harry – Dijo Hermione indignada.

- Suéltame _gosse_ - Rugió, su rostro se había vuelto rudo, su cabello se movió como si una brisa inexistente le pegara de frente.

- No sé cuál es tu problema Lamarck, pero déjame en paz – Exigió Harry – Yo no te he hecho nada.

Un temblor brusco recorrió a Hans, hizo un ademan de querer abalanzarse sobre Harry pero Ron lo sujetó por ambos brazos en la espalda, el pelirrojo tuvo la ligera sensación que de haber querido el francés se hubiera soltado. Hermione y Harry al ver el brusco movimiento empuñaron sus varitas justo en el momento en que la puerta del aula se abrió.

Harry vio como el enojo de Hans se convirtió fugazmente en satisfacción y luego en una expresión de miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Rugió la profesora

- N…no me hagan daño…lo si…siento Potteg – Dijo tembloroso al mismo tiempo que ella. Los tres ingleses lo vieron perplejos olvidando bajar las varitas o soltar al chico.

- ¡Suéltenlo! – Gritó - Estarán castigados ¡Los tres!

- Pero él…- Comenzó Ron soltándolo al fin

- Profesora…- Intentó Hermione incrédula.

- Y...yo no quiero pgo…pgoblemas – La voz de Hans temblaba de falso miedo.

- Jamás lo pensé de ustedes tres. ¡Veinte puntos menos a cada uno! – La mujer no dejaba de gritar – ¡Es indignante…!

Hans se marchó poco a poco escuchando con una sonrisa la reprimenda de Mcgonagall y los intentos de excusa de los tres jóvenes. Dobló a la esquina del pasillo observando su reloj, tenía Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas en cinco minutos, debía darse prisa.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Se acercaron a las mazmorras donde estaba el resto de los chicos con quienes compartían clase. Habían pasado una mañana muy entretenida caminando por los pasillos del colegio. Ginny intentaba enseñarle lugares interesantes pero él parecía más interesado en hacerle cumplidos, y para su desilusión la campana había sonado indicando inicio de clases, después de todo "_la vida no siempre es divertida"_

- Hola – Saludó Ginny a Luna al verla esperando a que llegara el profesor Slughort, un poco más apartada que los demás, leía un ejemplar del quisquilloso con el cabello recogido en una extraña coleta de muérdago que dejaba sueltos mechones a ambos lados; llevaba la varita entre el cabello y su habitual collar de corchos. Patrick la observó con una risita y una mirada curiosa. – Lu, él es Patrick.

- Lo sé, lo vi ayer en la cena – Comentó la rubia con su sonrisa soñadora moviendo inconscientemente los mechones de cabello que hasta ese momento semiocultaban sus pendientes de rábano. Patrick no pudo aguantar más, se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar su risa. – Soy Luna Lovegood- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Encantado preciosa – El chico se descubrió la boca aunque seguía riendo, y aprovechó el estrechón de mano para volverlo un abrazo con beso en la mejilla incluido; la rubia se sonrosó.

Un tonó similar ocupó el rostro de Ginny aunque por motivos diferente, la pelirroja fulminaba el punto en que tenían contacto la Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Cuestionó Ginny aun enojada.

- Porque es muy linda y me provocó – Contestó con descaro.

- Yo no soy linda – Lo contradijo Luna como si tal cosa.

- Si lo eres, pero lo ocultas debajo de esa ridícula facha de lunática chiflada.

Posiblemente fuese por la burlona naturalidad con que lo dijo un chico que apenas la veía por primera vez, tal vez fuese el sepulcral silencio al que siguió la risa de todos los que escucharon en el pasillo o quizás por ver que Ginny también se reía; pero el caso era que por primera vez Luna Lovegood se sintió avergonzada.

Nunca le había importado lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella, y sin embargo no pudo evitar marcharse con lagrimas en los ojos; y aunque las risas no pasaron, la de Ginny se cortó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó Patrick.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – Exclamó la pelirroja enojada consigo misma, disponiéndose a correr tras su amiga, pero antes de llegar a mitad del pasillo el profesor Slughort llegó bloqueándole el paso y obligándola a entrar al aula junto al resto de sus compañeros.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

No sabía porque lloraba, si los demás la llamaban loca era problemas de ellos, ella estaba bien como era ¿Pero entonces porque lloraba? No quería hacerlo, pero le dolió que su amiga se burlara de ella como lo hicieron los demás, es decir, se suponía que ella era su amiga… una de las pocas, pero quizás estaba equivocada.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo del castillo, dobló una esquina estrujándose los ojos, chocando contra alguien. Se sintió revotar e irse a de trasero contra el suelo, pero un par de mano la sujetaron con firmeza por la cintura, evitando el golpe.

- ¿Estás bien? – Luna levantó la mirada para ver al chico que la sujetaba: Debía admitir que era realmente atractivo, perfecto; y sus ojos grises demostraban genuina preocupación.

- No – Respondió ella; el chico la soltó mirándola a los ojos durante unos segundos en los que Luna sintió como si estuviese viendo a través de ella, pero entonces él sonrió y con delicadeza secó sus lágrimas, desviando un poco su mano para tomar entre sus dedos uno de los zarcillos.

- ¡Qué bonitos! ¿Tú los higiste? – Preguntó.

- No te burles – Le acusó herida.

- No lo hago – Aseguró – En segio me gustan, son muy ogiginales - Luna le sonrió tímidamente, gesto que él contestó - ¿Pero que tenías?

- Yo…- La rubia lo miró un segundo y le contó: los comentarios de Patrick y de cómo le dolió que la persona que consideraba su mejor amiga se hubiese reído como si tal cosa; pero sobre todo le contó lo mal que se sentía por su propio llanto, porque consideraba que sus lágrimas ante las burlas eran para ella una forma de avergonzarse de sí misma y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Él la escuchó sentándose ambos en las escaleras principales que daban al vestíbulo y solo la interrumpía para decir alguna expresión de indignación o comentarios del tipo_ "Patrick es un idiota", "No les hagas caso" o "Cgeeme, vales oro tal y como eges"_

- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo – Ya no estaba tan alterada aunque aun se veía el rastro de sus lagrimas – Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Hans Lamarck – Contestó – Y créeme, se lo que es que no sepan vegte con claridad, se lo que es que los demás quiegan cambiar lo que eges solo porque no cuadgas con el patrón de gente _normal_, y paga mi eres una niña original, única y muy aggadable.

- ¿Tu te has…sentido igual que yo? – Cuestionó ella con algo de incredulidad – Pero solo mírate, ¡Eres perfecto!

- Estoy realmente lejos de seglo – La contradijo sin sentirse incomodo por la cualidad de la rubia en decir las cosas tal cual las piensas. – Pego aun así tuve que apgendeg a decirle a todo el que no me quisiega como soy: "_¿Sabes qué? Es tu pgoblema así que ¡jodete!"_ – Ambos rieron – Debeguias aprendeglo también.

- Quizás lo haga – Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más mientras se ponía de pie – ¿Pero porque la gente no te querría?

- La clase de Cuidado de Cgiaturas ya está terminando, me la he volado y es mi primeg día – Comentó distraídamente mirando su reloj.

- ¿No eres capaz de decir lo que te hace diferente? – Cuestionó – Te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí, ni los bibblers maravillosos me harán decírselo a nadie.

- ¿Blibblers? – El rió pero no era con burla sino divertido – No me molesta decírtelo, digamos que si confío en ti, Luna, pego por ahoga no quiego que todo el colegio lo sepa, y el _polttergeist_ está en el pasillo. – Luna miró a donde le señalaba, pudo ver una de las antorchar desenroscándose "sola" a mitad del pasillo, ahí debía estar Peeves.

-Ah… entiendo, yo…- La chica se calló al sentir los labios fríos de Hans junto a su oreja susurrándole un par de palabras que la hicieron abrir los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente. Él se separó y le sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Nos vamos al comedog?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

A la una de la tarde la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba parcialmente ocupada; a esa hora la mayoría de los chicos de séptimo estaban libres ya que pocos toman aritmancia, de hecho, Ron intuía que contando a Hermione, debían ser dos o tres. Sin embargo en esos momentos tanto el pelirrojo como el ojiverde solo despotricaban contra su nuevo compañero de cuarto, por culpa del cual estarían castigados las próximas dos semanas.

- Te lo juro Harry, apenas aprenda cómo hacer la maldición metamórfica, se la lanzare. – Decía Ron enojado.

- Quisiera poder lanzarlo de la torre de astronomía.

- Que imaginación tan pobge – Dijo la voz de Hans desde atrás, acababa de entrar a la Sala Común acompañado de Patrick, que _para variar_ reía.

- Sin mencionar lo poco útil de sus ideas – Comentó el pelinegro de los ojos castaños.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Saltó Harry. - ¿No te bastó con todos los problemas que ya causaste?

- Cuidado Potteg, o Mcgonagall sabga que me estas aggediendo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Patrick, Hans no respondió o al menos eso pensó Harry, pero al instante el ruso estalló a carcajadas. - ¿En serio lo hiciste?

- No te descuides Lamarck, porque esta nos la pagas – Le amenazó Ron, Hans rió y fue a sentarse más atrás junto a Patrick – Odio a ese tipo.

- Y yo – Exclamó Harry – No tiene ni veinticuatro horas y solo ha causado proble… - Se calló cuando una niña de primero se acercó algo temerosa a él.

- ¿Disculpa, eres Harry Potter? – Él asintió – El profesor Dumbledore quiere verte de inmediato. – Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. El pelinegro se puso de pie ignorando la mirada atenta de Lamarck, y salió de la sala común pero fue abordado de inmediato por Cormac que al parecer lo esperaba.

- Quería verte – Le dijo. Harry lo miró dudoso un segundo e intento que su cerebro recordara a Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore…- El castaño le guiñó un ojo dándole un rápido beso, halándolo de la mano hacía la séptima planta. El ojiverde no opuso resistencia, lo de Dumbledore había sido solo una excusa, como si no fuese a salir si le decían que era él. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – Se encogió de hombros pasando tres veces por el muro en el que se materializó la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Al entrar está se había convertido en un fresco y hermoso prado por el que pasaba un río – Escuche que te castigaron.

- Lamarck me acusó por llegar tarde anoche – Masculló Harry de mal humor tirándose sobre el césped; Cormac se sentó a su lado mientras escuchaba con indignación la actitud de Hans, enredando sus dedos entre el ya de por sí, rebelde cabello azabache del chico que sin proponérselo cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia, olvidando que estaba enojado con el francesito.

- Si se sigue metiendo contigo… – Aunque le sonreía Harry sintió el tono rudo se sus palabras; Cormac acercó su rostro al de él, acariciando su mejilla con su nariz - Se las va a ver conmigo – Su aliento rozó los labios del moreno, quien elevó un poco la cabeza para unir sus labios aferrando sus dedos en el cabello castaño para acercarlo más a sí.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- -…No puedo creer que le dijeras eso a la rubia. – Exclamó Patrick sorprendido.

- - ¿Por qué no? Ni que fuese un secreto – Alegó Hans acariciando un gato atigrado que se había posado en su regazo, no tenía ni idea de quién era el minino, pero no le molestaba.

- - Cierto… ¿sabes? Luna se me parece un poco a Marriette – Comentó el pelinegro distraído.

- - Tampoco es que son gemelas, pero si – Afirmó el rubio – Aunque realmente no se lo dije por eso… me recordó a Nikki cuando tenía su edad.

- - ¿Quién? ¿LUNA? – El pelinegro casi se atraganta al sorprenderse - ¿Yo no le veo nada en lo que pueda parecerse a Lunática Lovegood? – El apodo lo había escuchado en clases, y pensó que le quedaba perfectamente

- - Pero yo la conozco más que tu, y si se lo veo – Lo cortó Hans – Y por lo mismo, te prohíbo que te metas con ella; la niña necesita una inyección de autoestima, y diciéndole chiflada no vas a conseguirlo. – Su tono se volvió realmente rudo, aunque no apartaba la vista del gato.

- - Si tú lo dices – Dijo con escepticismo - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora te dio por molestar a Potter y apadrinar a Lovegood?

- - Lo de Potter fue sencillamente una chiquillada para entretenerme – Se calló cuando Ron le pasó por un lado rumbo a su habitación, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no entendía nada ya que hablaban en francés – Este pelirrojo parece más apegado a Potter de lo que pensé, debemos vigilarlo, posiblemente tengamos que apartar del camino a él y a Granger.

- - No será difícil – La sonrisa de Patrick se volvió algo malvada; y agregó – Y quizás Ginny, Lovegood e incluso un tal Longbottom puedan causarnos problemas, según sé son sus amigos.

- - En cualquier caso también nos desharemos de ellos, pero como dije Lovegood está indultada.

Esa tarde las horas estuvieron relativamente tranquilas, tras Aritmancia Hermione tuvo Runas Antiguas, por lo que no fue hasta la cena que pudo encontrarse con Harry y Ron; sin embargo a pesar de todas esas horas libres para los dos Gryffindor, ambos no se juntaron sino media hora antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Harry había pasado todo ese tiempo en la sala de los menesteres junto a Cormac, habían estado hablando de cosas sin importancia sentados en una enorme roca en medio del río, desde donde se mojaban los pies mientras se demostraban con besos que se querían.

Hans se había quedado en la Sala Común leyendo un libro con símbolos extraños que ninguna de las chicas que revoloteaban a su alrededor sopesando si hablarle o no, lograron descifrar.

Patrick por su parte se voló completamente la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a pesar de asegurarle a su amigo que asistiría, el pelinegro desvió su camino al aula y en cambio se marchó al lago donde estuvo hasta las seis contemplando las suaves ondas que se hacían en la superficie.

Y así acabó el día para todos menos para Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes a las ocho debieron ir a restregar los pisos como primera parte de su castigo.

- Esto es para que siga gustándote tu francesito – Le masculló Ron a Hermione mientras seguían a Mcgonagall.

- Ron ya hablamos de eso – Masculló la castaña acalorada.

- Sr. Weasley, quédese aquí, usted se encargara de los pasillos de este piso – Dijo la profesora deteniéndose en el sexto piso.

- ¿Vamos a estar por separado? – Preguntó Harry.

- Es un castigo Potter – La profesora frunció aun más los labios – Usted irá al cuarto piso, Granger en el quinto; volveré pronto para asegurarme de que hagan su trabajo sin magia; y recuerden que deben darse prisa porque a las once tienen astronomía – Harry y Hermione se lamentaron por lo bajo - Ahora los tres denme sus varitas – Entre replicas tuvieron que darle los artefactos mágicos.

La profesora siguió con Hermione y Harry dejando a cada uno en el piso indicado. El peliazabache la miró marcharse en dirección a su despacho. El chico suspiró y buscó en el armario un cubo, unos trapeadores y esponjas; mejor era comenzar cuanto antes para terminar rápido.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que si terminaba antes de medía noche sería solo los dos primeros metros; jamás había visto tan largo ese pasillo; pareciera que lo habían alargado mediante magia, y encima Peeves llegó media hora después con moco de troll que no tuvo reparo en lanzar a lo poco de piso que había limpiado.

- _Limpia Potter para que aprendas a pelear sin que te cachen_ – Chilló.

- ¡Largo Peeves! – El intentó lanzarle una esponja pero fue un grave error, Peeves tomó eso como una incitación a una guerra de cosas, por lo que le lanzó el balde empapándolo por completo. – ¡Llamare al Barón Sanguinario! – Amenazó el chico tosiendo al sentir el agua con jabón en su garganta.

El poltergeist se marchó profiriendo maldiciones, y por los ruidos en el piso superior, Harry supuso que estaría fregando a Hermione. Maldiciendo se arrodilló con una esponja en las manos: ahora debía restregar para despegar el moco de troll, maldijo a Peeves, al Jabón, al moco de troll, a las esponjas y a Hans, sobre todo a ese imbécil por el que debía cumplir ese castigo.

- Creo que necesitas ayuda – Cuando giró el rostro, Cormac estaba arrodillado junto a él, había tomado una esponja del suelo y le sonreía. El mal humor se convirtió en perplejidad

- ¿Qué haces?

- Restriego moco de troll – Contestó él haciéndolo. Harry parpadeó un par de veces – Vine a ayudarte Harry, fue mi culpa que te castigaran – Le explicó.

- Tu no me acusaste – Dijo el chico sin poder evitar sonreír un poco – Te meterás en un lío si te ven – Dijo dándose a la tarea de restregar también.

- Los profesores pueden ayudar a sus alumnos – Dijo él con una sonrisa picara. – Especialmente si es un alumno tan sexy.

- Eso no lo pongo en discusión – Dijo dándose aires, ganándose que le salpicaran de agua en represalia - ¡EY! – El ojiverde le salpicó también y al poco rato la limpieza quedó en segundo plano cuando empezaron a jugar con agua por todo el pasillo, después de todo, cuando se acercase la hora de que Mcgonagall se apersonara, Cormac podía utilizar su varita y arreglar todo en pocos segundos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Los días y hora acabaron esa semana entre clases para unos y castigos para otros; ese sábado fueron las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, lo que supuso la primera ocupación de Cormac; a Gryffindor y Slytherin le tocaba la semana próxima. Hans solo faltó, además de la clase de C.C.M. el miércoles, a la de Defensa el viernes, y sin embargo, cuando se lo toparon en el vestíbulo a las tres de la tarde, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver que llevaba un par de libros titulados_ "Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería" _y_ "'Guía de la brujería medieval"_

- ¿Ves Historia de la Magia? – Preguntó Hermione sin poder contenerse, Hans volteó a verla con ligera sorpresa, luego del asunto de los castigos no le habían dirigido ni una mirada.

- ¿Si, y qué?

- Nada, solo me parece extraño – Dijo la castaña.

- Vamos Hermione – La llamó Harry; la castaña siguió el camino con sus amigos.

- Debe ser el único – Se burló Ron. Y Harry hubiese deseado que de verdad lo fuera pero una _terrible_ noticia causó revuelo ante todo el Gran Comedor el desayuno del lunes.

- Yo ahora tengo adivinación, pero luego de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas nos ponemos con ese ensayo – Le dijo Luna a Ginny acerca del ensayo en pareja que Flitwick les dejó para el día siguiente.

La pelirroja le había pedido perdón a Ginny por el incidente de antes de pociones a lo que la rubia le había sonreído sin darle importancia, aunque había dejado de acercarse a la pelirroja cuando Patrick estaba con ella; a quienes por cierto se les veía acompañados muy seguidos a pesar de las quejas de Ron.

Pero volviendo al desayuno del lunes, cuando la mayoría estuvo en el gran comedor, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie ganándose la atención de todos sus estudiantes.

- Mis queridos amigos – Comenzó con tono afable – Hay una noticia que debo comunicarles: el día de ayer se me comunicó un nuevo decreto Ministerial – Murmullos de intriga llenaron el ambiente – Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts deberán recibir clases extra de Historia de la Magia, una vez por semana luego de la cena.

- ¡¿HISTORIA? – Gritaron más de uno horrorizados. Ron no dejaba de insultar al ministerio, algunos jóvenes veían a Dumbledore como si fuese una broma de mal gusto lo que acababan de oír. Aquellos que veían historia aun, no podían creer que debieran soportar horas extra con Binns; los que ya se habían librado del fantasma se negaban a volver al tedio de esas clases.

- Así es, historia – Dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír – En la proximidad se publicaran los horarios por año y el nombre del profesor o profesora encargado, pero he de recalcar que serán obligatorias estas clases para aprobar el año, ni que decir la opción de presentar T.I.M.O.S. o E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

- Es absurdo que nos obliguen a ver historia – Exclamó Harry quince minutos después cuando solo hablaban del tema en todo el comedor.

- Absugdo es que deban obligarlos para que se integesen por su propia histogia – Harry respiró profundo al escuchar a Hans hablarle, el rubio estaba sentado frete a ellos, junto a Patrick y Ginny.

- Claro, casi olvido que estamos frente al _historiador_ del colegio – Se mofó el ojiverde.

- Me dormiré como un tronco – Lamentaba Patrick ignorando tanto a su amigo como a Harry

- Las pegsonas para sabeg a donde van, deben sabeg primego de donde vienen – Hans se puso de pie – Obligaglos a apgendeg algo tan esencial es lo mejog que ha podido hacer el Ministerio- Y se marchó

**_OOO_OOO_OOOO**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Que le habrá dicho Hans a Luna?**

**Harry y Cormac cada vez me gusta más *w*  
**

**Espero les haya gustado n.n**

**El proximo capi se llama **_Las pruebas de Quidditch_

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos =D**


	10. Las Pruebas de Quidditch

**Holaaa n.n**

**¿Que tal? Lamento haber tardado tanto para este capi u.u**

**Recuerden: UN guion (-) es En Ingles; DOS guiones (- -) es frances.  
**

**Capitulo 10: **_**Pruebas de Quidditch**_

_La vida es una partida y hay que vivirla de acuerdo con las reglas del juego._

_**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***  
_

Los jóvenes entraron al aula de Defensa, en silencio; como de costumbre Draco, Blaise y Pansy se sentaron hasta el fondo del aula; Harry, Ron y Hermione hacía el medio y Hans en la primera mesa acompañado por un Nott ceñudo y una Lisa que no dejaba de suspirar con su presencia; pero como de costumbre, el chico no hacía caso en lo absoluto.

El profesor Fiódor alzó la mirada solo cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado y con tranquilidad se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la clase.

- Al ritmo que vamos, espero que para la próxima clase hayamos terminado el tema de los Hombre lobos – Movió su varita y un fajo de pergaminos comenzó a repartirse – Se alegraran de saber que ninguno ha reprobado su ensayo, ya que al menos la idea general la tienen – Susurros emocionados se escucharon mientras recibían los ensayos – Únicamente el Sr. Lamarck que no lo entregó tiene mala nota.

- El ensayo lo tengo aquí profesog, y también el que dejó la clase antegiog a la que se me hizo imposible asistig – Exclamó Hans de inmediato. Sacando un par de pergaminos. El profesor lo miró un segundo.

- ¿Imposible? ¿Había mucho tráfico? – Se burló el profesor, tomando solo el de la clase anterior.

- Algo así – Contestó el rubio; el profesor torció el gesto.

_- Hans Piere Lamarck _ ¿no? – Preguntó el profesor –Curioso nombre ¿Acaso sabe lo que significa?

- Si, dos cosas: mis padgues tienen buen gusto –La clase reprimió una risita - Y usted a pesag de su edad eh… maduga, sigue creyendo en cuentos de brujos y vampiros – Culminó burlón; el rostro de Fiódor se crispó enojado – En cualquier caso, hablábamos del ensayo: mejog léalo – Insistió tendiéndole el primero – Si algo de lo que escgibí le llama la atención, califíquelo, si es basuga tígelo y ya – El profesor receló pero finalmente lo tomó; y recogió los del resto de la clase dejándolos todos sobre su escritorio, aclarando que no volvería a dar esa oportunidad a nadie.

- Perfecto, ya sabemos lo dañina que puede ser la plata para estas criaturas además conocemos los hábitos de caza; pero eso no es lo que los va a salvar cuando estén frente a uno; deben ser capaces de deshacerse de esas bestias, predecir sus ataques y aprovecharse de ellos.

La clase asintió de forma generalizada; Hermione tomaba nota de sus palabras aunque el pulso le temblaba un poco. Harry la miró sin poder culparla, él mismo estaba intentando controlarse como hacía desde la primera clase. Ron por su parte lo escuchaba mitad maravillado, mitad indignado.

- Como todo ser irracional, los hombres lobos atacan al primer estimulo que se presenta, demostrando así su inferior intelecto… ¿Si? – El profesor enarcó una ceja burlona, obviamente sabiendo que eso sería entretenido.

Dos manos se alzaron rápidamente, Fiódor observó a Hermione pero decidió darle la palabra a Lamarck ya que no era la primera vez que la castaña interrumpía para irrumpir un discurso _pro basuras_, como los llamaba él.

- Creo profesog, que discrepo de su opinión – El rubio parecía muy Cortez al hablar, pero a su lado, Nott y Lisa se alejaron unos centímetros de él, como si temieran algo. – Lo que hace al hombge lobo tan peligroso para el seg humano, **mientras es luna llena**- recalcó - es precisamente que puede manteneg su capacidad de análisis; además de sus habilidades físicas por supuesto – Agregó – Si bien, estas personas (NO basura) – Su voz se volvió ruda – Piegden su conciencia humana durante las tgansformaciones, son capaces de comprendeg su alrededor e incluso de idear las mejores manegas para su cacegía.

- Interesante teoría – Dijo el profesor con una ligera sonrisa – Sin embargo les hablo desde los hechos; la maldición _Finio Lupus…_

- Esta pgohibida en más de ciento setenta y ocgo países – Le interrumpió Hans de inmediato.

- En buena parte de Europa se permite cuando la vida de un mago está en riesgo. – Intervino Blaise Zabini – Mi abuelo propuso su aprobación en Inglaterra donde…

- Es el país menos humano y con mayor hostilidad de Europa, en cuanto a materia de Licántropos – Saltó Hermione indignada – Razones de sobras hay para prohibir semejante hechizo.

- ¿Profesor, que es la _Finio Lupus?_ – Preguntó Hannah Abott dudosa.

- ¿Me permitirán contestar los señores Lamarck y Granger? – Preguntó sarcástico y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la clase - La maldición _Finio…_fue inventada por los egipcios hace dos mil setecientos años aproximadamente; es una forma realmente efectiva de deshacerse de un licántropo cuando no se cuenta con una daga de plata en la mano; además de ser capaz de atravesar la piel mágica a la primera.

- Pero sus efectos son horribles – Intervino Hermione enojada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto a las personas normales no les ocurre nada, y para algunos los efectos son desagradables, ya que despelleja vivo al animal y luego la carne se va consumiendo poco a poco hasta matarlo; literalmente, acaba al lobo – Una expresión general de desagrado cundo el aula; el profesor rió – Ahora les desagrada, pero más les desagradaría morir desollados por la bestia.

- Desaggadable es quedagse corto – Rugió Hans – La PEGSONA – recalcó – Muere desangrada o de dolor horas, incluso días después; nada justifica semejante atgocidad.

- Si sus futuros hijos fuesen mordidos por un Licántropo, eso sería una atrocidad.

- Pgefiego a mis hijos vivos y con cola y pelaje en luna llena que verlos asesinados de esa manera – Rugió Hans poniéndose de pie, con un tono que hizo encogerse a todos el aula. El cabello se le movía como si una ráfaga de aire hubiese entrado en el aula.

- Siéntese Lamarck – Rugió el profesor- Este absurdo careo ha terminado, cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor y si tiene algún otro deseo de interrumpir, lárguese de mi clase.

- Así debe resolveglo todo ¿no? Corriendo a los que se oponen a sus ideas – Respondió Hans sentándose; pero eso no significó que se quedaría callado, interrumpió un par de veces más la clase costándole otros quince puntos a la casa de los leones. Pero cuando Fiódor se dispuso a enseñar cómo realizar la maldición, se marchó enojado y fue seguido casi inmediatamente por Harry, Hermione, Hannah y Malfoy.

El Slytherin temblaba ligeramente apoyándose en la pared; tenía el rostro verdoso como si estuviese a punto de vomitar. Los otros cuatro fijaron su mirada en él, pero el simple hecho de ser Draco Malfoy impedía que alguno de los ingleses mostrara preocupación por él.

- ¿Estás bien, _garçon_? – Preguntó Hans.

- Vieron como me veía… va… va a practicar la maldición… conmigo – Las palabras le salieron atropelladamente.

- Esa magdición no hace efecto en pegsonas totalmente humanas – Dijo serio

- Además si lo hiciera Dumbledore tomaría cartas - Hermione también estaba seria.

- Aunque te lo tendrías bien merecido. – Terció Harry en un susurro. El resoplido de Hans no fue normal; Hannah pegó un salto ante la exclamación del chico.

- ¡Quienes piensan así tegminan pensando como asesinos! – Le gritó. Harry abrió la boca buscando algo que replicar - ¡Nadie meguece algo semejante!

Y se marchó furioso, su piel de por si pálida parecía resplandecer en color plateado al pasar frente a la ventana.

Harry lo observó enojado ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para llamarlo asesino? Más cuando lo hacía defendiendo a Malfoy; enojado, intentó sacar su varita pero Hermione le tomó del puño.

- No te metas en más problemas Harry – Le suplicó la castaña. – Suficiente con estar castigados dos semanas.

A medida que la semana transcurría, el clima se enfriaba poco a poco. Las clases estuvieron relativamente normales y a pesar de las diferencias de pensamientos, una escena como la del martes no se repitió nuevamente en clase de Defensa, sin embargo, el profesor no disminuía sus insidiosos comentarios.

La sala de los menesteres se había vuelto, junto al despacho de Cormac, uno de los pocos lugares seguros donde él y Harry podían verse sin sentirse amenazados por imaginadas miradas indiscretas, aunque el ojiverde había tenido que disminuir las visitas nocturnas ya que Ron no se seguía creyendo eso de "voy a las cocinas"

- Vamos Harry, se que te andas viendo con una chica, dime ya quien es – Le había dicho la mañana del miércoles cuando le hizo ver al peliazabache que notó su ausencia la noche anterior.

- Bien, me descubriste. Yo…Tengo un tórrido romance con Buckbeak – Fue su respuesta que se ganó un almohadazo de su amigo quien al menos se rió, el chico se lo devolvió ganándose la reprobatoria mirada de Hans, pero no le hicieron caso: desde el martes el rubio solo se limitaba a hacer eso, y mientras no le dirigiera la palabra Harry era feliz; además verlo fallar tan continuamente en clase de Transformaciones, Encantamientos y las practicas de DCAO le elevaban la moral a cualquiera.

El sábado fue el turno de Slytherin realizar las pruebas de Quidditch, Draco Malfoy recuperó el puesto buscador del equipo; Malcolm Baddock tomó el puesto de golpeador y Tracey Davis fue la primera guardiana de Slytherin en los últimos diez años. En el caso de Gryffindor, serían solo dos los puestos en discusión: un golpeador y un cazador, dado que Peakes había renunciado para unirse al club de Gobstone y Ketie Bell terminó Hogwarts el curso anterior.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- - ¿Cómo se siente hoy señora? - Preguntó Jazmín acercándose a Sawda con una ligera reverencia. La pelinegro frunció el seño, dejando en el buró de al lado de su cama el libro que estaba leyendo.

- - Mejor – Respondió – Pero vamos Jazmín, nos conocemos casi desde que nacimos no es necesario eso de "señora"

- - Pero es la líder de nuestro Clan mientras el Conde no esté – Alegó la pelirroja guardiana.

- - Jazmín tiene razón – Terció Rebeca sentada en una silla junto a la cama donde estaba Sawda semiacostada. – Usted es nuestra _Señora_ le debemos respeto. – Sawda suspiró.

- - Espero que el Conde esté de regreso está noche – Lamentó, sonrió aunque no era una sonrisa que abarcara sus ojos. Sus ojos castaños se mantenían triste desde la muerte de su esposo y no parecía tener intenciones de cambiar eso - ¿Jazmín, has visto a Patrick últimamente?

- - No, no se ha pasado por acá – Lamentó sentándose. Rebeca se puso de pie con mala cara, no le apetecía escuchar lamentos de joven enamorada.

- - Debo hablar con Reimond, señora –Se excusó marchándose, dejándolas a solas en la habitación de la joven profesora.

- - Tu lo quieres mucho, cierto – La voz de Sawda apenas se escuchaba, la pelirroja asintió sentándose en el borde de la cama, Sawda se enderezó cruzando las piernas en pose india.

- - Si – Respondió mirando al suelo – No quería ceder a él, pero estoy enamorada de Patrick.

- - ¡Te has sonrojado! – Exclamó Sawda sonriendo.

- - ¡No es cierto! – Negó Jazmín de inmediato, aunque en efecto su rostro estaba como un tomate.

- - Si lo es – La pelinegro le tiró una almohada que le dio en la cara. Jazmín se dispuso a devolvérsela entre risas, pero se contuvo.

- - Si no estuvieras embarazada…- Dijo con una sonrisa

- - No soportaría, entonces, el infierno de no tener a Jean Marcus – Completó la frase con dolor. La mirada de Jazmín se entristeció.

- - No es justo contigo lo que pasó - Lamentó la guardiana – Tu eres la alegría y pureza ejemplificada, es un crimen verte triste.

- - Pero Sir Carlos así lo quiso, yo… si de verdad quieres a Patrick no desaproveches ninguna oportunidad ¿Por qué no vas a verlo hoy? Según sé, presentara pruebas de Quidditch.

- - No señora, es mi deber cuidarla hoy.

- - Pero yo te ordeno que vayas a ver a Patrick – Dijo seria, suspiró – Escucha Jazmín, eres mi mejor amiga, pero no desperdicies tu vida cuidándome.

- - Hablas como si pensaras que no vales la pena

- - Si no me hubiese casado con Jean Marcus, no lo valiera.

- - ¡Pero igual seguirías siendo mi amiga Sawda! – Gritó – No puedo dejarte sola.

- - No estaré sola, estoy con Rebeca – Exclamó – Y a todas estas, es una orden directa Jazmín, ve al colegio a verlo, de lo contrario estarías cometiendo insubordinación.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, indecisa, miró hacia la puerta y luego hacía su amiga que la veía seria, suspiró la abrazó fuertemente, Sawda le correspondió el abrazo.

- - Estaría más tranquila dejándote aquí si Mariette y Fleur estuvieran contigo.

- Sería divertido estar las cuatro juntas de nuevo – Susurró – Quizás algún día podamos ir a visitarlas, ahora vete, no desperdicies el tiempo conmigo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

A las diez en punto del domingo, el equipo integrado por Ron, Ginny, Damelza, Kirke y Harry se reunió en el campo de juego frente a unos veinte chicos que se disponían a presentar la prueba; fácilmente reconoció a Patrick que se hallaba casi al final de todos. En las gradas había unos cuantos leones, águilas y tejones que no tenían nada mejor que ver lo que se presentaría a continuación.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es comenzar con un vuelo de calentamiento – Dijo planeando utilizar eso como filtro y descartar a los malos voladores. De inmediato organizó a los aspirantes en grupos de cinco y rápidamente pudo descartar a siete que tuvieron que irse a sentar a las gradas, algunos sin poder emprender vuelo y otros por estamparse contra el suelo o los postes de gol.

Viendo el grupo reducido a quince, el ojiverde pidió que se colocaran a la derecha los que optarían como golpeadores y a la izquierda los cazadores. El ojiverde montó sobre su escoba echándole un vistazo a las gradas; le sorprendió ver a Hans hablando con Luna. Un poco más abajo Cormac le dirigió un gesto de apoyo con la mano que él contestó con una sonrisa.

El resto del equipo también alzó el vuelo. Harry respiró hondo y habló.

- La prueba será sencilla, nosotros – Señaló al equipo – Jugaremos contra la mitad de ustedes que presentaran a cazadores, dos golpeadores nos defenderán a nosotros y dos a ustedes durante diez minutos y así se turnaran, luego nosotros decidiremos quienes entran al equipo

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- Estags muy linga hoy – Comentó Hans sentándose junto a Luna mientras veía a los aspirantes dar una vuelta al campo.

- Se que es mentira, pero gracias – Contestó la rubia mirándolo – Tu si te ves muy bien, pero eso ya lo sabes.

- Si, lo sé - Afirmó aunque su tono no era echón-…pogque me veo a mi mismo con clagidad, tu también deberías haceglo, en vez de miragte con _wirdwegs_ cerca – Culminó con cierta gracia, la rubia sonrió - ¿Qué tal tu clase?

- Nada mal, suspendí un ensayo de pociones, pero C.C.M. y encantamiento recompensa un poco mis notas.

- Si quieges podría enseñarte pociones – Se ofreció él – Se me da fácil, pero tendgás que ayudagme con encantamientos – En ese momento Harry se alzaba en el aire al igual que el resto del equipo. El rubio notó un ligero movimiento de la mano de un chico un par de asientos más abajo, bajó la mirada, si no se equivocaba ese que saludaba a Potter era el profesor de vuelo; y el ojiverde le dirigía una encantadora sonrisa muy parecida a las de…

Negó con la cabeza apartando sus pensamientos no tan agradables, y le prestó atención a Luna que le contestaba.

- No tengo ningún problema, aunque no soy muy buena con eso de enseñar; Hermione Granger, en cambio, es muy inteligente – Ambos miraron a la aludida que estaba en las gradas del frente junto a unas gemelas, una castaña y el chico Longbottom. Hans rió por un segundo -…y Harry es un excelente profesor.

- Prefiego que me enseñes tu – Dijo algo tajante. Harry daba las instrucciones de lo que harían, el rubio lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido y preguntó - ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Potteg?

- No mucho, dos años aproximadamente – Dijo distraída. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio en los que ella colocó sus soñadores ojos azules en él - ¿Por qué Harry no te agrada?

- En seguio, ¿Cómo haces cgeer a la gente que eges despistada? – Cuestionó – He… escuchagdo un par de cogas de él.

- A mi Patrick no me agrada – Comentó viendo al ruso salvar de una Bludger a Kirke, y lanzársela a Dean que era el cazador del otro _equipo_. – Parece el tipo de personas a las que nada le importa.

- Apagentemente es así, pero no es mal chico – Le defendió – Solo ha sido lasgtimado demasiado, así que teme mostrag verdadero integés, no digamos afecto por alguien.

Ambos estuvieron viendo parte de la prueba en silencio, Patrick era bueno, al igual que Dean, Abercombrie y Geoffrey. Del lado de Hermione, ella Neville y Parvati gritaban porras y burlas cuando Harry metió la Quaffle en los aros de Ron, por una equivocación del chico que optaba como cazador contra el que jugaba.

- ¿Quiénes son las chicas que estág con Grangeg y Longbottom? – Preguntó el francés de pronto interesado.

- Lavender Brown, Parvati y Padma Patil – Dijo la rubia con sencillez – Es extraño que Hermione esté con ellas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lavender fue novia de Ron y Padma salió con él al baile navideño - Dijo con sencillez – Además, creo que a Parvatil le gusta Harry desde que fueron juntos a ese mismo baile.

- Entiendo – Dijo pensativo ignorando la mirada fruncida de Cormac que había escuchado y no le agradaba tanta preguntadera sobre Harry.

Pronto las pruebas terminaron, Mclaggen bajó a dar su opinión al equipo, tal como lo hizo con los otros tres, mientras que los aspirantes esperaban impacientes. Patrick tomó su escoba y voló un rato a baja altura, haciendo unas cuantas piruetas para relajarse. Mientras Hermione dejaba a las Patil y Lavender, y junto a Neville fue a las gradas donde se hallaba Luna y Hans.

- ¿Incomoga por lo que escuchabas de aquel lado Grangeg? – Cuestionó Hans al verla sentarse junto a Luna. Hermione lo miró un segundo desconcertada, luego exclamó.

- No – Negó – Pero si realmente sabes algo, cierra el pico; es asunto de ellas.

Granger, Lovegood y Longbottom conversaron un rato más haciendo hipótesis sobres quienes serían elegidos, y aunque Luna intentó incluir a Hans a la conversación, este prefirió mantenerse al margen por completo.

Poco antes de que los demás salieran, Patrick se acercó a Hans que sonreía, el pelinegro también sonrió al ver a Luna, Hermione y Neville.

- Hans, chicos, lunática – Saludó.

- Patrick - Gruñó Hans – Respeta.

- Bien, lo siento Luna – Se disculpó sin sentirlo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a Hans - ¿y qué? ¿Quedé?

- No pienso agguinagte la sorpgesa – Dijo con tono enigmático – Debes aprendeg a seg paciente

- ¡Bah! Me quedan varias décadas de vida para aprender a serlo – Alegó el pelinegro – Si quedo… ya verás

- No debegias haceglo – Le advirtió Hans mirando rápidamente hacías uno de los vestidores, los que no estaban usando el equipo de Gryffindor. Una figura se escondió de su mirada

- ¡Bah! Tomare mi regalo de cumpleaños – Agregó con picardía. Y volvió con todos los demás aspirantes al ver volver al equipo.

- ¿Está cumpliendo año? – Hans asintió a la pregunta de Hermione.

- ¡Harry va a dar los resultados! – Exclamó Neville viendo al pelinegro llamar la atención de todos, aunque realmente no era necesario: las personas estaban al pendiente de saber quiénes serían los nuevos integrantes del equipo de los leones.

Cormac se alejó del equipo para sentarse en la primera grada. La tensión se hizo palpable en el aire, hasta que el ojiverde exclamó.

- Todos han hecho lo mejor que han podido, sin embargo algunos han destacado un poco más. Ambas decisiones fueron cerradas pero finalmente decidimos que el cazador será Geoffrey Hooper – Los que aspiraban a cazador aplaudieron con cortesía aunque obviamente desilusionados; aunque los amigos de Hooper armaron un gran revuelo coreando su nombre.

El chico, un moreno de cuarto curso de apariencia larguirucha, se apresuró a subir a su escoba y alinearse con el equipo, Harry le sonrió dándole ánimos, y esperó a que disminuyera el ruido, para poder continuar.

- Como golpeador hemos tomado a Patrick Zargorianski.

- ¡LO SABÍA! – Gritó el ruso dando una vuelta doble hacía tras, los aplausos se escucharon nuevamente en el campo - ¡SOY EL MEJOR! – Comenzó a exclamar en ruso dirigiendo su escoba hacía los del equipo; el resto de los que presentaron para golpeador se marchaban derrotados, pero aun así, ellos y todos en el campo pudieron ver claramente a Patrick saltar de la escoba a un par de metros del suelo frente a Ginny y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar el chico la tomó de la cintura alzándola unos centímetros besándola en los labios a lo que Ginny correspondió como si fuese su mayor deseo en el mundo.

- ¡Ginevra! – Gritó Ron indignado lanzándole la Quaffle que tenía en sus manos. La bola iba a golpear a Patrick en la nuca, Harry ya se preparaba mentalmente para reprender a Ron por su comportamiento; pero el ruso demostrando porque quedó elegido, se dio la vuelta rápidamente golpeando la bola roja con el bate que no había soltado, mandándola de regreso al pelirrojo que se la había enviado.

La Quaffle golpeó a Ron en el estomago sacándole el aire, muchos en el campo estallaron en carcajadas. El ojiverde estuvo a punto de acompañar a la multitud, pero intentó contenerse por respeto a su mejor amigo.

- Vamos a entrenar una hora – Informó el ojiverde, algunos de los presentes empezaron a marcharse. Harry bajó la voz y miró luego a Ginny, Patrick y Ron – Luego hablo con ustedes – Dijo serio: no podía permitir que escenas así se presentaran frente a todos porque pondrían al equipo entre dicho.

Durante la hora de entrenamiento muchas personar se fueron pensando en aprovechar de mejor manera su domingo, mientras otras llegaban, principalmente Gryffindor para analizar las nuevas posibilidades de ese año.

Luna se marchó a eso de las once y media, al igual que Neville, por lo que del lado de las gradas donde estaba Hans, solo se hallaban él, Hermione y un poco más abajo Cormac.

- ¡Si tomas tan suave el bate se te va a caer! – Le gritó Patrick a Kirke siguiendo con lo que hacían, Cormac susurró algo.

- ¿Grangeg, que haces aquí, a ti no te gugta el quidditch, o me equivoco? – Preguntó Hans de pronto.

- No, no te equivocas, pero apoyo a mis amigos – Dijo la pelicastaña escapándosele una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo también apoyo a Patrick, de lo contgagio estagia leyendo algún buen libgo – Comentó; Hermione lo miró aun más fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó sin rodeos – Desde que llegaste no es que te guste hablar conmigo – Hans sonrió.

- No me molegtagia haceg las paces – Aseguró – El entgenamiento tegminó – Informó poniéndose de pie y marchándose del estadio al ver al equipo bajando a tierra.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- - … por eso estaba allí mi Señor – La voz de Jazmín temblaba ligeramente; el Conde Poulsen había llegado y le exigió verla para saber porque había estado en los terrenos del castillo cuando su orden era cuidar a Sawda; quien en ese momento escuchaba en silencio sentada a la derecha del Conde.

- - Entiendo – Dijo pensativo, miró a Sawda con dulzura – Se que te deje a cargo, pero no puedes ordenarle a tu guardia que te deje sola, es peligroso para ti, y para la niña.

- - Lo siento Señor – Se disculpó ella con la mirada en el suelo. – No volverá a ocurrir.

- - En eso confío – Aseguró él – No estamos en momentos de tener algún descuido; cuando Dumbledore o la Orden del Fénix se den cuentan que sus horas están contadas intentaran hacer algo contra nosotros y yo no puedo permitirme tenerte sin protección – La pelinegro asintió aun sin levantar la mirada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta; El Conde Poulsen permitió la entrada sin quitar su mirada de la alicaída de la Veela embarazada.

- - ¡Mi Señor, ha vuelto!

- - Pareces sorprendida, Rebeca – Dijo el Conde posando su mirada en ella; llevaba algo alargado envuelto en una manta.

- - No, no, para nada Señor – Alegó ella de inmediato haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. – Señor, venía a informar… Hemos capturado a una muchacha de la Orden del Fénix.

- - ¿Tiene relación con los hechos? – Preguntó el Conde de inmediato. Jazmín y Sawda miraron a Rebeca expectante.

- - Al parecer no, Yuichiro no la ha reconocido – Dijo.

- - ¿Entonces para que la han traído? – El brillo de venganza que había aparecido en su rostro desapareció – No quiero prisioneros inocentes; sabes perfectamente lo que nuestras leyes dicen al respecto.

- - Ella no es del todo inocente, mi señor – Dijo Rebeca tendiendo el objeto que llevaba en sus manos. El Conde lo tomó quitándole la manta.

- - Una cazadora en la Orden – Dijo blandiendo una espada de plata cuyo mango poseía unos rubí con un brillo como la sangre. En la hoja un Fénix cuyo alcance de las alas cubría las iníciales A.A.S. – Como Potter. – Añadió. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- - No ha querido darnos su nombre – Dijo.

- - En ese caso déjenla en los calabozos hasta que recuerde como se llama – Exclamó.

- - Mi señor – Llamó Sawda de pronto – ¿Cuando acabaremos con los asesinos de Jean Marcus? ¿Cuándo mataremos a Potter?

- - Por ahora, tu no deberías pensar en eso – Dijo él serio – Potter verá destruirse su mundo antes de morir con ellos; para eso se necesita tiempo, por ahora nos conformaremos con un susto.

- - ¿Patrick le hará algo? – Preguntó Sawda; el rostro de Jazmín se crispó ante la mención del pelinegro. El Conde negó con la cabeza y le tendió la espada a Rebeca.

- - Aleja este objeto de mi vista - Le ordenó y agregó – El martes Potter… debería cuidarse de sus compañeros.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Hermione se apresuró a bajar al campo al ver que Ron, Harry, Ginny y Patrick entraban a los vestuarios de Gryffindor; la castaña pensó en esperar a sus amigos para almorzar juntos y luego hablar con Ginny para que le contase todo sobre Patrick; aunque sinceramente, era algo de esperarse desde que el pelinegro entró al colegio la pelirroja no se le separaba ni un segundo.

- ¡Eh! Hermione – La llamaron, se giró y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ligeramente: había mantenido la esperanza de que ese pesado no le dirigiera la palabra.

- Hola Cormac – Fracasó al intentar ser efusiva. Cormac la alcanzó, mientras el estadio comenzaba a vaciarse; sonrisa que vaciló al ver su expresión. Ahora que mantenía una relación con Harry, no estaría mal hacer las paces con sus amigos; o al menos con Hermione porque Weasley le caía como una patada en el hígado. Aunque por lo visto, debía esforzarse con la castaña.

- Supongo que esperas a Weasley – Comentó – Escuche que están saliendo.

- Así es – El tono de Hermione no parecía querer dejar lugar a duda. Cormac sonrió de lado, como si le importara con quien saliese ella – Realmente estoy enamorada de Ron.

- Bien, yo… no diré que me alegra por ti, Weasley es un idiota, pero si tú estás bien… - Hermione suspiró y lo encaró.

- ¿Por qué me hablas Mclaggen? ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada – Respondió y agregó de inmediato - Si lo que te preocupa es que me interponga entre tú y Weasley, tranquila Granger, estoy saliendo con alguien y realmente estoy enamorado – Hermione dejó la defensiva al ver el brillo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, unos muy sinceros -…Solo quiero que hagamos la paces – le ofreció.

La castaña lo miró un segundo confundida: eso parecía un _deja vu_ de la escena que acababa de tener con Hans. Se dispuso a estrecharle la mano, pero no tuvo el chance suficiente: Ron salió furioso de la tienda; la castaña lo miró, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Ginny y Patrick habían salido y ahora se dirigía tomados de la mano a la salida este. No lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a seguir a su novio para saber que le pasaba.

Cormac la observó un segundo; al menos no le había ido tan mal. Estaba seguro que Harry vería con buenos ojos su iniciativa, y hablando de ojos, su mirada se conecto con la esmeralda del peliaazabache, parecía que Harry quería hablar, ya que le hizo una seña con la cabeza para luego ambos dirigirse hacia la salida, en donde se encontraron.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, Harry negó, parecía azorado y enojado a la vez. El castaño tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo pero se contuvo: estaban a la vista de todos.

- Discutí con Ron – Dijo el peliazabache – Él piensa que es mi culpa que Ginny esté con Patrick. – Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su pareja, se apresuró a contarle lo que había ocurrido en los vestuarios:

_- Bien chicos, nos veremos entonces el martes a las siete – Despidió Harry – Ron, Ginny y Patrick, quiero hablar con ustedes._

_Los aludidos se acercaron a él ojiverde, el pelirrojo refunfuñando, Patrick en cambio le tomó la mano a Ginny y los cuatro fueron hasta los vestuarios de Gryffindor._

_- ¿Qué fue eso de allá afuera? – Cuestionó serio._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Patrick – No temas que piensen que entre al equipo porque le gusto a Ginny, demostré ya que soy el mejor._

_- ¡Yo no voy a consentir que salgas con este imbécil, Ginebra! – Exclamó Ron._

_- ¡Já!, pruébame Ronald. – Saltó Ginny de inmediato. Harry suspiró sintiéndose en una especie de _Deja vu_._

_- Chicos, esta situación ya la pasamos una vez – Les recordó Harry esperando que no comenzaran a pelear como la última vez._

_- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Tú deberías ser el primero en poner objeción a esto! – Le gritó el pelirrojo._

_- Tu hermana y yo hemos terminado Ron – Le recordó el ojiverde._

_- Escucha Weasley – Comenzó Patrick hablando por fin – Ginny es mayorcita para saber lo que quiere, ¿Y sabes qué? Me quiere a mí – Miró a Harry – Ni mi desempeño ni el suyo se va a arruinar, así que si no te importa Potter, me voy con MI NOVIA - miró con malicia a Ron a quien Harry tuvo que sujetar para que no se le abalanzara encima - Y te aconsejo que hables con tu guardián porque no puede estar atacando al equipo por la espalda._

_Tanto el ruso como Ginny se marcharan, dejando al pelirrojo furioso._

_- ¡Suéltame! ¡Le partiré la cara a ese imbécil!_

_- ¡RON! – Intentó calmarlo Harry sin soltarlo - Entiendo que Zargorianski sea un idiota, pero Ginny ya está grande - Le recordó el ojiverde._

_- Si no hubieses terminado con ella, no estaría con ese imbécil – Le reprochó Ron soltándose con un empujón que hizo trastabillar a Harry_

_- Si siguiese con ella, nos estaríamos haciendo daño mutuamente Ron, ¡no puedes controlar su vida! – Le gritó Harry enojado. El pelirrojo se marchó resoplando_

- Siempre lo he dicho, Weasley es un idiota – Exclamó Cormac – Siempre anda creyendo que puede controlar los sentimientos de las personas como quiera. Espero que su hermana le restriegue el novio en la cara – Dijo con malicia.

- Yo no – Admitió Harry pensativo – Ginny es como mi hermana menor, y Zargorianski realmente no me agrada, me da mala espina.

- Yo no le agrado a Weasley – Harry lo miró divertido porque lo había dicho como si fuese un descubrimiento – Pero no por eso vas a dejarme ¿o sí?

- No lo digas ni en broma – Le retó Harry, Cormac sonrió viendo a un par de niños de primero pasarles por un lado.

- Estuve observando a ese chico en los entrenamientos – Comentó de pronto, acercándose al castillo.

- Me recuerda a ti – Lamentó Harry medio divertido.

- ¿A mí? – Frunció el ceño - Zargorianski es insoportable: dando órdenes a todo el equipo, se la da de que sabe mucho.

- Por eso lo digo - El castaño le empujo en broma y entraron al vestíbulo donde se toparon con una mujer de unos treinta y tanto, algo gordita pero bonita, con el cabello negro a la barbilla - ¿Quién será?

- Es Celine Forbes – Comunicó el castaño, y agregó al ver el desconcierto del chico – Les dará clases extra de historia.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Me la presentaron ayer – Explicó- Tuve que reunirme con ella tras la cena porque pretendía dar clases de siete a diez de la noche a un año por día, eso imposibilitaba los entrenamiento de Quidditch; supongo que traerá sus nuevas propuestas para los horarios. – Dijo mientras se acercaban al Gran Salón.

- Parece del tipo que quiere hacer las cosas bien – Comentó Harry.

- Si – Coincidió - ¿Nos vemos esta noche en la sala?

- Claro ¿Por qué no? – El ojiverde sonrió y entró al comedor dejando al castaño atrás. El Gryffindor se dirigió a su mesa; Ron, Ginny ni Patrick estaban, por lo que se sentó junto a Hermione que parecía algo consternada.

- Ron está muy enojado, ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó apenas se hubo sentado, el chico se sirvió papas asadas con carne guisada mientras le contaba lo que había ocurrido en los vestuarios. Hermione no comentó nada, aunque Harry sabía que ella estaba de acuerdo con él, después de todo, la castaña es una chica razonable.

Una niña de primero se acercó a ellos tímidamente, Harry la reconoció: era la misma que le había dicho que Dumbledore lo buscaba cuando realmente era Cormac.

- Disculpa, el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado esto para ti – Harry tomó el sobre que le tendía, muy similar a los que recibía del director el año anterior.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? – Preguntó el pelinegro a su amiga viendo a la niña marcharse.

- ¡Quizás haya descubierto algo sobre R.A.B.! – Exclamó emocionada pero en voz baja.

- ¡Ábrelo a…! – Se calló al sentir que eran observados, recorrió la mesa con la mirada encontrándose con la de Hans quien parecía interesado en ellos. La castaña frunció el entrecejo: algo no le agradaba. Harry sacó una nota del sobre, Hermione se le acercó para leer juntos:

"_No debemos descuidar nuestra tarea, te espero esta noche a la 8"_

_ P.D. Deberías probar el Pie de Cabello de Ángel, es delicioso._

- ¡Estoy casi seguro que descubrió el original! – Exclamó Harry- Quizás ya lo destruyó, o R.A.B. lo hizo ó…

- Shhhh – Le chitó Hermione con una severa mirada – No debemos hablar de eso donde cualquiera pueda oírnos, Harry – Le reprendió – Lo mejor será terminar de almorzar he irnos a otro sitio – El chico asintió viendo pasar por junto a ellos a Hans – Hans Lamarck no me está agradando – Comentó.

- ¡Bienvenida al club! – Exclamó el peliazabache.

- Descuiden, el sentimiento es gecipgoco – Susurró Hans en un tono sumamente bajo, saliendo del Gran Comedor con prisa, coincidiendo _casualmente_ con una de las Patil con la que tropezó _sin querer_. – Lo siento Pagvatil.

- Soy Padma – Contestó la chica cortante, señalándose el emblema de Ravenclaw.

- Ahoga más lo siento – Dijo avergonzado – Eh… ¿Padma, podguiamos caminar juntos? Quisiega pedigte un favog - Una Slytherin de sexto que les pasó por un lado, no pudo evitar suspirar al oírle ese tono tremendamente seductor. Todo él se había envuelto en un brillo de perfección poco natural; pero que obviamente no logro su cometido.

- Lo siento, voy tarde - Dijo la Ravenclaw con naturalidad dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Hans la observó caminar durante unos segundos. Quizás se había equivocado de táctica, pero entonces… abrió los ojos recordando lo que había escuchado durante las pruebas de Quidditch cuando las Patil estaban con Brown, Granger y Longbottom. ¡Claro! ¡Padma y Brown salían! A ella le gustaban las mujeres, por eso su intento no le serviría de nada, pero entonces…

Recuperó su sonrisa y alcanzó a Padma en el primer escalón de la escalera principal. Le tomó la muñeca obligándola a detenerse y enojada se giró.

- ¿Qué demonios quie…? – Sus ojos azabaches se encontraron con los platas de él y sorpresivamente quedó enganchada a ellos a pesar de que no parecían los mismos: eran fríos e inexpresivos y podría jurar que tenían cierto brillo como de color naranja. Pero no le importaba, realmente no le importaría si en ese momento se cayera el mundo; lo único que podía llamar su atención eran esos ojos… lo único que le importaba.

- ¿Qué te pagese linda, si haces algo pog mi? – Le susurró él al oído. Padma apenas y se estremeció al sentir su aliento gélido cerca de su piel; solo quería seguir viendo esa mirada tan atrayente.

- Lo que quieras – Dijo con un tono apersonal al que Hans no le dio importancia, solo sonrió y le tendió el brazo a Padma para que lo tomara, está así lo hizo.

- ¿Te pagece bien un paseo pog el lago? - Cuestionó con _caballerosidad._

- Me encantaría.

**_OOO_OO_OOO_**

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Espero les halla gustado n,n el proximo capitulo se llama **_"Padma"_

**Y hablando de ella ¿Que querrá Hans con la Ravenclaw?**

**Espero Reviews :D**

** Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


	11. Padma

**olaa n.n**

**¿Que tal?**

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo capi :P**

**Los dejo leer, solo recuerden**_ UN guion (-) es En Ingles; DOS guiones (- -) es frances._

**Capitulo 11: _Padma_**

_Una Ravenclaw de mente _fuegte

_**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***_

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba tal y como lo recordaba: Fawkes cantaba melodiosamente sobre su percha, los objetos metálicos hacían curiosos soniditos, los cuadros de directores anteriores fingían dormir mientras el profesor Dumbledore le enseñaba a Harry el motivo de su reunión.

Sobre el escritorio del director se encontraba en ese momento el destruido diario de Tom Ryddle, el anillo de los Gaunt con la piedra partida en dos, y dos guardapelos de Salazar Slytherin, uno falso, abierto, y el original que mantenía oculto su contenido tras sus puertecitas.

- ¿Como lo ha conseguido profesor? - Fue la única pregunta que se formuló en su mente al ver ambos guardapelo; Dumbledore sonrió y le ofreció asiento.

- Veraz Harry; revise los registros del colegio - Dijo con sencillez - Y la única persona que vivía durante la época del primer reinado de Voldemort, que coincidiera con las iniciales de R.A.B. era Regulus Arcturus Black.

- ¿El hermano de Sirius? - Exclamó el chico sorprendido- Pero… ¿él no era…? ¿No era un mortífago?

- Al parecer Regulus intentó redimirse antes de morir - Dijo el mago anciano - El guardapelo lo encontré en la casa de los Black y Kreacher muy amablemente accedió a contarme un interesante historia.

- ¿Pero porque no lo ha destruido, profesor? - Preguntó el chico.

- Veraz Harry, fácilmente podría hacerlo, pero hay actos en la magia que tienen mayor poder que otros. - El chico lo miró confundido - Estuve a punto de destruir el guardapelo pero entonces me di cuenta que no era yo quien debía hacerlo.

- ¿Quiere que yo lo haga señor? - Preguntó el chico tragando grueso. Dumbledore le sonrió afablemente.

- Oh no, no - Negó de inmediato. - Este Horrocrux no ha intentado defenderse de ti porque no te considera un peligro inminente para él; podrías destruirlo, al igual que yo; y aunque acabaríamos con el trozo de alma de Voldemort, el efecto no sería igual de poderoso.

- ¿Entonces debemos esperar a que el indicado aparezca profesor?

- Me temo que si Harry, esperar y buscar los otros que nos faltan.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- - Hola linda - Saludó Patrick acercándose a ella a las afuera del bosque prohibido; casi no había luna, por lo que difícilmente podían ser vistos en el punto donde estaban. Intentó besarla, pero la guardiana giró el rostro. El pelinegro frunció el ceño - ¿Qué pasa, Jaz?

- - No sé, tu dímelo - El chico se encogió de hombros, Jazmín lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Cómo te fue hoy en las pruebas, Patrick?

- - ¿Cómo crees? - Preguntó con presunción - Soy mucho mejor que todos estos niños.

- - Ah ya - La pelirroja susurraba pero era un susurro realmente peligroso - Supongo que fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños - Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- - Fue bueno - Coincidió el chico pensando en el beso con Ginny; se acercó a Jazmín tomándola de la cintura - Pero mejor es el que tú vas a darme ¿verdad?

- - Por supuesto - Coincidió la chica acercando sus labios a los suyos deteniendo a escasos centímetros - Maldito cerdo - Le espeto dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna; el pelinegro cayó de rodillas adolorido.

- - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Le gritó enojado, Jazmín le tomó del cabello halándoselo.

- - Pasa que te vi besando a la pelirroja - Le espetó la chica, el pulso le temblaba por la rabia. Ya había llorado durante la tarde por la traición del chico que quería tanto, ahora el enojo la sobrepasaba. - ¡Bonito trofeo! - Le rugió, el pulso le temblaba y la piel se le estaba volviendo plateada y como escamosa.

- - Cálmate Jazmín, solo fue un juego - Alegó Patrick tomándole la muñeca con fuerza para que lo soltara, la cara de la chica se alargaba.

- - ¿Un Juego? Yo tengo un mejor juego para ti, imbécil… ¡Cacemos al lobo!

- - Cacemos al… - Todo el rostro de la chica se había vuelto como la cabeza de un pájaro con un filoso pico; sus brazos se habían convertido en escamosas alas plateadas. - ¡Maldición! - Con prisa se puso de pie dispuesto a correr.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¿Entonces no lo destruyeron? - Preguntó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos, al parecer ya se le había pasado todo el enojo que tenía, y había escuchado junto a Hermione, lo que Harry tenía para contarles sobre su reunión con el director.

- No, el profesor dijo que ninguno de los dos es el indicado - Respondió el ojiverde.

- ¿Pero cómo van a conseguir a quien deba destruir el guardapelo? - Preguntó Hermione en un susurro. Aunque apenas había personas en la Sala Común, era mejor prevenir para que no les escucharan. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Dudo que Dumbledore vaya hacer un casting - Respondió - Aunque supongo que tendrá algún plan.

- Si, pero… - Ron se calló, de hecho, las pocas conversaciones que habían en la sala, se detuvieron al abrirse el hueco del retrato; eran más de media noche, por lo que se supone que nadie debía estar afuera.

- Gracias Hagrid - Agradecieron en la entrada.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien, Patrick?

- Si, descuida, no pasó nada. - El pelinegro entró en la Sala - Nos vemos mañana en clases. - Se despidió.

- ¡No me digas que Hagrid es amigo de ese idiota! - Rugió Ron. Patrick se sentó en una butaca observándose un par de cortes que tenía en el brazo.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? - Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Parece como si algo lo hubiera atacado - Comentó Harry viendo como una herida en la mejilla le sangraba. El retrato volvió a abrirse llamando nuevamente la atención de todos, solo que esta vez se dio paso Hans, quien se dirigió inmediatamente hacía Patrick.

- Me encontgé con Haggid allá afuera, me dijo que te atacagon. - Le comentó al pelinegro.

- ¿Qué Hagrid no sabe escoger sus amistades? - Preguntó Harry indignado. Hermione lo chitó para ver si escuchaba algo sobre lo que le ocurrió, pero el rubio simplemente dijo.

- …Si fue Jaz, te lo tienes megecido. Te advegtí que no besagas a Ginny en el campo.

- Me alegra saber que me apoyas _amigo - _Dijo Patrick mordaz. - ¡Bah! No es nada que no sepa curar, tengo sueño - Advirtió antes de marcharse a su habitación. Hans lo miró marcharse, y para luego dirigirse a la suya, pero antes de subir las escaleras se detuvo frente a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Harry mordaz.

- Es de mala educación escuchag convegsaciones ajenas - Fue lo único que dijo antes de subir.

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre, Hans despertó a todos a las seis, cantando alguna canción en francés. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, refunfuñando, Neville ni despertó, aunque Dean y Ron si lo hicieron profiriendo sartas de palabrotas irrepetibles. Seamus en cambio optó por la más radical medida de lanzarle lo primero que consiguió (su libro de encantamientos) al rubio para callarlo, solo que este lo esquivó agachándose para atarse las agujetas sin dejar de cantar.

Había que admitir que tenía buena voz, pero que el sol apenas estuviese saliendo cuando le daban esos ataques cantarines, hacía que sus compañeros de habitación lo escucharan como si fuera sirenas cantando fuera del agua.

Por lo que no era de extrañar que a la hora del desayuno, todos los chicos Gryffindor de séptimo estuviesen de mal humor. Ron solo se contentó cuando vio la comida al alcance de su mano.

Harry miró a la mesa de profesores en busca de la sonrisa de Cormac para amenizarse el día pero no la encontró; el castaño comía viendo su plato con el seño fruncido, parecía realmente de mal humor.

Aprovechando que tendrían toda la mañana libre, fueron a visitar a Hagrid, ya tenían dos semanas ahí y aun no iban a ver al guardabosque.

- Pensé que ya se habían olvidado de mi - Los recibió el guardabosque en su cabaña.

- No es nuestra culpa que no lográramos coincidir nuestras horas libres con las tuyas - Lamentó Ron.

- Si bueno, al menos he recibido algunas visitas - Dijo - ¿Quieren un bocadillo de comadreja?

- No gracias, acabamos de desayunar - Dijo Hermione rápidamente.

- ¿Visitas? - Preguntó Harry - ¿De quién?

- Los chicos nuevos, Patrick y Hans se llaman. Son muy buenos en mi clase y han aceptado tomar el té conmigo el sábado.

- De eso quería hablar contigo - Saltó Ron, como si hubiese recordado una fuerte reprimenda - ¿Por qué te juntas con esos extranjeros? ¿Qué no sabes que por culpa de ellos estuvimos castigados?

- Si, algo escuche - Comentó el semigigante acariciando a Fang distraídamente - Sinceramente, me daban desconfianza al principio, pero son buenas personas, le gustan las criaturas del bosque, y se han ofrecido a ayudarme a curarlas si llegasen a enfermarse. Además ¿Qué Patrick no es ahora tu cuñado?

El pelirrojo refunfuñó, Hermione le dio una mirada de advertencia para que no se fuese a poner a decir palabrotas, Harry aprovechó para preguntar por algo que le intrigaba.

- Eh… ¿Hagrid, porque Zargorianski estaba lastimado anoche? ¿Te estaba ayudando?.

- ¿Ayudándome? No - Negó - Supongo que se puso a husmear en el bosque y molesto alguna criatura que lo atacó, cuando lo encontré estaba herido así que lo saqué y escolte hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y la criatura? - Preguntó Hermione preocupada. - ¿Qué era?

- No lo sé, no la vi - Dijo el gigante rascándose la barba - La escuche seguirnos, pero no se atrevió a atacar, supongo que la habré asustado. - Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas sin una idea de que podría haber sido. Hagrid miró el reloj en la pared y se puso de pie - ¡Miren la hora que es! - Exclamó - En quince minutos tengo clase con los de sexto.

- ¡Y yo tengo Runas! - Exclamó Hermione alarmada por haberlo olvidado.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos entonces - Lamentó Ron.

- Nos vemos luego Hagrid - Se despidió Harry. El trío se enrumbó hacía el castillo, despidiéndose de Hermione en el cuarto piso para ir al aula de Runas Antiguas. Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hacer un ensayo de encantamientos que tendrían que entregar esa tarde.

A la hora del almuerzo, Cormac estaba de mejor humor sin embargo era obvio, al menos para Harry que no estaba totalmente feliz, por lo que mientras veía la clase de transformaciones de ese día, planeaba como escapársele a Ron y Hermione para ir a hablarle al profesor de vuelo antes de Pociones.

- …Aunque no me sorprende que solo la Srta. Granger haya conseguido realizar el hechizo comparecedor, espero que todos lo practiquen porque para la próxima clase no aceptare que ningún escritorio se convierta en guacamaya cuando intenten aparecer una pluma - Todos en el aula rieron, pero ella frunció los labios fijando su mirada rápidamente en Hans, quien masculló algo mientras movía su varita intentando practicar el hechizo en silencio.

La campana del fin de clases sonó, todos en el aula se pusieron de pie mientras la profesora movía su varita desapareciendo lo escrito en la pizarra, pero antes de que alguien saliera, exclamó:

- Sr. Lamarck quédese, Potter, Granger y Malfoy, esperen afuera - El Francés volvió a sentarse en su lugar frente al escritorio, mientras que los tres ingleses no pudieron evitar ver a la profesora intrigados antes de salir. - He estado hablando sobre usted con los demás profesores - Comenzó Mcgonagall. El chico asintió en silencio esperando que continuara. - Según ellos, usted presenta excelentes notas en Herbología, Astronomía, Pociones, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, y debo ser sincera, jamás he oído al Profesor Binns alabando el trabajo de ninguno de sus alumnos como lo ha hecho con usted.

- Me ha subigdo el ánimo, pgofesora - Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Pues lamento tener que bajárselo Sr. Lamarck - Continuó la profesora seria - El profesor Zargorianski, el profesor Flitwick y mi persona estamos horrorizado con su desempeño práctico en las respectivas materias. Aunque los tres hemos coincidido que en la teoría es usted excelente.

- Pero eso no me ayudaga a apgovar, de lo contraguio no me hubiese usted citado ¿no?

- Tiene razón, ¿ha presentado Usted antes dificultades con esas materias?

- _Oui_ - Afirmó.

- Por eso he hablado con los profesores y con el director, estamos todos de acuerdo en que necesitas tutoría. - Hans asintió aunque ahora fruncía el ceño.

- He hablado con una chica que me ayudaga en Encantamientos, Luna Lovegood - Informó.

- Bien, Luna es excelente en la materia - Admitió la profesora - Me han dicho que incluso va más adelantada que la mayoría de su curso - El chico asintió - El profesor Dumbledore me había sugerido al Sr. Malfoy, el segundo en esa clase para darle tutoría, pero como ya lo ha resuelto, hablare con la Señorita Granger, ella le ayudara en Transformaciones, y el Señor Potter en Defensa.

- ¿No puedo elegig yo a mis tutogues? - Cuestionó.

- Ellos son los mejores en las respectivas clases - Indicó la profesora sería - luego se pondrá de acuerdo para reunirse. Quiero mejoras señor Lamarck.

- Hague lo que pueda - Afirmó el chico poniéndose de pie - Me guetigo pgofesora, debo ir a pociones.

- Por favor dígale a Potter y Granger que entren, y a Malfoy que valla a su clase con el profesor _Slughorn._

_El rubio asintió saliendo del aula, afuera los dos Gryffindor intercambiaban impresiones sobre porque los habrían llamado, mientras el Slytherin esperaba en silencio apartado de los otros. El francés les indicó lo que la profesora les había pedido, y se encaminó a las mazmorras de pociones._

_Draco le siguió despotricando contra la profesora que le había hecho perder el tiempo. Lamarck se detuvo y lo miró fijamente._

_- ¿Qué? - Gruñó el Slytherin._

_- Nada - Exclamó el francés retomando el camino, Draco lo había alcanzado y caminaban casi a la par - ¿Pog qué casi todo el colegio te tgata con despgecio? - Cuestionó de repente._

_- ¿Importa?_

_- ¿Te impogta a ti? - Cuestionó, Draco frunció el ceño con desconfianza._

_- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

_- Supongo que quien te impogta como te trate lo hace bien - Siguió Hans -Debemos dagnos prisa, ya se nos hizo tagde._

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¡No es justo! - Exclamó Ron apenas Harry y Hermione entraron en el aula de pociones con un permiso de la profesora Mcgonagall, y le contaron como ahora eran los tutores del francesito.

- ¿Me lo dices a mi? - Cuestionó Harry en voz baja mientras Slughort daba las instrucciones - Yo soy quien va a tener que soportarlo horas extras.

- Pero si logramos que mejore tendremos créditos extra - Dijo Hermione como si eso fuese una magnifica recompensa. - Y sinceramente, el pobre necesita ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda? - Se burló Ron - ¡Es peor que Neville, Crabbe y Goyle juntos! - Se mofó, la castaña lo miró feo.

- No sé cuál es tu gusto de meterte con las personas - Le riñó Hermione.

- Me meto con él, porque él comenzó haciendo que nos castigaran - Harry rodó los ojos, y ahí comenzaba otra discusión entre sus amigos, sinceramente, le sorprendía como, al día siguiente, llegarían al mes de relación, como muy amablemente ninguno dejaba de recordarle. Como si fuese él el del aniversario.

- Lo que me sorprende - Comentó Harry sacando raíces de tentacula venenosa que comenzó a cortar en trocitos - Es que el profesor Zargorianski me propusiera a mí.

- Supongo que no puede cegarse a los hechos, a la hora de realizar hechizos de defensa eres el mejor de la clase - Razonó Ron sabiamente.

El chico asintió no muy convencido, y no dijeron nada más sobre el tema. No fue sino hasta después de la cena cuando Harry pudo alejarse un poco de sus amigos para buscar a Cormac bajo la capa invisible. A esa hora el castaño debía estar en su despacho por lo que fue directamente allí.

- ¿Quién…? Ah! Pasa- Dijo Cormac haciéndose a un lado tras abrir la puerta y no ver a nadie, Harry pasó y esperó a que el castaño cerrase la puerta para quitarse la capa de invisibilidad. - Hola Harry - Saludó dirigiéndose a su escritorio en busca de algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada - Mintió Cormac - Es solo que… - Dudó - Pensé que venías a disculparte - Dijo.

- ¿A dis…? - El entendimiento golpeó el rostro del chico. La noche anterior había quedado de verse con Cormac en la Sala de los Menesteres y con la nota del director lo había olvidado por completo. - ¡Merlín, olvide que me estarías esperando!

- De eso me di cuenta anoche - Seguía algo enojado.

- En serio lo lamento Cormac - Se disculpó - El profesor Dumbledore me llamó a su despacho, era realmente importante y lo olvide por completo.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué diablos era tan importante? - Preguntó sentándose en la silla junto a su mesa, Harry se sentó frente a él mordiéndose el labio ¿Debería hablarle sobre los Horrocrux?

- Debes prometerme que guardaras el secreto - Dijo Harry al fin - Y que me perdonaras haber olvidado lo de anoche.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

A la mañana siguiente, un acontecimiento revolucionó la Sala Común de Gryffindor: Habían aparecido los horarios de las clases de historia en el tablón de anuncios. Toda la sala común se arremolinaba con pesar para visualizar que día les tocaría, mientras Harry los observaba desde su butaca favorita: en la noche, luego de que Cormac se sorprendiera por lo de los Horrocrux y le perdonara su olvido, le había enseñado los horarios de historia para después mostrarse indignado por las clases particulares que Harry tendría que darle a Lamarck.

Había pasado una velada agradable, y Harry consideraba que haberle confiado un tema tan importante como el de los trozos de alma de Voldemort, era un paso importante en su confianza y por consiguiente en su relación; y estaba seguro que Cormac lo consideraba igual: al castaño le había halagado que Harry le confiase semejante cosa.

- Nos toca los sábados - Comentó Hermione sentándose junto a él.

- No está mal - Dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué no está mal? - Preguntó Ron incrédulo recién bajando las escaleras con un pequeño paquete entre manos - Historia después de Quidditch ¡Me quedaré dormido! - Exclamó indignado para saludar luego a Hermione con un beso en los labios y le tendió el paquete - ¡Feliz aniversario Herms!

- Creo que le pediré prestado el libro de encantamientos a Parvati - Masculló Harry incomodo, sintiéndose ajeno a la escena. Se preguntaba que haría cuando cumpliera un mes con Cormac ¿Qué le daría para representarle cuanto lo ha llegado a querer?

Parvati hablaba con Lavender en tono confidencial por lo que se dijo que no se acercaría a ellas para luego verse metido en algún chisme; aunque por la cara de Lavender, debían de hablar de algo importante, al menos para la castaña.

A las diez cuarenta, cuando entraron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Fiódor los puso en pareja para practicar hechizos avanzados de defensa, como primer objetivo tras el de los Licántropos. Lo que al menos aligeró los ánimos de los _Pro-Basura_ como en una ocasión los había llamado.

- Parkinson con Turpin, Weasley con Malfoy - Comenzó el profesor a separar los grupos de los mesones ignorando las quejas - Mcmillam y Zabini, Bones y Granger - Nombró al menos tres parejas más; Harry se preguntaba con quien lo pondrían pero se dio cuenta tarde de sus intenciones - Lamarck comienza la tutela, con Potter, vamos.

Harry habría preferido quedar con Malfoy contra quien al menos podría realizar los hechizos sin tener que explicarle el modo correcto de realizarlos. Las maldiciones que Hans le enviaba no llegaban con la potencia mínima, por lo que lo mismo le habría dado a Harry realizar el hechizo defensivo bien o mal, realmente ni siquiera sabría si lo hacía correctamente. Y cuando se invertían los papeles y era Harry quien atacaba, el rubio no lograba defenderse debidamente de Harry, aunque el ojiverde debía admitir que tenía reflejos realmente asombrosos ya que ningún hechizo llegó a golpearle.

- Para la próxima clase: treinta centímetros explicando la posición correcta para ejecutar estos hechizos y un dibujo - La clase asintió marchándose a almorzar.

- ¿Estás bien, Ron? - Preguntó al ver al pelirrojo sangrando del labio.

- Si- Afirmó - Malfoy me ataco desprevenido pero le di un puñetazo que le dejó el ojo morado - Harry rió pero Hermione que los había alcanzado se cruzó de brazos. El ojiverde supuso que la pulsera que llevaba en la mano sería el regalo de su amigo, y no pudo evitar que las dudas le asaltaran de nuevo ¿Qué le daría él a Cormac?

- Al menos la clase de hoy fue de provecho - Dijo la castaña cambiando el tema.

- Habla por ti - Lamentó Harry - Tendrás que ayudarme luego a practicar esos he…

- ¡Eh Harry! - Lo llamaron en el vestíbulo. Se dio media vuelta extrañado: era Padma quien se veía cansada y muy desarreglada, cosa extraña en ella.

- ¿Si?

- No vayas a clase de herbologia hoy - Le suplicó la Ravenclaw - Es peligroso.

- ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó Hermione de inmediato ignorando las miradas entre alarmadas y confundidas de Ron y Harry.

- No va…- Se calló, parecía luchar contra ella misma, luego sonrió - Nos vemos en clases Harry, la profesora Sprout dijo que hoy replantaríamos _Geranios con Colmillos_ - Se despidió con la mano entrando con prisa al Gran Comedor, los tres Gryffindor se miraron perplejos.

- Eso ha sido extraño - Dijo Ron - ¡Está loca!

- Creo que no deberías ir a clase Harry - Dijo Hermione algo asustada.

- Seguro fue una broma - Intentó tranquilizarle él.

En efecto, durante la clase de herbologia trasplantaron _Geranios con Colmillos_. En un par de ocasiones Harry notó que Padma dudaba en si acercársele o no, y captó también la mirada interesada de Hans, quien había hecho equipo con ella y Parvati. Pero los Geranios necesitaban mucha concentración o eran capaces de arrancarte media mano de tajo, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia, menos cuando por estar distraído perdió uno de sus guantes de piel de dragón que la planta le arrebató con los colmillos.

Al terminar debían darse prisa para ir a encantamientos, Hans fue el primero en salir con Parvati tomada del brazo. Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que rezagarse porque el último geranio que replantaba (por fortuna el más joven, al que apenas le salían los colmillos) mordió a Ron y este en reprimenda lo lanzó contra el suelo, ganándose una buena reprimenda y cinco puntos menos.

- Deberías aprender a controlar tu genio - Dijo Hermione en reprimenda al salir.

- Padma estaba extraña hoy ¿no? - Preguntó Harry queriendo evitar una pelea, caminando por los invernaderos.

- Está loca - Dijo Ron como si nada, dando la vuelta en el último invernadero.

- Te advertí que no vinieras, ¡Maldito Asesino! - Apenas fue consciente de que el grito era con él cuando vio a Padma abalanzársele encima. Harry la tomó de ambas muñecas cayendo los dos al suelo, forcejeando para que no le hiciera daño con una extraña daga dorada que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

- ¡Déjalo! - Gritó Hermione. La Ravenclaw no le escuchó. Ron se apresuró a tomarla de la cintura y halarla hacia atrás separándola de Harry, pero la chica se retorcía con desesperación.

- ¡Suéltame!... ¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡VOY A MATARLO! - Gritaba, algunos compañeros que no iban muy lejos volvieron atraídos por los gritos - ¡POTTER TE PUDRIRÁS EN EL INFIERNO! - Le hizo un corté a Ron en la mano que la soltó de inmediato.

- ¡_Expenlliarmus! _- Exclamó Hermione, la daga se le escapó de la mano y voló por los aires. Neville que había vuelto junto a otros, tuvo que quitarse con prisa para no salir herido.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Rugió Harry apuntándole con la varita, Padma también sacó la suya.

- _Crucio. - _El ojiverde esquivó el rayo lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor que le rozó por poco.

- ¡PADMA! - Gritó Anthoni Goldstine horrorizado.

- Lo siento Harry - Exclamó Padma compungida, parecía luchar por irse de allí; el ojiverde la miró desconcertado a punto de bajar la varita - ¡Muérete de una maldita vez!

HIPOCRITA, ASESINO… ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

El chico se lanzó pecho tierra, Hermione le lanzó nuevamente un hechizo de desarme que le dio en el pechó lanzándola un par de metros por los aires.

- ¡PATIL!- Gritó la profesora Sproud corriendo a todo lo que sus cortas y regordetas piernas le daban, la aludida se había puesto de pie buscando su varita con la mirada - _¡Impedimenta!_. - El hechizo la separó aun más de Harry, pero ella ahora veía a la profesora horrorizada.

- ¡Yo no fui! - Gritó alarmada - Se lo juro, yo no… - Hecho a correr en dirección al bosque prohibido recogiendo en su camino la daga dorada.

- _Desmaius_ - Gritaron tanto la profesora como Hermione, pero la chica a pesar de ir lejos esquivó los hechizos.

- ¿Estás bien Potter? - Preguntó la profesora alarmada.

- S… si - Afirmó el chico con el pulso temblándole terriblemente, aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Vamos, los llevare a todos al castillo - Dijo la mujer preocupada empuñando fuertemente la varita - Ten Weasley, ponte esto en el corte - Dijo tendiéndole unas viscosas plantas que arrancó del camino.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¿Pero a donde vamos? - Preguntó Parvati a Hans al entrar al castillo; el rubio la miró durante un segundo y luego volvió la mirada atrás, hacía los invernaderos.

- A clases de Engantamientos - Contestó. La chica asintió con una sonrisa boba que él ignoró volviendo a mirar atrás mientras subían por las escaleras, tomados del brazo. El chico observaba hacía los invernaderos cada vez que pasaban junto a una ventana. A lo lejos distinguió a Padma abalanzándose sobre Potter. - Eh… Pagvati, porque no me hablas de ti - Le propuso colocándola de espaldas a la ventana para que no viera lo que ocurría afuera.

La chica emocionada comenzó con un amplió monologo de sus gustos y algunas anécdotas de su vida a las que él no le prestaba atención, estaba más interesado en ver de reojo lo que ocurría en los terrenos del catillo. Sonrió de lado al ver un rayo verde dirigido hacía Potter, y asintió con la cabeza para que Parvati pensara que le prestaba atención.

-…y el Quidditch realmente no me gusta pero si a ti sí, no me molestaría acompañarte a…

- Vamos, se nos hace tagde - La cortó Hans al ver con el seño fruncido que Padma se internaba en el Bosque Prohibido tras haber salido la profesora a defender a Potter.

- Eh, claro - Coincidió ella siguiéndole el paso, ya no estaba tan agradable como hacía unos minutos - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó tomando el pasillo al aula del profesor Flitwick; Hans asintió.

- Pagvati dile al profesog que me disculpe la tagdanza, debo ir al baño.

- Pero…

- Hazgo por mí, lingda - Le pidió acercando su rostro al de ella; sonriendo al verla hiperventilar y asentir totalmente aturdida - Vuelvo enseguida. - Exclamó volviendo sobre sus pasos.

No necesitaba más que unos segundos para llegar al bosque prohibido y localizar a Padma; la chica sollozaba tirada en la tierra junto a un enorme árbol, ni siquiera notó cuando él se le acercó y la tomó por los hombros pegándola contra un árbol.

- ¡Suéltame! - Gritó Padma apenas se dio cuenta de lo que tenía al frente.

- ¿Qué ocuggió allá? - Preguntó él con tono gélido; la chica intentó soltarse removiéndose entre sus manos.

- ¡Déjame!... No lo maté, ¡Yo no soy una asesina!

- Tampoco quegía que lo hiciegas - Dijo Hans fijando sus ojos en los de ella, buscando en su mente los recuerdos de la escena. Luego la soltó. - No es lo mejog para ti resistigte. - Comentó con un suspiró - Vamos.

- No pienso ir contigo a ningún lugar - Exclamó la chica dejándose caer en el suelo sollozando. - No sé que me hiciste… ¡pero no dejare que me sigas controlando! - Gritó poniéndose de pie atacándolo con la daga en mano a la altura de su cuello.

El chico se giró hacía ella esquivándola y con un rápido y difuso movimiento le arrebató la daga empujándola contra el suelo. Padma gritó, se había hecho un corte en el cuello.

- ¿Pog qué tienes que complicag las cosas? - Cuestionó él observando el corte por el que corría un hilillo de sangre y luego volviendo su mirada a su rostro - Aunque yo también tengo algo de culpa: no me di cuenta que tu mente es fuegte. - La tomó con la mano libre (la otra tenía la daga) de un brazo obligándola a levantarse pegándola nuevamente contra el árbol.

- De..dejame - Le suplicó Padma estremeciéndose al sentir sus labios gélidos en su clavícula - ¿Qué ha…haces? - El cuerpo del chico la presiono contra el árbol no oyendo sus ruegos, en cambio recorría con su lengua el camino entre su clavícula y su cuello. Padma intentó soltarse, pero Hans la había inmovilizado por completo; la chica sintió sus piernas desfallecer, Hans ladeó la cabeza buscando una mejor posición - Por… favor Hans, no me hagas daño…

- Descuida, apenas y lo sentigás - Susurró él con tono complacido. Ella se removió nuevamente intentando quitárselo de encima, no iba dejar que él se aprovechara de ella sin intentar luchar.

- ¡NO! - Gritó, las lagrimas cubrían su rostro mezclándose en su boca con su saliva - ¿Po...por qué me haces esto?... Me hiciste atacar a Harry y ahora quieres vio…

- No voy a violarte - Negó él apenas separándose lo suficiente de la piel de ella para susurrarle eso; subiendo su mano con la daga - Mis gustos son más… varoniles. - Eso no la tranquilizó, no cuando sentía aun su boca sobre su piel.

- Entonc… - Calló de golpe al dilatársele las pupilas por el dolor.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Luna se dio prisa, estaba segura de haber visto un Blibbler maravilloso doblar por esa esquina. Se apresuró, quería alcanzarlo para preguntarles un par de cosas sobre ellos. Subió hasta la tercera planta donde había un alboroto por los alumnos de Encantamientos de Séptimo y los de Runas Antiguas de cuarto.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿no se supone que debían todos estar en clases? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en el camino había aun más personas de lo habitual. Una chica de Slytherin la tropezó, pero al darse vuelta ya no estaba, en cambio se encontró con Harry.

- Hola Harry - Lo saludó; el chico se sobresaltó, había estado buscando a Ron y Hermione entre las cabezas que se confundían en el pasillo. - Escuché que casi te matan.

- Si, algo así - Afirmó el chico - ¿Has visto a Ron y Hermione? - Cuestionó, sus amigos no habían querido separársele ni un segundo luego de lo de Padma, pero al salir del aula de encantamientos, una marea de chicos de cuarto y tercero los separó.

- No - Negó ella - ¿Por qué están todos afuera?

- No lo sé - Admitió mirando a la rubia - La profesora Mcgonagall entró a clases y le pidió a Flitwick que la acompañara, y nos mando a nuestras Salas Comunes. - La chica asintió - Si ves a los chicos le dice que me fui a la Sala - Le pidió metiéndose por un pasadizo que lo llevaría más rápidamente hasta el sexto piso. Aun estaba algo nervioso por lo que había ocurrido a las afueras de los invernaderos, por lo que prefería darse prisa en el camino.

- Harry - Lo llamó la rubia tras él, quería preguntarle si había visto algún Bibblers, pero el pelinegro no la escuchó, en cambió siguió por el pasillo adornado únicamente por unas puertas que salían en diferentes puntos del castillo.

El pasadizo estaba solitario, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry hasta llegar, suponía él, más o menos a la altura de la cuarta planta. En sentido contrario al que él iba vio a Cormac corriendo con una expresión entre asustado y preocupado en el rostro. El castaño pareció sorprendido de verlo allí y aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó hasta Harry, abrazándole con fuerza.

- Si… Cor…mac me aplastas - Dijo el ojiverder entrecortadamente, Cormac lo soltó solo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle con prisa.

- Acabo de enterarme - Se explicó llenándole el rostro con fugaces besos - Iba a buscarte… pensar que… pudo hacerte daño.

- Estoy bien - Le aseguró Harry enrojeciendo por semejante demostración de preocupación. Esta vez fue su turno de tomar el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y besarle - Mírame, estoy bien: he pasado por peores cosas.

- Lo sé - Admitió el profesor de vuelo abrazándole nuevamente, con mayor alivio. Harry se recostó en su hombro aferrándose a él, inspirando profundamente su aroma que le hacía sentir más tranquilo. Le era extraño ser el causante de semejante grado de preocupación en alguien que pensara en él como algo más que un hijo más, o un amigo - Realmente me asuste - Admitió el castaño sin soltarlo - Decían que estabas herido.

- Yo también me asusté - Aceptó Harry - Ella es mi compañera, jamás pensé…- No terminó la frase, había algo que le atormentaba pero no se había atrevido a mencionar ante sus amigos, porque Hermione aun andaba muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido - Padma me llamó asesino - Dijo - Fue como si me odiara, pero yo no le he hecho daño a nadie.

- Lo sé Harry - Afirmó posando sus labios en el cabello del peliazabache - Cuando los profesores la encuentren, sabremos qué le pasa. - Harry asintió, y en mutuo y silencioso acuerdo decidieron salir del pasadizo en el cuarto piso soltándose de las manos para una vez más entrar en el papel del profesor de vuelo y el capitán del equipo de los leones. Al menos estaban más tranquilo, Cormac tenía seguridad del estado de Harry y este había sacado lo que tenía rato dándole vueltas.

La profesora Vector casi arrolla a Harry corriendo en dirección al vestíbulo, pero el ojiverde no tuvo chance a reponerse: tras ella corría Sinistra, que sin reparar en el Harry, y habiendo visto a Cormac, exclamó.

- Profesor Mclaggen dese prisa, una joven fue encontrada en el bosque.

- En… el bosque - Susurró Harry con preocupación viendo a la mujer correr escaleras abajo - ¡Cormac, Padma se fue al bosque!

- ¿Tienes tu capa invisible? - Preguntó el castaño dirigiéndose también al vestíbulo con Harry detrás, este asintió - Póntela - Le pidió, el chico la sacó de su mochila y se apresuró a cubrirse con ella siguiendo a su novio que se detuvo a mitad de la escalera principal en el vestíbulo.

Al parecer todos los profesores habían sido llamados, y veían con angustia hacía los terrenos del castillo de donde se acercaban Hagrid y Dumbledore, el primero con alguien en brazos.

Madame Pomfrey y Flitwick fueron rápidamente en su encuentro, el enano estaba realmente afligido, pero al llegar hasta Dumbledore emitió un chillido ahogado. La enfermera hizo aparecer una camilla donde Hagrid posó con cuidado el cuerpo. Harry intentando ver mejor tropezó con Cormac quien le susurró que esperara allí, aunque al castaño le temblaba la voz.

La profesora Sproud y la profesora Mcgonagall sollozaban sin intentar evitarlo mientras veían como trasladaban el cuerpo al interior del castillo. No eran más que las cuatro de la tarde por lo que le fue fácil a Harry visualizar su rostro inexpresivo, tenía los ojos cerrados y pequeños cortes en brazos y rostro, pero eso no era todo.

- ¡Por Merlín! - Exclamó Slughorn al verla. El pulso de Cormac le tembló y Harry se llevó ambas manos a la boca intentando reprimir un grito.

Justo en el cuello, atravesándole la yugular, tenía una estilizada flecha adornada con una plumilla blanca de águila, que sin duda le había quitado la vida a Padma Patil.

El ojiverde retrocedió aturdido ignorando la fugaz mirada de Dumbledore puesta en el punto donde él estaba, en cambio se marchó corriendo a su sala común sin ser capaz de entender nada

**_OOO_OOOO_OO**

¿Que les pareció? Otra muerte se suma a la lista que apenas se está abriendo . Pobre Padma

**El proximo capitulo se llama: **_"El mensaje"_** Los centauros no estaran muy felices con la presencia del Clan en su territorio.**

**Espero sus comentarios =D  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos =D**


	12. El Mensaje

**Holaaa :P  
Wow, si que me he tardado u.u lo lamento, la verdad es que no tengo excusa :(  
Solo espero que les siga gustando la historia n.n  
Y recuerden:  
****_UN guion (-) los personajes hablan en ingles, DOS guiones (- -) hablan en frences._**

**Les dejo leer =D**

**Capitulo 12: **_**El Mensaje**_

_Los caballitos hablantes estan incomodos_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Se sentó aturdido en una butaca de la sala común; apenas y escuchaba las preocupadas preguntas de Ron y Hermione cuestionando donde estaba y si se hallaba bien.

Toda la Sala Común se hallaba inmersa en alboroto pero ni siquiera las voces de sus amigos llegaban a oídos de Harry de forma nítida; solo eran murmullos incoherentes que no lograban sacar de su mente la imagen de Padma Patil. ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Parecía que todo ese día se había vuelto una extraña pesadilla.

- ¡Harry! – Sintió un golpe en la mejilla: Hermione le había abofeteado haciéndole reaccionar al fin, ¿tanto tiempo estuvo divagando? - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Ron preocupado.

- Está muerta – Susurró el pelinegro para que nadie más que ellos le escucharan – Asesinaron a Padma – Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca horrorizada mientras Ron palidecía considerablemente.

- ¿Ha… hablas en serio? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

- Claro que si – Harry se sintió de pronto enojado ¿Qué acaso pensaba que el jugaría con algo como eso? – Yo la vi.

- Pero ¿Cómo? No pudo haber sido un mortifago ¿verdad? – Preguntó Hermione preocupada. – Ni Voldemort, Dumbledore reforzó las medidas de seguridad después de lo ocurrido en junio.

El agujero del retrato se abrió y los murmullos se acallaron al instante. Harry no respondió fijándose en la profesora Mcgonagall quien se paró de frente a los alumnos con expresión derrotada y exclamó con voz quebrada.

- Los elfos domésticos les traerán la cena en unos minutos – Aseguró – Está totalmente prohibido que salgan de la sala común bajo ningún concepto – Nadie dijo nada, pero la preocupación y el desconcierto eran palpable: resultaba difícil de olvidad que la última vez que Mcgonagall estuvo en esa sala en similar plan fue cuando Ginny había sido llevada a la Cámara Secreta. Incluso Ron se apresuró a buscar a su hermana con la mirada como si temiera que las cosas se hubiesen repetido, pero Ginny estaba al otro lado de la sala junto a Patrick quien al igual que ella parecía preocupado. La profesora suspiró con mayor pesar y agregó – Señorita Patil, venga conmigo.

Parvatil pegó un respingo y se puso de pie con un ligero temblor en sus manos, sin duda presentía que sea lo que sea que ocurría, no era nada bueno. Y Harry que estaba al tanto de las cosas no podía más que sentir pesar por ella.

- Usted también Señorita Brown – La llamó Macgonagall. Lavender se apresuró a seguirlas y apenas se hubo cerrado el retrato, la sala se llenó de murmullos que intercambiaban preocupadas teorías.

Hermione se dejó caer junto a Harry horrorizada, mientras Ron se restregaba el rostro con pesar.

- Seguro le van a informar que Padma está muerta- Lamentó el pelirrojo. Ginny se apresuró a llegarse hasta ella preocupada.

- ¿Qué creen que haya ocurrido? – Cuestionó la chica Weasley.

Harry se aclaró la garganta para contarle a los tres lo que acababa de ver en el vestíbulo, ignorando al chico ruso que les pasó por un lado para subir de prisa a la habitación de los jóvenes de séptimo curso, que tal y como supuso estaba vacía, excepto por el joven rubio que con varios libros de hechizos abiertos a su alrededor, hacía levitar la cama de Ron de espaldas a la puerta.

- - Al menos ya domino el _Wingardium Leviosa_ – Comentó Hans en francés sin girarse a verlo – Solo necesito más práctica.

- - ¿Mataste a Padma Patil? – Preguntó Patrick cruzándose de brazos totalmente serio. La cama de Ron cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo.

- - ¿Qué? – Cuestionó el rubio dándose la vuelta para verlo.

- - Sé que no tengo autoridad para cuestionarte, pero la chica era inocente. – Exclamó Patrick. – Entiendo que te alimentaras pero pudiste haberte detenido.

- - Yo no la maté – Exclamó Hans con calma – Le dejé algunas heridas y cortes para disimular las cosas, pero nada mortal; así que veo tu acusación fuera de lugar.

- - Escuché a Potter decir que asesinaron a la chica; no lo sé, quizás se te pasó la mano y…

- - ¡No soy un crio que no sabe lo que hace! – Exclamó Hans enojado – Deje a la chica con vida donde pudieran encontrarla.

- - Tranquilo – Lo calmó Patrick – Solo lo digo porque Potter…

- - Potter puede decir _accio_ y no por eso tiene que venirle nada – Siseó – Iré por la chica para que estés tranquilo. – Aseguró dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- - Está prohibido salir.

- - ¡Bah! – Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia y cambió de dirección a la ventana saliendo por esta dejando al pelinegro solo durante unos escasos segundos, ya que antes de poder darse media vuelta la puerta se abrió dándole paso a Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó Harry al verlo.

- Buscaba a Hans, no está así que ya me voy – Dijo Patrick cortante disponiéndose a marcharse pero el pelirrojo se interpuso en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

- Quizás porque soy un mentiroso – Dijo Patrick con burla – Y quizás estaba buscando la manera de jugarles una broma pero no puedes probarme nada ¿o si Weasley?

- Largo de aquí Zargorianski – Le corrió Harry antes de que su amigo saltara a discutir con el ruso. Este no esperó un segundo pedido y se marchó de la habitación dejando a los dos amigos solos.

- Es un imbécil – Se quejó Ron dirigiéndose a su cama – ¡Eh! ¿Porque mi cama está movida?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Desde la muerte de Cedric Diggory hacía dos años, no se sentía tanto dolor en la enfermería del castillo. El profesor Flitwick sollozaba sin ser capar de apartar la mirada de Parvati, que lloraba a lágrima viva recostada junto al cuerpo de su hermana mientras Mcgonagall, con lágrimas en el rostro, abrazaba en señal de apoyo a Lavender que parecía incapaz de ver el cuerpo.

El profesor Dumbledore había ido personalmente a casa de los Patil para informar de la tragedia conforme los demás profesores fueron encomendados a buscar en el interior del castillo, los terrenos y el bosque prohibido alguna señal que indicara a algún culpable.

Madame Pomfrey había limpiado las heridas y asegurado que fuese quien fuese debía ser humano y no una criatura del bosque, ya que habían tenido que usar un cuchillo por el tipo de cortes sin contar la flecha; opinión acerca de la cual el profesor Fiódor tuvo serías reservas:

_- Piénselo Dumbledore –Había dicho – A la chica la mataron con una flecha y usted tiene aquí, libre, una manada de excelentes arqueros: los centauros._

_- Los centauros no adornamos nuestras flechas con ridículos agregados – Había saltado Firenze de inmediato haciendo alusión a la pluma blanca; el centauro mantuvo la distancia del profesor pero no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza – Y jamás hemos atacado a un habitante del colegio; mucho menos un estudiante._

_- Según sé hubo una… Profesora Umbridge ¿o me equivoco? – Cuestionó Fiódor con malicia._

_- Dolores Umbridge – Intervino Dumbledore al fin, considerándolo pertinente – Fue un caso…_ especial_. Confío ciegamente en los centauros que habitan en el bosque Fiódor – El hombre bufó mirando a los demás profesores en busca de apoyo, pero todos parecían estar de acuerdo con el profesor – Sin embargo, Hagrid quisiera que fueras junto a Pomona a hablar con ellos; quizás vieron algo que pueda ayudarnos._

Tras eso, los profesores se habían dispersado para abarcar la mayor cantidad de espacio posible; Mcgonagall y Flitwick se habían llegado a la enfermería luego de haber terminado su inspección en los pisos superiores del castillo.

Para entonces, la flecha ensangrentada descansaba en el buró junto a la occisa, recibiendo la luz de las velas que se reflejaban en su punta de plata.

En ocasiones se escuchaban narices sonarse mientras esperaban la llegada de los señores Patil junto con el director. El reloj marcaba pasadas las nueve de la noche y ellos tenía al menos hora y media allí, hora y media en la que ni Parvati ni lavender dejaron de expresar un dolor que incremento al abrirse la puerta de la enfermería dándole paso a los padres de las gemelas.

Su madre corrió hasta la cama dejándose caer con un desgarrador grito mientras el hombre estaba paralizado mirando al infinito no queriendo ver el cuerpo de su hija porque sería ese el detonador que lo derrumbaría.

- Les prometo que Hogwarts no descansará hasta atrapar al culpable – Aseguró Dumbledore con pesar en la mirada; solo llanto y sollozos se escucharon a modo de respuesta.

El profesor miró a su alumna y luego con prisa a la ventana abierta; podría jurar que algo o alguien los había estado observando. Pero la ventana estaba vacía permitiéndole contemplar la aparentemente apacible noche de luna nueva.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

El nerviosismo era palpable en el ambiente; los presentes miraban a la expectativa a que el Conde Poulsen sentado frente a ellos, dijera porque los había mandado a llamar a todos sus arqueros tras una ausencia de dos días en el Clan. Si solo estuviera serio, supondrían que los enviaría a una misión, pero no, estaba enojado y eso los asustaba.

Rebeca y Sawda observaban junto al Conde, la primera de pie a un lado de la silla de la segunda. Sawda recorría con su mirada a los, al menos, cincuenta arqueros que habían viajado a Londres; intercambiando silenciosamente su desconcierto con Jazmín y Carolina que formaban parte del grupo de mayor confianza al Conde; pero ni siquiera la nueva encargada del Clan era capaz de romper el silencio reinante.

- - De seguro querrán saber porque les he pedido verlos – El Conde habló en un susurro de por si peligroso. Algunos osados asintieron – A veces las personas hacemos cosas pensando que estamos haciendo un bien cuando no es así. Hoy día, en Hogwarts se lleva a cabo una misión, una misión que requiere tiempo para que todo resulte tal como lo he planeado y por tanto, las acciones que se acometan en el castillo a mi nombre, cuentan con mi apoyo, autorización y supervisión directa; entrometerse en alguna sin mi permiso equivaldría a desafiar mis decisiones y por consiguiente, a mi

Algunos asintieron nuevamente aun más desconcertados. Sawda haló a Rebeca del brazo para que la mirara, pero la mujer solo negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros, sin apartar la mirada preocupada del Conde.

- - Por supuesto – Continuó el Conde de repente cambiando su tono como si hablara del clima – No quiero exponer a nadie al escarnio público si no lo merece; la situación se mantendrá por los momentos reservada. Solo les pido, por favor, que presenten sus flechas; solo eso.

Los arqueros se apresuraron a obedecer; cada uno sacó una flecha de su carjac; exhibiéndolas sobre la palma de sus mano abierta, a la vista de los demás.

- - Señor que…

- - Dame un segundo Sawda – Le pidió el Conde pasando por frente a las palmas de sus arqueros con mirada crítica detallando las diversas flecha; algunas con punta de acero, hierro, plata o incluso oro; algunas con extraños símbolos grabados; habían las que presentaban una pluma como adorno y otras diferentes plumillas multicolores – Muy bien; todos vuelvan a sus deberes; excepto Katrina, Popov, Jazmin y Mason – Los aludidos se miraron mientras sus compañeros se marchaban con prisa – Carolina, que nadie entre – Le pidió, la aludida asintió saliendo de ultima.

El Conde se giró hacía su nuera dándole la espalda a los cuatro que se habían quedado; Rebeca ya no lo veía, observaba con el ceño fruncido a los arqueros que se habían tenido que quedar.

- - Hoy, hace unas horas de hecho, asesinaron con una flecha a una joven de Hogwarts; una joven ajena a cualquier cosa relacionada con nuestro Clan.

- - ¿Señor, no creerá…? – Comenzó Rebeca ya que Sawda se había llevado la mano a la boca, horrorizada. Los cuatro arqueros se removieron incómodos.

- - En estos momentos no creo nada – Dijo él volviendo la mirada a los miembros de su ejército – En el instante en que fui comunicado de la situación me apersoné para investigar lo ocurrido y me consigo con que la chica fue asesinada con una flecha adornada con una pluma blanca.

Los cuatro arqueros cerraron la mano alrededor de su flecha, mirándose el puño con aprensión y confusión: de todo el grupo ellos eran los únicos que utilizaban una pluma blanca.

- -…Y resulta – Continuó el Conde – Que son ustedes los únicos con esa particularidad; lo cual es alarmante ya que no solo forman parte de mi ejercito – Su voz estaba realmente enojada – Tú Jazmín eres de mi guardia.

- - ¡Mi señor, puedo jurarle por Sir Carlos que no he sido yo! – Exclamó la pelirroja de inmediato.

- - ¡Ni yo señor! – Exclamó Popov; Katrina y Mason también prorrumpieron en juramentos de inocencia.

- - ¡Silencio! – Exclamó el Conde. Su orden fue cumplida de inmediato – Los interrogaré uno a uno por separado. Rebeca no permitas que hablen entre sí; ¡Jazmín! Sígueme, tu también Sawda.

Nadie puso objeción; las dos aludidas lo siguieron a su habitación. Esta era por mucho, más pequeña que la que le había pertenecido al Conde en Francia, sin embargo mantenía el mismo estilo; y la decoración de los cuadros se mantenía solo que ahora Sawda tenía un lugar.

- - Abre tu mente por completo Jazmín – Le ordenó el Conde; la chica arquera cerró los ojos un segundo para luego abrirlo conectando su mirada con la del Conde. Duraron cerca de diez minutos sin moverse, ni siquiera les pareció necesario parpadear. Sawda sentada en la cama, no emitió sonido alguno para no interrumpir el análisis pero apenas vio al Conde desviar su mirara, exclamó:

- - Señor quiero que sepa que Jazmín cuenta con toda mi confianza – La pelirroja la miró agradecida – Ella no es capaz de…

- - Ya sé que no fue ella – Aseguró el Conde – A pesar de que la flecha es tuya, Jazmín.

- - ¿Mía? – Preguntó confundida - ¿está seguro señor? Yo no…

- - Si, lo estoy – Aseguró – Confío en lo que acabo de ver en tu mente pero la flecha es tuya; el tallado, la punta, la pluma; solo la tuya tiene la combinación que he observado; lo cual significa que te la han de haber robado.

- - ¿Pero quién?

- - Es lo que quiero saber – Aseguró – Quien halla asesinado a la joven, es un excelente arquero ya que la flecha le atravesó en el punto exacto donde fue mordida.

- - ¿Se le mordió? – Preguntó Sawda.

- - ¿Quién? – Cuestionó Jazmín casi a la vez.

- - Lo que ocurra en el castillo no tiene porque divulgarse - Alegó haciendo un significativo gesto con el rostro. – Jazmín, quiero que investigues entre los arqueros bajo tu mando. Haz del conocimiento de Johanna y Yuichiro lo ocurrido y es mi voluntad que te ayuden organizándose para no descuidar sus labores como Guardia de Honor.

- - De inmediato señor – Exclamó la pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia – Gracias por creerme señor – Dijo antes de salir. Sawda miró al Conde que se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- - Yo confío en ella – Corroboró la chica como si temiera que él dijera lo contrario.

- - Lo sé.

- - ¿Y usted?

- - También lo hago – Aseguró – Jazmín es fuerte, valiente, leal pero joven. Los jóvenes no han tenido el tiempo suficiente para perfeccionar sus técnicas, ni siquiera las técnicas de mentir. A pesar de que hubiese usado oclumancia su lenguaje corporal la habría delatado de ser culpable, y no fue así; su nerviosismo solo era por no saber qué ocurriría pero por lo demás nada la delata, ni siquiera el ritmo cardiaco: Jazmín dijo la verdad.

Sawda sonrió ligeramente, a lo que él le correspondió estrechándole la mano con suavidad.

- - Pronto sabremos quien ha traicionado su confianza señor.

- - Lo sé – Aseguró y exclamó en voz alta - ¡Pasa Popov!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Esa mañana Hogwarts amaneció tan triste como poca veces lo había hecho; el rumor del asesinato de Padma se había esparcido durante toda la noche, y confirmado en la mañana a la hora del desayuno cuando Dumbledore emitió un discurso informando todo, explicando porque Parvati y Lavender se habían marchado por unos días y pidiéndoles precaución a la hora de salir a los terrenos del castillo.

La incredulidad y el desasosiego eran palpables; los Ravenclaw apenas podían creer lo ocurrido y no era de extrañarse que algunos, en especial los amigos de Padma, estallaran en lágrimas.

Los señores Patil se habían negado a que su hija fuese sepultada en el cementerio del colegio, por lo que se habían llevado el cuerpo para realizar un funeral en su nombre.

De inmediato hubo quienes acusaron a Draco como el asesino de la chica; y exclamaban su opinión sobre la expulsión del rubio cuanto antes. En otra ocasión Harry abría estado de acuerdo; pero debía admitir que dudaba que Malfoy fuese el culpable; no cuando recordaba la flecha atravesando el cuello de Padma; no, eso debió hacerlo alguien con experiencia en el arco y estaba seguro que el rubio no la poseía. Pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, porque los dejaba en la misma situación ¿Quién habría sido capaz? Y porque.

Según lo que Cormac le había dicho a eso del jueves, no habían podido encontrar al culpable ni mucho menos; ni siquiera los centauros habían dicho gran cosa:

_- Solo le dijeron "El bosque no es seguro…Los planetas han cambiado su órbita" Debiste ver a Hagrid cuando volvió, estaba furioso con ellos_. – Le comentó Cormac esa noche en su despacho cuando le preguntó.

Lo peor del caso, según muchos, era el sentimiento de inseguridad a cada paso que daban; desde el asunto del monstruo de Slytherin hacía cinco años, nadie había temido tanto cruzar una esquina de los pasillos sin ser atacados; no se sabía que o quien había asesinado a Padma; no se sabía nada de nada y los profesores no parecían dispuestos a dar más detalles puestos que ni ellos mismos los tenían.

Las clases, los partidos de Quidditch y demás actividades extracurriculares fueron suspendidas en señal de duelo hasta el día lunes, por lo que la mayoría se la pasaba en sus salas comunes, o en la biblioteca haciendo algún trabajo.

- No tener clases es aun más tedioso que tenerla – Exclamó Ron aburrido en una butaca junto al fuego; era viernes por la noche y más de media casa de Gryffindor se encontraba en la sala común.

- No seas insensible Ron, si no tenemos clase es por lo que ocurrió – Lamentó Hermione sin apartar la mirada de su libro. Harry asintió de acuerdo con su amiga, no es como si alguien en el castillo estuviera feliz por la suspensión de actividades ante semejante situación.

- Yo no digo que no me preocupara lo que ocurrió, solo que me aburro.

- ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez mágico? – Preguntó Harry solo para obligar al pelirrojo a hacer algo a ver si así dejaba de quejarse; Ron aceptó no teniendo nada mejor que hacer; enzarzándose en una guerra de peones, torres, reinas y alfiles. Hermione desvió su mirada del libro solo para evitar en dos ocasiones que el despiadado caballo de Ron machacara las piezas de Harry.

- E6 Alfil – Ordenó el pelinegro al tablero; de inmediato uno de sus alfiles se movió a la casilla indicada; destruyendo en ella una torre de Ron. - ¡Sí!- Exclamó.

- Potteg. – El aludido rodó los ojos exasperado al escuchar que lo llamaban desde atrás; Ron lo miró con aprensión haciendo luego una mueca de burla.

- Estoy ocupado – Dijo sencillamente mientras Ron movía su reina posicionándola en un punto estratégico de forma que con un movimiento más dejaría indefenso al rey de Harry. Hans miró la tabla de ajedrez durante un segundo, antes de alargarse para tomar un caballo negro y moverlo. - ¡Ey!

- Jaque Mate – Dijo Hans ante la perpleja mirada de Ron y la risita divertida de Hermione – ¿Ahoga si podemos hablag?

- ¿Qué quieres Lamarck? – Preguntó el ojiverde encarándolo.

- Necesito las clases de Defensa antes de la clase del magtes - Dijo sin rodeos – Zargorianski va a evaluag mi evolución, y aunque la he tenido SIN tu ayuda… haber si vas coopegando.

- ¿Cooperando? Más bien te estoy haciendo un favor – Exclamó Harry – Así que deja de exigir.

- Un favog, si – Le dio la razón como a los locos – Hoy no puedo, debo veg a Luna, así que ¿Mañana?

- ¿En la mañana?

- No, estague ocupado – Dijo; Harry se dispuso a replicar por lo que el rubio puntualizó –… Con Heggmioneg.

- ¿Qué? – Saltó Ron poniéndose de pie; la castaña se ruborizó escondiendo su rostro en el libro.

- Le daré otra clase de transformaciones.

- ¿Otra? – Preguntó Ron enojado - ¿Ya comenzaste y no nos dijiste nada?

- Weasley maduga de una buena vez – Le pidió Hans con voz cansina - ¿Entonces después del almuegzo?

- Está bien, no tengo de otra - lamentó Harry. Hans asintió y se giró hacía Hermione.

- He avanzado – Dijo sacando su varita y con un movimiento de esta convirtió el rey de Ron en una rosa roja que tomó y le entregó a una Hermione como un tomate, que la aceptó ignorando al chico Weasley igual de rojo pero por otro motivo – Mañana podemos subig el nivel.

- Cla…claro – Aceptó la chica; Hans asintió y se marchó sin volver a ver a los chicos; saliendo de la sala común por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¡No lo soporto! – Exclamó el pelinegro frustrado.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya habías comenzado las clases _particulares? – _Cuestionó Ron a su novia.

- No lo digas con ese tono – Le recriminó Hermione frunciendo el ceño – Solo pensé que ya lo supondrían.

- ¿Por qué no le das tu también las clases de Defensa? – Cuestionó Harry con cierta esperanza.

- ¡No! – Negó Ron de inmediato.

- ¡No seas tonto Ron! – Exclamó la castaña – No tienes porque estar celoso – Aseguró, el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazo mascullando algo como "_yo no estoy celoso"_ que la chica ignoró y se dirigió a Potter – La profesora Mcgonagall te encomendó a ti - Dijo seria – Y quizás te des cuentas que lo hemos juzgado apresuradamente.

- ¿Apresuradamente? Diecinueve días siendo despertados por el francés cantarín…

- Sin contar dos semanas castigados – Acotó Ron.

- Si, y eso… son motivos más que suficiente para juzgarle sin _apresuramientos_ Hermione.

- Bueno, allá ustedes – Exclamó la chica cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie con la rosa en la mano – Ya vuelvo, voy a ponerla en agua.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué dices? – Le preguntó Patrick con tono sugerente; él y Ginny habían estado la última hora sentados a orillas del lago pasando un agradable rato juntos, como pareja; hasta que el chico la invitó, muy sutilmente claro, a su cama.

- Digo que cuidado y te caes por correr – Rió Ginny separándose un poco de él. El ojinegro rió por lo bajo.

- Vivir a las carreras es más divertido: aprovechas mejor el tiempo, así que es aceptable el riesgo a caerse ¿no? Después de todo si no disfrutamos hoy ¿Quién sabe si podamos mañana? – Culminó besándole los labios, la chica solo le correspondió el tiempo suficiente que tardó en buscar por su mente una buena respuesta para su alegato; solo que esos labios rusos le nublaban el pensamiento.

- Pero si se vive con calma se disfrutan mejor los buenos momentos – Logró articular al fin. Patrick sonrió derrotado recostándose despreocupadamente en la grama con las manos tras la cabeza.

- Bien – Aceptó – De todas formas tu siempre tendrás la última palabra – Aseguró, Ginny le sonrió abiertamente, para luego observar al infinito notando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse presentando un espectáculo de hermosos colores en el cielo.

- Creo que deberíamos ir entrando – Lamentó ella; después de todo, tras lo de Padma, no era seguro estar en los terrenos del castillo, mucho menos cuando oscurecía.

- Es una lástima – Aseguró Patrick poniéndose de pie de un salto para comenzar a caminar despreocupadamente con las manos en la cabeza; Ginny se levantó con prisa para no quedarse atrás – Ahora es que se pondrá más bonito – Dijo refiriéndose al paisaje.

Caminaron juntos hacía el castillo pasando lo más alejados posible del bosque prohibido; Patrick desvió la mirada hacía allí, le había parecido ver movimiento. De inmediato distinguió entre el ramaje a Jazmín que lo miraba enojada, llevaba el arco en las manos pero a él no le preocupó: debía estar preparada para cualquier percance en el bosque; además, no es que Jazmín estuviera loca para atacarlo frente a Ginny.

Le sonrió con benevolencia, abrazando a Ginny por los hombros besándole en los labios. Volvió a ver a la veela quien se marchaba roja por la rabia. Sonrió aun más ampliamente: Jazmín sabe cuánto odia que lo vigilen, pero la sonrisa se le desvaneció al ver poco después a un centauro de pelaje negro, parado sobre el punto donde había estado Jazmín.

Sus miradas se conectaron y era imposible determinar cuál de las dos era más fiera; el cuadrúpedo apuntó con su arco tensado a Patrick, luego a Ginny y negó con la cabeza, luego señaló nuevamente al ruso y por ultimo hacía el exterior de los terrenos del castillo antes de hacer un gesto con su pulgar atravesando de forma horizontal su cuello. Patrick detuvo su caminar obligando con eso a Ginny a detenerse, pero no le prestó atención a la chica, el pelinegro negaba con decisión al mensaje que acaba de recibir.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Cuestionó Ginny girando el rostro hacía el punto que él veía, sin distinguir nada más que follaje.

- Nada, me pareció ver un unicornio – Aseguró él sin darle importancia, volviendo la mirada al frente.

Mientras se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor, el ruso intentó mostrarse relajado y ameno como había estado desde antes del mensaje del centauro; todo había sido claro, demasiado claro: era una declaración, por lo que debían andarse con cuidado de ahora en adelante así que su deber principal era avisarle al Clan.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – Insistió Ginny, el asintió sonriéndole encantadoramente; tropezando al cruzar la esquina con Hans quien andaba con calma por ese pasillo del quinto piso.

- Lo lamento chicos – Se disculpó el francés dispuesto a continuar su caminar hacía el aula donde lo esperaban.

- Descuida Hans – Le sonrió Ginny; Patrick lo miró como si acabase de darse cuenta que estaba ahí; tenía que transmitir el mensaje sin que la pelirroja se diera por enterada. Sonrió al pensar como.

- - - _Hans_ – Habló en ruso llamando la atención del aludido – _Aléjense de los magos y márchense de Hogwarts o los acabaremos_ – Citó – _Los caballitos hablantes están incómodos con nuestra presencia._

- Esto es incomodo ¿Saben? – Dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido; aunque debía admitir que escuchar a su novio hablando en otro idioma le causó un revoloteo en el estomago.

- Lo siegnto – Se disculpó el francés; dirigiéndose luego al pelinegro en ruso – _Avísale al Clan_ – Patrick asintió y antes de que Ginny pudiese reclamar el rubio agregó en ingles con una sonrisa- Nos vemos luego chicos, voy tagde.

Hans se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino desapareciendo al instante su sonrisa: si los centauros habían decido intervenir, entonces estaban en problemas, porque ellos (el Clan) se estaban quedando en su territorio sin autorización de la manada. Debían encontrar la manera de resolver la situación sin crear una guerra entre los centauros y los miembros del Clan; bufó enojado: entupidos caballos siempre metiéndose donde no son llamados.

Entró al aula sin eliminar la preocupación de su expresión. De espaldas a la puerta estaba Luna y Hans pudo sentir en el ambiente muchísima tristeza, algo que al parecer se estaba volviendo común en el castillo por esos días.

- ¿Estags bien? – Le preguntó cuando hubo llegado junto a ella; la chica pegó un respingo – Lo siento.

- No, yo lo siento – Susurró la rubia con pesar – No…no tengo ánimos de enseñarte nada hoy, ni de aprender nada –Informó – Es tonto, los _Kylkies_ no dejan de entristecerme.

- _¿Kylkies?_ – Preguntó pero no la dejó responder, Hans amargó su expresión y cuestionó – ¿Padma Patil era tu amiga?

- No… no tengo muchos amigos – Dijo con pesar – Pero me agradaba mucho: era de las pocas que no se metía conmigo… supongo que me afecta un poco todo esto, ya sabes.

- Lamento que te sientas así – Susurró él – No tengo ningún pgoblema en suspendeg la clase hoy; después de todo ggacias a ti he avanzago mucho: pude realizag bien el _leviosa_ – La chica sonrió débilmente reconociendo su logro – Y tú también has avanzado en pociones.

- Tengo un buen maestro – Aseguró aunque de su mirada no podía apartar la tristeza.

- Y yo una buena alumna – Ambos sonrieron – Clago, que también he pgacticado pog mi cuenta – Agregó Hans – Sé de un pequeño encantamiento que espego te suba el ánimo. – Sacó su varita moviéndola por los aires dando pequeños golpecitos en diversos puntos de la nada.

De inmediato comenzó a salir de ningún sitio y a su vez de todas partes, un sonido muy agradable; Luna miró a Hans sorprendida.

- Son…

- Cantos de siguenas tal y como se escuchan bajo el agua, si – Confirmó. La música era hermosa y la voz que le acompañaba parecía casi celestial. Hans tomó la mano de la rubia con suavidad, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia acompañada por una floritura - ¿Me pegmite esta pieza _Mademoiselle_?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la ravenclaw ruborizándose; el chico la haló sutilmente obligándole a ponerse de pie. La música era algo así como un vals de compases un tanto rápidos. Hans la soltó haciendo nuevamente una reverencia en medio de la imaginaria pista de baile, reverencia a la que Luna (sin poder ocultar una nerviosa risita) respondió con otra más sutil recogiéndose un poco el inexistente vestido de antaño.

Hans alzó la palma derecha en el aire entre ambos, colocando su izquierda muy firme detrás de su espalda.

- Debes unig tu mano con la mía, sin tocagnos – Le informó divertido. La chica rió por lo bajo extendiendo su palma derecha para quedar en frente de la de él a solo escasos centímetros.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó interesada.

- Déjate guiag – Indicó empezando a moverse con lentitud hacía adelante y hacia atrás para que ella le tomase el paso, intercalándolo de vez en cuando con pequeñas reverencias que la chica le respondía; estuvieron así al menos un par de minutos hasta que él pretendió dar un giro con reverencia cambiando a su vez de manos, hazaña que terminó con una chica avergonzada y un francés muerto de risa con ambos pies pisados.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Se apresuró Luna a disculparse, pero Hans negó con la cabeza riendo sinceramente por el error – Es que… - Se calló dubitativa.

- ¿Qué?

- Estas bailándolo mal – Aseguró.

- ¿En seguio? – No parecía ofendido sino sorprendido.

- Si, la danza de las sirenas debe ser fluida, grácil, ligera como el agua – Sonrió moviéndose con delicadeza haciendo suaves movimientos con las manos que primero parecían enrollar algo, luego se movían al compás de las olas para después escalar alguna cosa imaginaria; mientras sus pies giraban sobre si mismos.

- ¿Así? – Preguntó él imitando sus movimientos, acompasándolos a los de ella, siendo la música que les acompañaba ya no el vals de las sirenas sino sus risas divertidas y sinceras como hacía mucho que ninguno reía; risas que por su pureza fácilmente podrían ser malinterpretadas por unos ojos curiosos

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- ¿Ahora también tu llegando tarde Neville? – Cuestionó Ron al ver al chico Longbottom entrando en la habitación de los leones de séptimo. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Por ahí – Dijo esquivo dirigiéndose a su cama; Harry enarcó una ceja intercambiando una mirada con Dean.

- Tienes suerte que el francesito no esté; sino ya estarías castigado – Comentó Seamus sacando su pijama de su baúl; Neville bufó con cierto enojo - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada – Negó el sin ocultar demasiado su mal talante desconcertándolos ahora si a todos: no es típico de Neville comportarse de esa manera.

- ¿Eh… Neville acaso discutiste con Malfoy o algo así? – Cuestionó Ron siendo para él la opción más obvia; sin embargo el chico Longbottom solo negó con la cabeza cerrando demasiado fuerte su baúl tras sacar su pijama.

- ¿Entonces que ocurre?

- Nada, no me pasa nada – Exclamó con la voz un poco más alta de lo necesaria. El silencio fue inmediato, y se prolongó al ver entrar a Hans silbando despreocupadamente el vals que había estado bailando con Luna minutos antes. Neville bufó metiéndose al baño cerrando la puerta con rudeza.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Nadie le contestó al rubio; en cualquier caso ninguno le dirigía la palabra así que ¿Para que molestarse? Hans tampoco pareció ofendido por no recibir respuesta alguna; al contrario se limitó a dirigirse a su cama mascullando sobre que Peeves lo había ensuciado o algo así, quitándose con despreocupación la tunica azul rey que llevaba buscando su pijama entre sus cosas.

La boca de Harry se abrió sin ningún disimulo: era la primera vez que el rubio se desvestía frente a todos y valla que era agradable lo que mostraba ¿Dónde rayos había tenido escondido ese cuerpazo el flacucho ese? Negó con la cabeza, no tenía porque estar mirando a alguien tan pedante como él, aunque la verdad es que el espectáculo que recibían sus ojos no era para nada despreciable, al contrario.

- Eh Harry, te estoy hablando… ¿Qué vez? – Cuestionó Ron parándosele en frente. El ojiverde apartó la mirada de su objetivo totalmente avergonzado; aun más cuando el francés lo miró con el ceño fruncido poco después terminando de colocarse la parte superior del pijama, dejando los pantalones para cuando entrara al baño.

¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba, ponerse a mirar a sus compañeros de habitación y que estos se dieran cuentan, y que encima este fuera Lamarck; sin duda se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

O al menos eso se repitió toda la noche y parte de la mañana del sábado mientras bajaba rumbo al gran comedor de mal humor, acompañado por Ron que no dejaba de maldecir a cada instante; una vez más habían sido despertados, esta vez con una interpretación silbada de una opera que según le informó Hans a Dean se llamaba _gigunteil_ (1) o algo así, estaban demasiado dormidos como para intentar entender lo que ese Frances decía.

- ¡Potter! – Lo llamaron antes de poder conseguir poner un pie en el Gran Comedor; sonrió al identificar la voz a pesar del tono regañón que usaba. Ron en cambio maldijo aun más fuerte.

- ¿Ahora que McLaggen? – Cuestionó con el mismo tono, girándose para ver a Cormac esperándolo a mitad de la escalera del vestíbulo.

- No le hagas caso y vámonos – Masculló Ron apurando a Harry. Cormac alzó una ceja burlón.

- ¿Acaso te llame a ti Weasley? – Dijo mordaz – Métete al comedor si no quieres que le quite tu peso en puntos a Gryffindor – Ron enrojeció de rabia; pero ante la muda insistencia de Harry terminó optando por seguir su camino dejando allí al moreno, quien se acercó al profesor de vuelo sin poder ocultar una risita.

- Te encanta molestarlo ¿No?

- No tienes idea cuanto – Concedió – Vamos a desayunar en mi despacho – Propuso robándole rápidamente un beso al ojiverde.

- ¡Ey! Eso es mío, devuélvemelo – Exigió con gracia.

- Ven por él y quítamelo – Lo retó apresurándose a subir las escaleras. Harry no tardó seguirlo, como dos niños jugando por el castillo, hasta un pasillo del tercer piso donde finalmente le dio alcance atrapando al profesor de vuelo contra una pared reclamando ese beso robado.

El castaño no tardó en rodear a Harry con sus brazos, permitiéndole el acceso total a su boca donde sus lenguas se encontraron para enzarzarse primero en una danza que se fue tornando una guerra sin cuartel donde ¿Realmente importaba quien ganara? Cuando lo único que ambos querían, y necesitaban, es que nunca hubiese paz.

- Ey… Ey, tranquilo… nos van a ver – Dijo Cormac sin alejarse mucho de la boca del pelinegro que como única muestra de haberlo escuchado lo siguió besando caminando ahora los dos a traspiés dando vueltas quedando el ojiverde contra la pared mientras el castaño tanteaba la piedra buscando el pomo de su puerta.

Finalmente la halló apresurándose a abrirla y entrar sin separarse de Harry quien lamentablemente tropezó con sus propios pies provocando que ambos chicos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo; Cormac sobre Harry.

El castaño estalló a carcajadas separándose finalmente del pelinegro al girarse para quedar acostado al lado de su novio, ambos mirando el techo; Harry se ruborizó primero por ese arrebato de… pasión, pero aun más por la forma tan poco romántica como lo había cortado.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó avergonzado.

- Yo no – Admitió Cormac apresurándose en robarle otro beso antes de ponerse de pie, cerrar la puerta del despacho acercarse nuevamente a un ruborizado Harry para tenderle la mano - ¿Desayunamos?

El menor asintió aceptando la mano de Cormac para ponerse de pie y ambos sentarse a la mesa del castaño donde ya había servido un delicioso desayuno de panqueques, huevos, tocino, jugo de naranja y frutas picadas que degustaron entre comentarios, risas y besos robados.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – Preguntó Cormac de pronto, llevándose a la boca un trozo de panqueca – Eh estado pensando que podríamos pasar la tarde en…

- Lo siento, estaré ocupado – Lamentó, tomando una fresa del tazón frutas; pero en vez de morderla la observó y suspiró – Debo darle clases a Lamarck.

Harry vio como Cormac tragaba con dificultad y desviaba la mirada intentando ocultar su desagrado. ¿Sería posible que siguiese estando celoso del francesito a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido las últimas semanas?

- ¿No puedes faltar? – Preguntó al fin – Podríamos decir que estas enfermo.

- Que más quisiera yo – Aseguró – Pero después tendría que aguantarme al profesor Zargorianski cuando sepa que no le he dado las tutorías. Sinceramente no se quien es peor – Lamentó en un suspiro

- Yo preferiría que te aguantaras a Zargorianski – Farfulló Cormac – Lamarck no me agrada; no me gusta que tengas que darle tutorías, allá él que no sabe como agarrar bien su varita.

- Toma – Le ofreció Harry una fresa grande que el castaño mordió. El ojiverde se levantó por sobre la mesa para acercarse al rostro de su novio – Realmente te ves encantador cuando estas celoso.

Como única respuesta Harry recibió su plato favorito para el desayuno: los labios de Cormac con sabor a fresa.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Hermione sonrió observando a su pupilo presentar nuevos avances: Hans no solo había controlado ya las transformaciones sencillas, sino que incluso acaba de convertir una mesa en un cangrejo de fuego perfectamente y eso que solo le había dado cuatro clases.

No podía negarlo, se sentía orgullosa de los rápidos avances de su compañero; con todas las veces que le había ayudado a Harry, él nunca había aprendido tan velozmente, Hans estaba siempre atento a sus lecciones demostrando el interés por aprender y ella consideraba haber hecho un buen trabajo enseñándole, por lo que todo ese avance era también un logro personal para ella.

- Perfecto, creo que es todo por hoy – Dijo la castaña mirando con orgullo dos cangrejos de fuego, un gato y un nabo, todos transformados por Hans. Él rubio asintió apuntando con sus varitas a sus creaciones, volviéndolas a convertir de inmediato en materiales del aula; si no se equivocaba, ya debía ser medio día, en poco tiempo tendría la única tutela que realmente ansiaba.

- Si, ha sido suficiente – Concordó – Gracias pog todo Hegmione.

La castaña sonrió ligeramente ruborizada mientras recogía sus anotaciones y volvía a la normalidad el cangrejo de fuego que ella había convertido en primer lugar para servirle de demostración.

- No lo veo necesario, pero si quieres podríamos tener una clase más el lunes a las nueve, porque luego tengo Runas; pero así practicarías antes de clases de transformaciones.

- Me paguece buena idea – Concordó Hans dispuesto a marcharse – Nos vemos entonces.

- Oye Hans – lo detuvo en su intención de irse; el francés se giró a verla – Intenta llevarte bien con Harry ahora que les toque la tutela ¿sí?

- ¿Llevarnos bien? ¿Es que no lo hemos hecho? – Preguntó con una ligeramente ladeada sonrisa burlona.

- Hablo enserio – Le riñó ella – No entiendo porque se llevan tan mal, supongo que solo se han juzgado apresuradamente; ya ves nosotros, ahora que te conozco me agradas y creo que yo te agrado. Quizás si se dieran la oportunidad de conocer en el otro la parte que yo conozco, terminarían siendo muy buenos amigos.

- Quizás…- Concedió llevándose la mano a la barbilla con un gesto pensativo – O quizás si te diegas la oportunidad de veg la pagte de él que yo conozco, terminarías odiándolo – Aseguró serio.

- ¡Imposible! – Negó la chica escandalizada – Harry es el mejor amigo que pueda existir.

- No tengo ánimos de discutirg sobre Potteg – Pero te recomiendo que estés alegta Hermione, recuerda que nadie llega a conocer perfectamente a una pegsona: con la coartada perfecta incluso asesinar a alguien sin paguecer sospechoso entre los tuyos, es un juego de niños.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó seria. Hans sonrió.

- Eres la más inteligente del colegio Hergmione, estoy seguro que lo entendiste perfectamente – La castaña lo miró perpleja ¿acaso le estaba insinuando que Harry era un asesino? Frunció el ceño; si era así tendría que hablar seriamente con su amigo respecto a ese rubio que salía del aula en ese instante.

Hans miró el reloj de muñeca se había tomado más tiempo del esperado con Hermione; el almuerzo ya debía haber terminado y él tenía que ir a su tutela con Potter. Se encaminó con calma al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que el profesor Zargorianski le había permitido utilizar siempre y cuando no fuese en horario de clases. No le preocupaba no almorzar porque después de todo no tenía hambre, pero tampoco se daría prisa en llegar; si Potter ya había llegado pues que lo esperara, aunque sinceramente dudaba que el ojiverde estuviese en el aula: con lo maleducado que se ha mostrado, seguro sería él quien tendría que esperarlo.

- - ¿Vas a la tutoría con Potter? – Lo interceptó Patrick en el pasillo, Hans asintió sin detener su camino - ¿Lo batirás a duelo? – Preguntó con emoción contenida siguiéndolo.

- - Probablemente – Concedió Hans con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

- - ¡Genial! ¿Puedo verlo? – Patrick parecía un niño pequeño. Hans se encogió de hombros, gesto que el pelinegro interpretó como un si – Potter debe ser un buen duelista; y tu no eres nada malo, será interesante de ver – Culminó.

- - Solo me divertiré un poco, aun no recupero el control total de mi magia – Lamentó el rubio – Tenía demasiado tiempo sin usarla.

- - Lo sé, tu varita casi tenía tela de araña – Se rió el ruso, callando poco después ante el gesto del rubio que se llevó al índice a los labios, indicándole con la otra mano que se pegara a la pared de ese pasillo del segundo piso. Casi al instante escucharon la discusión que llevaba al doblar la esquina.

- Estas actuando como un niño Draco – Decía un chico con hastío – Solo estoy manteniendo la farsa, nada más.

- Pues te lo estas tomando demasiado enserio Blaise – Replicó la voz del rubio Slytherin.

- Si mal no recuerdo, eres tu quien no quiere que su padre sepa que tiene un hijo homosexual – Dijo la voz del moreno con acidez.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con que te este besuqueando siempre por ahí con Pansy – Exclamó el rubio – Me revienta que siempre lo hagas, incluso frente a mi… Los Malfoy no compartimos Blaise.

- ¡Ja! No te vengas ahora con celos baratos ¿quieres? – Le replicó – Piénsalo, a nadie se le ocurriría decir que somos pareja si me ven besándome con Pansy que es algo así como nuestra amiga.

Hans y Patrick escucharon algo así como un bufido de parte del rubio que siguió caminando hacía el siguiente pasillo seguido por el moreno. Los dos extranjeros continuaron su camino en dirección contraria, buscando las escaleras hacia el pasillo del aula de DCAO.

- - Quien lo diría del mortifago este – Comentó Patrick burlón. – Celoso de Parkinson.

- - He visto a Zabini con Parkinson y esos besos no son solo una tapadera – Comentó Hans – Supongo… si, porque no… - Dijo pensativo. Patrick se detuvo viéndolo sorprendido.

- - ¡No me digas que lo vas a ayudar a olvidarse de Zabini! –Exclamó.

- - Ya veremos… ya veremos – Dijo pensativo dejando a Patrick afuera antes de adentrarse al aula de Defensa encontrándose con la fiera mirada de Harry.

- ¿Dónde quedaron tus _modales_ Lamarck? Llegas tarde – Le recriminó el niño que sobrevivió sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor; había perdido siete minutos con cincuenta segundos de su vida, esperando a que eso _guefinado_ llegara.

- ¿Para que mostrag modales a quien jamás los ha utilizado? – Cuestionó sentándose en el primer mesón justo frente a Harry - ¿Y bien "profesog"? ¡Sorpréndame!

- ¿Sorprenderte? ¿Para que? – Cuestionó Potter mordaz – Si lo más difícil que podrías conseguir con tu varita sería…lanzármela.

Hans sonrió de lado con arrogancia, imitando la sonrisa que Harry mantenía con los brazos cruzados; solo que en los ojos esmeraldas no había más que aversión, mientras que en los grises el sentimiento iba más allá: había una ligera muestra de odio que parecía solo un atisbo, la punta del iceberg que Hans no había podido ocultar.

- Comencemos con _Expenlliarmus_ – Dijo Harry al fin – Lo básico que debes saber es...

- Prefeguiguía comenzar con escudos avanzados de defensa ya que es lo que vemos en clasegs – Interrumpió Hans.

- Y yo preferiría estar en el estadio jugando Quidditch; pero si todos tuviésemos lo que quisiéramos… - Dejó adrede la frase sin concluir. Hans bufó.

- Bien como quieras – Aceptó - ¡_Expenlliarmus! – _Atacó; Harry, que ni siquiera notó cuando el rubio había sacado la varita, no pudo esquivar el hechizo que lo hizo separarse tanto de su varita como del suelo, yendo a golpearse contra la pizarra del aula antes de caer despatarrado al suelo – Objetivo superado "Profesog", ¿el siguiente tema es…?

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Saltó Harry enojado, con una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza donde se había golpeado fuertemente.

- Te dije que he avanzado Potteg – Siseó el rubio.

- ¡Ja! ¿Mejoraste? – Preguntó mordaz apresurándose en tomar nuevamente su varita. – Sigues siendo el mismo imbecil Lamarck, solo que ahora sabes decir expenlliarmus… _¡Desmaius!_

- ¡_Protego! –_ Siseó, casi bostezó Hans, el hechizo de Harry fue desviado por el escudo – _Rictusempra _

El pelinegro realizó un complejo movimiento formando un escudo que habían aprendido unos días atrás en clases; atacando inmediatamente después. Hans intentó hacer lo mismo solo que su escudo no fue nada poderoso; aunque aun así la maldición de Harry no le dio: el rubio había logrado esquivarla por completo.

El duelo se extendió aumentando su nivel en cuanto a magia y agilidad: Hans era más rápido que Harry (ninguno de los hechizos del moreno le daban) quien a su vez estaba siendo más poderoso que él: sus escudos eran lo suficientemente poderosos para repeler una maldición bien hecha… que no fueron muchas por parte de Hans. Sin embargo tras más de veinte minutos, el cansancio comenzó a jugar en contra del peliazabache mientras el rubio no tenía ni una mísera gota de sudor.

- ¡_OPUGNO! –_ Gritó Harry; todos los libros y cuadros volaron directo a Hans quien con un difuso movimiento les cambió la trayectoria mandándolos hacía Harry, solo que a mitad del camino se desviaron o detuvieron por la falta de intensidad del hechizo. Potter solo tuvo que esquivar solo un libro que fue lo suficiente para no permitirle ver el bien conjurado _desmaius_ que lo golpeó de llenó en el pecho alzándolo inconciente por los aires golpeándose contra el escritorio del profesor.

Hans lo miró serio, bajando la guardia al ver el hilillo de sangre salir por debajo del chico tendido en el suelo.

- - ¿Disfrutaste la función? – Preguntó en francés al aire.

- - Cada instante – Aseguró la voz de Patrick saliendo de detrás del armario junto a la puerta mientras se quitaba un hechizo desilucionador – Tenía razón en lo que creía: Potter es un gran duelista.

- - Mejor de lo que pensé – Admitió Lamarck acercándose a Harry - Supongo que en eso también se parece a su padre.

- - Evans luchaba mejor que Potter – Lo contradijo Patrick viéndolo arrodillarse junto a Harry, tocándole por detrás de la cabeza llenando sus dedos de la sangre del moreno. El rubio se miró los dedos ensangrentados fijamente y negó con la cabeza. – Deja de torturarte Hans, mátalo de una vez y nos largamos de aquí; las clases son demasiado aburridas y no se por cuanto tiempo más podré ocultarme de Fiódor.

- - Potter aun no ha comenzado a derrumbarse - Dijo limpiándose la sangre en la tunica de Potter. – Vete, voy a despertarlo.

- - Allá tu; tu eres quien toma las decisiones solo no tardes en tomar la correcta – Pidió antes de salir del aula; Hans esperó unos segundos hasta asegurarse de no escuchar los pasos de Hans en el pasillo para inclinarse sobre Harry y susurrar _enervate_.

El chico Potter abrió los ojos algo aturdido; le dolía la cabeza por el trancazo que se dio por culpa de ese maldito rubio francés. Sin embargo, lo primero que vio no fue al rubio en si, sino una cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello sobresaliendo de su ropa con un dije algo extraño: una luna llena en cuya mitad estaba sobrepuesta los pétalos de una roza con espinas que al parecer le puyaban la piel que estaba enrojecida. El dije también era de plata pero poseía un extraño matiz rojizo.

Pero a Harry ese extraño objeto no le importaba, solo quería borrarle, a golpes de ser necesario, esa sonrisita descarada de los labios.

- ¡Eres un…! – Saltó furioso tambaleándose al sentirse mareado: se había dado dos golpes en la cabeza en solo media hora.

- Siéntate Potteg – Le interrumpió empujándolo haciendo que por el aturdimiento del golpe cayera sentado al suelo – Nos vemos mañana ¿Te paguese? – Preguntó marchándose - Espego que entonces si dugues en un duelo.

Harry le lanzó furioso uno de los libros que estaban regados por el suelo pero Hans salió del aula antes que pudiera darle: parecía mentira pero había conseguido alguien a quien odiaba más que a Duddley, Malfoy y Snape juntos.

_OOO_OOOO_OOOO_

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Hans dice que no fue él quien mató a Padma ¿Quien creen que halla sido?**

**Ayyy estas tutorias tuvieron de todo; en el proximo capitulo: Harry y Cormac cumplen un més saliendo y tendran una cita para celebrarlo :P**

**El nombre del capi será **_1ero de Octubre __**e**_**spero subirlo pronto, está listo, pero me gustaría leer sus reviews primero n.n**

Por cierto:

1 _gigunteil: _**Se supone que Dean está pronunciando MUUY mal el nombre de la musica que Hans silvaba; es realmente **_Guillaume Tell _**Aquí pueden oirla:**_ .com/watch?v=6y7tjxii2y4_

**Ummm una cosa más; si alguíen lee mi fics**_ "__Cuando la Sangre Llama" _**debo pedir disculpas por el retraso u.u tengo un serio bloqueo en esa historia y el capi ha ido avanzando muuuy lentamente :S lo siento.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :3**


	13. 1 de Octubre

_**Holaa n.n **_

_**como siempre les recuerdo que Un guion (-) es en Ingles y dos guiones (- -) es frances.**_

**espero les guste n.n ¡A Leer!**

**Capitulo 13: _1 de Octubre_**

_¿Como pudo olvidar esa fecha?_

***.*.*.*.*.***

Al reiniciarse las clases ese lunes, el ambiente en Hogwarts era tenso ya que era la primera vez desde el asesinato de Padma que verían a Parvati y Lavender; ambas se presentaron al desayuno esa mañana como un par de Zombies sin hacer más que asentir a todo el que se les acercaba para darle el pésame.

Harry suspiró viendo como los hermanos Creveey se acercaban; él también lamentaba lo que había ocurrido, pero que le dirían ellas teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido antes en los invernaderos.

- No me gusta que Hans valla a hablar con ellas – Comentó Hermione con el ceño fruncido al ver al francés y a Patrcick acercarse a las dos chicas de luto. Patrick le dijo algo a Lavender mientras Hans se sentaba junto a Parvatil abrazándola y susurrándole algunas palabras al oído.

- ¿Por qué? Pese e se leaban ien – dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida Harry vio a su amiga fruncir el ceño.

- Hans le puede meter malas ideas a Parvati – Dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido recordando lo que él extranjero le había dicho la tarde del sábado. Harry en cambio ladeó la mirada incomodo por lo que había sucedido la tarde del domingo a la hora de la segunda tutela – Harry cuídate de los comentarios.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el aludido sin comprender.

- Mira, Hans al parecer piensa que… - Pero la chica se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Parvatil quien llorando se había plantado justo frente a Harry que la miró incomodo, sin saber que decir.

- Eh… Parvatil – Dijo – Yo… lamento lo de Padma, espero que…

¡PAF!

Todo el gran comedor se sumergió en un profundo y sorprendido silencio, ante el puñetazo que le estampó la chica que sollozaba con rabia contenida. Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, con el pómulo amoratado ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la Patil con él?

- ¿Eso porque…?

- Asesino – La chica no lo gritó, solo fue un siseo bajo que escucharon tan solo los cercanos a ellos. Harry palideció: de nuevo esa acusación hacía él ¿Por qué? – Fuiste tú… estoy segura que fuiste tú.

- ¿De qué diablos me hablas? – Preguntó. Ron y Hermione también se pusieron de pie respaldando al ojiesmeralda; mientras que de la mesa de profesores se acercaban Cormac que se había ofrecido a ir cuando el profesor Dumbledore pidió que alguien se acercara.

- Tu mataste a Padma – Sollozó Parvatil. Harry abrió la boca incrédulo mientras que Hermione fruncía el ceño enfocando su mirada en Hans quien observaba la escena desde el otro extremo de la mesa de los leones como si fuese una entretenida función.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Padma fue quien intentó matar a Harry en Herbologia! – Exclamó Ron subiendo un poco la voz; en el gran comedor se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el porqué de la discusión. Cormac aceleró el paso y Lavender se había puesto de pie pálida.

- Padma tenía días actuando extraño – Sollozó Parvatil – Cuando supe lo que te hizo hablé con la profesora Mcgonagall para que la llevaran a San Mungo; pero entonces ella… ella… ¡Tú la mataste! Solo tú tendrías un motivo.

- ¡Harry estuvo con nosotros en todo momento! – Saltó Hermione.

- ¡Pues entonces son cómplices! – Gritó Parvatil desesperada.

- Deja de decir absurdeces – Llegó Cormac tomándola de los hombros para que se calmara – Harry estuvo en clases de encantamiento contigo ¿no?

Parvatil no respondió, sollozaba porque aunque Cormac tenía razón, parecía desesperada por encontrar un culpable para la muerte de su hermana. Lavender llegó hasta ellos para llevarse a Parvatil a la enfermería por una poción calmante, no sin antes disculparse con Harry quien desde hacía rato que había palidecido sin moverse ni un centímetro siquiera: estaba en una especie de shock, desde el día que llegó a Hogwarts todos lo habían tachado de muchas cosas: como el flacucho que hizo perder a Gryffindor 150 puntos en primero, el heredero de Slytherin, el debilucho que se desmayaba con los Dementors, el tramposo que quería quitarle triunfo a Cedric Diggory, el mentiroso que aseguraba que Lord Voldemort había vuelto; e incluso, el elegido que salvaría al mundo mágico. Pero nada de eso podía ser comparado con cómo se sentía al ser acusado de asesino tan abiertamente.

Definir con claridad cómo se sentía le era difícil: Estaba herido, claro que lo estaba, pero aun más lo que sentía era confusión

- ¿Están bien chicos? – Escuchó la voz de Cormac como si fuese lejana. Sus amigos debieron haber afirmado o asentido porque no le volvió a preguntar a ellos - ¿Harry?

- Si… creo – Articuló finalmente obligándose a volver su mente al gran comedor donde los murmullos se habían extendido. ¿Creerían ellos también que él era el asesino de Padma? Intentó sentarse y seguir con su desayuno fingiendo tranquilidad ante todo, pero sin ser plenamente consciente se encontró fuera del gran comedor dejando a Hermione, Ron y Cormac atrás; quería estar solo un rato, quizás así entendería lo que ocurría.

Hermione miró a su amigo irse y de inmediato se dio media vuelta con el ceño fruncido exclamando un bajo "_espera aquí" _a Ron antes de dirigirse al punto donde Hans desayunaba unas tostadas francesas con calma. La castaña se sentó junto a él para no llamar la atención de nadie, aclarando sonoramente su garganta para hacerse notar.

_- ¿Oui?_ – Preguntó Hans sin mayor interés.

- ¿Qué quieres de Harry? – Fue al punto; Hans la miró enarcando una ceja - ¿Qué quieres ganar esparciendo esos rumores de que fue él quien asesinó a Padma?

- Quien lo ha acusado de eso fue Parvatil no yo – Dijo con calma - ¿Acaso cuando hableg contigo dije que él había matado a la chica? – La castaña no contestó pero de todas formas él no esperó respuesta – Aunque admito que quizás le hice un pag de comentarios a Patil, no creo que Potteg haya matado a la chica – Sinceró –Pero sigue siendo un asesino.

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacer esa clase de acusaciones! – Exclamó Hermione acalorada - ¡Él no es un asesino, así que deja de calumniarlo! – Se puso de pie marchándose de allí sabiendo que aunque eso no sería suficiente para hacer cambiar de opinión al rubio pero al menos esperaba que para él día siguiente todo se calmara.

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron así: al parecer a alguien le pareció interesante contar la escena y acusación que había ocurrido en el gran comedor, teniendo como resultado el titular del profeta ese martes:

_**Potter acusado de asesinato**_

Seguido por una foto suya que acompañaba el artículo que se continuaba en esa misma página.

_Harry Potter, conocido por haber sobrevivido hace 16 años a Quien-Ustedes-Saben, y visto por muchos como El Elegido para enfrentársele, parece no ser tan buena persona como muchos aseguran._

_Potter de 17 años de edad estaba en Hogwarts cursando su séptimo curso de educación cuando fue acusado por una compañera de clases, la señorita Parvatil Patil (de 18 años de edad) como el asesino de su hermana gemela Padma Patil. El señalamiento se llevó durante el desayuno del día de ayer frente a la mayoría de la población escolar._

_Se sabe que la Srta. Patil fue asesinada el martes 17 de este mes en los terrenos de Hogwarts y el culpable aun no ha sido atrapado. Al respecto el profesor Dumbledore director del colegio declaró el día de ayer: _En Hogwarts, con ayuda de los aurors, estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible por dar con el culpable; pero he de aclarar que Harry (_Potter)_ ha estado desde un principio fuera de sospecha: existen 26 personas que estuvieron con él en clase de encantamiento cuando los hechos ocurrieron.

_Sin embargo, según fuentes extraoficiales, Potter tendría un motivo para haber cometido el crimen: _"Padma lo atacó el día que apareció muerta; ella lo acusaba de ser un asesino" _Declaró un compañero de Potter que pidió permanecer en el anonimato por miedo a ser la próxima víctima de Potter._

_A pesar de los esfuerzos del equipo de periodismo, los Patil no quisieron dar declaraciones al respecto; así que queda a juicio de nuestros lectores ¿Es Potter la blanca paloma que todos pensábamos?_

_(Para más detalles acerca de la muerte de Padma Patil y su discusión con Harry Potter, véase la página 7 y 8)_

Cormac quedó helado al ver la portada del diario; en el Gran Comedor ya varias personas leían muy interesadas el titular pero ni Harry ni sus amigos habían hecho aparición. El joven profesor de vuelo tiró el diario en la mesa poniéndose de pie con la clara intención de ir por Harry.

Eso estaba mal, Harry había pasado todo el día anterior muy deprimido; leer ese artículo no haría más que lastimarlo aun más. Se consiguió en la entrada a Hans y Patrick que ingresaban al comedor charlando entre si. El castaño no lo pensó, tomó al rubio francés del brazo para hacerlo detener; de inmediato la conversación de los dos extranjeros se cortó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le empujó Patrick haciéndole que soltara al rubio

- ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Su guardaespaldas? – Cuestionó Cormac, Patrick se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa sardónica - ¿Harry está todavía en su torre?

- ¿Acaso al León se le perdieron sus _cosas_? – Ironizó Hans – No es mi problema donde esté, eso ya me lo dejaste en claro el domingo ¿No Mclaggen?

El profesor no dijo nada, solo se apresuró en subir las escaleras rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor en busca de su novio; no quería que Harry no estuviese advertido acerca del artículo, no quería verlo tan deprimido como había estado todo el día de ayer pero al estar a tan solo un tramo de escalera del retrato vio a salir a Harry junto al director Dumbledore con un ejemplar del profeta en las manos.

Cormac se giró algo más tranquilo: si Dumbledore estaba allí para hablar con Harry al respecto; el ojiverde no se tomaría tan mal el artículo y las cientos de cartas que no pararon de llegarle en todo el día la mayoría apoyándolo contra las mentiras del profeta, sin duda lo animaron pero no tanto como la disculpa que Parvatil le ofreció en medio de la cena.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

La habitación de los chicos de 7mo de Slytherin parecía vacía; la luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de la ventana mágica que permitía ver los terrenos del castillo a pesar de estar cientos de metros bajo tierra, en las mazmorras del castillo. Las camas de todas las serpientes estaba ya hecha, combinando perfectamente con la elegante habitación de verde y plata; solo una cama estaba revuelta, y era la única que estaba ocupada.

- ¡Maldición! No me muerdas Malfoy – Gruñó Zabini; el rubio rodó los ojos mordisqueando la piel chocolate de su amante mientas este hacía maravillas con sus manos en el miembro del rubio.

- Yo hago lo que quiera Zabini – Dijo con voz ronca por la excitación; arrancándole un gemido al moreno cuando sus dientes se encontraron con sus pezones.

- Jo…jodete Draco – Refunfuñó deteniendo sus caricias en el miembro del rubio quien recorrió con húmedos besos el camino de la clavícula del moreno, ascendiendo por su cuello y su quijada hasta dejando un camino mojado por su lengua hasta su oreja, mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

- Jodeme Blaise – Susurró sugestivamente introduciendo su legua en el oído de su amante que se curvó reprimiendo un quejido.

Zabini tomó sus palabras como una invitación moviéndose con brusquedad para dejar a Malfoy abajo retomando los movimientos, estas vez más rápidos y bruscos con la mano que rodeaba el miembro erecto del rubio.

- ¿Eso fue una Orden? – Preguntó burlón depositando húmedos besos en el torso de Malfoy mientras introducía un dedo juguetón en la entrada del rubio.

- ¡Ah…arh! – Los gemidos que el rubio intentaba reprimir comenzaron a invadir la habitación que comenzaba a calentarse al igual que los besos que incrementaban la pasión si es que eso era posible.

- ¡¿Malfoy todavía no te has levantado? – La voz chillona de Pansy Parkinson acompañada por golpes a la puerta interrumpió el juego de las dos excitadas serpientes.

- ¡Maldita sea déjame en paz Parkinson! – Gritó Draco enojándolo aun más cuando Blaise se separó de él dejándolo solo en la cama - ¿Tu a donde crees que vas?

- Me voy a duchar – Dijo el moreno sin darle importancia, dirigiéndose al baño – Ábrele a Pansy

La mirada asesina de Draco fue magistral. Pansy seguía llamando a la puerta apurada; el rubio bufó sentándose en la cama como estaba: desnudo, excitado y muy, muy frustrado; tomó el cobertor cubriéndose con este y una franelilla con la que se cubrió el torso. Alcanzó su varita en su mesa de noche para recoger el pijama de Blaise que estaba regado por el suelo y luego con un movimiento de varita, abrirle finalmente la puerta a la chica.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? – Preguntó de mal humor.

- ¿Cómo que, qué quiero? – Pansy entró observando la habitación fijando la mirada en la cama de Blaise – El ambiente aquí dentro esta raro – Comentó - ¿Y Blaise? – Draco se encogió de hombros señalando con la cabeza hacía el baño intentando no demostrar cuanto le reventaba tener que darle razón de SU moreno.

- ¿Viniste a buscar a Blaise? – Preguntó jurándose que si la respuesta era un sí, le lanzaría una maldición

- Te vine a buscar a ti idiota – Aseguró sentándose en la cama de Zabini – Date prisa en arreglarte ¿quieres? Sabes que Dumbledore te puso clases obligatorias de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para mantenerte vigilado con el semigigante ese, si sigues faltando o llegando tarde te meterás en problemas.

- Serán mis problemas entonces, no te metas – Dijo acido viendo salir a Blaise de la ducha con unos pantalones ya puesto y gotas de agua cayendo de su cabello para ir a deslizarse por su piel morena atrayendo sin reparo las miradas del chico y la chica que parecían querer convertirse ahí mismo en una gota de agua y fundirse en su piel tras recorrerla por completo

- ¿Todavía no te levantas Malfoy? – Preguntó burlón el moreno acercándose a Pansy – Hola linda – Le saludó; la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo haló para que se sentara a su lado donde pudo besarlo con comodidad, cosa que Blaise no tuvo problema en aceptar sin importarle demasiado estar a plena vista de Malfoy.

El rubio desvió la mirada a pesar de que en un principio pensó en mostrar indiferencia; pero no pudo lograrlo al ver como el moreno le respondía el beso a la chica con algo más que interés. Hizo las manos puños aferrándose a su manta con rabia contenida ¿Por qué tenía que besarla en frente de él? ¡No había nadie a quien mantenerle la farsa! ¿O es que la verdadera falsa era estar con él?

Apretó los dientes: ¿Qué diablos? ¡Él es Draco Malfoy! Un Malfoy jamás se deja afectar por nada ni nadie; pero también es un Malfoy que no iba a dejar que se burlaran de él de esa manera. Sonrió de lado de forma un tanto atemorizante moviendo su varita con rapidez.

Una de las patas de la cama de Blaise desapareció al igual que el soporte de los doseles que les cayó encima a ambos Slytherin que estallaron en una sarta de palabrotas.

- ¡Maldito envidioso Malfoy! ¡Consíguete una novia! – Escuchó la voz de la chica bajo el desastre de sabanas y cortinas; Draco hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano apresurándose al baño para ir a una ducha.

- ¿Y correr el riesgo de que sea como tu? No gracias – Dijo mordazmente cerrando la puerta del baño justo a tiempo para que la chica al salir del barullo de sabanas no lograra vez su semidesnudez.

Malfoy suspiró, no tenía ánimos para ir a clases con el gigantón ese; pero esa había sido la condición de Dumbledore para permitirle volver al castillo bajo su protección "_es tu castigo"_ le había dicho como una especie de broma, pero él sabía que era una forma de tenerlo vigilado; y aunque le aburriera, en el fondo no le importaba, no mientras él y sus padres siguieran estando a salvo.

Suspiró, sintiendo el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo; en realidad no quería ir a clases porque Pansy había tenido el descaro de ir a la habitación a apurarlo para que se marchara; no quería dejar a Blaise con ella; pero ya había faltado dos veces a la clase y Dumbledore le había advertido que no debía seguir faltando.

Se cubrió con una toalla sus partes nobles, y salió de la ducha; en la habitación solo estaba Blaise recostado en su cama ya arreglada.

- Sabes que solo estoy jugando Draco – Aseguró; el rubio torció el gesto tomando su ropa para volver al baño. Por supuesto que sabía que Blaise solo jugaba ¿Pero con quien? ¿Con Pansy o con él? Se puso la tunica del colegio con algo de prisa; ya de por si iba tarde y retrasarse era solo darse más tiempo para lucubrar cosas molestas.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó Blaise que no se había movido de su sitió; el rubio lo ignoró, en cambio tomó su mochila – Vamos Draco ¿no me piensas volver a hablar? Ya te lo dije, solo jugaba.

Malfoy salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra; estaba a mitad de las escaleras pero se devolvió con una sonrisa un tanto malvada mientras sacaba su varita haciendo complicados movimientos frente a la puerta mientras susurraba rápida y repetidamente el embrujo hasta que la puerta brilló con un resplandor negro: listo, ya nadie podría entrar o salir por esa puerta hasta que él hiciera el contra embrujo ¡Ja! Y después dicen que no se saca nada bueno por haber sido un mortifago.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Escuchó la voz de Blaise del otro lado de la puerta intentando abrirla. - ¿Draco sigues ahí? – El rubio guardó silencio - ¡Maldición! _Cisten Aperio _– Nuevamente escuchó al moreno intentando abrir la puerta tras haber lanzado el hechizo - ¡Draco! ¡Draco!

- Tranquilo Blaise, solo estoy jugando – Dijo arrastrando las palabras con una torcida sonrisa en el rostro subiendo las escaleras hacía la Sala Común; ampliando su sonrisa al escuchar las maldiciones del moreno. Ahora si podría concentrarse en el bichejo que el semigigante llevase a clases.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Durante el resto de la semana los ánimos de Harry estuvieron aparentemente bien, aunque por dentro no había podido sacarse la espinita de la mente ¿Qué motivos habría tenido Padma en primer lugar para acusarlo de esa manera? Sin embargo, para el día lunes, su preocupación había dado un vuelco total: estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala común pensando muy seriamente en estamparse la cabeza contra la pared haber si así su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar y lo iluminaba, porque en tan solo cinco horas sería primero de octubre ¡cumpliría un mes con Cormac y no tenía ni idea de que regalarle!

Sin duda muchas cosas habían pasado por su mente pero ninguna le había parecido suficientemente buena, Cormac se convirtió en alguien demasiado especial, demasiado importante como para darle cualquier cosa, era su novio y lo que le diera debía transmitir cuanto lo quería y cuanto le agradece hacerlo sentir tan querido.

Pero eso lo dejaba nuevamente en lo mismo ¿Qué?

Harry suspiró viendo su pergamino en blanco con el titulo_ lista de ideas_. Le aterraba pensar que no se le ocurriría nada lo suficientemente bueno, o que si lo hacía no pudiese darle nada por lo tarde de sus ideas ¿Cómo vería a Cormac si le sorprendía en la mañana con algún obsequio estando él con las manos vacías?

- ¿En qué piensas tanto? – Cuestionó Hermione sentándose frente a él colocando sus libros sobre la mesa. La primera reacción de Harry fue mover el pergamino para que la castaña no lo viera, pero lo dejó al recordar que de todas formas no tenía nada escrito.

- No es nada – Aseguró. La castaña lo miró como si evaluara si creerle o no antes de tomar su libro: un pesado volumen sobre Runas Antiguas que se dispuso a leer haciendo anotaciones en un pergamino. Harry la estuvo mirando sin ver durante un rato hasta que algo llamó su atención: la pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca, esa que Ron le había dado hacía un par de semanas por su primer mes de relación – Eh… Hermione- La llamó, la castaña apartó su mirada del libro para posarla en él - ¿Qué le diste a Ron cuando cumplieron un mes de relación?

- No le compre nada si es lo que preguntas – Admitió, y agregó ante el desconcierto de Harry – Le compro cosas por navidad, año nuevo, su cumpleaños, pascua, san Valentín; no quería un día más como esos así que lo celebre asegurándome de compartir el día con él al máximo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad – Mintió señalando la pulsera de la chica – Ron me cuenta algunas cosas, no todas –Hermione asintió volviendo a su lectura mientras Harry retomaba sus cavilaciones ¿Asegurarse de compartir todo el día con él? ¿Hacer algo que sea especial para Cormac, sería eso?

No pudo definir sus pensamientos porque Harmione cerró el libro con un fuerte golpe que lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Quién es, Harry? – El aludido la miró confundido, ella fue al grano - ¿Con quien estas saliendo?

- Yo… yo no… - Intentó balbucear aturdido, sinceramente Hermione a veces le aterraba.

- ¿No sales con nadie? – Completó ella enarcando una ceja. Harry asintió, Hermione se encogió de hombros poniéndose de pie – Supongo entonces que no necesitas con ningún regalo ¿Verdad?

Harry no tuvo chance a responder, Hermione tomó su libro y se marchó en dirección a la mesa más alejada de la Sala Común donde Hans y Patrick hacían deberes. A veces Harry no entendía a Hermione: tras el asunto con Parvatil en el Gran Comedor la semana anterior, Hermione no había vuelto a hablarle a los extranjeros, sin embargo desde hacía dos días retomó su relación cordial con ellos como sin nunca les hubiese quitado el habla, y justo en ese momento estaban intercambiando algunas palabras mientras les enseñaba el libro.

Harry los miró con un lío mental ¿Qué hacer? Realmente necesitaba la ayuda pero no se sentía listo para decirle a alguien sobre su relación con Cormac; en su opinión mantenerlo en secreto no le parecía malo en lo absoluto: le daba un toque de peligro y al mismo tiempo intimidad a la relación; aunque debía admitir que sus temores personales también influían: no se sentía listo para admitir su homosexualidad no solo ante sus amigos, por ser quien es, apenas dijera una palabra todo el mundo se enteraría. No, no estaba preparado para decirlo, no estaba listo para ganarse, quizás, el rechazo de personas que hasta ahora le han apoyado siempre, de sus amigos.

Durante un segundo la mirada de Hans se elevó del libro topándose con la del ojiesmeralda. Sus ojos grises eran como dos témpanos de hielo y sus labios se curvaron en una clara mueca de desprecio que el pelinegro respondió desviando la mirada algo abochornado: aun recordaba lo que había ocurrido hacía una semana, más exactamente el domingo cuando correspondía su segunda tutoría con el francés:

_Iba tarde para la clase con Lamarck; pero tampoco se daba demasiada prisa por llegar: había pasado parte de la mañana con Cormac contándole como había terminado, durante la tutoría anterior, en la enfermería por culpa de Lamarck; luego había estado en la biblioteca con Ron y Hermione haciendo una urgente redacción para Mcgonagall que tanto él como el pelirrojo habían olvidado; y por su puesto la chica no perdería una oportunidad para reñirlos._

_Harry maldecía su suerte: aun le faltaban treinta centímetros y tenía al rubio atravesado en su horario. Estaba seguro que tendría que acostarse muy tarde esa noche y utilizar su mañana libre del día siguiente para terminar su tarea y no enojar a Mcgonagall. Intentaría terminar la tutoría lo más rápido posible, quizás enseñarle un par de maldiciones y listo._

_Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando estando a punto de abrir la puerta del aula, escuchó la voz de Cormac; no era ameno, ni siquiera era agradable, estaba enojado como hacía mucho que Harry no lo escuchaba. No entendió muy bien que decía pero entonces habló Lamarck:_

_- ¿Acaso defiende así a todos sus estudiantes, "Pgofesog"?_

_- Piensa lo que quieras Lamarck – Harry quedó con la mano paralizada sobre el pomo de la puerta ¿Cormac estaba discutiendo con Lamarck? ¿Por qué? – …Pero una cosa si te voy a dejar clara: le vuelves a hacer daño a Harry, por muy mínimo que sea y…_

_- ¿Y qué? – Lo retó la voz del rubio. Harry se puso frío al escuchar unos mesones volteándose al caer al piso ¿Se habrían ido a los puños? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Meterse e intervenir? Ellos estaban peleando por él… por él, le parecía tan inverosímil._

_- No te equivoques conmigo Lamarck - La voz de Cormac se había vuelto un filoso susurro – A diferencia de ti que solo eres un recién llegado, yo soy un Gryffindor de nacimiento, y los leones defendemos lo nuestro con garras y dientes ¿Entiendes? -Harry escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo al igual que más sillas y mesas volcándose; no pudo captar la respuesta de Lamarck – Estas advertido entonces, deja en paz a Harry._

_El mencionado se apresuró a esconderse tras un tapete al escuchar pasos que se apresuraban a salir del aula. Harry vio a Cormac arreglarse su tunica vinotinto antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo._

_El ojiverde lo vio marcharse, y algo nervioso entró al aula donde vio a Hans Lamarck con el cabello alborotado y la tunica torcida despatarrado en el suelo contra unos mesones que se habían volteado._

_- ¿E…estas bien? – Preguntó Potter en un susurro aun sin poder creer que su novio hubiese dicho y hecho lo que veían sus ojos._

_- ¿Te impogta acaso? – Siseó Lamarck poniendo de pie dispuesto a marcharse – Olvídalo Potter, no estoy de humor – Se dispuso a salir del aula pero justo cuando pasó junto a Harry se detuvo a mirarlo dirigiéndole una sonrisa sardónica que era acompañado por una gélida mirada – Leones teggitoriales ¿Eh Potteg? – Y se marchó dejando al pelinegro en el lugar._

Aunque un día después de eso ocurrió lo que ocurrió con Parvatil, sacándole el incidente de Cormac y Lamarck de la mente; cada vez que veía al rubio no podía evitar avergonzarse por la actitud que había tenido Cormac, ni siquiera había sido capaz de molestar al francés por haber pasado la noche anterior fuera del dormitorio, porque el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra le hacía sentir apenado con él. Si tan solo Cormac se hubiera peleado solo porque si, no le habría importado, pero ser él el motivo le abochornaba, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de hablarle a Cormac al respecto, después de todo él actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero Harry no era tan buen actor, aunque debía admitir que al menos Lamarck ya no lo molestaba tanto como antes, ni siquiera durante la tutoría que tuvieron en esa semana en la que solo se limitaron a pronunciar maldiciones, sin que en esa oportunidad hubiese herido alguno.

- Realmente Hans y Patrick son buenos en Runas; aun no entiendo como no la toman – Comentó Hermione sobresaltando al chico que no la notó volver.

- Pregúntales, después de todo eres su _amiga_ ¿No? - Dijo Harry, Hermione sonrió de lado con un gesto que daba a entender que ya lo había hecho y la respuesta no le había convencido.

- Pienso usar mi tiempo mejor en evitar que a un amigo lo terminen mañana por no tener un regalo de aniversario – El chico levantó la mirada sorprendido, Hermione sonreía abiertamente – Harry, solo prométeme que me dirás quien es primero que Ron.

La sonrisa del chico abarcó todo su rostro; si no estuviera la mesa de por medio habría abrazado a la castaña.

- ¡Gracias Hermione!

- Si, si, comencemos a trabajar ¿Y bien Harry? Dime como es – El chico miró a Hermione sin entender; la chica suspiró – ¡Descríbemela Harry! ¿Cómo es su actitud? Su comportamiento…

- Eh… bueno… esa persona es algo engreída, pero agradable – Dijo sonriendo bobamente al pensar en Cormac – Le gusta mucho el Quidditch y puede ser amable y muy cariñoso pero es muy celoso.

La castaña se quedó en silencio observando a Harry con la boca ligeramente abierta. El chico espero a que dijese algo, le diera alguna idea, pero Hermione a penas y parpadeaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Harry tu e…? – Hermione negó la cabeza; parecía estar debatiéndose mentalmente sobre que hacer o decir. Terminó optando por suspirar sonriéndole a Potter – Olvídalo, mejor comencemos ¿Has tenido algo en mente?

La discusión sobre que hacer al día siguiente se extendió más de lo que ambos se habían previsto. Hermione fue la primera en irse a dormir a eso de las doce dejando a Harry en la sala común repasando su plan una y otra vez, arreglando los detalles que pudiesen dañarlo sin percatarse que el reloj seguía su marcha; y antes de darse cuenta se encontró solo en la sala común siendo casi las dos de la mañana.

Para cuando despertó, Harry juraría que no había dormido en lo absoluto: le ardían los ojos y estaba realmente cansado. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza intentando evitar escuchar la voz de Lamarck que le había despertado, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era el Frances quien conversaba animadamente sino el resto de sus compañeros de clases. Suspiró poniéndose boca arriba, preparándose mentalmente para levantarse, de todas formas ya estaba despierto; además, tampoco es que quisiera llegar tarde al desayuno.

Tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche, prestando un poco de atención en lo que sus compañeros decían; quien hablaba en ese momento era Ron.

- …así que realmente no tengo mucho que decir: ya ustedes saben todo lo que ha pasado entre Hermione y yo – Harry escuchó el comentario de Neville estando de acuerdo. El chico Potter apartó los doseles de su cama para hacerse ver; todos sus compañeros de habitación, incluyendo Lamarck estaban aun en piyama, en sus respectivas camas sentados con despreocupación mientras conversaban.

- Yo escuché que Dean sale con una chica mayor – Comentó Neville – Oh buenos días Harry – Le saludó al notar su presencia; Harry le respondió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza.

- No es asunto de ustedes – Exclamó Dean al comentario de Longbottom - ¿Y tu que Lamarck? Debes tener muchas chicas detrás de ti. – Se Salió por la tangente; Harry los miró con aprensión así que de eso hablaban.

- Supongo que sí – Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia.

- ¿No tienes alguna ex novia francesa que puedas presentarnos? – Preguntó Seanmus esperanzado; Hans rió como si estuviese disfrutando de alguna broma privada.

- No cgeo que sean tu tipo – Aseguró con ligereza; Harry lo observó con fijeza ¿era su impresión o es la primera vez que lo ve así de relajado? Parecía una persona totalmente diferente ¿sería eso lo que Hermione veía en él y por eso eran como amigos? Pero no le dio chance a convencerse, Lamarck debió notarse observado porque giró la mirada encontrándose con la de Harry en un tenso segundo en el que aprovechó para hacerle un despreciativo gesto con el labio. Harry desvió su mirada avergonzado porque nuevamente lo hubiese atrapado observándolo.

- Yo escuche que salías con Luna – Comentó Neville; Harry giró a ver a su amigo, al igual que el resto, el chico había usado un tono rudo impropio en él; Hans miró a Neville un poco sorprendido al principio, sonriendo luego con calidez, a Harry se le hizo la idea que esa sonrisa era como la de un padre que acaba de descubrir alguna proeza de su hijo. - ¿Es cierto? – Presionó por una respuesta.

- ¿Cuál es el pgoblema en que salgamos?- La habitación se quedó en silencio: ¿con tantos buenos partidos Lamarck salía con Luna?

- ¿En serio estas saliendo con Lunática? – Cuestionó Ron.

- No la llames así – Saltó Neville rojo, y luego se dirigió a Hans - ¡Tú no puedes salir con ella!

- ¿Pogque no? ¿Acaso te gusta? – Preguntó mordaz; las orejas de Longbottom se colorearon tal cabello de los Weasley dándole la razón al rubio extranjero que suspiró – En fin, ¿Qué nos dices tu Potteg? Estoy más que seguro que tienes a alguien especial.

Las orejas de Neville estaban pálidas en comparación al rostro de Harry y si no hubiese estado tan avergonzado habría notado la malicia en el tono de Lamarck.

- ¡Cierto! Cuando estabas con Ginny no llegabas tan tarde ¿eh? Picaron – Seanmus le lanzó su almohada a modo de juego que el ojiverde logró esquivar por los pelos.

- Vamos chicos, solo me retraso haciendo deberes en la biblioteca. – Mintió.

- ¡Descubierto el misterio! – Saltó Dean dando una fuerte palmada al aire – Hermione engaña a Ron con Harry.

- ¡Cállate Thomas! – Saltó Weasley lanzándole una almohada más fuerte de lo necesario ante la risa de los demás – Pero en serio Harry ¿quién es?

- ¿Saben qué? Tengo algo de prisa, me duchare primero – Corrió Potter hacía el baño como vía de escape. Ron intentó sujetarlo y Finnigan le metió una zancadilla que casi lo estampa de cara contra la puerta, pero aun así logró llegar al baño resguardándose de las preguntas de sus compañeros de habitación

- No te tagdes Potteg, no eres el único al que esperan en el Gran Comedor – Escuchó la voz de Lamarck que se había vuelto nuevamente fría. Harry se metió a la ducha algo desconcertado estando una vez más casi seguro de que Hans sabía algo sobre lo suyo con Cormac, o al menos lo sospechaba; tendría que hablar con el castaño al respecto.

Sin embargo, al bajar al gran comedor en compañía de Ron y Hermione lo último en que pensaba era en lo que Hans pudiera o no sospechar Gracias a la intervención de la castaña, se pudo retrasar un poco en el vestíbulo sin que Ron indagara mucho sobre el porqué.

Para ser sincero estaba algo nervioso; solo esperaba que todo marchase bien ese día, y que fuese como fuese se volviera el mejor día de su vida.

Se recostó a la pared junto al pasadizo que da al segundo piso; desde ahí tenía una buena panorámica del vestíbulo, las escaleras principales y la entrada al gran comedor: no había forma de que Cormac pasara sin que se diese cuenta. Por supuesto, no contaba con que repentinamente una mano lo tomaría de la cintura halándolo hacía el interior del pasadizo mientras otra le tapaba la boca. Se giró intentando soltarse, encontrándose con un par de labios más que conocidos para él.

- Te estaba esperando – Aseguró Cormac rozando la mejilla del ojiverde con la punta de su nariz - ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- ¿Martes? – Preguntó con cierta gracia – No, no, hoy es el trigésimo octavo aniversario de la independencia de Nigeria del Reino Unido – Hizo gala de sus escasos conocimientos de Historia. Cormac sonrió depositando un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y no hay algo más?

- No – Aseguró Harry firmemente – A manos que te refieras a que durante el último mes he sido realmente feliz gracias a ti – Le sonrió abiertamente.

- No tanto como yo – Aseguró; para él, estar con Harry lo hacía más que feliz, el ojiverde le hacía sentir tan completo y dichoso con tan solo una sonrisa – Tengo algo para ti – Dijo metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la tunica; pero Harry se apresuró a sujetarle la mano para evitarlo.

- No me lo des ahora – Le pidió ante su mirada de desconcierto – Nos vemos esta noche en el vestíbulo ¿sí?

- ¿Es una cita? – Preguntó el castaño sorprendido, Harry se ruborizó: no lo había visto bajo esa perspectiva, pero si, sin duda eso era una cita. – Te has sonrojado – Le hizo ver robándole un beso a un ojiverde muy ruborizado; le era extraño ver lo de esa noche como una cita, su primera cita con Cormac.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbologia y Encantamientos; las clases ya lo tenían aburrido: la mayoría de los temas los sabía a la perfección; únicamente la clase con el profesor Zargorianski le parecía interesante: el hombre es una basura, pero aprender desde la perspectiva de un Cazador era una gran ventaja para él y para el Clan. Hans sonrió de lado mientras salía a los terrenos del castillo en medio del atardecer. _Nadie sabe para quién trabaja_, reza un dicho; Zargorianski en su afán por que todos sus estudiantes piensen igual de discriminantes que él, ha terminado instruyendo al tipo de persona que tanto odia, sobre sus métodos, y con eso solo le había dado la manera de acabar con él.

Aunque por supuesto, no sería él quien se encargase de ese Cazador, sería Patrick quien se el que tenía que saldar deudas con él apenas la oportunidad se presente.

Hans se incursionó por el camino del bosque con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos. No le preocupaba ser escuchado o visto: ningún estudiante se atrevería a seguirlo, no después de lo ocurrido a Padma en medio del bosque; y tampoco tenía mucha prisa en llegar a su destino: mientras más se tardara, tendría una buena excusa para no volver al castillo para la cena: ya estaba harto de la comida de humanos; tenía hambre y quería alimentarse.

Se salió del camino del bosque introduciéndose en la espesura; podía escuchar el sonido de los cascos de los centauros siguiéndole, pero no le preocupaban: no se atreverían a atacarlo, si querían vencerlo tendrían que organizarse bien, y en esos momentos n lo estaban.

"¿E_stás seguro de que es él?_" – Escuchó susurrar a uno de los centauros con voz ronca.

"_Si, siente su esencia _– Decía otro igualmente en un susurro.

"_Silencio, los escuchara"_ – Ese parecía un centauro mucho más joven.

- Descuiden, sigan conversando con confianza – Dijo con sarcasmo. El silencio fue inmediato. Hans rió con socarronería, el bosque estaba casi en penumbra ya que los débiles rayos del atardecer apenas se colaban por las tupidas copas. – No creo que tengan otra oportunidad de hablar conmigo en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tu eres…?

- No importa quien soy, si quieren informar de algo al Clan Velivam, pueden hacerlo a través de mí – Dijo girándose directamente hacía el único centauro que se había dejado ver: uno de apariencia amenazante y cabello negro.

- Tu Clan no tiene derecho a invadir el territorio de los centauros. – Dijo armándose de valor.

- Este territorio no es suyo – Los cortó – Es propiedad de Hogwarts y los magos que allí habitan. – Hans casi podía escuchar el sonido de los dientes de los centauros chirriando.

- En cualquier caso ustedes suponen un riesgo para esos magos – Aseguró el centauro enojado – No pertenecen aquí.

- No es nuestra intención quedarnos permanentemente – Aseguró Hans – Y tampoco es nuestra voluntad entrar en disputa con ustedes solo por unos metros de tierra.

- Si no se marchan no nos quedara otra opción que hablar con Albus Dumbledore y ayudarlo a sacarlos de aquí – Amenazó el centauro.

- Bane – Le advirtió otro centauro dejándose ver. La sonrisa indulgente de Hans había desaparecido ante esa amenaza.

- Nosotros no queremos ante ningún motivo un altercado con ustedes – Aseguró con la mirada helada; y antes de que alguno de los centauros pudiera siquiera notarlo, corrió a una velocidad casi imposible de percibir por un ojo humano, tomando al centauro Bane del cuello derribándolo al suelo sin mayor dificultad.

Bane intentó levantarse siéndole imposible, por la fuerza que el rubio ejercía sobre su cuello y torso; sus patas de caballo se movían con desenfreno y sus brazos intentaban soltarlo de Hans. Los centauros tensaron sus arcos temerosos de disparar y lastimar a su líder.

-… Pero si arruinan nuestros planes – Su voz era un filoso siseo apenas lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por los otros centauros – Acabaremos con toda su maldita manada de mulas de carga.

Soltó a Bane dándose media vuelta para marcharse, con los sentidos a cien por si alguno de los centauros intentaba atacarlo; de todas las criaturas, nunca le habían agradado esos caballos por sentirse siempre como seres superiores no solo a los humanos sino a todas las criaturas existentes; y el amenazarlo con ponerle trabas a su tarea en Hogwarts lo reventaba aun más.

Los centauros no intentaron nada en su contra, estaban preocupados por ayudar a Bane a ponerse de pie y cerciorarse que estuviesen bien.

Hans no se preocupó más, siguió su camino al claro que habían tomado para el Clan, en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido, donde ni siquiera Hagrid pudiese encontrarlos ni por error. Se sacó la cadena con el dije del logo del Clan, de forma de que le fuese visible a cualquiera que lo viera y no tener ningún problema con los guardias más externos.

Los miembros del Clan le saludaron con un gesto la mano o la cabeza a medida que pasaba, a lo que él les fue respondiendo sin prestar mucha atención hasta que se encontró con Yuichiro sentado a las afueras de su tienda de acampar mágica donde dormía con su familia cuando no tenía guardia.

- Señor – Saludó el japonés poniéndose de pie con un saludo militar.

- Yuichiro, necesito un favor: encárgate de armar un grupo de negociación para hablar con los centauros y evitar problemas; yo no tengo mucha paciencia con ellos.

- De inmediato me encargo – Aseguró – ¿Necesita algo más?

- No – Admitió – Solo vine a alimentarme – Yuichiro asintió, recordando algo antes de que Hans siguiera su camino – Señor, la prisionera de la Orden del Fénix a pedido hablar con nuestro líder a solas, Sawda que está a cargo ha querido aceptar pero Johanna, Jazmín y yo se lo hemos impedido.

- Yo la veré en su lugar – Aseguró – Y me gustaría ver a Sawda luego. – Yuichiro asintió viéndolo marcharse hacía una cueva apartada custodiada por un par de vampiros completamente armados; esa cueva había sido adaptada a modo de calabozo desde se encontraron con A.A.S., su ahora prisionera.

Los vampiros no tuvieron problema en permitirle pasar; el rubio camino sin problema alguno a través de la oscura caverna hasta el lugar donde una chica robusta pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el suelo atada de un tobillo a una estalagmita con la ropa sucia y roída.

- ¿Q…quien está ahí? – Preguntó, a pesar de estar ya acostumbrada a esa oscuridad en la que debía vivir, no era mucho lo que distinguía.

- Me llamo Hans – Informó el chico sentándose con pose india frente a ella. - ¿Y tu nombre es…?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Cuestionó la chica con todo su temple Gryffindor.

- Curiosidad – Aseguró encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por qué querías hablar con nuestro líder?

- ¿Eres tú? – La chica intentaba enfocar la vista en el rostro de Hans, pero solo distinguía su silueta.

- La encargada del Clan no puede arriesgarse a estar a solas contigo, así que estoy yo. – Fue su respuesta.

- ¿Tu si puedes arriesgarte?

- En cualquier caso, tu estas corriendo más peligro en este momento – Respondió con sencillez.

- ¿Qué quieren de mi? – Cuestionó – Ustedes no son mortifagos ¿Quiénes son?

- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo somos? – Cuestionó enarcando la ceja, divertido por las caras de ella intentando visualizarlo.

- No tenían la marca tenebrosa cuando me atraparon – Dijo y agregó – Los guardias cuando traen la comida me dicen cazadora; no lo soy – Aseguró con firmeza. Hans se enserió.

- ¿Tus iníciales son A.A.S?

- ¿Como lo sabes? Y en cualquier caso ¿qué tendría que ver mi nombre con todo esto?

- ¿Haz escuchado hablar del Clan Velivam? – Preguntó Hans con voz sedosa; la chica asintió por costumbre a pesar de la oscuridad, pero para Hans fue eso suficiente – Te lo pondré así: alguien hizo enojar al líder, y tú eres muy sospechosa – Ante cada palabra la chica palidecía más y más. Hans se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa – Solo espero que recuerdes tu nombre antes de que nuestro demoniaco líder te invite a cenar.

La chica ahogo un gemido horrorizada; Hans en cambio se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, con una sonrisa medianamente divertida: el terror de la pobre chica era culpa de los mismos magos que se inventaban cualquier historia de su Clan.

- Nos vemos luego…

- ¡Alicia! – Gritó la chica horrorizada; incluso había barajeado la idea de darle la cara a Lord Voldemort de ser necesario así muriese en ese instante. Pero la perspectiva de no solo ser una víctima sino el alimento de semejante ser de pesadilla: el líder del Clan Velivam le aterraba. Hans sonrió complacido – ¡Me llamó Alicia Asgeir Spinnet!

- Perfecto, ahora intenta pensar cualquier cosa que puedas decirnos acerca de esa espada de cazadora que llevabas contigo cuando te atraparon. Si no puedes decirle nada, no creo que le sirvas de mucho a nuestro líder.

- Me la dio Albus Dumbledore – Los ojos de Hans centellaron; Alicia pudo ver en la oscuridad un par de reflejos color naranja. – Para protegernos.

- Para protegerse – Repitió Hans con voz áspera – No te fue de mucha ayuda ¿o si? – Dijo saliendo de la cueva con furia en la mirada: Así que era Dumbledore quien estaba armando a su Orden.

- ¿Está bien? – Cuestionó uno de los vampiros de la guardia.

- Si – Respondió encaminándose a la cámara de Sawda. Revisó el reloj: había quedado en encontrarse con Patrick en la entrada del castillo en una hora más

_Mañana es dos de agosto, me prometiste que conoceríamos el pueblo en mi cumpleaños _ escuchó a una pequeña veela discutir con su madre; Hans se paralizó de golpe ¡Dos de agosto! Eso quería decir que el mes estaba comenzando. Con todo el asunto de la venganza por el asesinato de Jean Marcus, había olvidado por completo que hoy era el aniversario del nacimiento de Marcus Aidan.

Se detuvo restregándose la cara con rudeza; aferrando los dedos con dureza a la raíz del cabello que se haló con frustración ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de esa fecha? ¡En tantos años JAMAS la había pasado por alto ni una sola vez!

- Marcus, debes entender: la muerte de Jean Marcus aun me duele muchísimo – Susurró al aire totalmente decaído.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Se sentía realmente nervioso mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo al vestíbulo observando su reloj de muñeca. De no ser por Hermione que se había encargado de Ron, este le habría retrasado: el pelirrojo se había vuelto toda una molestia queriendo saber el porqué de su esmero por verse bien e insistiendo en saber a dónde iba.

Harry se detuvo en medio de su prisa, para visualizar su reflejo en un ventanal del primer piso: quería asegurarse de estar debidamente presentable para su cita: Chequeó sus zapatos negros bien pulidos, los jeans azul desgastado y una franela blanca no muy ajustada con la silueta de una playa estampada teniendo sobrepuesta una camisa negra abierta a modo de chaqueta con las mangas remangadas. Sonrió abiertamente ante la imagen que les devolvía la mirada; no era un súper modelo pero le gustaba como se veía; incluso había conseguido peinarse como Merlin manda, aplacándose el cabello.

Asintió con la cabeza apresurándose al vestíbulo de entrada al castillo; no es que fuese tarde: eran las 8:03 pm; aun tenía veintisiete minutos para la hora pautada pero quería darse prisa: no se perdonaría a si mismo haber hecho la invitación y luego hacer que Cormac tuviese que esperarlo; tenía que demostrarle cuanto le importaba.

El vestíbulo estaba vacío: a esa hora tan cerca del toque de queda, muchos estaban ya en sus salas comunes o con miras a encaminarse a ellas. Harry lo cruzó saliendo del castillo, sentándose en las escalinatas de mármol. Tal como había predicho, Cormac aun no llegaba. Desde allí donde estaba tenía una hermosa visión del lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna menguante y las de las antorchas del castillo que salía a través de las ventanas.

Gracias a Hermione había encontrado hacer algo bueno para la fecha, y además tenerlo listo a tiempo; sin duda le debía una muy grande a su amiga.

- ¿Espegas a alguien Potteg? – El aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Lamarck junto a él ¿A qué horas había aparecido? Parecía que venía del los terrenos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Lamarck? – Hans enarcó una ceja mirándolo de arriba abajo; Harry notó en los ojos del rubio que por primera vez no lo miraban con odio contenido o aversión, no, había algo más ¿Tristeza? ¿Melancolía? Quizás fuese simplemente el efecto de la luz reflejada desde el interior del castillo en sus ojos, pero lo cierto es que Lamarck parecía estar mirándolo de forma diferente y eso a Harry lo desconcertaba.

- Esta mañana no fuiste sincero con los chicos ¿Verdad Potteg? – Comentó con simpleza.

- ¿A qué te refieres con serles sincero? – Cuestionó Harry fingiendo no entender.

- No sé, a una cita quizás – Soltó el francés como quien no quiere la cosa. El rostro de Harry palideció: Lamarck no lo sospechaba ¡Él sabía lo suyo con Cormac! ¡Claro! Cor había sido demasiado claro aquella vez que lo amenazo antes de la segunda tutoría; Lamarck solo interpretó (de forma acertada) las cosas, pero ¿Por qué él? ¿De todas las personas en el castillo por qué tenía que saberlo el odioso ese?

- Yo no… tu…

- No te pongas negvioso Potteg – Dijo sin alterar su tono melancólico – ¿Acaso te estoy acusando de algo?

- No, pero tu ¿Qué…?

- ¿Hans todavía no entras? Te estoy esperando – La voz de Patrick sobresaltó a Harry dándose la vuelta para ver al ruso parado en el umbral de la puerta del castillo - ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó con perspicacia, como si hubiese escuchado la pequeña conversación y no pudiese creer que aun no se habían insultado o algo parecido. Lamarck negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Harry, fue cuando habló que miró a Patrick.

- Nada, vamos a la biblioteca – Dijo disponiéndose a subir las escalinatas; pero antes colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry revolviéndole el cabello que con tanto esfuerzo se había aplacado.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Déjame en paz! – Rugió el peliazabache dándole un manotazo que al cual el rubio no prestó demasiada atención.

- Cgeeme, te ves mucho mejor así – Aseguró. Esta vez Harry si se desencajó por completo ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Lamarck? Quien, por cierto, había alcanzado a Patrick en el umbral marchándose junto a él.

- - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Preguntó el ruso tan asombrado como lo estaba Potter. Hans lo ignoró por lo que Patrick lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a detenerse - ¿Hans, que diablos te pasó con Potter hace un segundo?

- - No digas su apellido ahora – Susurró débilmente.

- - ¿Por qué no? – Cuestionó Patrick sin soltarlo; Hans suspiró.

- - ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy? – El chico negó – Es primero de octubre.- Patrick abrió la boca sorprendido, soltándolo del brazo.

- - El cumpleaños de Marcus (Aidan) – Dijo con entendimiento; Hans asintió; y tras unos segundos de silencio agregó – A veces, después de todo, no me resulta tan fácil odiar al hijo de James Potter.

- - ¿Resulta más fácil entonces perdonar la muerte de Jean Marcus? – Replicó Patrick. La expresión de Hans se endureció rápidamente, e igual de rápido se movió su mano sujetando al moreno con brusquedad del cuello, golpeándolo contra la pared del vestíbulo con fiereza.

- - ¡En tu vida repitas algo como eso! – Rugió; Patrick abría y cerraba la boca intentando atrapar algo de aire – Jamás perdonare al asesino de Jean Marcus sin importar la sangre de quien lleve en sus venas ¿Entendiste?

Patrick realizó un extraño sonido de afirmación; su tráquea estaba aprisionada y sus pulmones no estaban recibiendo aire suficiente. Hans lo soltó, solo que Zargorianski no estuvo seguro si fue porque se había dado cuenta que lo estaba asfixiando o porque había escuchado acercarse a Mclaggen quien entró en ese momento al vestíbulo.

El profesor de vuelo les pasó por un lado ignorando a los extranjeros como si ignorara a un incipiente cuadro en la pared y salió al exterior encontrándose a Harry de espaldas a la puerta, sentado inmóvil con una mano en la cabeza.

Cormac sonrió; había pensado en llegar un poco antes para esperar a Harry; pero ya veía que se le había adelantado. Se acercó con sigilo plantándole un rápido beso en la mejilla que sacó al moreno de su ensimismamiento. Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, avergonzado por haber sido encontrado tan despistado.

- ¡Cormac! – Exclamó notando lo bien que se veía el castaño con una capa de gala azul marino sobre su vestimenta informal de jeans y camisa azul clara; Cormac siempre había sido atractivo, pero esa noche parecía que con el reflejo de la luna, había llevado el concepto a un nuevo nivel. – Te ves… ¡Wow! No sé cómo decirlo, realmente estas guapísimo. – El castaño se ruborizó un poco acercándose a Harry para rozar sus labios.

- Sin duda tú te vez mucho mejor que yo – Susurró en sus labios, separándose posteriormente de él para tomar a Harry de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, sintiéndose con ese simple gesto como uno parte del otro. - ¿A dónde vamos Harry?

- Ven – Le indicó Potter bajando juntos las escalinatas de mármol que conducían a los terrenos del castillo; ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, por lo que caminaron con calma disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras bordeaban la orilla del lago.

- Se ve hermoso – Susurró el mayor.

- Lo es aún más en sus profundidades – Comentó Harry - Deberías verlo.

- Entonces que nuestra próxima cita sea bucear en el lago – Decretó con una sonrisa que Harry correspondió.

- Siempre que podamos estar juntos, hagamos lo que quieras – Cormac se acercó para besar a Harry con amor y deseo. El menor durante un segundo dudó: era la primera vez que se besaban donde cualquiera pudiera verlos, pero casi de inmediato eso dejó de importar: rodeó la cintura de Cormac acercando su cuerpo más al suyo, exigiendo un contacto más cercano mientras sus labios danzaban al ritmo de sus respiraciones.

- La… la cita – Recordó Cormac separándose un poco cuando el aire le faltó; Harry sonrió robándole un rápido beso.

- Ya comenzó – Aseguró retomando la caminata con sus manos unidas bajo la luna que comenzaba a menguar; si la luna llena en vez de haber sido hacía dos noches, fuese ahora, la escena sería completamente perfecta.

Dejaron el borde del lago para tomar el camino cercano a los límites del bosque, pasando la cabaña de Hagrid de cuyo interior se escuchaba el alegre cantar del gigante; y solo se detuvieron cuando se encontraron ante la entrada del campo de Quidditch. Cormac miró a Harry algo desencajado por lo que Potter se apresuró a explicarse.

- Se que no es el lugar más romántico de la historia, pero fue donde nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? – Y agregó – Cuando eras un pedante, arrogante, antipático…

- Ya, ya recuerdo – Lo cortó el castaño divertido y al mismo tiempo conmovido – Ese día vine a presentar la prueba para guardián y me encontré con el capitán más enano, miope… y guapo de la historia de Hogwarts.

- No soy tan enano – Se quejó Harry con una sonrisa – ¡Te llego a la barbilla! – Aseguró mientras guiaba al castaño para entrar al estadio el cual había sido modificado con ayuda de Hermione para verse más brillante, grande y romántico; y Harry había tenido que encargarse de deshacer las practicas de ese día de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff con ayuda claro de un poco de poción para dormir en el jugo de los jugadores durante la cena; no mucho pero si lo suficiente para introducirlos en un estado de sopor tal que no pudiesen siquiera pensar en Quidditch.

Pero volviendo al estadio; estaba oscuro, iluminado sutilmente solo por pequeñas lucecitas flotantes ¿Serían hadas? No, eran muy pequeñas y sin embargo muy grandes para ser luciérnagas. El campo estaba cubierto de grama que habían hecho aparecer y hacía el centro de este, se encontraba ya servida una suculenta cena sobre un bonito mantel de cuadros azules. El castaño observó todo maravillado, Harry se había lucido con eso.

- Es precioso – Aseguró Cormac encantado al ver las lucecitas cambiando de color a destiempo creando un fantástico efecto. Harry se sonrojó un poco encaminándose ambos hacía el punto donde les esperaba la cena.

- Había pensado colocar una mesa – Comentó – Pero Hermione me dijo que…

- ¿Hermione? – Le interrumpió Cormac con una ceja enarcada y una risita. Harry agradeció que estuviese oscuro, porque su rostro se había vuelto un tomate por la vergüenza.

- Bueno, le pedí un par de consejos para armar todo – Dijo sin profundizar mucho; ambos se sentaron sobre el mantel uno junto al otro.

- ¿Todo? – Cuestionó Cormac acostándose sobre el regazo del ojiverde - ¿Acaso hay algo más?

- ¿Más? ¿Quieres algo más? – Preguntó burlón; Cormac se encogió de hombros, Harry sonrió – Puede ser – Dijo místicamente – Por ahora cenemos – Propuso tomando un tenedor con el que ensartó un trozo de Salmon con manzanas en salsa, que le acercó al castaño para que pudiera comerlo sin levantarse - ¿Te gusta?

- Me gustas – Respondió, Harry ya no se ruborizaba, después de todo desde hacía rato que lo estaba – Y si, esta delicioso; el salmón siempre ha sido mi favorito.

Cenaron y conversaron alegremente, siempre que estaban juntos eran ellos dos y nada más, no había nada que importara fuera de sus labios y palabras; no podría existir nada más hermoso que sus risas o más placentero que el sentir sus dedos jugando con el cabello del otro.

- Tengo algo para ti – Comentó Cormac de pronto sentándose, cuando el mouse de chocolate del postre se había acabado; Harry lo miró con fijeza - ¿Ahora si me dejaras dártelo?

- Eh estado todo el día esperándolo – Aseguró Harry, y para nada era mentira. El ojiverte sintió como su corazón se emocionaba mientras el castaño sacaba algo del bolsillo interior de su túnica.

Con lentitud el chico abrió la mano con la palma hacía bajo, dejando caer una cadena plateada que el mantuvo sujeta en un extremo, y que en el otro colgaba un dije plateado con forma de un doble rayo (uno liso y plateado sobrepuesto al otro con brillos)

- Lo sé, es algo cursi – Admitió Cormac viendo como Harry tomaba la cadena entre sus manos. El ojiverde no respondió, veía el bonito dije – Dale vuelta - Le indicó, Harry obedeció encontrándose con unas letras grabadas:

_**Tu ere**_

_**pieza**_

_**en mi romp**_

- ¿Qué significa? – Cuestionó. Cormac solo sacó de debajo de su camisa una cadena igual a la suya, la cual llevaba puesta y volteó el dije para que este pudiera ver las letras grabadas allí:

_**s la**_

_**faltante**_

_**ecabezas**_

Harry lo comprendió y de inmediato los unió solo para poder leer lo que sabía que decían; los rayos encaban a la perfección haciendo una sucesión de cuatro rayos que claramente rezaban:

_**Tu eres la**_

_**pieza faltante**_

_**en mi rompecabezas**_

- Ahora debes pensar que soy un cursilón – Aseguró el castaño – Pero apenas vi el rayo pesé en ti y grabe ese mensaje porque en verdad tú llegaste para completarme.

El ojiverde no supo que decir, Cormac lo había dejado sin palabras. Se limitó a tenderle la cadena dándose la vuelta para que el castaño se la colocara. Cormac cerró el broche alrededor de su cuello cediendo al impulso de rozar la base de su nuca con los labios; estremeciendo al moreno.

- ¿Tu también tienes algo para mí, no? - Susurró rozándole la piel con su aliento. Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo como su cerebro se detenía y las cosquillas recorrían su cuerpo acompañadas del estremecimiento.

- S…si – Aceptó separándose del castaño para ponerse de pie – Pero no te lo daré – Sonrió con presunción ahora que podía pensar un poco más claramente. Harry le dio la espalda al castaño escribiendo con sus dedos tres palabras en el aire antes que Cormac se pusiera de pie acercándose a él; Harry se alejó como si le huyera, haciendo que el castaño le persiguiera. Se sentía como un niño jugando o mejor aún, como una persona totalmente enamorada.

Las hermosas lucecitas se movían en una dirección mientras esos dos corrían por el campo hasta que Mclaggen le dio alcance tomándolo por la cintura, terminando ambos tendidos en la grama, el castaño sobre el ojiverde.

- Te atrape

- Lo sé – Contestó Harry besándole en los labios rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del castaño para acercarlo lo más posible a él. Cormac no dudó en responder el acercamiento mezclando sus dedos con las revueltas hebras de cabello azabache.

Sus lenguas danzaban rítmicamente sin ser del todo agresivos o del todo tiernos; era una mezcla de ambas sensaciones lo que invadía sus bocas haciéndoles estremecer y desearse cada vez con mayor frenesí.

Harry sintió la otra mano de Cormac abrirse paso por debajo de su camisa a lo largo de su abdomen El chico Potter se estremeció sintiendo el calor expandirse por su cuerpo: era la primera vez que Cormac lo tocaba así y si no hacía algo pronto solo tendría en mente el deseo de que no pasara y lo que había planeado para el final de su cita Cormac no lo vería.

Aprovechó el segundo en que sus bocas se separaron para tomar oxigeno, para cambiar los roles quedando el castaño abajo, conectando sus miradas: cielo y esmeralda, ambas adornadas por una amplia y dulce sonrisa.

- Quiero que veas algo más allá de mis ojos – Susurró Harry con un suave rose que el castaño convirtió nuevamente en un beso. Harry no sabía si maldecir porque Cormac no vería lo que él había hecho, o bendecir el contacto de sus bocas y la forma que tenía el castaño para aturdirle la mente; sin embargo y antes de poder decidirse, Cormac cortó el beso abruptamente: el profesor de vuelo mientras lo besaba se había fijado en algo más allá de Harry notó lo que decía con ver más allá de sus ojos: en las alturas, sobre ellos, casi todas las lucecitas se habían organizado formando tres palabras:

COR, TE AMO

Dejando al castaño sorprendido sin saber que decir, solo sentía como su corazón se hinchaba de la alegría: Habían sido muchas las veces y formas de decirse que se querían, pero era la primera vez que un "te amo" con toda sus letras aparecía en su relación. Para ser sincero, siempre pensó que sería él quien daría ese paso primero, porque Harry era un poco tímido a la hora de expresarse, pero se alegraba inmensamente de haberse equivocado.

- Cormac – Lo llamó Harry encantado por la expresión de incredulidad de su novio. El castaño le empujó suavemente para que Harry se sentara a su lado le permitiera ver mejor las palabras que brillaban sobre él cambiando de tono gracias a las lucecitas. Harry hizo una figura en el aire con su dedo, provocando que otras luces que habían quedado flotando a la deriva formaran un pequeño corazón a la altura del rostro del castaño que se había sentado – Es el mío – Dijo – Y te pertenece.

- ¿Tu… estas seguro?

- ¿De amarte? – Preguntó; Cormac asintió – Te amo – Corroboró Harry. Cormac lo miró con fijeza apenas pudiendo creerlo: si se sentía tan feliz de poder leer esas palabras, oírlas era muchísimo mejor que el cielo. – Te amo – Repitió tomando el sonrojado rostro del castaño entre sus manos siendo sorprendidos por una repentina lluvia que no hizo más que complementar el dulce matiz de su beso, observado desde el puesto más alto de las gradas:

Él sabía que no debía estar allí; no era su problema en lo absoluto si esos dos salían o lo que fuera y aun así apenas había puesto un pie en la biblioteca, Hans dejó solo a Patrick marchándose, y sin darse cuenta al minuto siguiente estaba en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch observando a los dos tortolos con tanta melacolia en su mirar, que si cualquiera de sus compañeros de habitación lo estuviese viendo habría pensado que era antinatural en él.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, Hans no conseguía comprender como una persona podía ser tan ambigua: como aquella persona que había asesinado a sangre fría a Jean Marcus Poulsen ahora declarase su amor tan cálido y románticamente; de una manera tan similar a como lo había hecho su primer amor con él hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Hans negó con la cabeza viendo como Harry hacía aparecer un corazón de luces al frente de Mcllagen con otra declaración: "_Es el mío y te pertenece"_ ¿Por qué debía decir esas palabras? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo sentir como si estuviese viendo un fragmento de su vida?

Hans se llevó las manos a la boca sintiendo un liquido helado brotar se sus ojos y correr por sus mejilla ¿Qué era eso? ¿Estaba llorando? ¡NO! ¡Era imposible! Tomó su varita apuntando al cielo y de inmediato una llovizna cayó sobre todo el estadio cubriendo la romántica escena del campo con suaves gotas que al mismo tiempo cubrían su rostro ocultando sus rojizas lágrimas.

- Solo es la fecha que me pone así – Susurró cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos; parecía querer convencerse – No estoy llorando, solo es la lluvia… Estoy bien… - Ahogó un sollozo melancólico, no lo estaba porque en el fondo envidiaba a esos dos que podían estar juntos -…Solo es la lluvia.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

La habitación, por demás oscura, solo contaba con cuatro antorchas (dos a cada lado) las cuales emitían una lúgubre luz azul que más que iluminar lo que hacían era crear sombras y sin embargo permitían vislumbrar la silla de respaldo alto que se ubicaba casi al fondo y cuyo ocupante era el objetivo de las expectantes miradas de cada uno de los mortifagos que allí se encontraban.

Ninguno lograba explicarse realmente porque habían sido llamados, ellos, precisamente ellos que habían llevado a cabo la ultima misión importante de su amo hacía dos meses ¿Habría salido algo mal en su plan, cualquiera que fuese, y les echaría la culpa? ¿O abría otra misión de la cual hacerse cargo? Lo cierto es que allí estaban: Rodolphus: pelirrojo y adusto, Alecto: pelirroja y rechoncha, Peter: regordete y poca cosa, Grayback: feroz e intimidante, el único que no llevaba la marcha tenebrosa; y Snape: misterioso e imperturbable; era el único de los presentes que no parecía preocupado por haber sido convocado, aunque miraba al Señor Tenebroso analíticamente, esperando algún comentario o algún hecho que le diera una pista; pero mientras su amo (que acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini con sus largos dedos) no dijera nada, ellos no lo harían.

Un sonido sobresaltó a los cinco mortifagos: Alguien llamaba a la puerta doble que delimitaba esa habitación abovedada del resto de la fortaleza. Lord Voldemort levantó la mirada de su serpiente para fijarla en la puerta y con un susurro frío exclamar:

- Pasa Bellatrix – La puerta se abrió de inmediato, Bellatrix Lesrtrange ingresó con una desquiciada sonrisa en los labios. Cerró la puerta tras de si y realizó una pronunciada reverencia que solo deshizo ante un gesto del Lord – Acércate al grupo Bellatrix y dinos lo que te he mandado a investigar.

- Mi señor – Comenzó la mujer con emoción contenida – Su plan ha dado el resultado esperado, solo será cuestión de tiempo ver como se destruyen entre ellos – Voldemort cerró los ojos, parecía agradarse de su pequeña victoria que se convertiría en un gran triunfo en solo unos pocos meses, quizás semanas.

- ¿Irán tras cada uno? – Inquirió.

- Los cazan ya como perros tras sus presas Mi Lord – El rostro de Bellatrix estaba maravillado por lo que estaba diciendo, una sangrienta maravillación. Snape dio un paso al frente con una reverencia con obvias intenciones de intervenir.

- ¿Me permite preguntar, mi señor, si esta _cacería_ esta relacionada con nuestras…encomienda de hace un par de meses?

- ¡Crucio! – Exclamó el Lord en dirección al ex profesor de pociones – No te he permitido preguntar nada Snape – Dijo liberándolo de la maldición, ese día se sentía especialmente compasivo debido a las buenas noticias - Precisamente para eso les he llamado; mi plan marcha a la perfección y Dumbledore no tiene forma de sospechar nada.

- Pero mi señor – Rodolphus dio un paso al frente reverenciándose tembloso de desatar su ira - ¿Co…como podemos estar seguros?

- Si Bellatrix, ¿Cómo podemos? – Le cuestionó el Lord a la bruja que se apresuró a responder como si no tuviera mayor deseo que demostrarle a su señor lo bien que había hecho su trabajo.

- Mi informante esta muy bien posicionada, es una actriz de primera que ha sabido representar muy bien su papel Mi Lord; y aun más importante finge temer al poder porque de lo contrario perdería la confianza del círculo interno; pero de poder conseguirlo ¡Ja! Otro gallo cantaría. Su sed de poder la hace capaz de lo que sea, incluso traicionar a los suyos y por supuesto piensa que al ayudarlo a Usted mi Señor, le cederá el control de los clanes norteños.

- Perfecto – Susurró el Lord – Encárgate de que siga pensándolo hasta que ya no me sirva de nada – Bellatrix asintió fervientemente; Voldemort se dirigió ahora a todos sus mortifagos – Ustedes seis son los únicos, además de mi, que saben lo que realmente ocurre en el mundo mágico: muy pronto Dumbledore, Potter y la Orden del Fénix serán eliminados y es tarea de cada uno asegurar que eso se acelere…¡Colagusano!

- ¿S…si mi l…lord? – Se adelantó el animago temblando más que todos los demás juntos

- Quiero que utilices tu capacidad para disfrazarte: inmiscúyete en el departamento de transportes y el de control de criaturas en el ministerio, cualquier novedad sobre las migraciones o algún rumor sobre el Clan Velivam quiero estar enterado.

- S…Si

- Snape, quiero más poción cuanto antes.

- Tengo una reserva considerable Mi Lord; alcanzaría para darnos un par de horas a los seis…si requiere nuevamente los servicios de todos – Agregó con cierto recelo escondido en su voz fria.

- Perfecto – Voldemort estaba realmente complacido – Grayback, Alecto tengo un encargo para ustedes – Retomó las caricias a Naguini mirando nuevamente a sus seis mortifagos. No necesitaba a un ejército de zopencos; con su plan marchando a la perfección y esos seis ejecutándolo, saborearía muy pronto la gloria

_OOO_OO

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Ese final está más claro que el agua :P**

**¿Quien será ese Marcus Aidan? je, no es que tenga deficit de imaginación para los nombres que a todo el mundo le pongo Marcus, no, ese nombre será importante tenganlo presente :P**

**umm ¿y que tal la cita de Cormac y Harry? y ¿Draco y Blaize? espero les haya gustado :P**

**¿Saben? La cadena que Cormac le dio a a Harry es una mezcla de dos cadenas que vi en internet :P de hecho, estas dos:**

_**.http: / i994 . photobucket . com / albums / af61 / MilyLupinHale / Velivam / **_

_**.http: / i994 . photobucket . com / albums / af61 / MilyLupinHale / Velivam / **_

**quiten los espacios x.x en especial la del rayo... me encanta *W***

**Así que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n se llamara **_La Mordida_

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :P **


	14. La Mordida

**Holaaa ****  
****¿que tal?****  
****Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi :P recuerden: ****  
****si el dialogo comienza con un guión (-) está en ingles, si comienza con dos guiones (- -) es en frances n.n**

**Les dejo leer, esperando que el capi les guste ;D**

**Capitulo 14: **_**La mordida**_

_¡Primero se congelaría el infierno!_

**X.X.X.X.X**

La luna que comenzaba a menguar se reflejaba sobre los cristales de las ventanas en la madriguera. Hacía mucho tiempo que tantos miembros de la Orden del Fénix se reunían, pero era importante que lo hicieran luego de exactamente dos semanas investigando acerca del asesinato de Padma Patil en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Poco a poco los miembros de la Orden fueron desfilando por la pequeña sala del hogar de la familia Weasley sintiéndose algo apretujado por la cantidad que eran en tan pequeño espacio; especialmente cuando Hagrid hiso acto de presencia, para poder darle un lugar lo demás tuvieron que ver afectado su (ya de por sí) reducido espacio.

Fue una fortuna que no tuvieran que esperar demasiado: Albus Dumbledore arribó a la salita poco después, solemne con su plateada barba, el anciano le dirigió una sonrisa a todos los presentes a modo de saludo antes de tomar su lugar en medio de la reunión.

- Antes que nada debo disculparme por haberlos hecho esperar - Comenzó - Eh tenido que atender primero un importante aviso de uno de nuestros espías de las filas de Voldemort.

Toda la sala se removió incomoda: eran contados con una mano los que conocían la identidad del dichoso espía aliado y no estaban conformes; y los que no lo sabían, no creían adecuado confiar en ningún mortifago que dijese estar redimido; no después de que Snape se quitara la máscara de "bueno" y demostrara con el ataque al castillo a finales del curso pasado, donde estaban sus verdaderas lealtades.

- ¿Ocurrió algo Albus? - Preguntó Kingsley expresando la preocupación de todos los presentes.

- Ocurrirá - Aseguró - Nuestro informante está impedido de explicar nada; pero Voldemort - El estremecimiento acostumbrado era cada vez menor ante la mención del innombrable - Está moviendo sus fichas; pero de eso hablaremos más adelante ¿Han podido descubrir algo referente a Padma Patil?

- Entre las manadas independientes de Licántropos no se maneja ninguna información - Aseguró Remus Lupin, con apariencia cansada: la luna llena había sido un par de noches atrás - No escuche algún rumor que me haga pensar que alguno de los que funcionan de mercenario haya sido contratado para este caso.

- Tampoco tendrían porque serlo; Padma Patil no tenía enemigos - Dijo muy segura la Señora Weasley.

- Es mejor estar seguros - Aseguró Dumbledore; sonriéndole con agradecimiento a Remus; sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos con los que veía al ex profesor con preocupación - ¿Alguien más?

Todos en la sala negaron: habían investigado en los bajos fondos del mundo mágico, el callejón Knockturn, entre las filas más externas de mortifagos, pero nada; nadie sabía acerca del incidente, nadie tenía conocimientos de nada, y eso era preocupante.

- Tendré que hablar nuevamente con los centauros - Lamentó Albus - Ellos aseguran no saber nada, pero es necesario descubrir al asesino. - Todos asintieron, sabían perfectamente que al director le afectaba muchísimo no haber podido evitar semejante perdida que se dio justo bajo sus narices.- ¿Han podido averiguar algo acerca de la desaparición de Alicia Spinnet?

- El Señor Tenebroso no la tiene - Aseguró de inmediato Fred Weasley sin rastro de sonrisa alguna en su rostro o el de su hermano. A ambos le había afectado de sobremanera la desaparición de quien no solo fuese su compañera de equipo y clases durante siete años, sino de alguien que había sido más que una amiga.

- No puedes estar seguro de eso - Contradijo Bill quien se hallaba junto a su esposa.

- Hemos investigado muy enserio a los mortifagos - Saltó George indignado por no ser tomado enserio.

- De hecho, los chicos tienen razón - Los defendió Dumbledore.

- He entablado contacto con un testigo que vio como se la llevaban - Dijo Moody - Es un Muggle vecino suyo; tuve que realizar muchos hechizos ya que le había sido borrada la memoria.

- Así que los atacantes sabían muy bien lo que hacían - Murmuró Dumbledore pensativo - ¿Pudiste identificar a alguien en las memorias del vecino?

- Estoy trabajando en eso - Aseguró Moody - Hasta los momentos puedo asegurar que uno de ellos era un vampiro.

Varios de los presentes de llevaron las manos a la bocas horrorizados. ¿Vampiros? ¿Qué querrían los vampiros con Alicia? Incluso Dumbledore palideció ligeramente. Fleur DeLacourt alzó la mirada entornándola en dirección a Moody; algo estaba mal: ella no era experta en el comportamiento de los vampiros pero algo sabía, y ellos no secuestraban a sus presas, en ese caso, significaba que había alguna orden superior.

Dudó si comentarlo o no; pero se limitó a tomarse del brazo de su esposo mordiéndose la lengua: fuera de los miembros, el Clan Velivam debía seguir manteniéndose como una leyenda, esa era la ley.

- Quiero ver esa memoria - Aseguró Dumbledore decidido. - Así que te pediré que me acompañes luego de aquí junto a Hagrid a recibir un envió que nos dará una señal del paradero de Mundungus, luego iremos a tu casa Alastor. - El auror asintió

- ¿Encontraron a Fletcher? - Preguntó Doris Crockford preocupada.

- Estamos cerca - Aseguró el profesor.

La reunión duró otra hora, en la que los miembros de la Orden pusieron a los demás al tanto de los datos generales de sus misiones, reservándose los detalles para cuando debieran hablar a solas con Dumbledore: últimamente las traiciones en ambos bandos se habían incrementado, no podían darse el lujo informar de más a las personas inadecuadas.

Debido a que Dumbledore había llegado poco después de las diez de la noche, la reunión se extendió hasta pasada la media noche, donde poco a poco los miembros de la Orden fueron desfilando hacia la salida de las defensas de la Madriguera y así marcharse a sus respectivas casas.

- Deberían quedarse a dormir - Ofreció la Señora Weasley a Remus y Tonks; los últimos (además de sus hijos) en irse.

- Oh no, no queremos causar molestias - Aseguró Remus con el agotamiento reflejado en el rostro.

- No es ninguna molestia - Aseguró el Sr. Weasley - Pueden usar la habitación de Ginny que es más grande que la de Ron. - El matrimonio Lupin se miró indeciso, no estaban del todo seguro.

- No, gracias Molly - Se disculpó Tonks - Tenemos algo que hacer.

- ¿Ahora? - Preguntó Charlie extrañado. Remus sonrió con condescendencia tomando su abrigo del perchero.

- Nos vemos luego - Se despidió tomando de la mano a su esposa; ambos saliendo de la casa dejando a la familia Weasley algo desconcertada.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.

Esa mañana Hogwarts amaneció con el cantar de las aves, el sol apenas y despertaba tras las lejanas montañas introduciendo débiles rayos a través de las ventanas abiertas del castillo. El otoño comenzaba a sentirse, refrescando el ambiente que se tornaba cada vez más agradable para los habitantes del castillo, pero que al mismo tiempo (sabían) solo era la antesala del invierno.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de los jóvenes leones de séptimo curso esa mañana tenían clase con Mcgonagall a primera hora, por lo tanto tendrían que despedirse muy pronto de sus calidas y agradables camas.

- ¡Maldición son las 8:30! - Gritó Dean al medio abrir los ojos y ver la hora que su despertador marcaba - ¡Chicos levántense!

- ¿Qué? - Se incorporó Seanmus somnoliento; Dean le lanzó su almohada a Neville para despertarlo.

- Aun no amanece - Balbuceó Ron abrazándose a su almohada.

- ¡Lamarck no nos despertó! - Exclamó Dean indignado, dirigiéndose con prisa al baño - Llegaremos tarde.

- Yo ni siquiera veo Transformaciones - Se quejó Neville por no poder dormir un poco más.

El revuelo fue inmediato, parecía mentira como aquellos que se quejaban a diario por ser despertados demasiado temprano a causa de un francés cantarín, ahora irrumpieran en palabrotas en su contra precisamente por no haber cantado esa mañana, ya que debido a eso y a su propia irresponsabilidad ninguno de los leones podría arreglarse, desayunar y encima, llegar a tiempo a clases.

Ya estaban a punto de marcharse faltando diez minutos para las nueve de la mañana, cuando se dieron cuenta (ya totalmente despiertos) que además de Hans faltaba alguien más.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? - Preguntó Ron antes de salir de la habitación notando que los doseles de su amigo no estaban corridos dejando ver claramente la cama vacía.

- Si se despertó temprano, fue a desayunar y no fue capaz de despertarnos lo lanzaremos de la torre de astronomía - Fanfarroneó Seanmus saliendo atropelladamente de la habitación junto a los otros chicos; uno de ellos (Longbottom) con la única prioridad de ir a desayunar.

Por más que corrieron, no pudieron evitar cinco minutos de retraso y por consiguiente cinco punto menos para cada uno.

- ¿Y alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está el señor Lamarck? - Preguntó la profesora mientras los tres retardados tomaban asiento. Toda el aula negó con la cabeza - En ese caso tendré que hablar con él; comencemos.

Ron se sentó en una mesa junto a Harry que le sonrió con sendas ojeras y una tenaz expresión de cansancio. El pelirrojo le respondió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza susurrando por lo bajo.

- No llegaste a dormir en la habitación ¿Verdad? - El ojiverde dudó, pero terminó por aceptar la afirmación de su amigo: Ron no era tan fácil de engañar como a veces hacía creer. - ¿Con quién estuviste? - Preguntó con picardía codeándolo con sutileza mientras abría su libro de transformaciones avanzadas.

- Solo estuve viendo las estrellas - Dijo con una tonta sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

- Claro, y yo maté a Ya-Sabes-Quien con un escupitajo - Ironizó; Harry no replicó nada, después de todo no era del todo falso: tras haberse declarado él y Cormac estuvieron largo rato conversando, armando nuevas declaraciones con las lucecitas y besándose el uno al otro sin modestia. Harry aun no estaba del todo seguro como esos besos y caricias no habían terminado en más pero lo cierto es que para cuando se percataron, ya eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y decidieron quedarse juntos y contemplar el amanecer.

Luego de eso, se había duchado, cambiado de ropa y desayunado en la habitación de Cormac antes de dirigirse (somnoliento pero muy feliz) a clase de encantamiento.

- ¡Potter preste atención! - Le riñó la profesora Mcgonagall sacándolo de sus recuerdos - Y usted Weasley deje de hablar, cinco puntos menos cada uno - El ojiverde tomó su pluma observando a la pizarra aun con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro; sintiendo contra su piel el cálido tacto de su cadena en forma de rayo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

La verdad no le apetecía ver ninguna clase ese día, prefería quedarse a pensar lejos de cualquiera que le hiciese recordar sobre su pequeño descontrol emocional del día anterior, lo cual significaba que por ese día debía olvidarse de vigilar a Potter: le había pedido a Patrick que se hiciese cargo lo mejor que el horario de clases le permitiera.

Hans se recostó en la grama del claro del bosque con los ojos cerrados: de nada le serviría volverse sentimental en medio de la labor que estaba cumpliendo, eso solo lo desviaría de su objetivo; aunque claro, el incidente de la noche anterior era solo algo pasajero influenciado por la fecha y la situación que estaba observando ¿Quién lo había mandado a dárselas de mirón cuando lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en cómo atrapar a Dumbledore antes que a Potter. Sonrió con desgano al recordar al viejo director del castillo: él nunca se había interesado mucho por las maldiciones asesinas a largo plazo; pero por la pinta que Dumbledore tenía en su mano y su rostro, la suya estaba realmente avanzada; así que quizás solo tendría que sentarse y ver morir al viejo; pero con Potter era diferente.

Gruñó girando sobre el césped para colocarse boca abajo: realmente en ese momento no quería pensar en nada que tuviese que ver con Potter; debería buscar una manera de entretenerse. Quizás una pelea contra un par de vampiros no le vendría mal pero tampoco le apetecía ir hasta el lugar donde el Clan se asentaba solo por matar un capricho.

Escuchó pasos, risas y conversaciones; al principio decidió ignorarlas: no habría muchas posibilidades que alguien se internara en el bosque y se topara con él. Pero al notarlas cada vez más cercana no pudo evitar maldecir su descuido al ver a toda su clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas entrar al claro, liderados por Hagrid.

- Oh Hans, ya estás aquí - Lo saludó el semigigante. El rubio se sentó con desgana ¿Dónde demonios tenía la mente últimamente que andaba pasando las cosas por alto? - Bien chicos quédense por aquí donde pueda verlos; recuerden que no es seguro que anden solos por el bosque. - La clase entera asintió

- ¿Entonces para que nos trajiste? - Masculló Malfoy de mal humor: Al igual que la semana anterior había tenido que ir a esa clase; solo que esta vez Blaise y Parkinson luego de transformaciones se habían ido "a la biblioteca" juntos dejándolo con toda una película en la mente y un feroz instinto Parkinsocida. Hans se giró a mirarlo entretenido: en cierta forma ese Slytherin le intrigaba causándole gracia a un tiempo.

- Hoy estudiaremos los Erumpent (1) - Lo ignoró Hagrid recibiendo con complacencia la exclamación sorprendida de la clase. - Por supuesto, son algo peligrosos, así que espero que no desobedezcan mis indicaciones.

Durante unos escasos minutos Hagrid los dejó solos en el claro: la clase de CCM de séptimo curso la componían solo 13 personas que en ese momento se miraban las caras, algunos con ligera preocupación, otros emocionados. Solo uno miraba con curiosidad al único que estaba disgustado por estar ahí.

Hans se puso de pie acercándose a Malfoy que estaba recostado a un árbol con los brazos cruzados, prácticamente al otro extremo del claro; susurrando cuando lo tuvo cerca:

- Déjame adivinar _garçon (2): _Otra vez Zabini se te fue con Parkinson ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué insinúas Lamarck? - Preguntó Malfoy sin poder evitar palidecer más de lo normal; Hans le sonrió escuchando los lamentos de una chica que decía no querer morir por un estallido a causa del Erumpent.

- Que andas de mal humor pogque te ponen el cuegno y no lo aceptas ¿o me equivoco? - Draco abrió la boca ligeramente pensando en que responder ¿Cómo ese sabía de lo suyo con Blaise? - Y hablando de cuernos… - Dijo señalando un punto del claro.

Todos ahogaron un grito al ver volver a Hagrid con una criatura muy similar a un rinoceronte de gran tamaño que debía pesar al menos una tonelada; su piel era gruesa, como si tuviese puesta una armadura, su cola realmente larga como una cuerda pero lo que realmente intimidaba era el enorme cuerno gris en forma de espiral que llevaba sobre su hocico; ese cuerno tan temido, más que por su tamaño, por su capacidad de explotar ente cualquier golpe.

- Esto es un Erumpent - Dijo Hagrid muy felizmente señalando a la criatura; ignorando la mirada desconfiada de sus estudiantes - Son unas incomprendidas criaturas en peligro de extinción debido a sus continuas peleas en época de apareamiento, lo que les hace estallar su cuerno - Toda la clase dio un paso atrás; Hagrid rió - Descuiden, por lo demás suelen ser criaturas muy pacificas - Dijo acariciando por detrás de las orejas a la bestia - ¿Alguien sabe cuántas crías da el Erumpent por camada? - La tímida mano de Neville se alzó.

- ¿Solo uno? - Preguntó con duda.

- Correcto, cinco puntos para Gryffindor - Premió el semigigante.- Ahora, los que quieran venir a acariciarlo… -Ofreció; trece caras giraron viendo hacía todos lados buscando al valiente que se atrevería a arriesgar su vida al acercarse a una criatura que podría estallas con cualquier roce; pero nadie tenía intenciones de morir tan joven Vamos, no sean cobardes - Insistió Hagrid.

Toda la clase se miró entre si tan tensos como una cuerda de guitarra, retándose unos a otros con la mirada a tan siquiera dar un paso adelante, y al mismo tiempo dejando en claro sin palabras que ellos no lo harían.

- A veg, no creo que este cachoggo nos haga daño - Aseguró Hans acercándose con socarronería al Erumpent - ¿Cuántos meses tiene Haggid? ¿Seis? - Preguntó acariciándole el cuerno.

- ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffinfor! - Concedió - Si, apenas se ha desligado de la madre - Dijo el profesor con voz emocionada - Lo ven chicos, son inofensivos; sigan el ejemplo de Hans: ¡acérquense!

La clase entera dudó, hasta que Neville: tembloroso, dio un paso al frente dispuesto a acercarse por supuesto con cautela.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? - Preguntó Hans interesado.

- Bah… el viejo Mundungus se ha ido a África y me hizo el favor de hacerme los contactos - La mirada de Hans destelló en color naranja ante la mención del viejo Dung; con que África ¿Eh? - ¡Así se hace Neville! ¡Cinco puntos a ti también! - Exclamó con alegría al ver como Longnbottom colocaba un tembloroso dedo sobre la piel del Erumpent que pastaba tranquilamente.

Poco a poco la clase se fue acercándose; después de todo para eso estaban ahí ¿no? Algunos tocaban con cautela la piel del animal; los más osados rozaban ligeramente el cuerno y corrían de inmediato con miedo a que este explotara.

- ¿De que pagte de África es este? - Preguntó Hans con bien aparentado desinterés - Una vez estuve en Sudafrica pero no recuegdo haber visto uno.

- No, me lo trajeron de Egipto - Aseguró el semigigante feliz de poder hablar de su _inofensiva criatura. -_ Malfoy, no te quedes ahí parado; ve al otro claro por algo de comer para el Erumpent.

- ¿Qué? - Saltó el Slytherin de inmediato; él había sido el único que no se había atrevido a acercarse al animal - El bosque es peligroso

- Exactamente, no mandare a ningún otro - Dijo Hagrid con desagrado.

- Pues ve tu - Siseó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos; Hagrid dejó escapar un resoplido.

- Si mal no recuerdo yo soy el profesor; haz lo que te digo o le diré al profesor Dumbledore que no te interesas por la clase - El rubio palideció ligeramente tampoco es que estuviese totalmente obligado a hacer lo que ese gigantón le pidiera; pero no podía darse el lujo de crear molestias; no cuando él era uno de los miembros de la Orden que Dumbledore había encomendado para el cuidado suyo y de sus padres.

Refunfuñando sacó su varita del cinto saliendo del claro; Hans lo miró algo preocupado y luego a Hagrid: mientras no supiera quien había desobedecido órdenes, asesinando a Padma Patil, no creía que fuese prudente enviar a un chico solo por ahí.

- ¿Haggid qué pasaría si algo le ocurre?

- Tranquilo, no le pasara nada - Aseguró - Yerba mala nunca muere… bien chicos ahora que ya han podido jugar con él ¿Quién me dice las propiedades de su cuerno?

Una Ravenclaw alzó la mano apresurándose a contestar. Hans agudizó la mirada en la dirección en que Malfoy se había marchado: podía verlo a unos treinta metros: vaya que no tenía muchos ánimos de caminar el chico. Buscó entre las ramas de los árboles a algún guardia del Clan que estuviese para cuidarle, podría pedirle que lo siguiera solo por si acaso.

Negó con la cabeza escabulléndose entre los árboles podría aprovechar para divertirse un poco. Volteó la mirada a Hagrid que daba la clase sin mayor preocupación. Negó con la cabeza esta vez en actitud reprobatoria: Hagrid le agradaba pero ¿Cómo podía arriesgar así a un crío? ¿Era eso lo que Dumbledore enseñaba a los de su Orden? Sabía que el chico estaba acusado de ser Mortifago y colaborar durante un ataque a finales del curso anterior; pero si era cierto ¿Entonces porque demonios le daban plaza para seguir estudiando allí? Sinceramente le estaba costando entender la mentalidad de estos magos.

Alcanzó a Malfoy en el claro vecino; el Slytherin veía con asco lo que sin duda era una especie de crema de col con trozos de vegetales y pequeños roedores enteros; seguramente estaba pensando en cómo trasladar eso sin vomitar. El francés no pudo evitar reír alcanzándolo hasta quedar justo a su lado observando la nauseabunda sopa.

- Muy nutritivo ¿no?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lamarck? - Preguntó Malfoy mirándolo con desagrado.

- Antes hice una pgegunta que no me contestaste - Dijo con simpleza.

- No tengo porque hacerlo; así que hazte a un lado - Dijo refiriéndose a que se moviera para poder movilizar mediante magia el enorme caldero con la comida del Erumpent pero el francés no se movió, en cambio reía con socarronería.

- Bien, entonces no sales con Zabini - Concedió - Que apgoveche las clases de Astronomía para besagse con Parkinson no tiene porque molestarte - El rostro de Malfoy se había endurecido y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza por la rabia contenida - Pog supuesto, a él tampoco debe importarle lo que hagas en esta clase; pogque solo son amigos ¿no?

Malfoy alzó la mirada para verlo, respingando al notar al francés lo suficientemente cerca como para que su espacio personal se considerara totalmente invadido. Sus ojos se encontraron: gris plomo y gris tormenta; el segundo con una hermosura hipnotizante; Malfoy tragó con dificultad ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tuviese una mirada tan atrapante? El Slytherin contuvo la respiración acercándose cada vez más, sin notarlo; su mente estaba aturdida ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cuándo sus labios habían atrapado los del extranjero? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué no podía detenerse?

Ambos rubios fueron rudos desde un principio; ambos querían dominar cargando el beso de una pasión arrolladora; Malfoy caminó hacia adelante empujando a Hans contra el tronco de un árbol jugando con pequeños mordiscos en sus fríos labios combinados excepcionalmente con esos besos lujuriosos. Las manos de Hans jugueteaban por debajo de la camisa del Slytherin deslizándose a lo largo de su espalda hasta la parte más inferior donde esta perdía su nombre.

Malfoy reprimió un gemido al sentir su frió tacto; se sentía tan dividido ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No sentía la voluntad de resistirse a Lamarck, se sentía como una marioneta que no le importaba hacer o dejarse hacer lo que fuera con tal que el francés disfrutase cuanto quisiera de él; y vaya que él mismo estaba disfrutándolo en el proceso.

Apenas se percató cuando los papeles se intercambiaron; Hans se había cansado de ser el acorralado, empujándolo contra el suelo para dejarlo tendido con él encima. Malfoy sintió la lengua helada de Hans recorriendo la totalidad de su clavícula hacia su cuello donde sus dientes mordisquearon arrancándole esta vez si un gemido. Las manos desabotonaron la camisa de Malfoy contorneando con sus dedos el bien marcado abdomen del chico, acercándose peligrosamente al límite del pantalón justo cuando su lengua había descendido hasta encontrarse con el pezón del joven Malfoy.

- Vaya que Zabini te tiene descuidado - Susurró Hans sin separar su aliento de la piel del inglés, divertido por las reacciones de su cuerpo. La mirada de Malfoy hasta entonces parcialmente vacía, se cargó de desconcierto al ser conciente finalmente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó empujando a Hans para intentar incorporarse sintiendo un escozor en el cuello; Hans lo miró en un principio asombrado porque le llevara la contraría, pero luego sonrió evitando que se levantara.

- ¿Yo? Fuigste tu quien me beso - Aseguró acercándose al lóbulo de la oreja de Malfoy quien se apartó saliendo de su alcance poniéndose de pie. Hans lo imitó, la camisa de ambos estaba desabotonada dejando a la vista sus perfectos pectorales; solo que el cuello de la camisa de Malfoy estaba teñida de un carmín sangre - Supongo que queguias vengagte de Zabini.

-Olvídalo Lamarck yo… - El chico giró la cabeza notando el punzante dolor en su cuello; se apresuró en tocarse el cuello sintiendo un cálido y viscoso líquido brotando de su cuello. Se llevó la mano al frente para mirase: ¡era sangre! Malfoy se apresuró en recoger su varita del suelo apuntándole directamente al pecho - ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? - Gritó.

- Tranquilo _garçon_, solo te rasgaste un poco con alguna piedra - Dijo intentando parecer condescendiente, intentando acercársele. Malfoy empuñó con mayor fuerza su varita: si daba un paso más lo dejaría en la enfermería por algo más que un rasguño.

- Vete de aquí Lamarck.

- Vamos, no me dirás que te desaggadó - Dijo con presunción esquivando la varita de Malfoy para acorralarlo contra una gran roca estampándole un beso al que esta vez el Slytherin intentó poner resistencia pero la fuerza de Hans le superaba con creces. La intensidad y maestría de los besos y caricias de Lamarck eran tan apasionantes como hacía solo unos minutos, solo que esta vez, Malfoy estaba plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía y no quería continuar, no quería ceder a Lamarck porque eso significaba traicionar a Blaise, quien a pesar de todas las lagrimas que le causaba, era la única persona que lo aceptaba aun siendo Draco Malfoy.

-…Eh… lamento interrumpir - Una chica castaña, joven, vestida de campaña se acercó tímidamente por el lado más oscuro del claro. Hans rodó los ojos separándose de Malfoy, quien se deslizó por la roca quedando sentado en el suelo con el pulso tembloroso.

- Imagino que hay un buen motivo para interrumpirme Anne - Preguntó abrochándose la camisa, consciente de que el juego había terminado.

- El Clan Moran fue atacado Señor - El rostro de Hans se enserió de golpe; se apresuró a atravesar el claro en dirección a la chica; pero volteó hacia Malfoy que seguía en el mismo punto que antes.

- Si lo quieres tanto como para resistirte a mí, al menos déjale claro a Pagkinson quien manda - Luego se dirigió a Anne - Escolta al chico hasta el clago donde están viendo clase; ayúdale a llevar la comida del Erumpent y luego borra tu imagen de sus recuerdos.

La chica asintió viendo partir a Hans por la espesura del bosque; el Frances maldijo con rabia contenida golpeando un árbol que se partió en dos causando un estruendo en todo el bosque, sobresaltando en el claro a Malfoy que lo pudo ver todo.

- Vamos, levántate - Le pidió la chica amablemente poniéndole de pie. El Slytherin estaba perplejo ¿Acababa de ver a Lamarck partir en dos un árbol con un tronco de unos 60 cm de diámetro? ¿Qué demonios era ese chico? Anne debió percatarse de lo que el chico pensaba porque susurró - Oh, no creo que tengas permitido recordar eso - Lamentó mientras le abrochaba la camisa y arreglaba el uniforme del joven ingles.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es Lamarck? - Balbuceó aturdido por todo lo que había ocurrido. La chica negó mientras le ataba la corbata, fijándose en la herida sangrada en su cuello.

- Con algo de dictamo podrás curar eso - Aseguró sonriente, recogiendo la varita del chico del suelo, para tendérsela - Debes estar orgulloso porque él te haya elegido - Dijo con ensoñación haciendo levitar con su propia varita el caldero con el alimento para el Erumpent - ¿De qué me sirve ser una veela tan hermosa si el solo se fija en los hombres? ¡Qué envidia! - No parecía que lo dijera totalmente en serio, pero si se notaba que le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Malfoy - Vamos chico - Dijo halándolo del brazo para caminar por todo el camino del bosque en dirección al claro donde Hagrid y la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estaban.

- ¿Quién eres? - Repitió demasiado receloso al notar un extraño objeto negro en el cinto de la chica, esta lo miró con sus divertidos ojos gris plomo.

- Anne - Dijo - El apellido no importa, los apellidos no hacen a la persona y de todas formas tú lo olvidaras. - La chica se mostraba muy agradable a pesar de ser una desconocida - Creo que ya estamos llegando - Dijo notando a lo lejos la voz de Hagrid. Soltó a Malfoy para posar con cuidado la gran olla en el piso empuñando a manera de ataque su varita. Malfoy no esperó ni un segundo, la atacó con un hechizo de desarme que ella esquivó haciendo el rayo estrellarse contra un árbol - Oye tranquilo, no te borrare toda la memoria.

- ¿Y crees que puedo confiar en una desconocida? - Siseó el rubio.

- Ese es el caso, es más seguro para todos que siga siendo una desconocida - Aseguró - No importa si mi señor te eligió para pasar el rato, si no eres de los nuestros no puedes saber más de nosotros.

- ¿"De los nuestros"? - El recelo de Draco estaba por las nubes y su varita apuntaba directamente al pecho de la chica que a su vez le apuntaba a él.

- Escucha, solo borrare mi cara de tu mente, prometo que nada más - Dijo con un tono que hacía pensar que estuviese hablando con un niño de lento entendimiento.

- Olvídalo _Rictusempra_ - Esta vez el hechizo dio en su objetivo lanzándola por los aires un par de metros; Malfoy se apresuró en echar a correr rumbo al claro donde el semigigante estaba con los demás. La chica se puso de pie con algo de dificulta sacando de su cinto la pistola en la que el Slytherin se había fijado con anterioridad; se apresuró a disparar al aire con dos intenciones: asustar al mago sangre pura que en su vida había oído hablar de un arma de fuego, y pedir ayuda.

El tiempo que Malfoy tardó en girar la mirada hacia ella pálido por el sonido del disparo fue suficiente para que, salido de la nada, lo sujetara por la espalda una vampiresa que lo inmovilizó de inmediato.

- Huele a sangre - Se relamió la vampiresa fijándose en el cuello del chico.

- Mejor que no - La cortó Anne seria - Está con nuestro amo.

- ¡Suéltenme! - Gritó Draco intentando forcejear, pero le era imposible; la chica Anne se acercó a él cojeando, ya no tan agradable como antes. - Sueltenm…

- Solo soy una mensajera, no tenías porque agredirme - Lo retó haciéndole callar; apuntándole con la varita.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? - La voz de Hagrid se escuchó cercana. El aludido abrió los ojos, jamás había estado tan feliz de escuchar al semigigante ese.

- ¡AUXILIO! HAG…

- ¡Cállate! - Siseó Anne acertándole una cachetada; la chica temblaba ligeramente por los nervios. La vampiresa tapó la boca del chico impidiéndole pronunciar alguna otra palabra - ¿Cómo saben que estoy aquí? ¿Qué hago? No me dará chance de borrarle la mente

- Malfoy - La voz de Hagrid se escuchaba más cerca y apremiada - Vamos Fang, olfatea - Malfoy hacía ruidos con su garganta lo más alto que podía rezando porque el perro guiara a Hagrid lo más rápido posible.

- Pues más te vale que lo intentes y te apresures o tendré que encargarme del semigigante - Gruñó la vampiresa, Anne se apresuró a obedecer temblando de nervios- ¡Date prisa mocosa!

- _¡Obliviate!_ - Exclamó; el pulso le temblaba cuando el rayo en vez de color plata salió de un gris pálido de su varita golpeando en el pecho al rubio.

- ¡MALFOY! - Gritó Hagrid abriéndose paso por una enredadera; la vampira soltó al rubio y corrió a velocidad inhumana para tomar a la veela y ambas esconderse, lo que les tomó tan solo un segundo. El rubio Slytherin corrió hacía Hagrid sudado, con sangre en su camisa con un golpe en la mejilla y nuevamente desarreglado. - ¿Qué demonios te pasó Malfoy?

El chico intentó responder, intentó agradecer por verlo ahí; y maldecir por no haber llegado antes, pero sobre todo por haberlo mandado solo a ese claro en primer lugar; pero no pudo hacer nada: cayó inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Por eso odio trabajar con niñas! ¡Fallaste el maldito hechizo! - Gruñó la vampiresa que veía todo desde lo alto de un árbol, pero Anne solo podía observar al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas levantando al chico con prisa del suelo ¿Él era Malfoy? ¿Era a él a quien había estado llamando todo ese tiempo? Eso significaba que no la habían descubierto, pero entonces… ¡Maldición! ¡Era increíble!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Era totalmente injusto que justo el día que tenía prácticamente libre, Cormac tuviese que dar clase de vuelo a los Ravenclaw de primero. Harry estaba libre desde las diez y veinte que terminó la clase de transformaciones pero justo a esa hora Cormac se ocupaba con los niños.

Escribió un par de anotaciones que había leído, seguro le servirían para complementar el ensayo que debía entregar mañana para pociones. Era una suerte que Hermione estuviese ahí para no dejar que él y Ron lo recordaran minutos antes de la clase.

Si debía ser objetivo, no era justo que se quejase por no poder ver a Cormac hasta el almuerzo cuando había pasado toda la noche con él; ¿Pero de eso se trataba estar enamorado, no? De darse cuenta que mientras más tiempo estuviesen juntos, más lo extrañaría cuando no lo estuviesen.

-…así que escribe eso.

- ¿Ah qué? - Lo sacó Hermione de su ensimismamiento; Ron estaba entre las estanterías buscando algún libro, seguro por orden de la castaña, que ahora lo veía con gesto reprobatorio.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te explique si no vas a prestar atención? - Le riñó; miró sobre su hombro en dirección a Ron y se acercó a Harry sobre la mesa para preguntar con tono confidencial - ¿Cómo te fue anoche con tu cita? Ron me dijo que no volviste a dormir.

- Nos quedamos viendo el amanecer - Comentó el chico con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosada - Gracias Hermione.

- Claro, el amanecer - Coincidió ella sin creerle mucho; nuevamente miró sobre su hombro esta vez con duda - Harry, esa persona es u…

- ¿Qué cuchichean? - Ron había llegado por otra estantería. Hermione se enderezó mordiéndose el labio, le habría gustado usar esa oportunidad para aclarar sus dudas.

- Nada, vamos a almorzar - Propuso Harry aprovechando la gran debilidad de su amigo pelirrojo

- Si vamos, pero luego volveremos para que terminen sus trabajos.- Aseguró seria cerrando los libros siendo imitada por los chicos.

- Vamos, díganme ¿De qué hablaban? - Insistió Ron mientras se encaminaban fuera de la biblioteca; tanto la castaña como el pelinegro se hicieron los desentendidos aunque la curiosidad de Ron no duró mucho.

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la biblioteca no pudieron ver otra cosa que la gran figura de Hagrid llevando en sus brazos a un chico inconciente.

- ¿Ese es Malfoy? - Preguntó Harry poniéndose en marcha tras el semigigante seguido de inmediato por sus dos amigos que estaban igual de desconcertado que él.

- Se ha desmayado - Informó Hagrid sin desacelerar el paso - Supongo que algo lo atacó en el bosque.

- ¿¡El bosque! - Preguntó Hermione alarmada - ¿Hagrid dejaste que Malfoy estuviese solo en el bosque?

- Es un mortifago ¿no?, no tenía porque pasarle nada - Se excusó el profesor terminando de subir las escaleras para doblar la esquina del pasillo y entrar a la enfermería - Madame Pomfrey - La llamó con su atronadora voz depositando al rubio Slytherin sobre la camilla más cercana. La medimaga se apresuró a ellos al salir de su despacho, ordenandoles que le dieran espacio a la vez que indagaba en lo que había ocurrido.

- Realmente no lo sé - Admitió Hagrid - Le pedí que fuera a un claro cercano por el alimento del Erumpent y se tardó demasiado; cuando fui a buscarlo corría hacía mi y se desmayó.

Madame Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua como costumbre, mientras examinaba al chico llevándose ambas manos a la boca horrorizada al descubrir el punto en su cuello por donde un diminuto hilillo de sangre corría. No pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, palideciendo de manera notoria para los cuatro que le observaban.

- ¿Qué ocurre Madame Pomfrey? - Preguntó Harry notando su reacción. Hermione se acercó un par de pasos reaccionando igual que la mujer al ver la herida; las dos estaban totalmente incrédulas.

- Weasley corra, valla por el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Zargorianski ¡De prisa! - Exclamó al ver que el pelirrojo no se movía en un principio.

- ¿Madame Pomfrey que tiene Malfoy? - Cuestionó Harry sin entender nada.

- Usted y la señorita Granger deberían salir, Potter - Dijo sacándolos a empujones de la enfermería para quedarse a solas con Hagrid que parecía tan desconcertado como el chico Potter.

- ¿Tu entendiste algo? - Le cuestionó a Hermione, aunque por su cara era obvia la respuesta: asintió sin apartar la vista de la puerta de la enfermería. - ¿Qué le pasó a Malfoy?

- No lo sé - Dijo, estaba algo nerviosa - Bueno… Voldemort quizás… pero no tiene sentido, no podrían entrar al castillo… o tal vez en el bosque prohibido hay…

- ¿Hay que…?

- ¡Es que no lo sé! Pudo haber sido un _chupasangre_, o quizás se tumbo en el suelo a descansar y lo mordió un _dugbog (3)_ o si no…

- ¿O si no que? - Harry se estaba exasperando por los rodeos que su amiga estaba dando, no entendía cual era todo el drama que estaba creando.

- O si no lo mordió un vampiro - Dijo y agregó rápidamente - Pero es imposible, no hay forma de que entrara a Hogwarts, además, la herida de los vampiros no sangra, se cauteriza al instante… pero Madame Pomfrey de seguro pensó que…

El rápido andar de Dumbledore y Zargorianski los hizo callar. Tanto el director como el profesor de Defensa parecían muy preocupados al entrar a la enfermería ignorando a los dos Gryffindor; poco después los alcanzo Ron jadeando.

- Esos viejos… corren muy rápido - Se quejó; pero ni su novia ni su amigo le prestaron demasiada atención; tenían la vista fija en la puerta doble que los separaba de la enfermería, y la mente puesta en el joven Slytherin.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Se estaba produciendo un revuelo en el claro principal que el Clan Velivam utilizaba como morada durante su estancia en el bosque prohibido. Los miembros del Clan cuchicheaban entre sí disconformes con la noticia que recibían de parte de Blodwyn Bludd, el mensajero del _Clan_ _Morán_: principal grupo de vampiros británicos, subordinados claro, al Clan Velivam.

-... Nos atacaron sin ningún motivo y a traición - Contaba Bludd - Tuvimos bajas: el sub encargado Cospin Gum y un escolta del lobo alfa de la manada de Gales que nos visitaba por estas fechas.

El silencio se apoderó del claro, todos esperando una respuesta a la situación que se había presentado en las costas de Irlanda del Norte. Al ver que no recibía respuesta Bludd agregó:

- Es obvio que recibieron información acerca de nosotros ya que actuaron sin verse afectados - Un murmullo general por todos aquellos que observaban, se dejó escuchar. - Solo la gente más interna del Clan Velivam, además del propio Clan Moran tiene información sobre nosotros; por lo que pedimos justicia contra nuestros atacantes pero sobre todo exigimos la investigación de la situación.

El Clan Velivam, visto íntegramente estaba conformado por la armoniosa unión de casi la totalidad de hombres lobos, vampiros y veelas a nivel mundial; sin embargo, y a pesar de las grandes habilidades de su líder, le era imposible estar al tanto de lo que ocurriera en cada rincón del mundo por lo que existían Clanes, Manadas y Comunidades subordinadas al Clan Velivam pero con un líder propio en cada nación. Era como si el Clan fuese un gran país que se dividía en muchas gobernaciones parcialmente autónomas; las cuales comunicaban al Líder del Clan Velivam cualquier eventualidad que se presentara y consultaban aquellas decisiones que fuesen más allá de sus capacidades; tal como ocurría justo en ese momento, solo que el Conde Poulsen no se hallaba presente.

- Está suponiendo entonces que existe un traidor que pasa información - Comentó Sawda observando al vampiro asentir, sin saber cómo actuar: la joven profesora embarazada no se sentía capacitada para tomar una decisión en una situación como esa: Dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix atacaron el núcleo del Clan Morán causando dos decesos; y no solo eso, uno de los atacantes (el licántropo Remus Lupin) era un desterrado del Clan por el propio Conde Poulsen.

- ¿Qué debería hacer Rebecca? - Susurró Sawda a su encargada, pero por mera costumbre, sabía que al menos la mitad de los presentes podrían oír a la perfección su susurro.

- Señora, usted es la única que puede decidir eso - Dijo Rebecca sería sin apartar la mirada de Bludd. Sawda suspiró volviendo la mirada al mensajero, luego a Reimond a quien preguntó:

- ¿Han enviado a alguien para avisar de esto al Conde? - Reimond asintió. La chica suspiró nuevamente ¿Qué hacer? Sintió que alguien dejaba una nota en su mano; inclinó un poco la cabeza logrando leer la única palabra escrita.

Sawda parpadeó y miró a las personas a su alrededor: Jazmín, Rebecca y un par de hombres que constituían su guardia, pero todos observaban fijos al frente ¿Quién le habría pasado eso?

- Sin duda tomaremos el caso en nuestras manos ¿Sería el deseo de Lord Moran darle la totalidad de responsabilidades a Nuestra Guardia durante la investigación?

- Es por eso que me ha enviado - Bludd parecía querer seguir siendo cordial y respetuoso, pero se le notó un leve deje de obviedad. La chica se ruborizó al notarlo.

- Si me permite hablar - Intervino Yuichiro con aire pensativo; Sawda hizo un gesto de la cabeza permitiéndole el habla - Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks están directamente relacionados con el asesinato de Jean Marcus Poulsen; han reincurrido en el crimen, nuestra ley no concibe ningún tipo de perdón en ese caso.

Sawda ya no lo escuchaba, su triste pero hermoso semblante se había endurecido ante la alusión al asesinato de su esposo. Su rostro se fue volviendo puntiagudo y cenizo. Sintió las manos de Rebecca y Jazmín sujetándola de ambos brazos.

- La bebe - Susurró Jazmin preocupada porque Sawda cediera por completo a su instinto Veela y le hiciese daño a su embarazo.

- Llevémosla adentro - Susurró Rebecca a Jazmín, luego se dirigió a Bludd y exclamó - Nuestra Señora ya le comunicará su respuesta, por favor espere.

Las dos mujeres se llevaron a Sawda a hacía la cueva donde se hallaba su habitación, donde la sentaron en una silla de respaldo alto cercana a su cama.

- Debes calmarte, no puedes ceder a tus instintos de Veela - Intentó calmarla Jazmín.

- La bebe pagara las consecuencias - Aseguró Rebecca - Si no te calmas no podrás pensar con claridad.

- ¡No necesito pensar nada! - Las palabras de Sawda estaban impulsadas por un odio profundo. - Organicen un grupo de caza y vallan por esos dos: ¡no quiero a ninguno vivo!

- Pero Sawda, el Conde Poulsen dejó en claro el proceso a seguir con los asesinos.

- ¡YO ESTOY A CARGO AHORA! - Rugió enojada la joven embarazada - ¡El Conde Poulsen no está, y lo que yo digo ahora ES LEY! ¡ACABENLOS AHORA!

La habitación quedó en silencio solo roto por la respiración agitada de la chica árabe. Jazmín la miraba con desconcierto, mientras que el rostro de Rebecca estaba muy cercano a la ira

- ¡Mocosa! ¡Vas a arruinar todo! - Exclamó Rebecca dispuesta a abofetearla si eso la hacía reaccionar, pero Jazmín le sujetó la mano antes que impactara a la encargada del Clan. La mirada de Sawda no se amilanó, más bien parecía retarla a ponerle un dedo encima.

- ¡Cálmense las dos! - Medió Jazmin - Rebecca... - Abogó por el sentido común de la mayor ahí presente; quien se limitó a mirarla y soltarse resoplando.

- ¡Bien! - Dijo sin nada de aprobación - Será como la _Señora_ diga - Masculló saliendo de la habitación maldiciendo en su idioma natal: el español.

- Sawda - La llamó la arquera.

- Haz lo que te digo en silencio - Siseó la aludida. Solo tenía un objetivo en su mente y era la palabra que le habían pasado en el papelito minutos atrás:

_Vendetta_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de las dos mujeres. Jazmín de inmediato se reverenció ante la presencia del Conde Poulsen. Sawda abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendida, inclinando la cabeza.

- - ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Preguntó en su natal francés - Afuera está Bludd esperando por ti Sawda.

- - Lo sé Señor - Murmuró la chica - He enviado ya a Rebecca con mi decisión.

- - ¿Tu decisión? ¿Es la correcta? - Cuestionó con calma rodeando la habitación para sentarse en la cama de su nuera. Sawda se estremeció: después de todo su orden desafiando directamente la dada por el Conde - Piénsalo bien y respóndeme - Dijo al no conseguir respuesta - ¿Es acertado manejar a nuestra gente dejándonos llevar por la calentura del momento?

- - Señor, yo solo quería vengar a Jean Marcus - Intentó explicarse con prisa; toda su ira iba desapareciendo para darle paso al miedo - Aun más ahora que se han atrevido a atacar al Clan Morán y a la Manada de Gales.

- - Y lo harás - Concedió - Pero ¿Sin un plan? - Preguntó enarcando una ceja. Jazmín que se mantenía en silencio, sintió cierto tono de rudeza en su voz que amilanaba con cada palabra a la veela embarazada. Jazmín sintió pena por ella, pero sabía que era la mejor forma de hacerla entender, mejor que una bofetada - ¿Eso quiere decir que por la cabeza de Lupin estarías dispuesta a perder a Jazmín?

- - ¡NO! - Saltó horrorizada - Yo... no...

- - ¿Y a Rebecca? ¿O a cualquier otro del Clan? Después de todo, lo importante es vengarnos ¿no?

Los ojos de Swada se estaban acumulando en lágrimas, entendía lo que estaba queriendo decirle, pero no le gustaba pensar que pudiese a alguien por su insensatez. El Conde aligeró su expresión suspirando al ver que había entendido el mensaje.

- - Jazmín por favor, déjanos solos - Pidió. La arquera obedeció de inmediato cerrando la puerta tras de si. El Conde se puso de pie acercándose a la chica que miraba al suelo intentando contener las lágrimas. Acarició su cabello con ternura - Nosotros, aunque diferentes, seguimos siendo humanos. Los seres humanos somos especialistas en actuar y tomar decisiones influenciados por la situación del momento. Eso es lo que has hecho hoy; pero tranquila, con los años aprenderás a controlarte - Aseguró y agregó - No totalmente claro, ni yo lo he logrado - Recordó la paliza que le había propinado a Patrick al enterarse de la muerte de Jean Marcus.- Pero por lo menos si en la mayoría de los casos: tener la mente fría te hará ser una buena líder.

- - Gracias Señor - Susurró, no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar - ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? - No se contuvo en preguntar - Con la petición de Bludd.

- - Piénsalo - Dijo - Tu estas a cargo, toma una decisión acertada y ejecútala; por mi parte me iré junto a Bludd hasta la morada del Clan Morán; quiero saber lo que ocurrió con exactitud.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

La noche se desplegaba parcialmente nublada, una juguetona nube intentaba esconder la luna menguante que iluminaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. La media noche había pasado hacía ya un buen tiempo y tanto en los terrenos como en los castillos no se veía a ninguna persona deambulando: los prefectos y profesores ya habían terminado sus rondas y la vigilancia estaba a cargo de los silenciosos pero fieles fantasmas. El único ser vivo que parecía despierto a pesar de las altas horas, se encontraba en la enfermería colocando toallitas húmedas sobre la frente del único que pasaba la noche en la misma: Draco Malfoy.

El rubio Slytherin se removió complacido por la sensación en su frente; pero solo se limitó a darse la vuelta entre las sabanas sin dejar de dormir sin ningún sueño posible gracias a las pociones de Madame Pomfrey. La chica remojó la toalla en el plato que estaba sobre la mesita de noche; a simple vista su contenido podría pasar por agua, pero si se contara con la iluminación adecuada, se vería con facilidad el ligero tono verdoso de la poción.

Por la ventana entró el sonido del ulular de un búho, que se escuchaba casi melodioso en contraste con el silencio de la madrugada. La chica colocó con sumo cuidado, el paño empapado en poción, sobre la herida del cuello de Malfoy; la expresión de bienestar se borró de su rostro por una tensa; la chica se mordió el labio tanteando con suavidad sobre la herida, sabía que le estaba ardiendo muchísimo, pero si no lo hacía tardaría más en sanarle.

Remojó una vez más el paño en la poción, pero esta vez no lo exprimió: lo colocó totalmente empapado para que la herida absorbiera la mayor cantidad de poción posible. La reacción fue inmediata: Malfoy abrió los ojos disponiéndose a gritar, pero ella fue más rápida tapándole la boca con la mano.

El rubio no pudo, por más que hubiese querido, ocultar el destello de temor que cubrió sus ojos al reconocer a la misma joven castaña que había intentado borrarle la memoria en el bosque. No estaba seguro si la chica había logrado borrar o no todo lo que quería eliminar de su mente ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué quería de él?

- Shh - Lo chitó en un susurro - No vayas a despertar a la enfermera, _Malfoy_ - Susurró el apellido de manera extraña, casi con emoción contenida. El rubio se removió logrando soltarse y ponerse de pie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? - Cuestionó apresurándose a tomar su varita de la mesita de noche y apuntarle.

- Vine a curar tu herida - Aseguró señalándole el cuello; el chico la miró con desconfianza, y con la mano libre se tocó el cuello con cuidado.

- ¿Cómo me hice eso? - Preguntó con perspicacia.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? - Cuestionó sorprendida y murmuró más para sí - ¿Entonces si le borre la memoria? Pero si se acuerda de mí, no lo hice bien.

- ¡Deja de cuchichear! - Exclamó sin alzar mucho la voz - ¿Estas burlándote de mi? ¡Dime quien eres!

- Ya te dije: mi nombre es Anne - Y agregó - Solo vine a cuidar de ti.

- No necesito que una desconocida me cuide - Siseó - Largo o avisara al director de tu intrusión.

- Vamos, si quieres delatarme ¿Por qué no lo hiciste ya? - Cuestionó. Malfoy dudó un segundo: no estaba seguro de esa respuesta, sus memorias del bosque prohibido eran ciertamente confusas, no estaba seguro de donde comenzaba lo real y donde lo imaginario; solo una cosa era clara para él y eso era el rostro de esa chica.

- ¿Quién dice que no lo hice ya?

- Me he dado cuenta que eres un mortifago - Comentó ella con indiferencia - Pero aun así no te creo capaz de traicionar tu sangre -Comentó como si no quisiera la cosa. La expresión de Draco se descompuso por completo.

- ¿A... a que te refieres? - Tartamudeó perplejo. La chica sonrió

- Olvídalo.

- ¡No! - Se negó Malfoy demasiado perplejo, tanto así que apenas notó cuando bajó su varita. - No puedes insinuar algún vínculo entre nosotros y pensar que lo dejare pasar. ¡¿Cuál es tu apellido?

- Ya antes te lo dije: mi apellido no importa. - Aseguró - Mejor descansa, ya mañana no tendrás esa herida en el cuello - Informó ella halándolo de brazo para sentarlo en su cama - Y si no hablas de mi al director, te prometo venir a conversar contigo luego - Culminó con una encantadora sonrisa, moviendo su varita para invocar una escoba que la esperó justo fuera de la ventana. Draco estaba totalmente perplejo ¿Qué era todo eso? - Nos vemos luego Draco - Se despidió con una encantadora sonrisa antes de saltar por la ventana para caer sobre su escoba y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

El punto por donde la chica se alejaba, desconcertado ¿Había entendido bien? Debía admitir que ahora lo que quería era hablar con esa chica nuevamente, pero que le explicara abiertamente lo que ocurría, y claro, tenía que hablar con su padre pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin decirle al profesor Dumbledore lo que ocurría?

Esa mañana todo Hogwarts hablaba de lo que le había ocurrido a Malfoy en el bosque, solo que cada vez que alguien lo comentaba, era peor la bestia que lo había atacado, y aun más lamentable el estado en que se encontraba. Ese comportamiento en los habitantes del castillo no era de extrañar, así como tampoco lo era ver el cúmulo de chismosos en la entrada de la enfermería queriendo enterarse de primera mano de todo; hasta que Madame Pomfrey se hartó y amenazó a todos con hacerlos beber crecehueso si no se marchaban.

Pero lo cierto era que todos los profesores mantenían cierta tensión ante el tema del rubio, cosa que Harry, Ron y Hermione supieron notar durante la cena del viernes. Al ojiverde aun le rondaba por la mente el comentario de Hermione acerca de un vampiro como causa de que incluso entonces, Malfoy no fuese dado de alta de la enfermería. Era improbable que un vampiro entrase a Hogwarts sin que Dumbledore lo notase; pero también era cierto que desde el miércoles que habían encontrado a Malfoy, el profesor Zargorianski parecía tener más trabajo de lo normal haciendo constantes rondas alrededor del castillo.

Y hablando de Zargorianski: Patrick se había vuelto una verdadera molestia esos dos días. Según él, se había peleado con Hans así que prefería estar con Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione; pero el ojiverde no se creía ese cuento, no cuando se lo encontraba a la salida de cada una de sus clases ¿Qué ese chico no entraba a las suyas? Y para colmo (Y molestia de Ron) se ofrecía siempre a acompañarlos a todos lados, conversando con Hermione sobre temas académicos.

-... Esa es la verdadera traducción de esa Runa; ya que actualmente se le ha tergiversado un poco - Le comentaba a Hermione mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry escuchaba con disimulo; debía admitir que Patrick sabía mezclar el humor con el conocimiento, por lo que su presencia no era del todo pesada; pero tanta insistencia en acompañarlos le hacía sentir casi como vigilado.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Lamarck? - Siseó Ron enojado porque Hermione le prestara tanta atención al ruso - Desde el miércoles que no aparece. - Patrick se encogió de hombros.

- No me importa, me pelee con él - Dijo con simpleza.

- Pero aun así es tu amigo - Intervino Ginny. - Incluso rumorean que fue atacado junto a Malfoy, pero que él terminó en San Mungo

- ¡Bah! - Resto importancia - Debe estar por ahí llorando por nuestra amistad rota - Dijo exagerando sus gestos dramáticos, causando una risita fugitiva en ambas chicas y Harry. Ron se limitó a torcer el gesto y mascullar algo que sonó como ha "_payaso"_

- ...El pelirrojo con retraso - Masculló Patrick como contraataque. El rostro de Ron se enrojeció de rabia ganándose una risa abierta de su hermana.

Hermione previniendo un enfrentamiento entre esos dos, prefirió convencer a Ron de ir al otro extremo de la mesa para preguntarle algo a Neville; dejando a Harry solo con la pareja y un incomodo ambiente por parte de Potter y Weasley: aunque no le molestaba, era extraño estar con Ginny y Patrcick a solar luego de haber salido con la pelirroja un tiempo; así que con cierto tacto, prefirió disculparse y marcharse; después de todo ya estaba terminando su cena.

Pensó en ir al despacho de Cormac; solo tendría que hacerle una seña al profesor para que le entendiera y poder pasar un rato a solas. Se giró sobre sus talones para intentar comunicarse con el profesor de vuelo, tropezando con alguien en la puerta. Harry se volteó a verla, ayudando a Luna a levantarse de inmediato.

- Lo lamento Lu.

- Descuida Harry - Le sonrió ella - Venías distraído - Le hizo ver.

- Eh... si - Admitió avergonzado bajando la mirada; levantándola para mirarla al notar sus pies descubiertos sobre el suelo - ¿Luna y tu zapatos?

- No lo sé - Se encogió de hombros - Venía a ver si estaban por aquí ¿No los habrás visto?

- No me digas que te los han escondido todos esta vez - Luna asintió, Harry no podía creer lo mal que algunas personas trataban a esa chica solo por pensar de manera diferente a la mayoría - ¿Sabes qué? Vamos, te ayudare a buscarlos - Dijo decidido.

- No, no quiero molestarte - Aseguró ella, Potter negó con la cabeza.

- No me estas molestando, me molesta es que los demás se metan así contigo.- Aseguró - Ven, comencemos en el vestíbulo.

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos, ignorando el par de ojos grises que los seguía con sigilo para observarlo con interés y confusión. Hans frunció el ceño sintiéndose desconcertado con la amabilidad de Potter; extrañamente su comportamiento no era, ni cerca lo que él había esperado teniendo en cuenta su "historial" como asesino; al contrarío el chico parecía muy amable y preocupado por las personas, era realmente noble: un digno miembro de Gryffindor...igual que su padre.

Negó con la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la mente; sin duda debía haber algún motivo para comportamientos tan ambiguos ¿Bipolaridad? No lo creía ¿Apariencia? Podría ser; como también podría ser que había un error en lo que pensaba de Potter ¿O era eso lo que quería creer?

- Mira Harry, está allá arriba - Escuchó exclamar a Luna señalando lo alto de un estante; los había seguido hasta el salón de los trofeos en la tercera planta**.**

- Ya lo alcanzo - Aseguró Harry poniéndose de puntillas y estirando todo lo que podía el brazo, y aun así el estante le sacaba casi una cuarta de altura. El ojiverde se dispuso a saltar para hacerse con el zapato cuando sintió un cuerpo pegarse al suyo desde atrás, colocándose también de puntillas y estirando la mano.

- Apagta enano - Le manoteó Hans la mano, alcanzando (él si) el zapato de la Ravenclaw; Harry no replicó: estaba desconcertado por la anormal cercanía de su cuerpo con el del francés quien en vez de entregar el calzado a su dueña, lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Potter - La próxima vez usa un hechizo, paga eso eres mago ¿no?

- Déjame en paz - Exclamó Harry acalorado quitándose el zapato de la cabeza; Luna rió por lo bajo - Ten Lu - Se lo dio aprovechando para apartarse del rubio.

- Gracias chicos - Agradeció ella colocándose el calzado, moviendo los dedos del pie que aun estaba desnudo - Ahora solo falta uno.

- Lo siento Luna, pero debo ir a comenzar mi ensayo de pociones - Se excuso Harry para marcharse; le habría gustado quedarse un poco más con su amiga, pero había recordado las palabras de Lamarck hacía unos días en las que no negaba salir con Luna. Si era así, se sentiría incomodo quedarse molestando a la pareja; aunque más incomodo se sentía por tener que pasar tiempo con Lamarck

- Molestar a Harry se te está volviendo un pasatiempo - Aseguró Luna al ver que Harry se había marchado; Hans se encogió de hombros sonriendo inocentemente.

- Más bien es como un depogte - Corrigió.

- ¿No será que lo molestas tanto porque quieres llamar su atención? - Cuestionó la chica pensativa; Hans no dijo nada, esperó a que continuara -...porque te gusta - Tanteó. El rubio rió con ganas ante la acusación de, en su opinión, semejante crimen.

- Lo molesto porque es divegtido - Contradijo - Aunque no negare que me gustaría conoceglo un poco más - Admitió en un susurro sin intenciones de que la chica lo escuchara; Potter era un misterio para él, y a él no le gustaban los misterios, prefería aclarar las cosas de inmediato no importara el resultado. Ese era su verdadero interés en ese chico Potter, no porque le gustase...jaja, que imaginación tenía Luna: ¡Que le gustaba ese mocoso! ¡A él! ¡Primero se congelaría el infierno!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

El toque de queda acababa de terminar, y en el despacho del director se llevaba en ese momento una pequeña reunión entre este, la enfermera y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; una reunión que despertaba por completo el interés de los cuadros de antiguos directores, y que al mismo tiempo definía el futuro inmediato de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿No ocurrió nada Poppy? - Cuestionó el director tan interesado como preocupado; no solo por el chico: últimamente estaba ocurriendo muchas cosas que no debían ocurrir, cosas que se suponía el debía prevenir, y quería saber porque. Había intentado buscar respuestas en la mente del joven Malfoy, pero solo le fue posible ver una escena un tanto... privada entre el chico y el joven Lamarck, pero luego de eso no habría gran cosa: el bosque, el joven Malfoy corriendo y Hagrid; no había nada más.

- No, el chico no presentó ningún cambio estos días. - Madame Pomfrey parecía aliviada al responder.

- Ya me lo esperaba - Comentó Albus, aunque de igual forma, constatar su suposición lo aliviaba también.

- Nunca se puede estar del todo seguros - Intervino Fiodor rompiendo la calma en el despacho; los retratos giraron a verlo - Si lo mordió un vampiro...

- Su herida sangraba - Intervino Madame Pomfre - Si lo tuvimos en observación fue para asegurarnos por la similitud en la forma de la herida, pero usted mejor que nadie sabe que la mordida de los vampiros no sangra Fiódor - El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras arrugó el entrecejo; obviamente no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraría en cuanto a su trabajo se refería.

- Aun así, un par de maldiciones podrían...

- No permitiré que use maldiciones en mis estudiantes - Intervino Dumbledore totalmente serio; la mayoría de los retratos se apresuraron a comentar entre sí en aprobación al actual director.

- Además, como ya dije, lo hemos observado todos estos días; si fuese un vampiro se habría manifestado la transformación ante de los tres días; el joven Malfoy está completamente normal.

- Bien -Era obvio que el profesor no estaba de acuerdo; al hablar masticaba las palabras - pero, no me culpen si no le quito la vista de encima.

- Puedes vigilarlo un poco más si gustas - Concedió Dumbledore de forma conciliadora, después de todo tampoco le parecía mala idea tenerle un ojo puesto - Pero bajo ningún concepto quiero escuchar que has usado magia contra él.

- Bah! Solo es un mortifago.

- Te traje aquí para dar clases, no para condenar jóvenes obligados a llevar la marca tenebrosa - Dijo con un tono que daba a entender que la reunión había terminado. La enfermera y el profesor e dispusieron a marcharse, pero fueron interrumpidos por la irrupción de un cappuccino plateado por la ventana; el patronuns abrió su boca en medio del silencio que había creado, emitiendo solo dos palabras en voz de George Weasley, que puso en marcha al director y el cazador:

_Ayuda, vampiros_

_O_OOO_OOO__

**_Primero que nada, alguito de información =D_**

**1 **_Erumpent:_**es una bestia gris, de gran tamaño y poder, natural de África. Pesa más de una tonelada y, de lejos, puede confundirse con un rinoceronte. Tiene una piel gruesa que repele la mayoría de encantamientos y maleficios, un cuerno largo y puntiagudo sobre el hocico altamente volatil y una cola larga que parece una soga. El cuerno de Xeno Lovegood en HP7 era de un Erumpent**

**2 **_Graçon: _**en frances se puede traducir como muchacho, segun el diccionario Larrouse frances/español**

**3 **_Dugbog:_** es una criatura que vive en pantanos de Europa y todo el continente americano. Se parece a un leño mientras está inmóvil, pero si se examina más de cerca, se apreciarán unas patas delgadas y unos dientes muy afilados. Se desliza por los terrenos pantanosos en busca de pequeños mamíferos de los que alimentarse, e inflige heridas graves en los tobillos de los excursionistas.**

**Ahora si, el capi:**

**esta vez ha estado centrado en Hans, Malfoy y el clan****  
****¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Hans ha jugado con Malfoy totalmente... y esa chica Anne ¿Quien será realmente?****  
****Debo confesar que es el unico personaje que he escrito sobre la marcha porque se me ocurrió mientras escribia este capi; no sé, me pareció perfecta para resolver ciertas cosas más adelante.**

** Aww ¿Que habrá pasado realmente en el Clan Morán? Remus y Tonks andan medio extraños ¿Serán realmente los culpables? ¿Y George? ¿Que estara pasando con los vampiros? **

**Y hablando de vampiros... ¿que será realmente Hans? Ya ven que no es exactamente un vampiro ¿entonces?**

** Bien, en el proximo capi veremos que ocurrió con George y los vampiros; sabremos un poco acerca de la historia de Patrick; Harry y Cormac tendran su primera pelea de novios y Hans tomará una importante decisión respecto a su situación con Harry de ahora en adelante. **

**Espero sus comentarios y teorias n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos**


	15. La Orden de Nadie

**Capitulo 15: _La Orden__ de Nadie_**

_El mando de muchos no es bueno; basta un solo jefe_

X.X.X.X.X.X

El reloj hacía mucho que pasaba de las ocho de la noche cuando las tiendas en Hogsmeade empezaban a pasar el cartel de "cerrado" y colocaban los hechizos de protección. Había sido un viernes muy productivo que ahora llegaba a su fin. En las calles del pueblo aun se podía observar los magos y brujas que caminaban hacía sus casas o a los únicos locales que se mantenían abiertos hasta pasada la media noche, por ser, también, posadas: Las Tres Escobas y El Cabeza de Puerco.

El castaño pasó justo junto a las tres escobas sin prestarle mucha atención; ya había bebido algo en el cabeza de puerco donde se había reunido con un hombre de dudoso aspecto para indagar (disimuladamente, claro) acerca del caso Patil; pero se le había hecho tarde para ir a cenar con su esposa en casa de sus padres.

Remus apuró el paso escuchando el rápido susurro de una capa tras de sí. Con disimulo sacó su varita para no alertar a los otros peatones, mientras intentaba observar de reojo. Su licantropía es, por mucho, la peor maldición que pudiese vivir; pero aun así había una cosa que agradecía de ella: el desarrollo de sus sentidos, mayor al de cualquier persona normal; eso le permitía mantenerse en un estado de alerta en el que podría detectar cualquier mínimo estimulo.

Y sin embargo a su alrededor no percibía nada, quizás el susurro de la capa no lo era realmente y solo estaba algo paranoico, porque no lograba captar ningún otro sonido. Se relajó un poco mirando el reloj: eran las nueve menos quince; maldijo mentalmente y echó a correr con prisa hacía el negocio de los gemelos Weasley.

Alcanzó a vislumbrar a Fred colocando el letrero de "_cerrado"_ en la puerta. Se apresuró a llegar tocando el vidrio antes de que el chico pelirrojo se marchara. Este se apresuró a abrirle entrando ambos, dejando la puerta abierta.

- Justo a tiempo Remus, ya nos íbamos - Comentó Fred, Remus vio a George recogiendo sus cosas en la trastienda mientras que Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos, cerraba todos los estantes de muestras.

- Verán chicos, necesito su chimenea, voy tarde con los padres de Tonks.

- Claro, úsala - Exclamó George - Los polvos flú están sobre la mesa.

El licántropo se apresuró a tomarlos agradeciendo antes de desaparecer en una marea de llamas esmeraldas.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos también - Comentó Lee entrando también a la trastienda tras haber terminado con lo que hacía

- Tengo que terminar de colocar los hechizos de protección - Informó Fred apresurándose al frente. George y Lee asintieron dispuestos a esperarlos.

- Las ventas del nuevo producto aumentaron - Comentó Lee.

- Si, a pesar de que los chicos de Hogwarts aun no lo han visto - Comentó George - No sé que hacen esos niños que no se dignan a alcanzar nuestros pasos ¿eh Fred? - Pero el gemelo no contestó, los dos amigos se miraron extrañados - ¿Fred? - Llamó con precaución.

Nada, no hubo respuesta, solo el silencio de la noche seguido súbitamente por el sonido del vidrio al romperse. Ambos Gryffindors se apresuraron a sacar sus varitas saliendo de la trastienda para encontrarse con un grupo de diez personas parados unos junto a otros frente a la puerta y una de las estanterías de cristal vuelta añicos. Fred estaba pegado contra la pared contraria con la varita en alto.

- Yo no pagare por eso, lo has estallado tú - Comentó una mujer con burla.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Preguntó George apurándose en colocarse junto a su hermano.

- Venimos por Remus Lupin; entréguenlo y no tenemos porque hacerles daño.

- Él no está aquí - Informó Lee desafiante.

- Lo vimos entrar - Aseguró un tipo de apariencia amenazante hizo un gesto con la mano y fue suficiente para desencadenar el hecatombe.

Varios de los individuos se encaminaron a la trastienda mientras los otros tumbaban y movían las estanterías buscando algún pasadizo oculto en el suelo y las paredes. Por supuesto que Fred, George y Lee saltaron a maldiciones defendiendo su tienda; solo que no contaban con que estas no harían gran efecto a esas personas.

- ¡No nos fastidien! - Exclamó uno golpeando a Fred con tanta fuerza que el chico Weasley golpeó con la pared cayendo semi inconsciente en la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza herida. Lee y George miraron horrorizados como de las diez personas, seis dejaban lo que hacían de forma inmediata para correr más rápido que cualquier humano hacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Fred; con el hambre reflejado en sus rostros.

- ¡Olvídenlo, no vinieron a comer! - Los retó una mujer seria; pero los otros seis la ignoraron; se veían desafiantes sobre quien intentaría tomar primero la presa. George miró con horror como su hermano era rodeado por semejante grupo de … Abrió los ojos espantado ¡Vampiros!

Ni siquiera lo pensó, invocó su patronums en busca de ayuda; uno de los cuatro que no habían rodeado a Fred le arrebató la varita de la mano partiéndola en dos, tomándolo con fiereza del cuello.

- Escucha mocoso; no nos vas a arruinar nuestra encomienda: Remus Lupin traicionó a los licántropos como yo, se burló de los vampiros… él debe ser juzgado - George apenas podía respirar e intentaba soltarse; pero en su mente aturdida no estaba el discurso que escuchaba o su propia vida; podía ver más allá como los seis vampiros habían dejado de lado su rivalidad y se abalanzaban sobre Fred como si hubiesen decidido compartir el aperitivo. Fred en su semi inconsciencia prorrumpió en un débil grito de dolor que se fue opacando tras solo unos segundos.

El licántropo que lo sujetaba aflojó el agarre; pero George no se movió ni un milímetro, horrorizado por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermano que intentaba retorcerse entre los vampiros. Casi ni notó que si el licántropo ya no intentaba asfixiarlo y ahora yacía en el suelo, gris y con las venas marcadas, tenía que ver con que la espada de la Orden del Fénix de Lee estuviese manchada en sangre, y que los otros tres licántropos bramaran furiosos abalanzándose sobre ellos.

- ¡GEORGE! - Gritó Lee lanzándole la espada con sus iníciales. El pelirrojo la dejó caer; ni siquiera lo notó; a su hermano, a su gemelo lo estaban secando seis vampiros y él no podía ni moverse, ni siquiera recordaba como parpadear a pesar de que no quería seguir viendo tan horrorosa escena. Tampoco notaba lo difícil que la estaba teniendo Lee para apañársela contra tres licántropos. No le importaba, para él solo estaba su hermano.

… y se lo estaban quitando.

Al comprender eso su reacción se mostró inmediata; George recogió su espada de la orden del Fénix; "_Para emergencias"_ había chico Dumbledore.

"_Genial, podremos matar unos cuantos mortifagos"_ Había bromeado Fred jugando con la espada aquella noche una vez estuvieron solos.

"_Matar no es un juego"_ Recordaba haberlo reñido. La única vez que había reñido a Fred, y sus propias palabras no podían importarle menos cuando atravesó la espalda del primer vampiro que cayó de inmediato tornándose gris, derramando una extraña sangre menos espesa y más oscura de lo normal, la cual manchó a George.

"_Tengo una idea: Guardémoslas en la tienda, y jugamos a los espadachines cuando no haya nadie" _Había bromeado él entonces.

"_Claro, tampoco es que realmente las vallamos a necesitar alguna vez para algo serio"_ Había sido la respuesta de Fred ¿Pero que más serio que eso? Se preguntaba George al decapitar a una vampiresa que los bañó a todos de sangre un tanto más espesa, cayendo el cuerpo sobre Fred.

Los otros cuatro vampiros se separaron de su hermano, notando lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡PENNY! - Rugió un vampiro joven lanzándose sobre George, pero el pelirrojo había logrado ver a su hermano: bañado en la sangre de los vampiros y la suya propia, ya no se movía, estaba pálido de muerte y con agujeros de mordidas en la piel; ni siquiera parecía respirar.

¡NO! ¡No podía ser cierto!

- ¡NO! - Rugió George moviendo esa espada como un demente, dispuesto a acabar con todos esos malditos seres y llevar a Fred a San Mungo, porque él solo estaba inconsciente… tenía que estarlo.

- ¡_Depulso!_ - Un par de magos vecinos habían llegado a ayudarles; uno de ellos corrió a la trastienda donde Lee luchaba contra los licántropos; y el otro intentaba quitarle a George los vampiros de encima, sin mucho éxito.

Se escuchó el grito de Lee desde la trastienda; Lee, él también tenía problemas; lo sentía por él, pero en su norte solo estaba Fred; salvarlo como fuera.

- ¡_Lumus Solem!_ - La voz atronadora de Albus Dumbledore con un hechizo tan básico, iluminó todo el local, haciendo que dos de los vampiros huyeran a esconderse de la luz; a tal prisa que hubiese parecido que se habían aparecido en otro lugar.

- En la trastienda hay licántropos - Informó el vecino que ayudaba.

- Yo me encargo - Exclamó Fiódor Zargorianski entrando tras Dumbledore con suma prisa y un malévolo brillo en su mirada; empuñando su varita con la mano izquierda y con la derecha su espada de cazador. - ¡_Finio Lupus!_ - Gritó, de inmediato escucharon los desgarradores gritos de dolor en la trastienda, y la batalla se encarneció.

Al frente, Albus luchaba para mantener a raya a los dos vampiros que no habían huido de la luz del sol: semi vampiros; más lentos, menos fuertes pero no por eso menos peligrosos o fáciles de vencer.

George bajó su espada viendo a Dumbledore y él vecino atacar; ellos se encargarían, con Dumbledore todo estaría bien y él podría pensar en Fred, llevarlo por ayuda.

Se apresuró hacía su hermano, solo que este ya no estaba. En el piso, la sangre de Fred y los vampiros, y su varita estaban allí, pero él no.

- ¡FRED! - ¡Eso tenía que ser una broma! Su hermano tenía que estar mejor de lo que supuso si había sido capaz de levantarse y esconderse solo para asustarlo - ¡No es graciosos Fred! - Pero no hubo respuesta. Dumbledore lo miró con pena y confusión reflejadas en sus ojos celestes durante un segundo que bastó para que uno de los vampiros escapase, gracias a Merlin, logró atrapar a la otra con un lazo mágico.

De la trastienda salieron Fiódor y el segundo vecino que les había ayudado, entre los dos le hacían soporte a Lee para que pudiera caminar a pesar de la horrible mordida en su pierna.

- Se nos escaparon dos - Escupió el profesor de defensa y agregó en el estado más puro del sadismo enseñando su espada ensangrentada - Pero al menos uno de ellos perdió el brazo - Dumbledore miró la espada con analítico brillo en los ojos: su totalidad plateada, con rubíes en la empuñadura, la hacían preocupantemente similar a las espadas de la Orden del Fénix - ¡Oh! ¿Atraparon uno para divertirnos?

- Será llevada a interrogar - Corrigió Dumbledore serio.

- ¡Fred! - George no se había percatado que la batalla había terminado, buscaba entre las estanterías volteadas a su hermano - Vamos Fred, ya es suficiente; muy buena broma pero sal.

- ¿Dónde está Fred Weasley? - Preguntó Dumbledore serio a la vampiresa, apuntándole con la varita directo a la cabeza. Los dos vecino, Lee y Zargorianski también le apuntaron, cinco varitas serían suficientes para acabar con la vampira si intentaba algo.

- No lo sé.

- ¡Responde maldición! - La pateó Fiódor con todas sus fuerzas. En su afán por dar con su hermano George había ido a la trastienda desde donde aun se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores del licántropo victima de la maldición _Lupus._

- Dorian y Stephanie se lo llevaron - Masculló - Cuando usted - Señaló a Dumbledore - Iluminó a todo.

- ¿Para qué lo quieren? - Interrogó el director.

- Seguro alimentaran a los lobos - Dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada aunque su mirada mostraba el miedo que sentía por sí misma y lo que pudiera pasarle - De todas formas su corazón ya no palpitaba.

La varita de Lee cayó de sus manos retrocediendo como pudo con su pierna herida, negando con la cabeza. Ahora los esfuerzos de Geoger por encontrar a su hermano parecían tan amargos para quienes lo escuchaban; pero nada comparado a como sería su llanto cuando alguien fuese capaz de decirle la verdad.

- ¡El tuyo tampoco! - Exclamó Fiódor alzando la espada, dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho.

- ¡_Expenlliarmus!_ - Lo desarmó Dumbledore - Ella es nuestra testigo, la interrogaremos - Dijo con un tono que dejaba claro que no permitiría un nuevo intento de asesinato. - Así que llama al Ministerio Fiódor - El cazador farfulló dirigiéndose a la trastienda para usar la chimenea - Ustedes, por favor vigílenla, debo hablar con el joven Weasley - Lamentó el anciano. No entendía que estaba pasando ¿Por qué repentinamente los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban siendo atacados por vampiros? Tenía que averiguar si Voldemort había logrado reclutar algún Clan a sus filas. De no ser así, algo estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas, porque con Fred ya eran dos las victimas y nulas las esperanzas de que Alicia Spinnet estuviese viva, pero ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

La noche era apacible; se sentía paz en el ambiente al mirar por la ventana en dirección al lago cuya superficie se mantenía en total calma. Últimamente el calamar gigante no salía a la superficie; de hecho, desde que las clases habían comenzado, nadie podía asegurar haberlo visto, pero eso ahora no importaba. La luna que estaba más cercana de ser nueva que menguante se mantenía a medio camino en el cielo, destilando un débil brillo sobre los terrenos del castillo que complementaba el sentimiento de tranquilidad.

¿O sería quizás que esa paz que Harry sentía se debía a los cómodos brazos de Cormac que lo rodeaban mientras observaban el paisaje desde la ventana de la habitación de este? ¿Tendría que ver el cálido sentir de su aliento junto a su oreja? Harry estaba totalmente seguro de que así era, y deseaba por sobre cualquier cosa permanecer así todo cuando le fuese posible. Esa noche no habían hablado mucho, solo intercambiaron un par de palabras y se recargaron al alfeizar de la ventana disfrutando de la presencia del otro, de su cercanía.

El reloj de pared marcó la diez de la noche, dejando escuchar el suave y melodioso canto de un _augury (**1)** _como aviso a cada hora que pasaba. Harry se aferró a los brazos de Cormac: no quería irse de su lado y el castaño lo entendió a la perfección, deposito un suave beso en su mejilla susurrando

- Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo - El rostro de Harry se enrojeció al instante pero nada comparado con el rostro de Cormac que parecía un farolito rojo - ¿Lo dije en voz alta? - Preguntó con bochorno. Harry asintió con una tímida sonrisa que intentaba restarle importancia a la obvia insinuación, y al ambiente ligeramente incomodo que había dejado - Bueno, si ya lo dije… - Dudó - ¿Qué piensas?

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente, el castaño esperando la respuesta del peliazabache que miraba al frente, solo porque no se sentía capaz de verlo a la cara y no ruborizarse mil veces más de lo que ya estaba. De aceptar, se quedaría no precisamente para dormir, darían ese importante paso en su relación pero… ¿estaba preparado?

Cormac lo besó con dulzura en la comisura de los labios, intentando hacerlo decidir pronto; Harry se apresuró a atrapar esos labios entre los suyos respondiéndose a si mismo su pregunta con un SI rotundo: siempre y cuando fuese Cormac, estaba preparado para lo que fuera. Siempre que el castaño no dejara de besarlo y tocarlo de la manera en que lo hacía, estaba listo para experimentar nuevas sensaciones con él. El profesor intentó separarse de él no estando muy seguro de si eso era un sí; pero Harry no se lo permitió, tomó a Mclaggen del cuello de la túnica aprovechando así para abrazarlo por encima de los hombros demandando una respuesta más intensa.

Cormac se alucinó durante el segundo que le tomó comprender lo que pasaba; trastabilló hacia atrás con Harry, dejándose caer en la cama con el ojiverde sobre él. Durante un segundo Potter se detuvo ¿Qué hacía él arriba? Si nunca en su vida…

La mano de Cormac se introdujo por debajo de su túnica recorriendo hacía abajo las líneas de su abdomen marcado; Harry se arqueó sintiendo su cálido tacto y su boca, que había abandonado la suya para recorrer su cuello, elevando su temperatura unos cuantos grados.

Con el pulso algo tembloroso por los nervios, Harry se dispuso a deshacerse de la túnica del castaño y así ser capaz de admirar buena parte de su anatomía que en un ataque de desinhibición, decidió recorrer con su lengua haciendo estremecer al castaño despertando su parte más noble.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue en cuestión de segundo; Harry respingo echándose hacía atrás con prisa, solo que no contó con que se enredaría con el cobertor haciéndole caer estruendosamente de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole paso a una mujer pelinegro algo regordeta.

- ¡Sorpres…a! - La mujer quedó paralizada ante la escena. Cormac se apresuró en tomar su almohada que colocó sobre su regazo para ocultar el estado de excitación en que lo habían descubierto; mientras Harry adolorido agradecía que con el piso y el cobertor, sea quien fuese, no vería su cara enrojecida por el alto grado de vergüenza al que había llegado.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Cormac preocupado. Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente negándose rotundamente a mostrar su rostro abochornado.

- Yo… saldré de nuevo, y tocare antes de entrar - Dijo la mujer apresurándose a cerrar la puerta. Cormac suspiró maldiciéndose mentalmente.

- Lo siento Harry, debí cerrar la puerta con magia. - El chico solo se limitó a mover la cabeza nuevamente de forma afirmativa, tendido en el piso tal como estaba con el cobertor cubriéndole la cabeza y parte del torso; no estaba seguro de que le saliera la voz si intentaba hablar ¿Por qué demonios no aparecía Voldemort y lo mataba? Escucharon un tímido golpeteo en la puerta seguido por la voz de la mujer.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Cormac rodó los ojos.

- Creo que deberías ponerte la capa de invisibilidad Harry - Susurró; Potter estiró el brazo pidiendo que se la pasara, Cormac la buscó y se la tendió para que se la pusiera aun estando en el piso - En serio lo siento - Se disculpó al dejar de ver al chico. Frunció el ceño y exclamó con tono rudo - ¿Para qué tocas? ¡Termina de entrar!

La mujer abrió la puerta con precaución metiendo solo la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados para asegurarse de que no hubiese ninguna otra "escena" antes de entrar por completo.

- No cierres la puerta - Le pidió Cormac sin ablandar el tono, pensando en que Harry aprovechara para irse; pero el chico Potter apenas se sentaba, aun incapaz de ver a alguien a la cara a pesar de que no podían verlo. - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Con quién estabas? - Preguntó la mujer viendo en todas las direcciones como si esperase ver a alguien escondido bajo la lámpara - ¿Dónde está?

- Celine, por favor - La cortó con voz cancina; por primera vez Harry alzó la mirada ¿Celine? ¿Esa no es el nombre de la nueva profesora de Historia? ¿Qué hacía allí si Cormac le había dicho que se la habían presentado hacia solo unas semanas? - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Vine a pasar la noche - Informó sentándose en una silla junto a la mesa. Harry se puso de pie recuperándose un poco de su vergüenza inicial y la miró feo ¿Acaso creía que la habitación de Cormac era posada? ¿Quién se cree esa? Miró a Cormac expectante, esperando que la corriera, después de todo el profesor de vuelo puede ser realmente desagradable cuando se lo propone. Pero no fue eso lo que consiguió; en cambio preguntó con resignación.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mañana es mi primera clase; se supone que residiré en el castillo pero el director no está en su oficina para indicarme mi habitación; y como nunca vine a Hogwarts, pues solo se llegar hasta aquí.

Cormac se restregó la cara con frustración.

- ¿Y se te hacía demasiado difícil avisarme antes de venir?

- ¿Desde cuándo necesito advertirte de mis visitas, Cor? - Lo retó la mujer. Harry apretó los puños ¿Cómo que _"Cor"_? ¡Solo él podía llamarlo así!

- ¡No me llames así! - Reclamó él; Harry sonrió con autosuficiencia. Se sentía como un niño pero ¡Ja! Lo diría de nuevo: ¡Solo él puede llamarlo así! - No me gusta - Balbuceó como si no quisiera que lo escuchara; pero tanto Celine como Harry lo hicieron. La sonrisa del chico se descompuso completamente.

- ¿Entonces prefieres Corry o Cormy? - Preguntó con despreocupación; la expresión de desagrado de Cormac habría hecho reír a Harry de no ser porque todavía no podía creer lo que el chico había dicho antes. - ¿Ya puedo cerrar la puerta?

- Si, ya debe haberse ido - Eso ultimo fue un susurro que la chica no escuchó mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación; Harry se alarmó ¿Y ahora como salía? - Después de hoy, no te dejare dormir conmigo de nuevo - Dijo serio.

- ¿Qué? - La confusión de Harry no fue expresada en un tono muy alto; pero el ojiverde casi se atraganta cuando la profesora Celine se quitó la capa para seguir con la tunica de los más normal, caminando en ropa interior en frente de Cormac como si tal cosa.

- No hace mucho calor - Comentó Celine quitándose el brazier sin pudor alguno y acercándose a su baúl para sacar una corta bata de dormir - ¿Debería ponérmela? - Cormac se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Harry veía boquiabierto la normalidad con que esos dos se trataban en esa situación, como si tal cosa. Celine chaqueó la lengua y mientras se colocaba la bata pidió - Ve haciéndome un lado en la cama. 

- MI cama es muy pequeña.

- Mejor, así no nos da frío - Respondió ella empujándolo para que se hiciese a un lado. Harry apretó los dientes furioso a tal punto que de seguro se los reventaría.

- Estamos en verano - Contravino Cormac empujándola fuera de su cama pero la mujer saltó a esta obligándolo a apartarse o le caería encima. Si las miradas matasen, tanto Celine como Cormac estarían totalmente muertos ¿Por qué dejaba que esa mujer se acostara con él? ¿Por qué se trataba con tanta familiaridad con alguien que, según sus propias palabras, "acababa de conocer"?

- De todas formas ibas a dormir acompañado hoy - Se mofó ella arreglándose bien en su lado de la cama; luego apoyó en el codo para besar en la mejilla al chico - Buenas noches Cor.

- No me llames… - Cormac calló cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró con un golpazo. Harry no había podido soportarlo más y se había marchado furioso, confundido y dolido.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Hogwarts amaneció ese sábado como cualquier otro, con la algarabía del fin de semana y la expectativa de las nuevas clases de historia. Debido a que los horarios estaban diseñados para que ninguna práctica de Quidditch se viera afectada, los primeros en ver la clase esa noche serían dos grupos de Gryffindor, uno de Slytherin y uno de Ravenclaw; pero para eso aún faltaban algunas horas cuando apenas los jóvenes habitantes del castillo despertaban, al menos los que habían podido dormir.

Harry miraba fijamente sus doseles; sentía los ojos escocerle por falta de sueño pero no podía sacarse de la mente a Cormac y su trato con esa mujer ¿Qué clase de relación tendrían? ¿Se supone que debería preocuparse? No, ya estaba preocupado, quien sabe lo que habrían hecho esos dos después que se marchó… pero Cormac es homosexual: por algo estaba con él ¿no? Además ni siquiera había estado realmente interesado en Hermione ¿Entonces qué pasaba?

- ¿En qué piensas tanto Potteg? -Hans abrió los doseles recostándose con despreocupación en una de las astas de la cama mirando a Harry analíticamente. El ojiesmeralda respingó ligeramente sorprendido, fijándose luego en el rubio; estaba a medio vestir con la camisa en la mano y la marca de la ropa interior sobresaliendo del pantalón desabotonado. Harry se obligó a mantener la mirada en su rostro y recordar que ese rubio era el ser más desagradable que existía sobre el planeta, porque de lo contrario…-Se que tu IQ es muy bajo Potteg, pero pensé que sabrías hablag.

Bien, no necesitaba esforzarse en recordar nada; Lamarck parecía dispuesto a no permitir que se le olvidara.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer por las mañana que molestarme?

- No - Negó con desfachatez -Todos ya se fuegon a desayunag, pero tu ni te pagas ni te duegmes- Informó - ¿En qué piensas tanto?

- En cómo deshacerme de ti sin dejar rastro - Dijo con maldad incorporándose en la cama - ¿Por qué no te vas a desayunar? - Lo corrió con sutileza.

- No necesito comeg como un cegdo como hacen otgos - Dijo con sencilla mordacidad - Te dejague ahogargte en tus lamentos Potteg - Harry hizo un gesto que era una especie de agradecimiento burlesco cuando los doseles se cerraron quitando de su vista a Lamarck

Y sin embargo y a pesar de todo lo que se tardó en levantarse de la cama y vestirse, aun así coincidió con el Frances en la Sala Común donde también estaban Neville, Hermione y un muy enojado Ron que aun no bajaba a desayunar. Al parecer Ron y Ginny habían discutido por algo referente a Patrick, lo que se convirtió luego en un intercambio de insultos entre los hermanos y que terminó con una furiosa Ginny corriendo a la habitación de los chicos de sexto solo para enfurecer más a su hermano que si no la siguió fue gracias a la oportuna intervención de Hermione.

Para cuando Harry se les unió, el enojo de Ron estaba ligeramente más calmado; y así los cinco decidieron salir de la Sala Común rumbo al Gran Comedor

- Harry - El chico ni siquiera había terminado de sacar el cuerpo del retrato cuando escuchó la voz de Cormac que se apresuraba a ponerse de pie habiendo estado sentado junto al retrato. Neville, Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver al profesor de vuelo confundidos porque lo hubiese llamado por su nombre. Hans en cambio lo miró de forma analítica a él y luego a Potter. Cormac notó las miradas por lo que agregó - La profesora Mcgonagall quiere que te _explique_ sobre unas nuevas jugadas que se le ocurrieron _anoche _para el entrenamiento de hoy.

- Iré a hablar con la profesora entonces Mclaggen - Dijo Harry bufando enojado porque aparte de que le debía una explicación, venía ahora a hablarle en clave. - Vamos chicos, tengo hambre.

- Pero… - Cormac apenas y pensó lo que hacía cuando se apresuró hacía él tomándolo de la mano para que no se marchara. El silencio fue inmediato; Hermione veía a Cormac con los ojos muy abiertos, luego a Harry y por último el punto donde sus manos estaban unidas. Ron y Neville esperaban expectante la reacción de Potter quien simplemente veía a Cormac sorprendido ¿¡Como se le ocurre tomarlo de la mano frente a todo el mundo!? ¿Qué iban a pensar sus amigos?

- Ya Potteg dijo que igia personalmente con Mcgonagall, así que _pgofesorg_ déjenos ir a desayunarg - Pidió Hans agarrando a Harry de la muñeca y halándole para soltarlo de Cormac y echar a andar rumbo al Gran Comedor dejando al castaño de pie frente a la entrada de Gryffindor; Harry se vio obligado a seguirlo (por no decir, que fue arrastrado por el francés)

- ¡Lamarck!

- No me lo agradezcas Potteg - Lo cortó el rubio sin dejar de andar con Harry tras él.

- No es eso… suéltame ya - Exigió el elegido tironeando del agarre que Hans soltó al instante deteniéndose en seco. Habían recorrido un buen trecho teniéndole tomado de la muñeca y ni cuenta se había dado. Desvió la mirada algo avergonzado; Harry se sorprendió, estaba seguro que era la primera vez que lo veía así; por suerte Ron, Hermione y Neville les dieron alcance rápido aligerando un poco la incomodidad que se había creado en el ambiente… al menos hasta que Ron habló:

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Mclaggen?

- Supongo que se está tomando demasiado en serio su cargo - Comentó Neville; Harry asintió solo por hacerlo sumiéndose nuevamente en silencio hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde la profesora Mcgonagall al parecer los esperaba; y no precisamente con buenas noticias; no necesitaron más que ver su rostro para saber que algo había pasado: Alguien de la Orden había caído, sus ojos se lo decían pero ¿Quién?

- Potter, Weasley, Granger síganme, debo hablar con ustedes - Dijo con voz constipada; los tres se miraron apresurándose a seguirla al aula que usaban para adivinación con el centauro Firenze.

- ¿Profesora que…? - Harry agradeció que Hermione iniciara la pregunta, porque no creía ser capaz de indagar el nombre de la persona que no volvería a ver. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera Remus, el único amigo de su padre que seguía con vida, no quería perder la ultima ventana hacía sus padres que le quedaba.

- Debería sentarse señor Weasley - Pero fue Mcgonagall quien se sentó; Ron palideció con un tono enfermizo. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada al igual que Harry: ¡Era un Weasley!

- ¿Q…quien? - Tartamudeó Ron sintiéndose desfallecer en cualquier momento.

- Es Fred… lo siento mucho - Una helada cubeta de agua fría, así fue como los tres chicos se sintieron; las piernas de Ron no lo soportaron y cayó al suelo negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Era increíble, era imposible de concebir para ellos; no podía ser que la guerra les hubiese arrebatado también a Fred.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

¡Por fin era libre! Ya no más pociones, no más descanso, adiós enfermería: Draco Malfoy había sido dado de alta.

Malfoy se arregló bien la túnica antes de dar el paso que lo sacaría oficialmente de la enfermería. ¡Tres noches! Habían sido tres noches confinado a ese lugar y ni siquiera tenía claro porque. Se encaminó por el pasillo llevándose la mano al cuello sin poner mucha atención: suponía que la herida en su cuello había tenido algo que ver pero tampoco estaba seguro de recordar como se lo había hecho; su mente tenía vagas imágenes sobre lo que había ocurrido el miércoles en el bosque prohibido. Recordaba a Lamarck y el extraño arrebato de lujuria que les había dado; recordaba a Anne diciéndole que lo envidiaba y le borraría la memoria, y recordaba al guardabosque caminando hacía él; pero en qué punto un recuerdo se empalmaba con el otro no lo comprendía ¿Cuándo había llegado Anne? ¿Qué tan lejos había llegado él con Hans? ¿Y esa herida del cuello? Seguía sin saber cómo se la hizo; por suerte el dictamos que Anne le había dado le había curado dejando una casi imperceptible cicatriz.

Anne… no le quedaba de otra que llamarla por su nombre. Desde aquella vez en medio de la noche la chica no había vuelto y él no la había delatado con Madame Pomfrey ni Dumbledore; no quería hacerlo porque quería volver a verla y exigirle una explicación a sus palabras: _"no te creo capaz de traicionar tu sangre"_ Eso no tenía sentido, al menos no para él.

Iría a desayunar así que dobló la esquina tomando las escaleras hacía el vestíbulo para luego ir hacia el Gran Comedor. Aunque no recibió otra visita de esa extraña chica, no se quejaba por que al menos gracias a su reclusión en la enfermería, Blaise lo visitó todos los días quedándose con él durante largos periodos de tiempo. Al principio Draco había pensado que Blaise no iría tanto, pensaba que quizás por su ausencia se fijaría más en Pansy; pero le alegraba saber que no había sido así. Ahora de seguro el moreno estaría desayunando así que mejor se apresuraba.

Atravesó el vestíbulo viendo como Potter y sus dos amigos se iban a un aula con la profesora Mcgonagall; los ignoró pero decidió retrasarse un poco para no coincidir en la puerta con Lamarck. Esperó un par de minutos devolviendo (con miradas feroces) las insidiosas miradas de los estudiantes del castillo. Por suerte nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra pero aun así era muy molesto; se habría ido de no ser porque vería a Blaise con tan solo dar un par de pasos.

Quizás más le habría valido irse…

El rubio Slytherin quedó de piedra en la puerta del Gran Comedor al dirigir su mirada hacía la mesa de las serpientes y ver a Blaise de los más feliz con Pansy que lo abrazaba del brazo como si una enredadera se tratase mientras hablaba con sus amigas. Draco vio la escena furioso, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue ver a esa arpía alzar el rostro para besarlo…

Para Draco fue como si una ira roja lo cegara; cruzó el gran comedor con grandes y decididas zancadas con unas palabras en su mente: _"Al menos déjale claro a Parkinson quien manda"_ No podía recordar quien se lo había dicho pero ese era su norte cuando se plantó ante "la parejita" que ya habían dejado de besarse; y sin previo aviso, sin pensar en que todo el castillo estaba ahí para verlo; tomó al moreno del cuello de la tunica obligándolo a ponerse de pie para plantarle no un beso, si no EL BESO.

Todo el gran comedor se sumió en un silencio sepulcral; profesores y alumnos veían la escena más que asombrados; todos con la misma pregunta ¿Era ese Draco Malfoy? A lo lejos desde la mesa de Gryffindor Hans rió con cierta satisfacción observando algo divertido: el rostro rojo de furia de Parkinson.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? - Masculló Blaise sorprendido cuando logró separarse; pero en los ojos de Draco había una determinación muy clara.

- ¡APARTATE DE MI NOVIO! - Pansy intentó tomar a Blaise del brazo furiosa; pero Draco fue más rápido entrelazando sus dedos a los del moreno que aun estaba demasiado estupefacto.

- Blaise es MI novio - Siseó Malfoy lo suficientemente alto para que fuese claramente escuchado - Así que aparta tus asquerosas garras de él, arpía.

- ¡Blaise! - Chilló Pansy buscando apoyo; pero Draco haló al moreno para aparatarlo de la chica y salir del gran comedor que veía a Parkinson esperando alguna reacción, algún comentario que rompiera el mutismo; lo que no tardó en llegar: unos solitarios aplausos retumbaron en la estancia acompañados por la carcajada de cierto francés:

- Vaya, ya era hoga.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Ginny entró a la habitación furiosa tras la discusión con Ronald; ¿Quién se creía para criticar con quien salía? Ella nunca le criticó que anduviese al año anterior con la pesada de Lavende Brown, así que ¿por qué Ron tenía que ser tan imbecil?

La habitación de los chicos de sexto estaba solitaria ¿Se habrían ido ya todos a desayunar? No le extrañaría, realmente no había ido allí pensando en buscar a Patrick, sino hacer reventar a Ron; así que esperaría unos minutos a que su hermano saliera de la Sala Común antes de salir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - La chica respingó al escuchar la voz de Patrick a su espalda. Se dio media vuelta sonrojándose al instante al ver al ruso saliendo del baño empapado con una toalla atada a las caderas y otra más pequeña secándose el cabello con despreocupación. Los colores de la pelirroja se le subieron al rostro ante la perfecta imagen de semejante cuerpo que podía degustar con la mirada ella sola.

- Yo… este… discutí con Ron y….

- Viniste para jorobarle la vida - Comentó Patrick con socarronería acercándose a ella para besarla rápidamente en su camino hacía su baúl de dónde sacó una tunica informal negra. Ginny lo miró deleitándose con los bien torneados glúteos del pelinegro que se marcaban muy bien en la toalla. Un poco más arriba la espalda musculosa y bien torneada que se curvaba hacía adelante mientras revisaba su baúl, pero que al enderezarse le dejó ver una horrible y gruesa cicatriz que le atravesaba toda la espalda desde el hombro derecho a la cadera izquierda.

Ginny entreabrió la boca por la sorpresa ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo se lo habría hecho? 

- Si quieres me esperas y salimos juntos para terminar de enfurecerlo - Propuso Patrick encaminándose al baño; Ginny se apuró a darle alcance justo antes de que entrara nuevamente al baño; Patrick rió - ¿Vas a entrar conmigo? Por mi no hay problema, pero tienes que quitarte la ropa.

La pelirroja le ignoró, con dedos temblorosos recorrió la cicatriz en toda su extensión. Patrick se tensó desapareciendo la sonrisa que había mantenido hasta entonces; al hablar su tono fue rudo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? - Preguntó intrigada: ese no era el tipo de cicatriz que te haces por accidente.

- No es nada. - Intentó entrar al baño pero la pequeña Weasley lo sujetó con firmeza del brazo.

- Si algo he aprendido desde que conozco a Harry, es que la cicatrices no son "nada" ¿Qué te pasó Patrick? - El chico apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sintió sus uñas haciéndole daño a la palma de sus manos. Se dio media vuelta quedando de frente a Ginny y la tomó de los hombros para separarla de su lado.

- No importa, a mi no me importa; así que déjalo.

- No - Se negó con tozudez - Me preocupas Patrick y me importas, me importas mucho así que creo que merezco saber que te pasó -Exigió; el pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Preocupar? ¿Importar? Además de su madre solo Hans le había dicho eso algunas vez. Era extraño que se preocuparan por él, no lo necesitaba después de todo ¿Pero sería posible que realmente esta niña sintiese eso o solo hubiese hablado por hablar?

- Fue el… hijo de mi padre - Susurró desviando la mirada. Ginny abrió la boca incrédula.

- Pensé… pensé que no tenías hermanos.

- Tu tienes hermanos - La corrigió - Ronald con quien siempre peleas, pero en quien al fin y al cabo puedes confiar, que sabes que te cuida y te defenderá a costa de si mismo, él que se preocupa por ti es tu hermano… yo - Rió con amargura- Yo solo tengo al otro hijo de mi padre.

- Pero porque te hizo eso - La voz de la pelirroja sonó aguda; Patrick se giró; Ginny pensó que se metería al baño para no responder, pero el chico solo estaba ocultando su rostro y su mirada dolida por los recuerdos antes de contestar con la voz más normal que pudo.

- Cuando mi madre conoció a mi padre él ya estaba casado con una mujer; pero aun así dejó a su esposa y su hijo de cinco años por mamá; aunque he escuchado que esa mujer fue quien corrió a mi padre de su lado y luego él conoció a mamá; nunca pude comprobar cual era la versión real.

Ginny asintió a pesar de que él estaba de espaldas a ella. Sabía que Patrick era huérfano, así que no pensaba hacer preguntas al respecto.

- Esa mujer crío sola a su hijo que se llenó de odio hacía mi padre y los que fuesen como él.

- ¿Cómo él? - Patrick aulló como un lobo encarando a Ginny con una sonrisa ladeada que no llegaba a su mirada - Mi padre fue un hombre lobo, quizás por eso esa mujer lo corrió cuando fue mordido.

-¿Y tu…?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo que me salga cola? - Bromeó, la chica negó intentando normalizar su rostro asombrado - Yo no supe de la existencia de esa mujer y ese hijo hasta poco antes de cumplir los dieciséis: mi padre enfermó y antes de morir me lo dijo; yo no podía creerlo ¡tenía un hermano! Recuerdo que la ilusión de conocerlo fue lo único que me ayudó a superar la muerte de mi padre.

Pero solo tenía su nombre - Continuaba Patrick; Ginny lo vio sentarse en su cama con la mirada perdida en el pasado - Aun con la ayuda de mamá, me tomó más de un año dar con él; ella tampoco lo conocía y tenía curiosidad de saber quién era el primogénito del hombre que había amado pero yo insistí en ir a verlo solo, presentarme y conocerlo. Tenía tantas cosas de las que quería hablarle, tantas cosas que quería hacer con él: viví toda mi vida como hijo único, y deseaba tanto un hermano que ahora que sabía que tenía uno eran muchos los planes que había hecho para nosotros.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Cometí mi primer error: fui a conocerlo. Me presente de sorpresa en el lugar donde estudiaba, él tenía ya veinticinco años, me superaba por siete y fue muy amable conmigo al principio; al parecer suele ser algo agradable con las personas - Torció el gesto - Y entonces cometí el segundo error: le dije quien era. Él ya sabía de mí, y me odiaba aun sin conocerme, me odiaba por parecerme tanto a papá, me odiaba por haber tenido la oportunidad de crecer con él y odiaba a papá, según sus palabras "_Por haberse dejado morder arruinándole su vida"_

- ¡Es absurdo! Como si alguien dejara que un hombre lobo lo mordiera por gusto - Exclamó Ginny - ¿Quién querría vivir así?

- Te puedo hacer una lista -Ginny no entendió la seriedad con que lo había dicho - Él ese día prácticamente me echó encima a toda la academia de aurores, gritaba que yo era un licántropo aun sin saber si lo era o no, haciendo que los cazadores que estuvieron allí me siguieran - Ginny escuchaba sin poder creer lo que le decía ¿Quién se iba imaginar una historia como esa en el divertido y relajado Patrick? - Pusieron escudos anti apariciones por toda la zona; la academia está en medio de un bosque por lo que pude esconderme; pero me dieron cacería durante más de dieciocho horas como si fuese un perro rabioso con el que había que acabar.

Su voz se quebró; Ginny podía asegurar que le sobrarían dedos en una mano si contaba las escasas veces que de seguro su novio había contado esa historia a alguien.

- Me enfrente a ellos al menos tres veces esa noche - Continuó - Te horrorizarías si hubieses visto como me dejaron: Cortes, golpes… se estaban divirtiendo conmigo, incluso perdí esta mano - Alzó la derecha que se miró con aprensión - Me la cortaron para no poder usar la varita y defenderme; y este ojo - Se señaló el derecho; luego rió con amargura y corrigió señalándose el izquierdo - No, fue este; a veces lo olvido. Yo quería morir, les suplicaba que me mataran pero no tuvieron esa piedad conmigo; solo se divertían.

La pelirroja estaba segura que vomitaría en cualquier momento; sentía nauseas solo de pensar que existiese alguien que fuese capaz de hacerle algo así no solo a un muchacho ¡A su propio hermano!

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Cómo recuperaste la normalidad de tu cuerpo? - Preguntó, no alzó mucho la voz, pero esta vez porque estaba intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Patrick suspiró.

- Logre aparecerme - Dijo - Escuche a uno de ellos que decía que se habían salido del escudo y saque fuerza de donde no las tenía para aparecer en la sala de mi casa. Ese fue mi tercer error.

La aparición fue de cientos de kilómetros hasta Rusia; sufrí _escinción_ (**2)** en el costado; mi madre estaba en shock cuando me vio así; no sabía qué hacer conmigo pero tenía que darse prisa o me perdería. Fue la única vez que la vi tan fuera de sí; lloraba, gritaba, juraba que mataría a _mi hermano _ y me abrazaba sin saber cómo evitar que muriera en el estado en el que estaba; y aun así, yo lo defendí ante ella: recuerdo que le dije que lo perdonara porque él solo había querido que me corrieran de la academia pero de seguro no sabía de lo que son capaces los cazadores ¡Ja! Cuando ese imbecil es el peor de todos

La respuesta de cómo salvarme le llegó a mi madre - Continuó - Había una manera pero estaba regulada por _nuestras _leyes; ella aun así lo hizo, sin importarle que debía renunciar a una fracción de su vida o que sería encarcelada por no pedir la autorización debida: hizo un ritual de regresión

- ¿Un qué? - Era la primera vez que la pelirroja escuchaba ese término.

- Un ritual para regresar mi cuerpo a su estado pasado - Aclaró - Regresarlo a como se encontraba antes de haber ido a la Academia Internacional de Aurores; solo que no contaba con que esos malditos estaban rastreando mi aparición.

- ¿Fu…fueron por ti? - Ahogó.

- Él mismo fue junto a sus amigos más cercanos; él también era un cazador y quería terminar su trabajo. Yo estaba muy débil, el ritual aun no se completaba y mi madre lo estaba aun más por toda la magia que estaba utilizando en mi, aun así intentó protegerme pero él la mató delante de mi - Patrick hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse entero; el rostro de Ginny en cambio estaba bañado en lagrimas - Sus amigos la atraparon y él le clavó su maldita espada en el pecho, le atravesó el corazón.

Recuerdo que intente levantarme, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien como entonces. Él estaba sorprendido de que siguiese vivo e intentó matarme nuevamente. No estoy muy seguro como hice para librarme al principio pero la espada apenas me dio en la espalda. El ritual ya estaba en marcha así que esa herida no fue revertida, por eso mantengo la cicatriz. Si me salve esa vez fue porque como dije, el ritual de regresión es regulado: una vez mi madre lo puso en marcha, enviaron un grupo de apresamiento contra ella, ellos llegaron justo en ese momento y pidieron refuerzos; se enfrentaron y acabaron con todos menos el hijo de mi padre que logró escapar. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Jean Marcus y Hans Terminó rememorando.

Ginny no podía detener esas lágrimas de rabia que surgían de sus ojos bañando su rostro entero. Patrick la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Y tu porque lloras?

**- **Lo odio - Balbuceó Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó. Ginny lo miró como si le acabase de salir una segunda cabeza ¿Acaso tenía que explicarlo?

- ¡Por todo lo que te hizo! - Exclamó - Él no es un hombre, es un ser sin alma ¡Lo odio! - Patrick negó con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua con reprobación; aunque seguía en toalla estaba ya seco. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica para enredarle el cabello; Ginny lo miró sonreírle dulcemente

- ¿Acaso te quieres poner fea? El odio es un sentimiento horrible y afea a quien lo siente - Aseguró - Además, odiarlo es mi trabajo no el tuyo. Voy a vestirme, tengo algo de frío - Dijo tomando su ropa para dirigirse al baño. Ginny lo miró no pudiendo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Patrick, cuántos años tienes? - El chico entró al baño sin responder; la pelirroja no estaba segura de si la había escuchado o no, aun horrorizada por lo que había escuchado. Patrick apenas cerró la puerta se dejó caer al suelo mordiéndose el antebrazo para evitar dejar escapar sonido alguno. Las lágrimas que había contenido frente a Ginny ahora se precipitaban en caer por sus mejillas. Le dolía el pecho solo de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en aquel entonces.

Ginny se mantuvo observando la puerta del baño fijamente. Ya que Patrick había sido capaz de confiarle algo como eso; sentía que lo quería más. No podía evitar despreciar a ese hombre que compartía su sangre; lo único que aun le hacía ruido en la mente era la edad de Patrick ¿significaba eso que él tenía 19 año? Porque había dicho que su medio hermano tenía veinticinco y le sacaba siete cuando todo ocurrió; es decir que entonces él había tenido dieciocho años. ¿Cuánto habría sido de eso? Además él estaba en sexto; lo más que debería tener son diecisiete ¿no?

Escuchó un golpeteó en la ventana. Volteó a ver: era una lechuza parda con un ejemplar del profeta. Abrió la ventana dejando entrar al ave que planeó hasta la cama de Patrick donde se posó ululando y alzando la pata exigiendo pago. Ginny sacó unos Knuts de su bolsillo que depositó en el saco de la pata de la lechuza y tomó el ejemplar del profeta para leerlo mientras esperaba.

Pero al desdoblarlo lo dejó caer pálida como la cera negando con la cabeza horrorizada por el titular. Eso tenía que ser una mala broma; si, eso era… pero tenía que confirmarlo, tenía que asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien. La pelirroja echó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas; tenía que buscar a Ron, a Mcgonagall o Dumbledore, necesitaba a alguien que desmintiera lo que decía ese profeta que Patrick recogió casi veinte minutos después al salir del baño con una radiante sonrisa como acostumbraba, extrañándose por no ver a la pelirroja.

"VAMPIROS Y LICÁNTROPOS ATACAN SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY"

Fred Weasley (co-propietario) fue presuntamente asesinado

Abajo había una foto de un chico pelirrojo que suponía sería Fred Weasley, tenía un cierto parecido a Ginny del cual Patrick no prestó atención; su mirada se había estancado en el titulo.

Vampiros… licántropos… atacan…

- ¡No me jodan! - Rugió furioso lanzando el profeta contra la pared. Tomó su capa de viaje saliendo como un vendaval de la habitación. El no era solo el jefe de la Guardia de Honor, sino de todas las guardias del Clan Velivam y nadie le había comunicado nada sobre ese ataque ¿Quién demonios se creían para pasar por encima de su autoridad?

- Ha…- Cayó. Había estado a punto de llamar a Hans, pero cambió de idea. Aceleró el paso rumbo a la salida del castillo; cuando Hans se enterara se pondría furioso y el no tendría respuestas a sus preguntas. Bufó; esta tarde rodarían cabezas y cuidado si era literalmente.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

El ambiente era lúgubre, la casa que tantas veces estuvo repleta de risas y amenas conversaciones, se había vuelto un valle de lágrimas y llanto. Sin importar lo pequeña que era la casa, los familiares y amigos no parecían dispuestos a irse, todos deseaban dar su mudo apoyo a la familia Weasley por su perdida.

La Señora Weasley lloraba a voz viva aferrada al brazo de su esposo, el rostro de Ginny estaba escondido en el pecho de Charlie quien había llegado de Rumania apenas supo la noticia. Bill miraba al infinito reprimiendo las ganas de llorar mientras Fleur con la piel opaca por la tristeza, le hacía tiernas caricias en el brazo y la espalda como si intentara aplacar su dolor. Ron lloraba en silencio sentado en la escalera dejándose abrazar por Hermione quien también sollozaba con tristeza.

Para Harry, como para todos los presentes el sufrimiento de esa familia era demasiado personal como para meterse; pero a un tiempo les era imposible marcharse y dejarlos solos; a todos les dolía, todos sufrían la perdida y lamentaban no tener si quiera un cuerpo que velar; habían perdido a Fred por completo.

La puerta se abrió por enésima vez, no eran más de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde cuando entró una persona que sumió a la casa entera en silencio: Percy se apresuró a atravesar la marea de gente con las gafas mal puestas y la capa de viaje a medio caer; se notaba su angustia cuando tropezó frente a su madre que lo veía incrédula: hacía ya dos años que él se había ido de la casa; y era en esas circunstancias que lo volvía a tener a su lado. En vez de levantarse, Percy se aferró a los faldones de la Sra. Weasley.

- No es cierto ¿verdad? - Suplicó - El Profeta ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, hoy también lo hizo ¿verdad? ¡Díganme que Fred está bien! - Suplicó. La Sra. Weasley se soltó de su marido para abrazar a su tercer hijo con fuerzas y llorar ambos, uno aferrado al otro - No… no es posible… Freddie - Sollozaba Percy - Lo siento tanto mamá.

Harry no pudo detener una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos; él sabía lo que era perder a sus padres, lo había sufrido en carne propia; pero perder a un hijo debía ser mil veces peor: él más grande sufrimiento que una mujer podía llegar a sentir no importa cuántos tuviese. Y ver a la Sra. Weasley en esa situación cuando ella siempre había sido una especie de madre adoptiva para él, le dolía en el pecho.

La puerta se abrió una vez más dándole paso a Remus y Tonks. La pareja ofreció sus condolencias a cada miembro presente de la familia Weasley, lamentando la tragedia.

- Harry - El aludido escuchó el llamado nasal de alguien; se giró para encontrarse con Angelina Johnson, su antigua compañera del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor; tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz congestionada por el llanto - ¿Dónde está George? - Inquirió preocupada. El ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

- Desde que llegamos esta mañana no lo he visto - Dijo - Creo que está encerrado en su habitación. - Angelina asintió observando fijamente hacia las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de los gemelos; bajó la mirada volteando a ver a Lee: tenía la pierna vendada y se sonaba la nariz continuamente sentado un sillón con Katty Bell y Oliver Wood a su lado. Era casi como un reencuentro del viejo equipo, uno muy triste.

- Pensé que Alicia vendría - Comentó el ojiverde; la mirada de Angelina se ensombreció aun más si eso era posible; y antes de poder evitarlo, la ex capitana del equipo estalló en llanto - ¿Le pasó algo a Alicia? - Preguntó el chico alarmado.

- Hace días que no sabemos nada de ella - Sollozó Angelina - No sé qué está pasando… creen que la secuestraron…y ahora Fred…- No pudo seguir, las lágrimas no se lo permitían; Harry la abrazó con desconcierto: nadie le había comentado nada sobre Alicia.

La puerta de la habitación de los gemelos se abrió dejando a todos en la planta baja en silencio; los llantos, las conversaciones, todo se detuvo para ver a George bajar las escaleras. Con su acostumbrada sonrisa cambiada por un rostro sin expresión, parecía otra persona; su piel se había vuelto cetrina y su rostro se veía con indicios de estar demacrándose poco a poco en tan solo unas horas. Camino como un autómata, con la mirada vacía, como si desde que nació él y Fred estuviesen compartiendo un alma que al partir su hermano, se hubiese llevado consigo.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, nadie se movió; incluso entre la familia Weasley sabían que George era quien más estaba sufriendo; George era Fred y Fred era George; ambos eran uno solo sin dejar en ningún momento de ser dos seres diferentes e individuales.

George los vio a todo sin detenerse a mirar a nadie en particular; había bajado porque no quería seguir ni un segundo más en su habitación; quería irse lejos, lejos de su casa, lejos del pueblo; lejos de todo… quería lanzarse a un lago y ahogarse para ir con el maldito de Fred y reclamarle por haberlo dejado solo.

Pero hubo un rostro que lo sacó de su estado de desasosiego para que fuera la ira quien se encontrase ahora en sus ojos. Atravesó con un par de zancadas la estancia ante la mirada de todos y llegó hasta donde Remus se encontraba; no esperó ni un segundo, no medió palabra solo le acertó tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla que tumbó al licántropo al suelo. Remus no tuvo chance de reaccionar, al segundo siguiente tenía a George encima propinándole puñetazo tras puñetazo.

- ¡George!- Gritó su madre alarmada. El Sr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Ron y Percy se apresuraron hacia su hermano intentando controlarlo.

- Es tu culpa… ¡tu culpa! - Mascullaba George. Remus intentaba alejarse del alcance del pelirrojo sin herirlo; entre sus hermanos, lograron sujetarlo apartándolo de Lupin; sin embargo el chico había comenzado a gritar- ¡Ellos te buscaban a ti!... ¿Por qué los guiaste hasta nosotros? - Los gritos de George se habían convertido en un llanto. Todo el mundo veía a Remus esperando que dijese algo, pero el hombre lobo estaba realmente confundido - ¿Por qué no usaste la maldita chimenea del Cabeza de Puerco? ¿Por qué Fred maldición? ¿Por qué…?

George se dejó caer en los brazos de sus hermanos; las piernas no lo soportaban y a él le daba igual darse contra el suelo. Remus se puso de pie desconcertado; Tonks se apresuró a acercarse a él y revisarle los golpes; pero el licántropo no prestó mucha atención.

- ¿Dices…que me buscaban? - George no respondió solo lloraba ante la apenada mirada de todos. La Sra. Weasley se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza; porque incluso ella lo entendía: aun siendo la madre, no podía atribuirse como a quien más le dolía la muerte de Fred; de todos George era quien más sufría.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

- - ¡NO ESTOY PREGUNTANDO POR EL CASO DE POTTER! - El grito enojado del Conde Poulsen se dejó escuchar por todo el claro - Si bien he dado la Orden de atacar a los implicados con el asesinato de Jean Marcus, ¿dije acaso "sigan a Lupin, destruyan el establecimiento y maten al chico inocente"?

- - Con respecto a eso Señor… - Intentó intervenir una de las que estaban recibiendo los gritos del Conde. Ellos eran los que habían quedado del ataque a Sortilegios Weasley: una licántropo y tres vampiros.

- - ¡SILENCIO! - Rugió el Conde. Junto a él, Sawda veía a esos cuatro con algo de pena; mientras que al fondo de la habitación los cuatro miembros de la Guardia de Honor, liderados por Patrick bloqueaban la salida con postura solemne. - No te dí la orden de hablar, así como no les dí la orden de atacar - Bramó. Sawda se encogió: nunca lo había visto así; el día de la muerte de Jean Marcus él había estado dolido, ahora estaba furioso. - ¡Patrick!

- - ¿Si, Señor? - El pelinegro se adelantó un paso haciendo una reverencia rápida.

- -¿Sabías algo de esto? - Preguntó; el pelinegro ruso ya esperaba esa pregunta; por eso había ido al Clan él solo en busca de respuestas y explicaciones y no había encontrado ninguna convincente.

- - No, mi señor - Dijo y agregó de inmediato - Dos de ellos - Los señaló - Pertenecen también al Clan Moran; pero Lord Moran está desconcertado: él tampoco sabía nada. - Las pupilas del Conde Poulsen se contrajeron; así que ni el superior inmediato estaba enterado - Estos novatos han actuado por cuenta propia. - Los cuatro acusados abrieron los ojos de par en par.

- - No, nosotros….

- - ¡Silencio! - La voz del Conde Poulsen retumbó nuevamente en la estancia - Así que actuaron solos, asesinaron a un inocente, provocaron la muerte de cinco de sus compañeros permitieron que hicieran prisionera a una de ellas. - Los cuatro acusados asintieron. - Conocen la ley - Dijo con obviedad - Sus acciones se les considera traición… Llévenselos.

La Guardia de Honor se puso en marcha; cada uno se acercó a uno de los acusados, ahora prisioneros sujetándolos con firmeza para escoltarlos a lo que sería su celda. Los tres vampiros parecían resignados a su destino; pero la mujer licántropo se negaba a ser prisionera mientras se decidía si sería desterrada o ajusticiada; ella no merecía eso.

- - ¡Recibimos la orden de la Señora Sawda! - Gritó con voz en cuello. La aludida se puso de pie con su vientre sutilmente abultado por el embarazo. Patrick, Jhoanna, Yuichiro y Jazmín la miraron desconcertados. El Conde Poulsen se giró hacía su nuera exigiendo una explicación.

- - Yo no di ninguna orden - Aseguró la joven árabe de inmediato.

- - ¡No mienta señora! - Pidió desesperada - Tenemos la carta que nos envió: "Organicen un grupo de caza y vayan tras Lupin y Tonk. Acábenlos" Esa fue su orden.

- - Jhoanna ve a la recamara de todos ellos, busca esa carta - Ordenó el Conde de inmediato; la aludida se apresuró a salir de la estancia para cumplir su orden. - Sawda ¿Tienes algo que decirme? - Preguntó con seriedad; la aludida y Jazmín palidecieron con notoriedad - ¿No fueron esas tus palabras cuando Blodwyn Bludd vino a pedirte hacerte cargo de la situación? - A la joven pelinegro le empezó a temblar el labio; no tenía que debatir porque era cierto; y el Conde estaba furioso - ¿No te dije que lo pensaras? ¿No te dije que no quería sacrificios vanos?

- - Yo… yo - El Conde no le gritaba a ella, pero su tono frío era aterrador. Unas lagrimas corrieron su rostro; y no pudo más, las piernas no la sostuvieron dejándola caer pero no llegó a darse con él suelo; el Conde atravesó la habitación a velocidad sobrehumana para sujetarla antes de darse con el suelo.

- - Sawda…

- -Yo no lo ordene, Señor - Aseguró con lagrimas; dos de los acusados bufaron. Patrick les acertó un rápido, sutil y efectivo golpe en el costado para que hicieran silencio - Cuando usted se fue le dije a Rebecca que revertía la orden; pero ella me dijo que no había llegado a decir nada, Usted se lo había negado. Créame por favor. - Suplicó aforrándose a las mangas de la túnica del Conde quien la ayudó a sentarse en su silla.

- - No te alteres, no le hace bien a la bebe - Dijo serio. Sawda asintió sin dejar de sollozar; sabía que el Conde no le había creído y si no la llevaban junto a los cuatro acusados a la prisión mientras se realizaba la investigación, era porque en su vientre llevaba a la nieta del Conde. - Traigan a Rebecca ante mi - Ordenó; Jazmín se apresuró a obedecer, marchándose con una reverencia.

- - Señor nosotros… - Intentó hablar un vampiro.

- - Ustedes siguen en una mala posición - Dijo endureciéndose nuevamente - Incluso si fue Sawda quien les ordena DEBEN avisar a Lord Moran y a Patrick: ustedes son parte de mi guardia y él es su jefe.

Los cuatro asintieron agachando la cabeza; llamaron a la puerta y casi de inmediato entró Jhoanna con un papel en su mano. Poco después entró Jazmín seguida por Rebecca.

- - ¿Me llamó, mi Señor? - Preguntó la española. El Conde la ignoró y tomó el papel que la integrante de su Guardia de Honor le tendía; lo observó durante unos minutos y luego se lo dio a Rebecca que lo leyó confundida y luego con entendimiento miró a Sawda y a los cuatro acusados.

- - ¿Qué sabes al respecto?

- - Nada mi Señor - Aseguró - Yo no hice saber a nadie de la Orden de la Señora Sawda; Usted me ordenó que no lo hiciera. - El Conde Poulsen le sostuvo la mirada a Rebecca explorando en su mente. No debió encontrar nada sospechoso porque volvió la mirada furioso al papel cuya letra era la de Sawda a pesar de que tampoco encontraba nada incriminatorio en la mente de su nuera.

- - ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces la orden no la dio nadie! - Gritó furioso por eso; odiaba los misterios, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas de esa manera - ¡Largo todos! - Rugió y agregó - Ustedes cuatro tienen prohibido salir del claro del Clan y tendrán vigilancia día y noche - Los acusaron asintieron, eso era mejor que la prisión - ¡Váyanse!

Todos empezaron a desfilar en salida; Jazmín ayudó a Sawda a caminar quien aun sollozaba y temblaba. El Conde se restregó el rostro con preocupación, no podía permitir que hubiese alguna persona por ahí dando ordenes falsas.

- - Rebecca déjame la carta y dile a Francesco que venga de inmediato - La aludida asintió entregándole el papel antes de salir - Patrick no te vayas.

El ruso asintió esperando que todos salieran del salón; el Conde Poulsen se sentó en su cómoda silla de plata maciza con apariencia cansada; esperó que Patrick cerrara la puerta, pero en último segundo entró François.

- - ¿Ocurre algo Señor? - Preguntó el vampiro pelirrojo; El Conde sonrió con cansancio tocándose el hombro; al segundo siguiente su jefe de curadores estaba tras la silla realizando un relajante masaje; la expresión del Conde se aligeró considerablemente antes de hablar.

- - Patrick, tenemos que averiguar de quien es esta letra - Dijo observando la carta una vez más. -Es muy similar a la de Sawda, pero no lo escribió ella, Rebecca o Jazmín quienes eran las involucradas en esa orden.

- - Lo tendré como prioridad - Aseguró - ¿Pero crees que deberías mantener a Sawda a cargo? - Cuestionó. - Al menos mientras nos aseguramos que no tenga nada que ver.

- - Además de ti, no le confiaría el cargo a nadie más que ella - Dijo el Conde; hizo un gesto con la mano para que Francesco colocara más presión en su masaje y agregó - Y tu estas muy ocupado en Hogwarts.

- - No me importaría dejar el castillo - Masculló y luego agregó - Podría partir hoy mismo y volver con Nicole y Thiago.

- - Nicole no quiere responsabilidades con el Clan, no se las impondré - Dijo en un susurro. Francesco complementó el masaje con besos y mordidas juguetonas en el cuello del Conde. Patrick rodó los ojos.

- - Antes de marcharme, hay una cosa más - Dijo; el Conde hizo un gesto que le dio a entender que hablara rápido - Al parecer, tenemos un nuevo vampiro. - La atención del Conde se desvió de su amante hacía Patrick.

- -¿A que te refieres con "al parecer"?

- - Aun no despierta, pero los vientos soplan en esa dirección.

- - Que los curadores se encarguen de él hasta que despierte; entonces le hablaremos de su nueva situación como es el proceso habitual - Dijo y agregó por curiosidad - ¿Quién es?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

- … Así que solo véanlo como un cuento; piensen en estas clases de historia como el chisme que les estoy contando sobre lo que alguien hizo ¿Está bien? - La clase asintió; La cena había terminado hacía al menos treinta minutos e inmediatamente el Gran Salón fue modificado a modo de gradas en semicírculo que permitía la visualización de la figura central: La profesora Celine Forbes que comenzaba su primera clase con los alumnos de Gryffindor de sexto y séptimo, Slytherin de séptimo y Ravenclaws de sexto; ninguno demasiado interesado en la clase, no cuando tenían a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson juntos tras la escena que habían protagonizado en el desayuno. - Así que ya que todos nos hemos presentado, iniciemos con la clase.

Ciertamente en un principio había sorprendido a todos descubrir que su profesora nunca había asistido a una escuela de magia: su formación mágica estuvo siempre bajo la tutela de sus padres en casa.

- Así que comencemos con la formación de la Confederación de Magos hace muchos, muchos, muchísimos años… Dicen que entonces Dumbledore empezaba a envejecer - Agregó en tono confidencial, la clase rió - Se dice que ocurrió cerca de los años…

La puerta se abrió; todos voltearon a ver quienes entraban: eran Hans y Patrick; ambos con una cara que dejaba en claro el humor no tan afable en que se hallaban; después de todo (y aunque nadie lo supiera) acababan de llegar de la morada del Clan Velivam.

- Lo sentimos pgofesoga - Se disculpó el rubio sin muchas ganas fijándose en el observador de la clase: cercano a la puerta estaba Cormac quien había entrado en calidad de oyente con la esperanza de ver a Harry y hablar con él ya que no lo había visto en todo el día y sin embargo ni el ojiverde ni ninguno de sus amigos había asistido a esa clase.

Durante un segundo el cruce de miradas fue incomodo: Hans y Cormac se sostuvieron la mirada con fiereza cargando el ambiente de una extraña tensión. No se soportaban y la rivalidad estaba más que a la vista. Cormac no podía borrar de su mente la forma en que Lamarck se había llevado a Harry esa mañana ¿Con que derecho? No le gustaba que ese francés estuviese tan cerca de Harry, y todo eso Hans lo leyó en su mirada.

- Dense prisa y siéntense. Me temo que serán cinco puntos menos cada uno - Patrick asintió y Hans desvió la mirada de Cormac con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro. Tomó a Patrick del brazo y lo dirigió a sentarse cercanos a Mclaggen quien miraba constantemente al exterior a través de una pequeña rendija en la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿Por qué nos sentamos aquí?

- Quería hablarte de Potteg - Susurró Hans bajo para que le resultara imposible a la profesora escucharlo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Cormac escuchara el apellido y los viera con sumo interés. - ¿Qué crees que pase si decido que me atrae Potteg? - Cormac apretó los puños ¿Rabia? No exactamente, era algo más claro: celos.

- NO-ME-JO-DAS - Dijo Patrick entre dientes con la mirada tan sería que demostraba que más que una broma la idea la consideraba una pesadilla.- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó enarcando una ceja; como única respuesta se escuchaba la explicación de la profesora - Potteg es atragtivo ¿No te has fijado cuando se quita la camisa?

- Soy heterosexual, maldición ¿Qué me importa como esta bajo la camisa?

- Pues está de un bueno que pgovoca… - Dejó la frase inconclusa con una expresión lasciva en el rostro. Miró (por el rabillo del ojo) como los celos de Cormac se había vuelto, ahora si, rabia; sonrió de lado degustándose por el rechinar de sus dientes.- Además no tendría porque rechazagme; soy mil veces mejor partido que_cualquiega_ que esté con él.

Cormac se puso de pie y salió con prisa del Gran Comedor; no quería arruinar la primera clase de Celine con una pelea con el imbecil del francés. Hans rió por lo bajo.

- Dime, por Sir Carlos, que te volviste rematadamente loco.

- Profesora, se ha equivocado; fueron 56 miembros los que integraron el primer Consejo - Corrigió Hans de buena gana la explicación de Celine que agradeció y rectificó su _cuento_. Hans miró a Patrick tras eso y aseguró - Potteg no me gusta ¿Cómo podgia? - Patrick respiró aliviado - Pero sigue estando como quiere el niño ese. - El pelinegro miró a Hans a la expectativa; la seriedad con que dijo eso no le gustaba. Hans parecía debatir conceptos difíciles consigo mismo antes de encogerse de hombros y comentar - Falta mucho para matar a Potteg… supongo que si los bebes pueden jugag con su comida ¿Por qué yo no con mi presa?

OOO_OO_OO_

**Alguito de informacion n.n**

_**1: **Augury:_ **Es también conocido como "fénix irlandés". El augurey es nativo de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Es un pájaro de aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado, y su plumaje es negro verdoso; se diría que parece un buitre pequeño y desnutrido. El augurey tiene un canto bajo y tembloroso característico; antes se pensaba que presagiaba la muerte sin embargo, una investigación más minuciosa reveló que este animal simplemente canta cuando percibe que se aproxima la lluvia**

_2: Escinción:_**(o despartición, en algunas traducciones) es lo que ocurre cuando al realizar una aparición el mago o bruja la realiza mal perdiendo alguna parte de su cuerpo; tal como le ocurrió a Ron en el 6to libro cuando perdió su ceja o en el 7mo cuando perdió parte de su brazo.**

**Ahora si ¿Que les pareció?**

**Decidí dejar la pelea de Cormac y Harry como tal para el proximo capi :P**

**Pobre Patrick, con semejante historia :S el otro hijo de su padre es un desgraciado u.u y Hans pretende jugar con Harry D:**

**¿Que creen? quien habrá dado la orden al grupo que atacó Sortilegios Weasley? ¿Y el nuevo vampiro? ¿Quien será?**

**Con respecto al proximo capitulo... como dije, Cormac y Harry discutiran. Dumbledore se enterara sobre lo que Mundungus sabe de su ataque ¿Que será?**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos**


End file.
